A Single Tear For A Black Rose
by QueenOfOblivion
Summary: Lilith is a ruthless and violent girl hidden behind a sweet facade. Towards the near month of her 16 birthday, a group of assassins have been ordered to bring her and her mother to Italy where she meet her estrange father who just so happen to be Xanxus
1. Prologue

**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating: **T/16+

**Genre: **Comedy/Romance/Action

**Summary: **_Lilith is a ruthless and violent girl hidden behind a normal and sweet facade. Towards the near month of her 16 birthday, a group of assassins have been ordered to bring her and her mother to Italy where she will meet her estrange dad who happen to be Xanxus. How will Lilith cope her new life as the daughter of the Varia boss? One thing for sure, her life will never be the same again...  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano. I simply borrow the characters but Lilith is mine. 

**Warning: **Foul language, might be _Ooc, AU and violence._

I'm very sorry about this but I have to revamp everything again because I lost my file containing for this story and I decide to come up with a better title! So before school start again, I'm gonna try to upload more chapters as soon as I can. I'm very soory again~

-Love, ShyTyrant-

* * *

><p><em>...Destroy! Destroy!... <em>

_Destroy more! MORE!_

_I have an insatiable thirst for destruction_

_The brittle, fragile, frail humans are,_

_After all, nothing more than discarded puppets._

"_For what purpose was I created?"_

_...Please tell me the answer?... _

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She didn't care whether people fear her, despise her, look down on her; whatever. She keeps reminding herself why she does all these things that everyone seems to hate. She didn't care what people view her as long as they know their place. Her subordinates or friends, when she's in a good mood, are the ones that truly understand her actions and vow to follow her to the bitter end. Her other friends wasn't please with her decision but they too, know why it must be done. Teruyoshi, well... What could he say? He try to persuade her, urging her that there is another way. He knew that this is too much for her to shoulder. She had stained her hands with blood for much too long. Her heart had been as hard as rock for some time now. Her eyes no longer show any sign of the innocent girl she was years before. And yet, this is a small price to pay. Finally... She has obtained such power that others fear, that satisfy her. With this power, she could be anything she wants.

Everything is hers for the taking. But... She will never forget her resolution. Even with that kind of power at her disposal, deep down, she realizes that it's her resolution that burn the flames in such frightening glow. Yes, there's no turning back now. For the Sin and Vongola IX. They knew that their parents will never approve of this plan; Hell, they'll separate them for sure if they ever find out. But this is the only way to settle the matter. Because this is the reason why their flames are different. Lilith never wanted anything to do with the mafia but ever since that day that her beloved mum told her that she was part of mafia family calls the Vongola, she had no choice but to accept it. Her 'past' life was perfectly boring. Normal yes, but boring. To make it interesting, Lilith decides to create a facade: Most of the time, she is a sweet and obedient girl for her mother alone. Despite that her own mother lie to her about her origin, Lilith couldn't bring her heart to hated her.

Lilith enjoy spending her time alone, away from her mother because that is the time her true self were expressed. Her monster-like character is unleashed. From a child to a teenager, her life had been normal with her and her mother, Tristiatina. Like any other 16 year old girls, Lilith tries hard to find things that amuse her. Just a month before her sweet 16 birthday, she finally found something interesting to play with. For Lilith... Being bored is the same with being dead. So why not kill as much as interesting people she could find? After all, life is nothing but a game to her. It's just the matter of finding worthy opponents to challenge...

* * *

><p><em>Destroy! Destroy!<em>

_I will eliminate ALL!_

_...There is no end to this destruction..._

_Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are,_

_After all, nothing more than a pile of useless junk_

"_For what purpose you are living right now?" _

_...I will tell you the answer!..._

* * *

><p>I used the song Karakuri Burst by Kagamine Rin and Len append to add more feeling to the story. Check it out! It's a very powerful song XD<p>

OK, so this is the prologue, I'm gonna upload as quickly as possible soon. Your comments and review is greatly appreciate...


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano does…**

**A/N – **So this is the first chapter of my story. Please enjoy! No hurtful comments please… T.T

* * *

><p>…Ah, because revenge it also a sin, just solemnly accept it<p>

When you start to grieve over it, it'd already be too late

If you wish to sing about your regret in his orchestra of twilight darkness,

Then the conductor, who commands the dead, will be your friend...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Lilith watches as each an everyone of her classmates said goodbye to one another: Except her. It's fine. She wasn't planning to mix with such lower life forms from the start anyway. To Lilith, they were a bunch of useless scums that she couldn't be bothered with. As long as they didn't get in her way, she doesn't mind them. The school bell had rang for quite some time now but she wasn't in a rush. She calmly packs her bag and walks out of the school ground alone. In all her 16 year old life, Lilith never once had a friend. She was always alone just the way she likes it. Her mother was oddly confused of her behavior but what she didn't know about her daughter was her other personality. Her side that she never show to her mother. Lilith lives with her young mother in a small yet cozy house in America. She never knew who her father is which is fine with her. To Lilith, she was already quite happy with what she has. Though people would often ask if they are related.

Unlike her mother who own a healthy bronze colour lush hair and warm violet eyes, Lilith was quite different. Shoulder long jet black hair and red bloodshot eyes which her mother think it's beautiful was her features. The questions always irritate Lilith to no ends. Because of constantly being in solitude, Lilith cherishes her mother dearly. She never upset her, raises her voice at her or even frowns upon her. Although Lilith is comfortably well in staying in the shadows, her mother was all she had in this world. Losing her would snap her instantly. As she walks away from the school, no one dare to stand on her path or anywhere nears her. They all know the infamous Lilith all too well. How her dark beauty is unmatched as well as her personality. How she never hesitates beating down anyone who upset her even in the slightest. When she was 13, a girl hired a gang to hurt her. She claims that she was annoyed with Lilith's beauty and that she was the school's second best. Without even breaking a nail, Lilith crushes the gang in second flat. Even the girl. They were emitted to a hospital for 3 month due to the severe injuries.

When the school board complains this matter to her mother, she didn't believe them. Saying that Lilith was too sweet to do something so despicable. And because there wasn't any solid proof about the incident, the school was force to put the matter behind. Lilith was busy reminiscing about her past memories when she pass the park and notice something unusual. A man with black spiky hair and several piercing on the face with a frown was sitting on one of the park bench. Beside him was a boy with blonde hair that covers his eyes while wearing a silver tiara. What was strange was there were both wore the same black leather clothes. Kinda like some sort of uniforms. You don't see them too often around this part of the city. They seem to be arguing but when the man notices Lilith; he elbows the tiara freak and gesture towards her. The Blondie frown when he faces towards her. The frown slowly creeps into a Cheshire smile. _Tch, creepy ass trash... _Lilith growl mentally. She ignores the odd duo and walk across the street where her mother's red Mercedes was park. "How was school sweetheart?" Tristiatina ask her daughter as soon as she enters the car. Lilith smile at her mother sweetly. "It was the usual Mum..." She replies. Tristiatina return her only daughter smile. Tristiatina love her daughter with all her heart. She was always grateful that her daughter had grown up into an independent and kind girl. Unlike the teenagers that her neighbours keep on complaining about. Even as a small child, Lilith rarely cries or threw tantrums like other kids

. She was quiet; though she may be all that, Tristiatina couldn't help but wonder why her precious daughter is always alone. Surely her sweet personality would make people feel easy around her but that was the opposite. Tristiatina work as a lecturer in one of the nearby college and thus making her able to see her daughter most of the time. Tristiatina ask her daughter what she did at school, what homeworks that she receives today and so on. Lilith answer each and everyone of them like usual. Once they reach home, Tristiatina went straight into the kitchen to prepare for lunch while Lilith went upstairs to her room for a bathe. She first opens the bathroom window next to the bath tub before stripping of her clothes and enters the lukewarm water. Since her room was on the second floor, she wasn't too worried about people taking a sneak peak when she bathes. She sighs as the bubbles accumulate around her. She turns her attention towards the surrounding outside of the window. A man with long silver hair and a small guy with teal colour hair that cover with a frog head was talking on the pavement just outside of the house. From above, Lilith couldn't quite hear what those two were saying but from the way of their body language, she suspect that those two were arguing about something. Not only that, they both also wore the same uniform from the men at the park. This raises Lilith's alarm of suspicious.

Lilith knows everyone around these parts of the neighbourhood although she never interacts with them so she's sure as hell that those men are not from around here. She probably shouldn't go out but she was dying to know who these new people on her own turf are. She got out of the tub, dries herself with a fluffy towel and went to get a fresh set of clothes. Like most girls, Lilith is very picky when it comes to style. She wasn't preppy like those snobbish cheerleaders, or a nerd or a rebel. No, her style was simple but scream dangerous. She decide to go along with the season of summer; putting on a red tanktop, a black rip miniskirt and a black knee-high heels and a red rose choker as the finishing touches, Lilith descend down to the kitchen. "Mum? Can I go outside for a little while?" She asks softly. "Of course dear, but makes sure to be back soon OK? Lunch is always ready" Her mum said, simmering the meat. "Ok!" And with that, she left the house and went to walk around aimlessly. Lilith yawns as she passes a corner. "Man... I hope something fun would happen..." Though that was what she murmurs to herself, she knew that that was just wishful thinking. She passes an ice-cream joint, which she immediately takes double steps back.

"I could use an ice-cream right about now" She muses and enters. Less than a minute passed, she left the shop happily licking a chocolate flavour ice-cream. With the ice-cream in her hand, she had completely forgotten about the reason she went out. The great and terrible Lilith is sadly... easily distracted. Even when unleashing her all out fury, she can be easily diverted with a piece of candy. No one knows about her weakness except her alone. She nearly skipped as she lick the ice-cream because that how happy she was. To the passerby, her expression was still the same as ever. Her bliss was momentarily short lived as she felt someone is stalking her. Not someone, a few people to be exact. Now this pisses Lilith off. She could literally feel it, eyes glaring at her from behind but when she turns around, she didn't see anyone suspicious. _I don't feel like beating anyone to death today... I'll let this one slip by... _Lilith feels that they should consider themselves lucky because she was in a good mood. She tries to push the thought away and went to a bookshop. She been planning to buy a new book but she keep forgetting so why not now? The shop owner smile and greet her when she saw Lilith, in which she barely look at her. The shop owner had been Lilith's neighbour ever since she was child and of course, it might help the fact that Lilith is a regular customer. "We got some new books today. Please take your time" She said kindly.

Lilith nod once and went to the shelves that contains said books. Her red eyes widen as she scan each books. Her luck just came in. All her favourite genre is being display right before her eyes. She quickly and carefully, look for the one best suited to her liking. The stalker-ish feeling return; sending chills down her spine. Her anger is dramatically increasing. _Ignore it Lilith... Just ignore it... They're not worth your time..._ Lilith said to herself, trying to calm down. She manages to choose 3 books about murder and grotesque romance and went to the counter to pay. "We got some unusual costumers today..." The shop owner muses, good natured. "Hmm...?" She points a finger at the corner of the shelf that was previously where Lilith got the books. 5 men was had their face cover in books. One of them is even holding the book upside down. "Freaks..." Lilith snarls under her breath. After she paid for the books, she exits the bookshop and went straight home. Well, she wanted to but her stalkers just won't leave her alone. She thought of 2 options. Option 1: Turn around and kill the stalkers on the spot. Option 2: Loses the stalkers on the way back home. Lilith couldn't understand what made her choose option number 2 but she went ahead with it.

She walks calmly the rest of the way, still feeling the eyes on her. Up head, she quickly cut a shortcut using the alley. Feeling them running towards her, she jump and grab a flag pole directly on top of her, swinging herself up to the rooftop. Lilith has excellent flexibility and maneuvers that jumping on rooftop to rooftop is not a big deal for her. Wasting no time, she held the books close to her as she leisurely use the roofs to get back home. She jump down on her front door and enter. "I'm back Mum" Lilith announced. Tristiatina smile and called her to the kitchen. Her smile widens as she notice the books that her daughter was holding. "I see you went to the bookshop" Lilith scratch her cheek, as if was embarrassed. "Yeah... They got tons of new stuff so I just had to buy them..." She explains. Tristiatina chuckle and they ate lunch.

Not once she mention to her mother about the people that follow her around the city. After lunch, Lilith went to her room to read her newest book while her mother was relaxing in the living room. As she closes the door behind her, that stalker-ish feeling came back. Yup, that was it. It broke her last nerve. She tosses her books onto her red bed and went towards the window. Just as she suspected, the stalkers are none other than the men that was wearing the black colour leather uniforms. They were standing in front of her house. _I try to spare their lives but they push it too far... Mum could also be in danger..._ She thought. So it settle, tomorrow Lilith had a little job that's need to be taken care of. Normally, she wouldn't care about these punks but because her mother could be somehow caught in the middle of it, she had no choice. Her hand burn an orange colour flame vigorously as she shot a death glare at the men. Tomorrow won't be such a boring day after all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uhuhuhu… I love you Maer.<em>

_Let's keep getting revenge, always with just the two of us, shall we?_

_To help those fools get their revenge, is exactly how we'll get our revenge._

_At this rate, the cycle of revenge will never stop._

_Why? Because humans are creatures who must live to hate!_

_Ahahahahahah….." _

* * *

><p>For this chapter, I use the song from Sound horizon call Yoiyami no Uta (Song of Twilight Darkness) from their album Maer which means fairytale in German. It's the beginning song of the album.<p>

**A/N – **Yes, I made Lilith has a double face which will add in more fun and excitement in the near future. Also, the next chapter will reveal that Lilith will possess Dying Will Flame that is Sky/Wrath flame. How she has been train herself since she was still a kid. Hey, being Xanxus daughter means that you gotta be strong and a little strange right? XD Anyway… Hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry for the long chapter. I have a habit on writting long chapters. Do leave a comment 'cause that will make me a very happy tyrant ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**As I said it before, Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano. Seriously, if it was mine, I would turn the anime/manga is something more horror and grotesque.**

**A/N – **Okay, so this chapter 2. I hope that you guys could help me if I missed out something important that I should know. I'm gonna do some research to polish my story even more. So if you could help me with it like giving me some tips and advice I would very much consider them all. Now onward with the damn story! XD

* * *

><p>…<em>.If you're short on money, that's no fearful thing<em>

_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_

_To those who feel that they want to bring me down_

_You'll just tidy up my gown_

"_Now, bow to me!"_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Lilith was walking back from school again today. Although it is in the middle of summer, she still had to go to school for summer classes. Not many of the students came which pleases her, so she doesn't mind going to school in a middle of her break. Her classes ended for today and she was walking to her mother car. As she passes the same old park like she usually does, 2 men were standing under a tree in front of her, almost as if they had been waiting for her. It was the same men with the piercing and the Blondie. They both went towards her as Lilith was in their view. "Get out of my way trash..." Lilith growl angrily. They were both surprise with my tone.

"Ushishishi... Looks like we found the right girl..." The tiara freak smirk. Soon, she was surrounded with 5 men. They had encircled her, making no room for escape. Lilith didn't plan on doing that though. "It's about time you scums show up" Lilith smirk almost like a beast. "You knew?" The piercing man on the tiara freak's left said, surprised. "Hmph... A bunch of assholes that stands out. Who wouldn't be able to notice?" Lilith reply. "Now I don't know what you trash want with me but a bunch of weaklings like you are beginning to piss me off really bad..." Lilith growl, her eyes were narrowing each on everyone of them. "Voi! Calm down and listen to us damnit!" The silver haired man yell from Lilith's right. "Shut up she-male. I don't take orders from no one" Said Lilith who raises her left hand up. "...You have no idea who I am scums..." In that instant, her hand lit up a blazing orange flame brightly. The flame was huge and glistening in the light. "She really is the boss's daughter..." The frog wearing hat guy said emotionlessly. "Now, now dearie, we just wanted to talk that's all..." The sunglasses man said, trying to reason with Lilith but she had made up her mind. "I don't do talk trash... You just sign your death warrant..." Now both of Lilith's hands give out such an amazing raging fire that all of them took a step back. "She won't listen to us. What are we gonna do now long hair strategy captain?" The teal hair boy asks.

"Voi! We'll just make her listen to us" The silver haired man said. Lilith let out a laugh. "Don't disappoint me now trash!" "...She even laughs like the boss..." The piercing man said. Lilith was ready. Killing them without her flames would be easy but she feels the need to use them once in a while. When Lilith was 10 years old, she discovers that she could create flames from her hand out of thin air. Tristiatina was away that time. Lilith was smart enough to hide it from her mother's knowledge as she fears that her own mother would think of her as a freak. Her flames suddenly ignite when she was teased by a couple of kids. Her anger fuels the flames. That was when anger becomes her greatest power. As she was growing up, she secretly tested her power when ever her mother wasn't around. Not only that, she also learn to fight on her own. Once she was old enough and strong enough, she decided to have some fun. On that night, she beat up an entire gang in their own hideout and burns their place with her flames. Surface to say; Lilith now had a hobby she really enjoys. Though it is fun killing people, she soon got bored of that real quick. Things aren't interesting enough for her. Her preys are just too weak. She didn't even need to use her flames to kill them.

So she really means it that these men won't disappoint them. Somehow, the silver haired man had a sword with him. "Ushishishishi... Hold it Squalo" Blondie stop him. "The boss won't be happy if we hurt his daughter..." He warns. "Voi! Then what are we supposed to do! Get our ass fry!" The man, Squalo, yell at him. I threw a ball of flame at him which he quickly dodges. "Stupid thrash... Stop wasting my time already..." Lilith murmur menacingly. Her flames start to shine in a deep and pure colour. The men look anxious and this annoyed Lilith even more. _Why won't they attack me already?_ Lilith thought. Neither of them makes any move. That snaps her. _Fine then... _With warning, the flames surround her in inferno and widen the gap. Inside, Lilith was perfectly comfortable but not for the people outside. The flames pushes the men; forcing them to take shelter. When the flames dissipated, Lilith didn't stop there. She attack each and everyone one of them so quick that they couldn't saw her coming. The flames were merely act as a distraction so that she could attack them off guard. And it work. She kicks and punches them so hard they there were sent flying. Five knives were thrown at her which she destroys them with her flames. "I guess negotiations are over... Ushishishishi" The tiara freak cackle his strange laugh. The injury that Lilith had inflicted on him barely wounded him. He defense himself really well. This didn't upset Lilith at all. If anything, it makes her feel challenged. Which is kinda nice. Just as all hell about to break _lose_, Lilith notices a familiar red car at the corner of her eyes. _Time to go..._ And just like that, Lilith turns their backs on them. "Don't think of this as an act of mercy. If I ever see you scums again, I'll kill you..."

Lilith threatens and walks across the street to her mother's car. They watch her got into the car and speed off. "Such scary girl..." The sunglasses man, Lussuria sigh, as if disappointed. "She really pinned down the boss's personalities" Comment the piercing man, Levi. "That was really close... She really wanted to kill us..." Fran reply, monotone. Squalo's expression turn irritate. How the hell is he supposes to bring the boss's wife and daughter back to Italy with them? He wasn't sure how to convince Tristiatina but now he wasn't even sure how to deal with his boss's daughter. If he hurt her the boss would surely skinned him alive but she was the exact copy of his boss. There's no talking to them. He could only hope that Tristiatina could control her daughter before they had a chance to explain. The Varia waste no time as the sun will soon set and went to Tristiatina's house. Tristiatina open the door when she heard a single knock on her door. "Yes, how can I help –" You could only imagine how shock the poor woman was when she saw a group of mafia that she know all too well. "Squalo... Levi... Bel... What are you guys doing here?" Tristiatina ask in shock, her heart threaten to stop. "Hello there dear. It's been ages since we last saw you!" Lussuria smile widely.

Tristiatina didn't know what to say. She was still in the state of shock but she welcomes them inside. Not to arouse any suspicion from the neighbours thought she had a feeling her secret would be known. "... Why are you all here...?" She finally asks once they were in the living room. "Boss wants you back" Levi reply, obviously. Tristiatina shook her head firmly. "You can tell him to forget it. I have my own life now" Tristiatina said, referring her broken ties with the mafia. "But you have to dear! The boss went through hell throughout past years without you!" Lussuria beg, the other nodded their head at once. "I will not go back to that man who wouldn't want me bearing his own daughter" Tristiatina declare sternly. "Voi! The boss order us to get you whether you like it or not!" Squalo add, rather loudly. Tristiatina sigh. "I'd forgotten how loud you can be Squalo. Try not to shout please; Lilith is sleeping upstairs" Lilith. So that's the boss's daughter name. Now the Varia knew. They glance the stairs uneasily. "What?" Tristiatina. "Does she know anything?" Levi asks after a moment of silent. "No... She knows nothing about the Varia or the Vongola" Tristiatina said, her voice was sad. None of them said anything. They knew why Tristiatina kept her true identity from her daughter.

She didn't have a heart to tell her daughter that her own father didn't want her. When he asks Tristiatina to choose between him or her daughter, she didn't hesitate. She rather chooses her unborn child than him. On that very day, she left Italy and the mafia and went to create a new life for her and Lilith in America. Away from the mafia world. Now it was all threaten to break apart. "Tristiatina-san still loves the boss right? So why not just tell Lilith the truth and go back to Italy with us?" Fran suggest in a bored tone. "It's not that simple. Lilith is a sweet and fragile girl, I don't know how to break this news to her" Tristiatina admit, pain. The Varia member exchange glances. Gentle? She freakin' try to kill them for blocking her path! Her flames are identical to their boss. The Sky/Wrath flame. On top of that, she had threatened to kill them if she ever saw them again. How that girl could be sweet they had no idea. Their distress thoughts were abruptly broken as the sound of a door slowly creaks open. _Oh shit... _Squalo groan. All eyes watches as said girl, Lilith descend down the stairs. She had changed into something more casual and decent.

Her red eyes immediately glow dangerously at the sight of the guests. _The nerves of these scums! Coming into my house after I threatened them! I should just finish them off now..._ Lilith thought but her plan had to wait because her mum was smack right in the middle of it all. She couldn't afford to kill them now even though she so badly wants to rip their goddamn heads off. Hundred of cusses went through her mind at once but all she could say was, "Are these your friends Mum...?" Lilith asks, tilting her head slightly with fake curiosity. The Varia male was surprise when she spoke. "Sort off..." Tristiatina begins. "Oh... I see... I shouldn't be bothering you then..." Lilith was about to get up again but her mother stop her. "No! It's fine sweetheart. They were just about to leave..." Tristiatina said and glare the males. They got the message thankfully. "We'll be seeing you again dear" Lussuria cooed. None of them look at Lilith as they exit the house. _I'll find you assholes tonight... Don't worry... I will... And when I do, I'll shove me hand through your guts; pull your entrails out, gouged out each of your eyes slowly – _"Lilith?" Her mother had suddenly interrupted her plans for tonight. "Y-Yes Mum?" Lilith ask, startle. Tristiatina sigh tiredly. She didn't know where to begin. She had kept her precious daughter in the dark for far too long now. She needs to tell the truth to her now that she is 16 years old. She is old enough to deserve it. "Come and sit down next to me dear..." Her mother pat on the spot next to her.

Lilith obeys without a word. "I'm sorry dear... I need to tell you something. Something important..." Her mother begins. Lilith waits silently for her mother to continue. "I'm not exactly from this country. I was born in Italy..." Tristiatina said softly. And so she told her everything. How she was a related to a powerful mafia family call the Vongola and that she was married to the Varia's boss name Xanxus... She was comfortable with the mafia and all but when she found out that she was expecting Lilith, her husband didn't like it. So Tristiatina left him and ran away. "... So those men are...?" "They're the Vongola elite assassination squad; Varia" Tristiatina reply, almost sounding bitter. "OK... But how did they manage to find us?" Lilith asks with honest curiosity now. "It seems that... Their boss... wanted us back..." Her mother said while carefully watching her daughter expression. Strangely, Lilith was calm and rational. No sign of anger or sadness. "...So will you go back Mum?" Lilith question innocently. Tristiatina stroke her daughter hair lovingly. Lilith had all of her husband features but thank god, not his personality. Though she couldn't say exactly if she possess a dying will flame just like him. "No... I will not go back to the man who didn't want my baby" Tristiatina said wistfully. Lilith went mute.

From her mother tone, she could tell that she still love him but decide not to go for her sake. Lilith should be mad at her mother for keeping such a huge secret from her but her secrets are much bloodier... Dirty. A mafia for a family is nothing compares to what she's been doing. If what her mother said was true, they could become her toys whenever she's bored. As for their boss? Lilith never knew her father and likes to stay it that way. She didn't want anything to do with him but since her mother clearly miss him... She had no choice. "I think you should Mum... You miss him don't you?" Lilith said gently. Tristiatina stare at her daughter. She is truly an angel. She smile softly at her; Not even furious or bitter. "... But what about you sweetheart? Why aren't you mad at me?" Her mother had to ask. Lilith shrugs. "I've always knew that you were hiding something. I thought that it isn't my place to ask... And besides," Lilith grins. "I'd always wanted to visit Italy. I want to eat all the pizzas and spaghettis that they have" Tristiatina laugh. It sounded like soft wind chimes. She hug Lilith; Glad that she had such a mature and wonderful daughter. "Though I have to admit... Those people scared me..." Lilith lies perfectly. "Don't worry dear... I promise they will never hurt you..." Her mother soothes her. Lilith smiles, unknowing to her mother. She doesn't like this at all. About her mother going back to the mafias but she told herself that she will still able to protect her mother even from the mafia themselves. What matter to her is not whether she could live with them but her mother happiness... It doesn't matter. She would still find some fun anyway.

* * *

><p>…<em>Evil flower<em>

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colourful doom_

_But the weeds who feel that they want to stay_

_They'll just die and feed me the same way…_

* * *

><p>The lyrics are from the song Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin. This song pops into my head because it kinda reminds me of Lilith. She just has that personality of an aloof princess.<p>

**About this chapter – **Although Lilith is a bad girl, her mother meant the entire world to her. She couldn't change her nature because that what makes her Lilith. In order to protect Tristiatina, she is willing to lie to her continuously with her mask. She may have her father features but her hear is hers alone. Which mean she is willing to give up her own happiness for her mother. Noble yet strangely twisted huh?

**A/N – **Maybe by now some of you have notice some of my horrible grammers and stuff. I'm sorry if there are some silly mistakes but that just prove I'm human right? If you have any confusion in the later chapters please tell me alright? I'll clear it up for you guys.


	4. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn is own by Akira Amano people. Not me…**

**A/N – **Hooray! Chapter 3 is out now. I'm gonna continue uploading more stories tomorrow because I am seriously getting tired and sleepy over here….

So on with the show!

* * *

><p>…<em>Doll whose heart is shut inside<em>

_Wanting to kill the girl_

_Emotions are blooming naughtily_

_Dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, dark_

_Fear the see deep inside the heart_

_Regret that doesn't return to the girl… _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Lilith reminds herself that spilling blood in front of her mother was, um, unladylike. And yet the urge to kill them is hard to ignore. That was before when she was currently in a private jet with her mother and the Varia members. Before that, she had packed her bags for their 'holiday' in Italy since yesterday night. She had unwillingly slept in and around at noon her mother had to wake her up to introduce the Varia members to her. After she shower and dress, she went downstairs to the living room. Where the guests had already arrive. She took a seat in front of them. "Lilith this is Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Belphegor and Fran. They're the Varia" Her mother said, pointing and each one of them. One of them, Levi, gulps nervously. She merely smiles and bows her head respectfully. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Lilith" Tristiatina beam at her daughter for her politeness. She, however, didn't notice the malice in her tone. "I'll go get the bags... No fighting now" Tristiatina warn at the males and went upstairs. Now that she is out of ear shot, Lilith makes herself comfortable by leaning on the sofa and places her crossed leg on the coffee table. She let out a yawn. "Um..." No one knows really what to say. With Tristiatina gone, no can predict what Lilith would do.

"Mum said no fighting so I won't kill you scums. For now" She narrows her eyes angrily. "If anyone of you tries to make a funny move, I will blast your head off in second flat... Just because my mother is here doesn't mean you are safe" The Blondie, Belphegor, smile his strange smile. "Ushishishishi... We wouldn't dare to hurt your mother. Not unless we got a death wish..." Her mother descends downstairs with 2 luggages which Levi and Squalo quickly take it from there. The hours passed by in a blur. A fancy car and a private jet. Her mother had doze off but the rest of them didn't. The Varia males were too weary of Lilith, who was listening to her music with her headphones on. They known Tristiatina quite well, her moods, and the things she liked and so on. But Lilith, who is the exact carbon copy of their boss... Well, things will be double the trouble. As for Squalo, he wasn't sure how would the boss's daughter react with this. From what Tristiatina told them, Lilith took the sudden news oddly calm. Like she knew it from the beginning. A fight could occur if they start 'talking' to each other.

Squalo is an excellent assassin and from the first glance, he could tell that Lilith is already a powerful mafia. Her age suited to control her flames. It's already obvious that she had her resolution and knows that anger spark her flames. She must have some kind of training ever since she was a kid. Handling her would be as tough as handling their wrathful boss. But yet... She's not exactly 100% like her father. Squalo didn't know what give him that idea, it just did. When they finally arrive in Italy, Lilith and her mother was standing face to face with a huge mansion. "... I never dream that I would return to this place again..." Tristiatina said, melancholically. "No time to dawdle! The boss is eager to see you two!" Lussuria beam happily at the two. Lilith said nothing. _He's eager to see Mum..._ Lilith correct mentally. She didn't feel hurt or anything. All she want is to explore this new country that she never been before. _Maybe I could sneak out if I was alone..._ Lilith hope. They enter the mansion and the Varia members lead them to their boss's office. Without a knock, Squalo enter first. "Voi! We got them boss!" He exclaim. A well built, dark haired man wearing a formal suit without the jacket, which was flung carelessly over the back of his chair. Burn scars adorned his otherwise unmarred face and hands. His blood red eyes seem to grow less angry at the sight of Tristiatina and Lilith. There's no mistaken it. They share the same features, minus the scars on his face and hands. "Take Lilith somewhere... You stay Tristiatina..." He command, his voice was deep and strong. Lilith did not move; she studies her mother face. _I'll be fine... I'll meet you shortly... _ She mouthed the word. Lilith reluctantly leaves the office and her mother with the idiots behind her.

"Why did you order them to take Lilith away?" Tristiatina question the man, worry. Not about her. Worry for her daughter. "To talk to you privately..." Xanxus reply with a tinge of irritation. "Why did you leave me?" He asks, his voice had surprisingly turned soft. "So that I could keep my only daughter!" She snaps. "So she's more precious to you then your husband?" He question with a hinted of jealously. "I didn't carry you for 9 months now did I? Of course not, idiot" Tristiatina grumble. Tristiatina didn't realized that Xanxus had got off his chair and now stood in front of her; holding her hands. "You made me gone through hell Tia... Leaving me on that night. Don't think that I would let you leave again..." His eyes shine dangerously yet he was gently holding her hands. "What about Lilith? She just finds out that her parents are mafias... She needs time to sort this all out" Tristiatina admits. "Both of you will live here from now on... She will soon accept it" Xanxus said, determined. He was actually quite surprise that Lilith, his daughter, look a lot like him than he guessed. He will need to confirm that she has the wrath flame just like him...

Lilith couldn't possibly sneak out now. Her mother was alone with that man... The Varia's boss. So when his subordinates take her on the tour of the mansion, she silently took the offer. Throughout the tour guided by Fran, Lilith was mute. Her expression betrays no emotions. The males did not like this one bit. "What is Lilith-san thinking?" Fran finally blurt out, his tone emotionless as usual. The question took Lilith off guard, which she rolls her eyes. "I'm thinking why the hell you talk that way. It's so weird" She snaps. The Varia members was quite surprise that she didn't call Fran trash or scum. Lilith ignores them and turns around. "A-Ah wait! Where are you going!" Levi asks, franticly. "Out," She simply replies. "I'm getting sick of staying here..." Squalo immediately stop in front of her, his hands were wide. "... What do you think you're doing...?" She asks the shark dangerously. "Voi! The boss wouldn't like it if you go out own your own!" He yells. It was never her intention to go out from the start. She could fight them now since she's already bored but her mother would hear. Lilith thought for a while... If she can't fight them... Maybe she could tease them.

Lilith looks up at the silver hair man. He was scowling down at her. She duck under his arm and quickly ran away. "Voooiiiii! Get back here!" Squalo bellows. She ran up and down, left to right, in and out. The servants that she passed by all look at her strangely. They were frantically chasing after her, fearing that she may try to sneak out. Lilith didn't plan on doing that. Nope. She hides in an empty room and wait quietly. That's right. She's playing hide-and-seek. Normally, she wouldn't do something like this but once a while it could be fun. "Damn it! Where the hell did that girl go!" She heard Squalo yell from outside of the door. "Ushishishishishi... If the boss and his wife find out that we lose their daughter, they'll kill us for sure" Belphegor comment. "Now, now, let's stay optimistic!" Lussuria advises. "Maybe Lilith is playing hide-and-seek with us" "Let's spilt up!" And so, multiple sounds of footsteps went in different direction. Lilith sighs in spite of herself. She feels like a kid. Though this is the only thing she could think of to pass the time. She wanted to go out with her mother. She wanted to see the museums, the cities and so many more that this country had to offer. She still wasn't sure that she could tolerate enough to stay here for long with these idiots. Lilith let out an unexpected yawn; her eyelids suddenly feel heavy. _I guess it wouldn't harm if I took a nap for a while. _She crawls onto the bed, curl up and fall asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow.

Tristiatina exit the room to look for her daughter. In all her short stay in the Varia base before, she had never seen such a strange sight before. The Varia members were running all over the place, searching for something. "What are you guys doing?" She asks, finally. "... Nothing at all... Ushishishishi..." Bel fib calmly in the living room _with Fran who was checking behind the TV. Tristiatina_ shook her head. "Where is Lilith? Xanxus want to see her..." Tristiatina said. Actually, she was afraid when Xanxus said he also wanted to talk to Lilith privately. But he promises her that he only wanted to talk. "Well...?" She presses. Both of them exchange uncomfortable glances. "Well you see Tristiatina-san... Lilith-san is –" Fran begin but was abruptly interrupt by Squalo storming in. "Voooiiiii! Have you guys found her yet! I couldn't find her anywhere!" He yells out in frustration. The Varia Prince curse under his breath while Fran simply stare emotionlessly at him. When Squalo realize that both of them remain strangely quiet, he finally notices Tristiatina was also in the room. _Oh shit!_ "... Squalo... What do you mean you couldn't find my daughter...?" Tristiatina ask, she could feel her anger rising and they knew it. "V-Voi! Now listen here first –" The sounds of heavy footsteps echo the halls. It sounded like it was heading to the living room. It was none other than Xanxus himself. "What are you doing trash...?" He said with his hands folded across his chest.

Not waiting for an answer, he turns to his wife. "Where is she?" He asks, obviously asking for Lilith. "That's what I like to know too..." Tristiatina narrow her eyes at them. Squalo, Bel and Fran took a nervous gulp. Confused with her reply, he turns again to his subordinates. How the hell is Squalo suppose to answer them. Maybe he could explain the situation differently somehow then hopefully – "She's not outside! That much I can confirm!" Levi announce loudly for everyone to hear. Squalo facepalmed. "Ushishishishi... We're so dead now..." Bel chuckle. Shadows cover Xanxus's eyes. "... Are you telling me that you scums lost my daughter!" Xanxus said, pissed off. He immediately draws out his guns and point at them. Everyone flinched. Tristiatina notice the clock on wall, displaying the time. "I think I know where Lilith is..." She said. The tension in the air slowly starting to clear. "It's in the middle in the afternoon. Lilith is probably sleeping like she use to" Tristiatina explain, smiling. "Tch, tell her to see me when she wakes up..." Xanxus put down his guns and left the living room. The Varia members sigh in relieves as they watch their boss leaves. "That was a close call..." Fran mumble. "Really... Can't I depend on you all to watch over her for 5 minutes?" Tristiatina ask with heavy sarcasm. "It's not our fault dear! She suddenly took off running! We were worried if she went out on her own" Lussuria comes in, protest. Tristiatina raise an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'll help you guys look for her then... She might be in one of the rooms" And so they left looking for Lilith. Again.

Despite wearing nothing but a black tanktop and a pair of black jeans, Lilith didn't even feel the slightest chill in the world heavily veil by thick mist. That's a dream for you. She'd been walking aimlessly through the fog; seeing nothing and hearing nothing. She didn't bother calling out to anyone. There's not a soul in here anyway. A black glowing orb was floating towards her direction. It later reveals to be a black butterfly. It flutters around her head. Something feels... Off. Lilith opens her hand and the black butterfly immediately rested on her palm. For a tiny creature, it weight incredibly heavy. Lilith nearly fell on her knees due to sheer weight. The butterfly soon absorb into her hand. Lilith screams in pain. Her veins on the left hands suddenly turn into a deep black colour and it the entire left hands slowly starting to shape into a deep black colour claw. The dream shifted. Lilith feels very numb and tired. When she had succeeded in opening her blood red eyes, she was shock to find that her arms and legs were pinned against a wall with black colour spears. Needless to say that blood was all over the dungeon, including on her. She forces herself to turn her head to examine her left hand. There were as black as night and instead of fingers, there were replace with razor sharp claws with red tips. It throbs in pain again. Lilith bit her tongue, forcing herself to withstand the pain. The lights suddenly turn on one by one. Lilith had to blink a couple of time to adjust her eyes to the brightness. The lights reveal to her to show that she wasn't alone. 7 teens were also being pinned on the wall just like her. Their heads were down and blood splatter all over them. Possibly _their _blood. She couldn't think anything else as she unwilling close her eyes; her conscious slip away.

* * *

><p>…<em>.I want to scream<em>

_In the dark and dark streets_

_The hide-and-seek always continue_

_The doll tied with a red string will kill me… _

* * *

><p>Since I don't know any hide and seek song, I decide to use this one instead though it really has nothing to do with the story itself =.=' It's call Hide-and-seek alone by Miku Hatsune.<p>

**A/N – **Is this even allow to call a cliffhanger? Oh well… Later, I will reveal the purpose behind Lilith's dream. So how do you think about this chapter I dare ask?


	5. Chapter 4

**Ah, by now you guys should know the drill already so I don't have to repeat myself do I? **

**A/N – **So this is the newest chapter. I think it's safe to say that I will upload more chapters for the rest of the day. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I do. Remember, if you're confuse about some part feel free to ask!

* * *

><p><em>Joining harmoniously in the dark<em>

_Despair and the future_

_The moonlight that expose my sorrow_

_Shines coldly _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Lilith wakes up. No screaming, no heavy panting or sweating uncontrollably. She slowly sits up and stares at her left hand. _That dream... It feels so vivid... So real..._ Her heart was beating like crazy but her composure was calm and cool. _Maybe it was just 'one of those days' I guess..._ Lilith convinces herself. After all, dream is just a dream. It means nothing. She stretches her stiff body lightly before exiting the room. "Damn... How long was I asleep?" She yawns. "Lilith!" A voice calls out to her. It was her mother. She didn't realize that she had passed the living room. She turns around and suppresses a smile. The males all had a frown on their face. She ignores their glare and faces her mother who was sitting on the couch in front of them. "Yes Mum?" "I have to go out for a while. I need to buy something..." Her mother said, almost apologetic. "Your... Father wants to speak to you now that you have woken up..." Tristiatina said carefully. _Interesting... I wonder what that man wants with me? _"OK Mum" Lilith replies. Her mother hesitates at first before leaving. Lilith watches as her mother got into a car and left off. She too leaves the living room which the Varia members instantly escort her. "Being a nuisance again trash?"Lilith smirks. "Voi! We nearly die because of your disappearance!" Squalo said furiously.

"Why the fuck did you do that!" Her smirk widens. "I wanted to see you scums curl up and die by your own boss's hands. That would be fun to watch" She said. "Why do you hate us so much? We did absolutely _nothing_ to you!" Levi demand. Lilith ponders on how to say this as nicely as she could. "Hmm... Is not that I hate you guys... It's just that you sorry assholes are top assassins. I never play with a bunch of assassins before so this could be fun..." Lilith explains. "... Play?" Fran dare to ask. "Yes... I would be very satisfied when I finish you all off..." They abruptly stop. After seconds pass, they follow her again. They soon reach to the office. Lilith enters the office only this time, she enters alone. "Sit" The Varia boss said as soon as the door is close. "... You don't command me trash..." Lilith growls. Xanxus eyes widen in interest. "You will listen to what I have to say..." Xanxus threaten the girl in front of him. Out of boredom, Lilith shut her mouth. "From now on you and your mother will live here. You will not leave this mansion without an escort. You will stay indoors at all times" Lilith's left hands burst into flame and she throw it at the window behind him. Purposely missed its target. "I don't think so..." She begins with a calm expression but her anger was burning behind her eyes.

"I don't mind if Mum want to live here again with you but you don't command me trash. I do whatever I want, whenever I want!" Lilith snarls almost inhumanely. Xanxus remain calm, as if he had forgotten about the shattered window behind him. "Tch, figures... Starting tomorrow you will train with those scums and learn to control that Dying Will flames of yours" He commands. Lilith was shaking with pure anger but the image of her mother flash in her mind. For her mother sake, she is willing to back down. "... Whatever trash..." Lilith said bitterly. She turns around and leaves the office in a huffed. Xanxus stare at the door then at the shattering glass beside his chair for a moment. "... I will make sure that your life won't turn out like mine..." He said, almost a whisper. Squalo enter the room soon after. "Voi! So what are we suppose to do with your daughter!" He said. The Varia boss glares at the man, silencing him. "Make sure she stays in this place trash... I don't want to hear that you lose her like before" Squalo ears turn red due to embarrassment. "It wasn't our fuckin' fault!" He yells. He storm out of the room, barely missed the wine glass being thrown at him. Since her mother wasn't back yet, the Varia kept a close eye on her. Meaning, they won't leave her alone. Everywhere she goes, at least one of them follows her like a lost kitty.

Needless to say, she didn't like it. "Would you trash quit it! You really want to die don't you!" Lilith yells when she returns to the living room again. "The boss orders us to watch over you... So that Lilith-san won't escape..." Fran explain, monotonously. "Escape? So I'm a prisoner now? Screw him!" She roars both of her hands burst into flames. "The boss is probably worried if the princess would somehow hurt herself if she went out... After all, the princess is a pretty girl... Ushishishishi" Bel laughs his trademark laughter. "I can handle myself fine trash! I'm not some weak girl who needs bodyguards!"Said Lilith. "Then would you at least stay here for your mother's sake?" Lussuria begged. Lilith extinguishes her flames reluctantly. She sat down on the sofa. "... I'm thirsty..." She murmurs. "I'll go get something for you dearie!" Lussuria exclaimed. "No... I'll get it myself" Lilith stops him and proceeds to the kitchen. Now this amazes the males in the room. Their boss always ordered them to do everything, even the slightest thing. Lilith on the other hand, she does it herself. Maybe there is a slight difference between them. Lilith opens the fridge and pours herself a cup of orange juice and return to the living room. "So what do you assholes do around this time of day?" Lilith asks randomly after taking a sip. Good stuff. "Train" They answer simultaneously.

Tch... Figures. There are assassins after all. _Speaking of training... Xanxus did say that these people will train me starting tomorrow... This should prove quite interesting..._ Lilith heard the sound of soft footsteps coming towards the living room. Her mother had return holding a plastic bag full with Lilith's favourite chocolates. She smiles happily for receiving so many sweets. Her mother then shows Lilith her room. She was lead into a room richly decorated with expansive furniture though plainly decorated. This would serve as her room for now on. After her mother leaves her alone, she couldn't help but miss her old bedroom. Though it was small, it gave Lilith the feeling of secure and comfort. Listening to her mother advice, Lilith folded her legs on the comfy white bed and starts eating the chocolates in small amount. Not wanting to spoil her appetite for dinner. The warm summer breeze that manages to slip into the room startle Lilith quite bit. It made Lilith finally realized that her room has a balcony. Getting off of bed, she gently slide the glass door open and went into the balcony. The scenery was anything but interesting to her; lush green carpet of grass and forest surround the mansion. Underneath the normality of the environment, Lilith couldn't ignore the presence of peace in the atmosphere.

Her mother was a mafia even before she was born. She must've gotten used to the bloody fights and rival families by now... And yet, she couldn't tell her secrets to her. Not ever. She will take them with her to the grave if she must. She didn't want her mother to start worrying about her; she wanted her to be happy with that man. Lilith mouth feels dry, her tongue is rough as sandpaper everytime she try to regard that man as her _father_. It's bad enough to have his looks; she didn't want anything else to do with him. She sat on the edge of the balcony and let the wind calms her down. _A tea would be perfect right about now... _She sighs. She stays like that; watching the sun slowly sets, and remains even when the sky had been painted black and dotted with stars. The warm breeze had turn into chilly winds. Lilith didn't bother to go inside; she didn't feel like doing anything at all. Simply stares at everything while feeling nothing. She crossed her legs and look up at the stars. Her expression turns into a longing. A longing for what? Even she didn't know that answer. Night is the time when Lilith would question herself restlessly.

Does she want happiness? As long as her mother is happy, she's fine with it. Fun? She's good at finding things that interest her. Lilith shook her head; her hair was messy due to the wind. She felt that something is missing inside of her. This frustrated the young mafia because the answer is not within her grasp. She could try to think of hundreds – No... Maybe thousands of answers to her problems but finding the right would be... Tedious. Maybe her life isn't spice up enough. Maybe she needed more fun because that's the only thing she's good at; violence. Her appetite for dinner had vanished. Food suddenly didn't sound too good right about now. Neither the sweets on her bed. The door slowly creaks open, Tristiatina step into her daughter new room. "Lilith...?" Her mother called, a little worried because the room is pitch black. "Out here Mum" She replies. Tristiatina went to the balcony finding her daughter was sitting on the ledge, her back facing her. "... It's time for dinner dear..." She said warmly though she was curious. Why is Lilith out here without wearing anything warm? Lilith slowly turns her head slightly. Her expression was solemn and her eyes show some sort of deep sadness. Never before had Tristiatina had seen her daughter this way. When her mother remains silent for some time, Lilith put on her facade. "Alright! I'll go now" Said Lilith. Her expression turns happy. "A-Ah, yes..." She got off from the ledge and they went down together.

As soon as their enter the dining hall, screams and curses can be heard rather loudly. Bel, Levi and Squalo was fighting as usual with Lussuria trying to calm them down while Fran was throwing fuel to the fire even more. Lilith raises an eyebrow but said nothing. They both sat near Xanxus who was the only one eating. The fight seems oblivious to him. Neither of them said nothing as the fight continues. "Welcome to the Varia. This is how 'normal' works around here" Tristiatina grin at her daughter which Xanxus merely roll his eyes. Lilith smile. She try to eat as much as she could that was on her plate but she couldn't swallow more than 5 minutes. "I'm sleepy... Goodnight..." Lilith announced. She pushes her chair and left the hall before anyone could stop her. Although the fight continue on aimlessly, even though Lilith had left when she only enter for a few minutes, Tristiatina and her husband stare at the door that she left. Tristiatina felt guilty that she didn't consider what Lilith would feel about living here. She will agree to whatever her mother decision. Though Lilith is mature than any other teenagers similar to her age, she was still a child. Xanxus notice the worried look on Tristiatina face. He needs to do something about his two-face daughter if he intends to shape her life better than his. And that's the problem. He was never really good with talking and he doubt that Lilith would even listen to him. She was too much like him. The shouts were fading as she heads back to her room. Her room might me grand and all that but it was at the farthest end of the wing.

As soon as she enters the room, she switch on a few lights and rearranges the pillows on the bed and cover it with the bed sheets, so that if anyone went in to check up on her, they could be fooled. Lilith slides the glass door again and jumps down. She landed o the grass with a soft _thud!_ Before venturing into the woods. Her mind was still in a mess so Lilith hopes that taking a stroll in the woods would help her clears her mind. It didn't do a thing at all. Frustrated, she jump on a nearby tree and make herself comfortable by leaning on the tree. She could see the mansion from on top of the tree. The cold air sings a lullaby for the troubling monster girl; finally manages to calm her down. All of the sudden she feels truly sleepy. She slept rather peacefully where no weird dreams dare to bother her. For a moment, she feels relax and strangely calm. Lilith woke up very early on the next day. The sun hasn't rise yet but she could see the light slowly rising from the horizon. She yawns and stretches herself. _I should sleep outdoor more often..._ Lilith muses at the idea. If her mum found out she would sure freak out. She jump from trees to trees and in less than 5 minutes, she was on her room's balcony. She enters the room and makes her unused bed. Lilith switches off the lights and went out.

The mansion was dead quiet; given it's only 6 in the morning. Her mother could still be sleeping. She went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was very surprise to see a happy Lussuria was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "Good morning Lilith dear!" The flamboyant man greets her. He soon frowns when he saw Lilith. She was still wearing her yesterday's attire which is all wrinkle up. Her face is grim with dirt and there were a few leaves on her wild hair. "... Were you out last night dear?" He asks, carefully. Lilith merely rolls her eyes and gulp down a glass of water. The water cools her throat nicely. Before she leaves the kitchen, she threw a ripe apple at him; silently answering his question. Soon after she had return to her room, Lilith couldn't help but examine herself on a full body length. "Damn... I look horrible" Lilith curse at herself. She is in badly needed of a long hot bathe. She turns on the faucet and let the lukewarm water fill the porcelain tub. After the tub was half full, she took her dirty clothes off and slips into the bath. A sigh escape from her lips. She shampooed her hair since it was so need of some attention. After her body feels fresh and her head feels a lot lighter, she got out of the tub to dry herself. She put on some clothes; a white t-shirt, a black rip skirt and boots accompany with a red necktie. The t-shirt was not tuck in which is the way she likes it.

She took the remaining chocolates from yesterday and brought them to the balcony so that she could enjoy them. She sat on the ledge again while happily much on the sweets. "What should I do today? Hmm..." Lilith thought while savoring the chocolates. Maybe today she could finally go out but then she had to deal with the annoying scums. Oh well, if she could lose them once, she could lose them again. Other option; Lilith could do a little research about the Varia and learn as much as she could do about them. On top of that, she could also find out about powerful mafia families along the way. Now that could be fun! An entire mafia family to play with. If all goes well, she could take over the underworld and all will know her name – "Lilith-san...? Is Lilith-san awake?" A knock came follow by the sound of a familiar emotionless voice. "... Stop stabbing me Bel-sempai... It's embarrassing..." The froggie complain. "Ushishishishi... Not until the _kouhai _learn to show some respect to the prince" Bel said angrily. "Well, where is this price then...?" Fran reply. Another knife was added into his head. "Ow..." He complains. Tch... Stupid assholes. "What the hell do you want!" Lilith yells. "Tia-san wanted to you to come down for breakfast..." Fran explain. "I'm not hungry. I'll come down later" Lilith explains. Outside of the door, Bel and Fran studied the door quietly. If they try to force her, she'll definitely goes berserk but on the other hand, their boss's wife really wants to see her daughter. They decide to retreat and leave her alone. Lilith's last box of chocolate had finished; she grimace.

There's goes her little piece of heaven. It was true when she said that she wasn't feeling hungry but she could use some light snack. Lilith remembers the apple tree that she slept on last night. The apples look red and juicy. Yummy. Lilith jump down and went to the said tree. Since she didn't bring a basket with her, she would have to carry the apples in her arms. She hums to herself while plucking the apples. Soon her arms are full, cradling the apples. She could feel that time is passing by since she spent the whole morning in the forest; not that she gives a damn. Noon will probably arrive soon. A twig snap softly making Lilith immediately went into alert mode. She could feel an intimidating presence not far where she's at. Lilith didn't need to call out – a young girl appears on the tree beside her. She was young, around 13 to 14 years old, her white elegant curls sway lightly to the side and her eyes were greyish brown. At first glance, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about her. She was wearing a kind of clothes that makes you think that she's Alice in Wonderland with a cute black bow on her head but there was no mistaking it. She's a killer. From Lilith's experience, the girl's eyes tell everything. "Hey there" She said, her voice was girlish and somewhat lyrical. "... Who the hell are you?" Lilith narrows her eyes at her. She never comes across anyone; well, other than her before. "My name is Heidi Septette... Nice to see you. Bye-bye!" She introduces herself and instantly ran away. _What was she doing around her... _Lilith wonders. If anything, she knew that whatever the girl's intention was, it wasn't nice. It was too hard to ignore the bloodlust in her eyes. A thought suddenly pop in her mind. _Did she plan on destroying the Varia?_ Lilith bit her lip.

That girl, Heidi, she must be incredibly brave or stupid to plan a massacre in the middle of the morning. She needs to find her before the idiots do. She went back to her room; place the apples on an empty bowl on the coffee table before leaving the room. She had to pass the living room first before she could leave the mansion. The Varia members were on the floor, tackling with each for the TV remote; her mother was nowhere in sight. "I'm leaving..." She announced, didn't even bother to stop walking. Usually she would announce that she would go out to her mother but the trash could deliver the message for her. "Wait... What!" Levi quickly scrambles up. "Voi! Hold up! The boss told you not to go out on your own!" Squalo remind her. Lilith mutters a curse. She had forgotten about that shit. "Do I look like I give a damn?" Lilith replies, sarcastically. Hopefully that girl will be somewhere around the area. "Lilith! Wait please dear!" Lilith had no choice but to obey the voice. Her mother was walking the hall to her. "Are you going out?" She asks, smiling. "Yes Mum" She nod, also smiling. "Well let's go then!" Lilith froze. She didn't expect her mum would tag along too. The odds were not in her favour. "Voi! You both can't go out on your own! The boss would be freak out!" Squalo argue. Tristiatina's smile remains; the angry swordsman didn't even effect her the slightest. "Then would you, Bel and Fran would be so kind to accompany us girls?" Her mother offered. So it was settle. Lilith would have to somehow find a way to search for the girl while being surround by her mother and assassins. The odds were really not on her favour...

* * *

><p><em>Lacrimosa <em>

_Fallen and born here_

_I want to love this blood soaked-world without fear _

_Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith_

_And remain on the face of this Earth_

_To count the tearful days that pass… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **The song I choose for this chapter is Lacrimosa by Kalafina from the anime Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) second ending.

So I use my little sister's name in this chapter since I was so lazy to think of a name XD Hope she won't mind that much.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N – **Before you begin reading, let me warn you dear readers that there will be even more long chapters ahead. I'm very sorry about that if you find some what annoying but it can't be help since this is my writing style. So anyway, I will introduce the eleventh Vongola very soon. Hope you guys will wait patiently for it alright? ^_^

* * *

><p>…<em>Please don't let your trembling fingertips<em>

_Touch me yet_

_A flower-stealer's sweet hesitation_

_You may touch me_

_If you're confident_

_That you will reach to the depths of my profound chest… _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Even at a foreign country Lilith could not take a break. Even here, all eyes are on her when she walks down the streets. Maybe accompany by 3 strange individuals was not such a good idea. Lilith glances at her mother; she was oblivious to the stares. "Try to relax Lilith. They'll soon get used to it" Her mum pat on her shoulder knowingly. Before she had Lilith, her husband would not let her out on her own so everytime she went out for shopping; people would stare at her because of her escorts. It was uncomfortable at first but now she used to the attention. The 3 of them were at behind Lilith and Tristiatina; Bel was teasing Fran none stop while Squalo was yelling at them. Lilith keeps her eyes open for the girl while trying to enjoy the sightseeing with her mother. After hours of walking around, Tristiatina brought them to her favourite cafe. As usual, all eyes were on them so they sat at the farthest table available. Lilith places her chin on her hand, sighing. If she was alone, she could cover the area a lot faster and maybe she could find the girl but since she _wasn't _alone, she could do nothing about it. _There goes my entertainment... _Lilith grumbles mentally. Ditching the 3 idiots couldn't possible prove to be a difficult task but she would feel bad for leaving her mother. "... Are you okay Lilith?" Tristiatina ask after they order their drinks.

Lately, her daughter had been looking kinda down but she is good at hiding her emotions. Lilith, who was caught up in her own world, was startle by her mother sudden question. "What?... Yes, I'm fine Mum" She beam happily which earn a shudder from the males. "I'm not talking about your health dear... I mean about your feelings. You're not happy" Her mother guesses. Lilith scratches her cheek, a habit whenever she's thinking for a right reply for her mother. The sound of a soft music interrupts her train of thought. Now, the cafe had a little stage for a performance from time to time. Right now, there's a girl who was entertaining people with her violin. She plays a soft but happy song with a sweet smile on her face. It was none other than the girl she saw in the forest from earlier. Her song ended and everyone applause. She did a little curtsey and wave at the audience. Her smile widens when she saw Lilith and got off from the stage. A sinister smirk slowly built up from Lilith's face. "Trust me Mum... I'm happy alright" Leaving the others very confuse. So she's still here. This made Lilith a very happy girl. Heidi might try to destroy the Varia again. Tonight Lilith would see if her theory will prove to be right. They went back to the mansion for Lilith's training. Tristiatina didn't like the idea of her daughter fighting but living in the mafia world is not easy. She finally agrees for the sake of Lilith well being. She needs to learn to defend herself should danger arise.

Also, she was curious if Lilith possess a Dying Will Flame. Lilith had never shown any sign of possessing the flames even as a little girl. That was what Tristiatina thought anyway. She was soon prove to be wrong. For today, Squalo was in charge of training Lilith. Sure he was the strongest of Xanxus's subordinates but that doesn't assure Tristiatina a bit. He gave Lilith a ring to channel her flames. "Think of your resolution..." Squalo advised her. He knew that Lilith possess the flames as her father and hell, he had even experienced firsthand. Tristiatina watch as her daughter pretend to thought for a moment. Slowly, a small orange flame lit from her ring, just how she plans to. "Look Mum! I did it!" Lilith exclaimed, almost childish. Tristiatina smile affectionately at her daughter. "I'm so proud of you honey" Lilith grin happily. A perfect act. The Varia was not stupid. They knew that Lilith would act innocent and obedient to her mother only. Behind her back, she was wild and barely uncontrollable. They didn't dare to mention about her other personality to Tristiatina in fear that Lilith would beheaded them in their sleep and they highly doubt that Tristiatina would even believe them. Lilith was just too good. Her reason for keeping such act is unknown but they were curious.

Squalo had no choice but to teach her the basic and all that. Like an amateur who is her first time in the art of fighting. Xanxus call and Tristiatina had to go inside. It was just Lilith and the idiots now. "Now that Mum had left, let's spice things up" Lilith suggest. She threw a flame on the ground and a sudden wall of flames rises between her and the swordsman. "Voi! This is a training damnit! Not a fuckin' fight!" He yells. Lilith shrugs. "Makes no difference to me" "Ushishishishi... Why does the princess like to fool her mother? Being a sweet little girl like that?" He asks with his Cheshire grin plastered on his face. "Fool? What the hell are you talking about trash? I don't fool my own mother!" Lilith snaps angrily, ignoring the poor shark who was screaming at her to put out the flames. Turning around, she fully faces the Varia prince. "I'm not pretending to be nice to my mother. She's the only family I have, it's only natural that I wish the best for her" Lilith said. She clicks her fingers and the flames extinguish. "Are you done screaming yet she-male?" She smirks at the furious swordsman. "Voi! You're confusing me damnit! The boss orders us to train you but you won't take this seriously!" He yells again. "I'll show you how serious I can be trash!" Lilith growl darkly but then sigh as if disappointed.

"But unfortunately, Mum is so close to us. I don't plan on explaining your death to her. So maybe some other time OK?" Lilith mock. She looks up at the dark grey sky. It looks like it's gonna rain tonight. "We'll stop for today. I'm going back to my room; don't disturb me..." Lilith warns and went inside from the rain that had started to pour. As soon as she went to her room, it had already rain heavily. Her room had been clean and the smell of fresh pine lingers in the air. _The servants must have cleaned the room... _Lilith grabs an apple and went to stand near the glass door. "... That girl... Heidi... She's interesting" Lilith murmur while munching. A juice drip from the corner of her mouth. Lilith threw the apple core in the trash can and studies the clock on the table beside her bed. It was 10 minutes before dinner with the assholes. The rain didn't show that it will light up but that doesn't change Lilith's plan. Rain or storm it didn't matter; she was determined to have her fun. Time is wasting and yet she still couldn't think of an alibi if anyone finds out that she was out in the rain. "No choice... Gotta risk it but this have to be quick" She said and slide the glass door open.

The wind was harsh and strong. She closes the door behind her and was instantly drench in the rain. The coldness shock her for a bit before her body could adjust to it. The wet clothes on her weren't really doing a good job in helping her to brace against the cold. Lilith was tempted to go back inside for a warm shower but her decision was final. She jumps into the woods with extra care. Since it was brutally raining, she didn't want any slip and slide while searching for the snow white girl. "Hope I won't catch a cold or anything..." Lilith prays silently. She stops for a quick breath on the apple tree that she had once slept on. Her wet clothes hug her body and her black hair covers her face. Lilith almost thought that she should return to her room before anyone was beginning to suspect her whereabouts when the same hostile presence returns.

The same girl appears out of nowhere on the same tree beside her. She, too, didn't bother to change her clothes. She was drench in wet just like Lilith is. "Hey again!" She smiles. "So you're with the Varia? I kinda guessed it. I saw you in the cafe this morning with them. But that's strange; the Varia only has 6 guardians including their boss... I didn't find any records about a female guardian..." She tilted her head to show that she's confused. "Are you somehow related to the boss? But I didn't find any records about that either..." At this, the girl frowns. "I don't have any ties with that man and I don't give a shit about the Varia" Lilith replies and glare at the girl. "Eh? Um, but aren't you here because you want to kill me?" Lilith tense into battle. "...Want to find out...?" Both of her hands burst into flames. Heidi's smile widens. "Sure! This could be fun!" She exclaim excitedly. She draw a double swords from the scabbard attached from her back and they launched at each other.

Tristiatina was in the office with hers spoiled husband, Xanxus. Now that Tristiatina was at his side again, he would demand her attention whenever her could. Which is to say, everytime. He would never admit it but the very night that she had left him, his heart was broken and it made him mad with guilt. He didn't want Tristiatina having a child because in fear of her loving the child more than him. Apparently, it turns out the worst mistake he ever made. The years without Tristiatina made him turn over a new leaf; sure, he's still the same wrathful boss of the Varia but now he has learned patient. When he saw his 16 year old daughter for the first time, he felt the sudden need to protect and care for her. Xanxus didn't know the reason why he felt the sudden responsibility he wants to bear but when he studies into her red eyes similar to his, he could see her future. Literally. She was heading to the same harsh path he had years before he met Tristiatina. After he met her, things were finally starting to look up for the Varia boss. Xanxus would make sure that his daughter would not go through the same hell he had to. Now, the only problem is that Lilith reminds him of his younger years. Back when he was prideful, stubborn and hatred was all he could feel. Reasoning with her would be impossible but he now knows her weakness.

Thanks from the information Belphegor gave him, Lilith deeply care for Tristiatina and will only listen to her mother. "Is something wrong Xanxus?" Tristiatina ask, standing next to his favourite crimson chair. Xanxus reply by pulling his wife onto his lap and gave her a heated kiss. They parted the lip lock for air after a while. "I'm fine..." He grumbles and leans back on the chair. His wife wasn't convince. But soon she understands her husband silent worries. "Don't worry much about Lilith. She just need some time" Tristiatina assure him with a smile. Xanxus wasn't surprise that Tristiatina could accurately guess about his problems. That was one of the reason he loves her. "She still feels insecure about her new surroundings. It's only in the matter of time until she'll be able to open up to you" She continues. Open up? She'll open their guts alright. Violence is her way. Anyone apart from Tristiatina would be kill by her if they weren't careful. The door was abruptly open with such force that it nearly flew off its hinges.

"Vooiii! The food is ready!" Squalo yell rudely which Xanxus throw his glass of wine at him. "Vooooiiiiii! What the hell was that for you frickin' boss!" He yells. Tristiatina sigh at their antics; they were still the same even after all this years. "Can't you see that we're busy trash?" Xanxus replies in a deep growl. Squalo took a moment to understand the view lay before him. When he saw that Tristiatina was seated on his boss's lap and his hand tight around her waist, Squalo blushes like mad. "W-Whatever! Just come down already!" He leaves before Xanxus got another chance to throw a glass at him again. Xanxus cursed angrily, he really is considering about murdering that loud mouth shark. "We better go down..." Tristiatina said. The two went into the dining hall which a fight have already started. Still passed off from Squalo's interruption, Xanxus snaps. "Shut up scums!" He roars. Immediately everyone went mute. "Go make yourselves useful and bring my daughter here now!" The Varia guardians scramble out of the dining hall in that instant. "Stupid trash..." Xanxus cursed. Tristiatina gives her husband a soft peck on his cheek. "That's what makes living with the Varia interesting" She grins playfully. Xanxus actually crack a small smile on his lips.

"It's because of Squalo that the boss is pissed off... Ushishishishi" Bel cackled. "Voi! If you guys hadn't insulted me at the first place he wouldn't still be piss!" Squalo deny it. "Bel-sempai, Squalo-taichou... Stop with your useless fight. We're already here..." Fran interrupt them. They were all so caught up in their fight that they didn't notice that they were already standing infront of Lilith's room. "Voi! The boss called for you!" Squalo knock on the door loudly. No reply. "You think she's asleep?" Levi asks. "Voi! Lilith! Did you hear what the hell I said!" Squalo tries again. Still no respond. Impatient and probably tired of living, Squalo kick the door opens. "Lilith-hime will surely kill you now Squalo..." Bel grins. Squalo ignore him and they all enter the room. The wide room looks clean and unused. "...Where is Lilith-san?" Fran questions, eyeing on the bowl full of fresh apples. Lussuria notice the glass door to the balcony was wide open, letting the carpet and its surrounding wet. The strong wind possibly forces the door open. They stare at the widen open glass door.

"...You don't think..."

"She couldn't have..."

"There's no way that Lilith would run away!"

The Varia males were lost for words. Lilith couldn't possibly run away in this kind of weather! Then again... She is unpredictable. If their boss finds out that his daughter had run away, they weren't going to see themselves reach 40. "Let's go!" Squalo commands. The Varia swiftly head out in the rain to search for Lilith.

The battle was intense. Swords clash with flames. Sparks fly in the air. The rain didn't even affect the fight. Heidi was good. Very good. She was able to keep up with Lilith remarkably well. They jump from trees to trees; dodging and attacking. Lilith was an excellent fighter since she had been training ever since she was little. Her flames weren't her only weapon. She uses her entire body to block and even smash her enemies. Cuts and bruises doesn't mean a thing to her. Heidi spins before lunging straight at Lilith. Lilith saw this and immediately grabs both of the rapiers with her bare hands. The blades slice open her palms but she tries to shove the pain away. Heidi was no longer smiling; she was concentrating hard to push the blades with all her strength. Lilith did the same thing. She grips on the swords tighter, gush of bloods drips down the sharp blades like rivers. It turns into a battle of strength. They glare at each other murderously. The one with the stronger resolution would be the winner. The blades finally break in halves, sending the shock snow white girl falling down hard on the ground. Lilith jumps down. Her body feels wobbly. Unable to stand any longer, Lilith fell down on her knees. "...Looks like you've beaten me..." Heidi said, sitting up.

"My life is meaningless... Though it was fun while it last it" She giggle. Lilith understood her words perfectly. Life or death, it doesn't matter to her. She does not care for her own life. A shadow passes Lilith's face. Unexpectedly, she offers her hand to the fallen girl. "...Get up..." Lilith orders. "Aren't you supposed to kill me?"Heidi said, confuse and surprise. "Tch... Who said that I was gonna killed you?" She snorted. Heidi waited for Lilith's explanations. "You must be really brave or really stupid to destroy a group of assassins in the middle of the freakin' morning. I guessed that you must be pretty confident of yourself and your abilities. I was hoping that you might entertain me. My normal preys were so boring; they usually don't last a minute. You're different..." Heidi stares at Lilith's offering hand. "Killing you would be a waste... What do you say and join me? You can try killing me again if it makes you happy" Lilith adds. Heidi blink once; then giggling like mad. "You're a strange one... But I like it" Heidi shook Lilith's bloody hand. "Hi, my name is Heidi! It's nice to be your friend!" Lilith rolls her eyes at her enthusiasm. "Lilith..." Heidi's smile return. She seriously didn't see this coming though she was happy to meet someone like Lilith. Sure, she had many friends but none of them knows about her secret 'hobby' they both suddenly pick up a couple of presence heading in their direction.

"Go... I don't intend to give myself a headache trying to explain about this to those scums" Lilith murmur just loud enough for Heidi to hear. Heidi smiles gratefully; even after she intends to kill the Varia, Lilith was helping her to escape. "Same time tomorrow OK?" With just enough strength, Heidi manages to run away. Living Lilith alone on the ground. Her hands where thumping painfully. She sighs; she had a perfectly good idea who is coming for her. "Lilith!" Levi exclaimed. Soon the idiots had found her. They surround her. "Voi! You better have a good explanation for being out here!" Squalo scolds her angrily. "We thought you had run away!" Lussuria said, frowning. "Ushishishishi... Is that blood the prince smells on the princess?" Bel adds. They finally notice that Lilith's hands are cake with blood and a worn out expression was on Lilith's face. "I sense that someone had been here..." Fran comment. Lilith froze. "Voi... Who were you fighting with?" Squalo ask the girl. "No one trash... And who the hell said that I was running away? I'm not that desperate!" She snaps. "It's not funny!" Squalo yell. Lilith blinks once, looking up at him. The shark was seriously pissed off. "You went out in the middle of a heavy rain fighting with someone! If the boss and your mother finds out that you have been wounded how does that make them feel!" He demands. "They weren't supposed to find out! What I do when I'm alone does not concern you scums! I will do whatever I want, whenever I want and no one is going to stop me! Not even Xanxus!" Lilith hiss with fury. Squalo's anger was equal with her.

This girl is being as difficult like his boss years ago. Ignoring her angry eyes, he scoops her into his arms. "What the hell do you think you doing thrash! Put me down!" Lilith order, trying to ball her hands into fists which the pain backfires. "You will face your parents whether you like it or not!" Squalo said and they head back to the mansion. They walk to the dining hall leaving a wet trail behind. Xanxus and Tristiatina couldn't possibly mask their shock expressions when Squalo and the rest enter the dining hall, all heavily drench in rain, with the piss off Lilith in his arms. "Explain!" Xanxus said through gritted teeth. He was a little mad seeing Squalo carrying Lilith. "We found Lilith in the forest. She's wounded" Squalo explain briefly. "Wounded!" Tristiatina asks, and hurried to her daughter. Squalo let her down gently for Tristiatina to examine Lilith. "Oh my God... Lilith, your hands..." Tristiatina was horrified to see Lilith's hands were deeply sliced open. Blood was still pouring out. Tristiatina was used to seeing massive wounds and blood. Her father had been killed in a gun fight when she was a teenager. She thought that she was comfortable when witnessing blood spills but seeing her daughter hurt made her heart cramp tight. "Mum it's fine. It doesn't hurt a bit" Lilith tries to assure her mother once she saw her horrified expression. "What happened? You're all wet... Your hands..." "I feel down from the balcony when I was about to go in my room before the rain start falling. I guess I was just too clumsy" Lilith lie smoothly while adding an embarrassed laughs.

Her mother shook her head. "I'll go got the first aid-kid..." Tristiatina said and quickly left. "What the hell happened! And screw that lie of a shit!" Xanxus roar when Tristiatina was out of earshot. The Varia members cringed at their boss's sudden outburst. "What do you care thrash? This wound is nothing. I'd receive far more worst before!" Lilith replies coldly. These men were treating her like a baby. It was beginning to sicken her. Under the anger, Xanxus's emotions were the same with Tristiatina. He didn't like seeing their daughter hurt. He could barely control his anger to capture the one responsible for hurting her and kill him. "Why do you scums look so surprise anyway? This is the mafia world. This should be normal" Lilith adds. None of them said anything. The Varia guardians had always knew that Xanxus love Lilith though he doesn't show it but why couldn't she see it? Lilith was just too stubborn. Xanxus didn't know what infuriate him more; the fact that his daughter was hurt or the fact that she had just broken one of his rules shortly after he laid them. Whichever the case is, he turns to his subordinates first. "Leave!" He snaps which they quickly scurried off. He then got off from his chair and went towards Lilith. In one swift movement, he grabs both of her wrists.

Lilith was too stunned to speak. She couldn't believe that he had a nerve to touch her. "Don't think that you will get away with this. Whatever you're planning, I will find out..." He said in a hush tone. Lilith quickly thought for a cuss to spat at him. The pain had finally kicked in. She flinched unwillingly. Xanxus's heart twist in knots. Here, infront of him, his daughter was in pain and he couldn't do a thing. He had never felt as helpless in his life. "Damn..." Lilith winces. Tristiatina returns with the first-aid kid. Xanxus slowly took a step back as Tristiatina clean the wounds before gently wrapping her hands. "Thank you Mum" Lilith beam happily. Her mother smiles thinly. "I'm gonna take a bath now. I'm sorry about dinner. I don't really feel hungry" She apologized before the leaving the 2 adults. "... She lie" Tristiatina said finally. "Those wounds are too precise to be cause by mere fall... She was in a fight" She whispers. Xanxus grip on her hand and pulls her out from their hall and to their room. Xanxus push her lightly onto a chair. "Maybe Lilith is not safe here... To be attacked right in the mansion..." She broke into a sob. Xanxus rummage inside a drawer roughly and pulls out a small black cube shape box. "I need you to give this to Lilith but don't tell her it's from me" He instructs her. "She won't accept it if she knows it's from me" He adds, somewhat regrettably. Tristiatina gingerly took the gift. "Alright..." Xanxus grip both of his wife's hands. "I will find out who's responsible for this. I swear I will" He said, his eyes were hard but his voice was soft. Tristiatina manages a small smile. She was very grateful that Xanxus had changed for the good over the years. Lilith will soon accept him as her father when she sees the other side of him that Xanxus only show to her. Tristiatina was sure of it.

* * *

><p>…<em>Please don't go yet!<em>

_With the form of the moonlight_

_I seem to have notice my mistakes_

_I want to be surrounded by _

_And destroy the tranquil warmth_

_Am I sinful girl? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **And so this chapter is done! Lilith seems to really despise Xanxus huh? Well she has a good reason to be doing so. Want to find out? You just have to continue reading then I guess *smirks*

The song is Seishoujo Ryouiki by Ali Project. It's the Rozen Maiden Traumend first opening theme (And the only one I think…)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N – **Chapter 6 is here! And there is still more to come! Wait… Then that means more work for me T.T Can I really upload as much as I can before school starts next week? I better hurry! So anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Light so glaring that it can't be hidden shatters<em>

_The silence and revives in this world_

_The violently quaking and thirsty Earth_

_Stakes its life and clashes together with sparks… _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

It was official; Lilith caught herself a cold. She woke up very early in the morning with a heavy headache that instantly attacks her as soon as her eyes flutter open. Lilith rarely got sick and when she does, it wasn't pleasant. The sickness doesn't usually last long but it still gave the said girl a heavy impact. Such as long period of mind distortion, body imbalance, fragile body and high temperature. The last time Lilith gotten really sick was when in Elementary school. She could do nothing except lying in bad all day long while her mother took care of her with such endless patient and care. Lilith bit her lip; she was pissed at herself. If only she wasn't in the rain for too long last night. Her hands had been bandaged before she went to sleep yesterday. Lilith slowly sits but causing a groan; her shoulder felt heavy and her vision was a little blur. She was, in short, vulnerable. Lilith hate being weak but she could not complain as it was her choice to sneak off for a fight. So she lies on the bed again and cough slightly. "Urgh... I seriously don't feel so good..." Lilith whines. She closed her eyes before falling back to sleep again.

Tristiatina had woken up early due of her daily routine when she was in America, much to her husband displeasure. Her first thing on her to-do-list was to wake up her daughter. Lilith has a habit of sleeping in; whether on a school day or school break. Lilith room was quite far from her room which makes the elite assassin very worry at first. Sure the west wing was all for Lilith due to being Xanxus showing his fatherly love to his daughter but why does it have to be so far away? Once Tristiatina reach to her daughter's room, she gently knocks on the classic mahogany wooden door. "Lilith? It's time to wake up dear..." The young woman said softly. Hearing no reply from the teenager, Tristiatina assume the worst. She abruptly open the door only to find that although it was already pass 9 in the morning, the curtain was still drawn, blocking the sunlight from entering the room. Tristiatina hurried to the bed to find a red face Lilith. "...M-Mum...?" Lilith muttered and ended with a slight cough. Tristiatina kneel beside the bed and parted her lips into a small smile. "I'm here sweetheart..." She places her hand on Lilith's forehead.

It was hot beyond normal. "You're having a fever dear..." Tristiatina announced on what Lilith had already known, biting her lower lip. Looks like she going have to stay by her side of all time today. Lilith was still the same even when she is sick which worried Tristiatina restlessly. Normally when a person is sick or injured, said person would complain about the pain but Lilith would silently take it in. "I'll make you some soup dear... Don't worry, Mummy is here..." Lilith assure while stroking her daughter's raven colour locks. Lilith pouts. "I'm not a little girl anymore Mum" Tristiatina chuckle, pinching Lilith's nose. "I know, I know. Now be a good girl and stay in bed alright? And try to get some rest" Her mother advise before leaving the room for the kitchen. "Oh, good morning darling!" Said Lussuria when he saw Tristiatina. She returns with a smile. "Good morning... I'm sorry but I need to make soup for Lilith if you don't mind. She's sick" Explain Tristiatina. Before the flamboyant man could reply, Squalo burst into the kitchen with his trademark battle cry.

"Voi! Woman! Where the hell is your daughter! She is suppose to train with Levi today!" He yells, scanning around the kitchen as if Lilith was hiding from him. "She can't," Tristiatina reply calmly as ever. "She's sick so her training have to be put off for a while" Squalo grimaced. Serves her right for going out in the rain last night. "Does the boss know about this?" "No... I'll tell him as soon as I give this soup to Lilith" Tristiatina said before pouring the soup in a bowl and brings it to Lilith's room. Hearing the door slowly creak open, Lilith slowly sit up and her mother place the tray on her lap. Tristiatina watch in amusement as Lilith blow the soup before sipping it. "...It's been a long time since you fallen ill Lilith... I still remember that you would always trip whenever you try to walk" Tristiatina smile fondly of the memories, unaware that Lilith was flush in embarrassment. "You probably will be having your usual sickness craving right? I better buy some sweets again" Her mother said after a while. Lilith couldn't argue with that statement; she is badly in need of some chocolates and candies. Tristiatina left the room again and head to Xanxus's office next.

The Varia boss was busy looking through stack of papers on his desk with an irritate scowl on his face. But once his wife enters the room with her warm smile, all of his stress and irritation left him almost immediately. Tristiatina is the only one being in the world that could calm Wrath. "I'm sorry dear, but I need to run to the store to buy a few things that will help with help ease Lilith's fever" She explains to her husband. Xanxus raise an eyebrow; Lilith was sick? "I'll be back in a while. Take care of her... And try not to let her walk alright? Her body is seriously weak whenever she is ill" Tristiatina kiss him swiftly before leaving the mansion. Levi enters next. "Boss..." Said Levi, looking over at Xanxus about letting her just leaves. "Get your trash to follow her. Make sure that nothing goes wrong while she shops" Said Xanxus before Levi nod once and vanish from sight. Xanxus knew how much his wife hated it when Tristiatina walk around town with mafia men. The Varia leader was very well aware that Tristiatina is a highly elite assassin but after a past few years of their marriage, Xanxus strictly forbid Tristiatina going out for battle. It's better if she would just stay beside him 24/7. Xanxus tore away his gaze from the pile of worksheets to ponder on the most difficult task currently at hand; how the hell is he supposes to take care of a sick person? That goes the same with the other Varia members once they knew that the Varia princess was ill. "We should help Tia-chan! Lilith must feel awful!" Lussuria frown at that thought. "And that's the reason why she will release that awfulness at you Lussuria-san..." Fran answer in monotone. "It's either her or the frickin' boss" So they immediately agree. Their boss is ten times worst. So the Varia was set. They will help try to cheer up Lilith whether she like it or not...

Lilith, who was happily dozing off, slowly woke up by the sudden loud noises in her room. She was in shock to find that her bed was completely surrounded. "...What in the seven hells are you all doing here...?" She question, irritate that they disturbed her from her sleep. "We heard that you had a cold dearie! So we bring you something that might help you!" Lussuria exclaimed a little too cheerful. _These people are weird... _Lilith thought. Why do they bother to help her? Is it because her mother's husband is their boss? That tick off the girl slightly. Squalo placed a cup of mountain of marshmallows beside her table bed. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" Lilith asks, incredulously. "VOI! Can't you tell! It's hot chocolate!" Screamed Squalo. For some reason, his face was beet red from embarrassment. "You're supposed to put a few marshmallows only smartass..." Lilith couldn't help but smirk a little at the flustered shark. "VOOOIIII! It was my first time making it Lilith!" He tries to defend himself while blushing like mad. Ignoring him, Lilith was actually quite curious about the said drink. Lilith gently picks up the porcelain cup and took a sip. It was surprisingly good. Just the way how she likes it. "Do you mean what you said about being a first time?" "Voi! Of course damnit!" Lilith paused a little. "It's sweet... I love it" She admits. Squalo's jaws drop; he was expecting her to insult on how terrible it taste but it was the exact opposite. She was complimenting him? Bel was amused with Squalo reactions. "Princess... This is for you... Ushishishishi" Bel presents to Lilith a white teddy bear that was cover with open cuts.

From an originally cute teddy bear, it turns into a scary and maniacal looking one. "I choose the teddy bear but Bel-sempai got jealous so he rips it... I don't mind if you kill Bel-sempai" Fran explain flatly. Bel threw a knife at him which Fran neatly dodged. Lilith took the teddy bear from Bel and gently hugs it. "Actually... It looks better this way..." Ever since childhood, Lilith was always fascinated with scary and Goth like things. Fran and Bel lips were suddenly sewn shut. They didn't expect Lilith, who was a girl, to actually accept such monstrosity. Levi's gift was very... Simple and sweet. A music box. "Really? A music box? You really are nothing but a mere peasant. The princess wouldn't want such gift... Ushishishi" Bel mocks the Thunder guardian. It was Levi's turn to blush tomato red. Lilith opens the music box. A somewhat mix of scary yet happy melody begin to play. "Cool, I think I heard this song somewhere before when I was a kid" Lilith explain. "... It's refreshing..." She didn't call him trash or scum. Which it's a first. Levi nearly fainted for receiving such a good respond. Last was Lussuria. He gave her a bouquet of blooming flowers. "Great timing... I've been meaning to fill that empty vase for some time now" She said and pointed at the silver vase on the coffee table beside the bowls of apples. Lilith didn't feel embarrassed at all for saying those things to them. Strangely, and most certainly, unexpectedly they each manage to give her the right gifts. It was simple but yet heartwarming. "... Maybe you're not a bunch of useless trash after all..." Lilith smirks. She let out a huge yawn before lying back on the bed and doze off.

The Varia silently left the sleeping girl alone. "... That was different..." Levi said first, still stunt. "The princess should get sick more often" Said Bel. They were truly surprise that Lilith didn't dissed or cursed them for being so loud. She looks like their boss but still different from him. As soon as the males left, the entire hall of Lilith's room was quiet. Which was soon broke by the sound of heavy boots slowly heading to her room. Xanxus made sure that no one was around before he enters the room. He was a little surprise to see that the room was fill with gifts. Xanxus twitched with irritation again. His guardians had been into his daughter room without Tristiatina to watch them. He then caught a glimpse of the black box on the table beside the cup of ridiculously cover with marshmallows. It hasn't been open yet. Xanxus quietly open the lid of the box to reveal a beautiful and obviously expansive gold bracelet. Lilith stirred thought heavily asleep. Xanxus slip the bracelet into Lilith's left hand which it fit nicely. He felt bad about doing it but it was needed to be done. Heaving a sigh, he left the room. Tristiatina return shortly from her trip to the store while carrying huge papers bags which she then went straight into Lilith's room. Lilith was still sleeping. Around her bed were gifts and flowers. Tristiatina smile warmly; it looks like those men have matured a bit. As she placed the paper bags on the floor beside the bed, she notices a gold bracelet on Lilith left hand. That must've been Xanxus's gift. It looks good on her. Tristiatina left so that her daughter may have a good rest

As soon as Lilith went back to sleep, she was back in the mist world. She was still wearing the same attire from before only this time, her left hand was completely transmogrified. It was a hand of demon; constantly glowing. Strangely, it feels normal. Around the demonic arm was a golden bracelet. Now that didn't even look normal anymore. It looks weird. Lilith tries to avoid looking at her left arm as she briskly walks ahead to the unknown. No matter how far she walks, there was nothing around. No trees, no sun, no grass. Nothing. "What a fuck up dream this is..." Lilith grumbles. She hopes that the black butterfly would return to help her make some sense around here. Then again, all it did was making it even more fuck up. The dungeon where she was held captive along with those other people. _Who were they? _Lilith question. She couldn't manage to capture their identity because of the numbness. They too, were impale just like she was. The thick wall of mist slowly began to disperse as six silhouettes emerge one by one. The first shadow was on the right; it slowly begins to fully emerge to reveal a very familiar person. It was none other than Heidi. Even in this world, she was smiling without a care. She cautiously raises her hand to Lilith to show a tattoo.

It was red star in a circle with writings around it saying _'Luxuria Shall Drowned Reality Into Insanity for Ira.' _In the middle of the star was a love shape heart and the frame around the circle are storm pattern; the tattoo glow like a pulse. After a while, Heidi lower her hand. The shadow figure beside her step forward. Unlike Heidi, the figure didn't reveal the person but on its chest begin to glow in a dark violet colour. A violet star in a circle with writings around it, _'Superbia Shall Excessive In Power In Order For Ira To Achieve Recognition.' _In the middle of the star reside a dying tree and the frame around the circle are cloud pattern. The next shadow had the same tattoo on one of its eye. Similar design but different meaning. A green star in a circle with also had writing around it, _'Invidia Shall Steal For What That Ira Desire.' _A snake coil itself in the middle of the star and the frame surround the circle is thunder. The shadow took a step back so that the next shadow could present itself infront of Lilith. This shadow had the similar kind of tattoo on its right cheek. A blue star in a circle with the writings that says, _'Gula Shall Excel Ira Inordinate Desire To Consume Everything On Its Path.'_ A bunch of ripe grapes are placed in the middle of the star with waves as the frame pattern. The next shadow with the tattoo present itself soon after. A yellow tattoo on its left shoulder. The writings are _'Acedia shall Calm Ira For Sometime' _A single yellow feather inside the star as the sun act as the frame pattern. The last shadow finally step forward. Its tattoo was located across the waist; an indigo colour star in a circle with the writings, _'Avaritia Shall Force Ira To An Unlimited Desire For Everything' _A huge diamond stood inside of the star as the frame uses the mist as its pattern.

Lilith stares at the line of beings infront of her. She knew right away that they were telling her something. "Superbia, Luxuria, Invida, Gula, Acedia and Avaritia... Those are all the infamous seven sin... Not to mention that Squalo's full name is Superbi Squalo. No wonder he's loud..." Lilith roll her eyes sardonically. Lilith knew Heidi so is that the reason one of the shadows reveals her? That means that the other shadows are people that she never met before in her life. "Wait... These are six tattoos..." Lilith paused. "Is that mean I'm –" Lilith quickly stop in mid sentence to scan her body. So far no glowing tattoo was present. It clears as daylight that Lilith needs to search for these people. They are her clues to uncover this mystery. The fog thickens again and consume everything. Lilith woke up and instantly sits up. The gold bracelet glimmer beautifully; a solid prove that her dreams aren't merely dreams. "Ok... Who the hell put it on me?" Lilith examines the accessory in detail. "Maybe it's a gift from Mum" She guessed. The good news is that her headache is gone. Pleased, she jumps out of bed. Her body is able to stabilize like usual. For the rest of the day, Lilith simply rested in her room while occasionally getting visit from her mother and the Varia guardians. But not their boss.

Which it's good in Lilith opinions 'because it would've been awkward. Lilith attends dinner with her dysfunctional family. The shouting and cursing was something she had gotten used to. Finally, saying goodnight, Lilith retire back to her room. It was past midnight when she heard a knock on her glass door. Lilith put her book down and said, "Come in..." The door slide open and Heidi enters. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress. "Yo! Thought I might drop by to see how you're doing" Heidi grins as she stood beside Lilith bed. Lilith didn't reply, instead she studies Heidi's hand. A white patch was on it where the tattoo was placed in Lilith dream. Heidi notices Lilith observing her hand which she immediately chuckle nervously. "Oh this? It's just a scratch I got from this morning..." Lilith glares at the girl which she flinch. "Don't lie to me. It's a tattoo right?" Heidi stares at Lilith, speechless before pulling the patch off. It was the same red tattoo Lilith saw in her dream. The same design, the same meaning. "How did you know about this? The tattoo just appears on my hand this morning when I woke up" Heidi ask quietly. Lilith explains to her about her dream. Instead of eyeing Lilith as a mad person, Heidi calmly believes her every word. "I don't care about it much but you seem like a very fun person. So what do you suggest we do now?" Heidi smiles mischievously. "Isn't it obvious? We're gonna search for the people who strike a Faustian Contract"

* * *

><p>…<em>The believing heart that penetrates the darkness<em>

_Searches for the place where its soul sleeps_

_And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can't sparkle_

_The two hearts of light and shadow head toward_

_The future that the crystal reflects_

_Now they start to move – eyes brimming red_

_Eyes that Overlap _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **I really love this song! It so passionate! It's Overlap by Kimeru and it serves as the anime Yu-Gi-Oh fifth opening I think. I'm not too sure because it's been sometime since I last watch that Anime.

So what do you guys think with this chapter? I know it's long so bear with me. Oh yeah in case you didn't know, those are the names of the 7 sins in Latin:

Luxuria – Lust

Gula – Gluttony

Avaritia – Avarice/Greed

Acedia – Sloth

Ira – Wrath

Invidia – Envy

Superbia – Pride

I'm guessing that you guys have notice that the Varia are named after the 7 sins right? LOL. I wanted Lilith's wrath to be even greater than Xanxus. As for the others who own the tattoo of sins, you just have to tune in next time. Don't worry, I'm gonna upload it now.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N – **Holy Shinigami! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Even in my standard! Wow, who knew that midnight would be the time where you got lots of writer inspiration? Oh well, you have to bear with me guys since I'm too lazy to cut the chapter halfway…

* * *

><p>…<em>My first life was boring<em>

_My second life allows me to do all that I wished_

_My third life was as a dreadful man_

_My fourth life was as a blind pianist_

_My fifth life was as a womanizer_

_My sixth life was a life of corruption_

_My seventh life was as a mourning woman_

_My eight life was as a millionaire… _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Living a double life proves to be difficult at first but Lilith soon manages to uphold her schedule quite professionally. Weeks turn to months quickly; Lilith had adapted herself to the custom around the Varia mansion. In the morning she would train with the Varia members, stay quietly in her room either sleeping or reading while at night she would sneak out of the mansion when everyone was fast asleep to search for the people who owns the sin tattoo. No one knows about her late night excursion and luckily for her, Heidi knows some people to obtain information and rumours about what's going on the streets. In one month, they manage to find all six people. Tonight, Lilith sneaks out of the mansion around two in the morning to head to a nearby night club where all of the said individuals are gathering. Slipping into the night club was a breeze since Heidi knows the club owner well. The sound of music blares everywhere as Lilith ascends to the booth upstairs, to a quieter area. Heidi was already there along with 5 guys that are around Lilith's age. It looks like Lilith was the last to arrive. "Finally the queen herself arrives!" Sanctus grins good naturedly.

Lilith ignores him and sits down beside red flaming hair, Dio. These guys all decide to follow Lilith since half of them owe their life to her while some just doesn't want to live their dreary life anymore. Yesterday, Lilith questions them about the tattoos which they reply that they weren't aware when the tattoo appears. Lilith knew that these tattoos aren't just for looks; there's something unusual about them. Since these people lives are on her hands, Lilith might experiment the tattoos for the time being. In addition, Lilith also had find out that each of them owns a ring with a strange emblem. She had several guess about them which she intends to confirm them tonight. "Alright, first I want each and everyone of you to think of your resolution." Lilith orders them. Wearing their rings, soon different colour flames burst from the rings. Lilith smiles pleasingly. _Things are definitely start to look interesting_. Lilith explains about how they each posses different Dying Will flames which she intend to teach them on how to control it. Lilith names her little group Sin for future purposes. She didn't plan to create a mafia group. Just a small group to see how far they would go. But first, she would have to start from scratch. Something she's looking forward to. On that night, each and every one of them vows to follow Lilith to hell and to lay their lives for her and her only. T

o keep the group as a secret for the time being, Lilith orders them to conceal their tattoo. They will need to balance their daily routine while shaping the group into something more like a mafia. Lilith return to her room at five and slip to bed before she was awaken by her mother at nine. Talk about getting her beauty sleep! Wearing her bracelet again, she steps into the showers before running her usual routine. Every night before she sneaks out or sleeps, she would create a habit to take off the bracelet so that she wouldn't drop it in her sleep or something. Another two months have passed and Lilith's handworks have finally bear fruits. Sin has become similar like the Varia in such short time although the group remains secretive towards the public and even the underworld. Her guardians have become almost as strong as Lilith herself thanks to Lilith's Spartan training. Occasionally, Lilith would order them to test themselves against random mafia families to see how far their progress goes. Day by day her guardians improve themselves remarkably well. They are able to utilize their flames naturally. The tattoo that they possess still hasn't shown any changes over the past few months. Putting that aside, Lilith subconsciously become close to her guardians until she start treating them as friends rather than guardians. She somehow felt secure and warm whenever she's with them. Her relationships with the Varia were turning surprisingly good.

Except towards Xanxus. Lilith still act cold whenever he talks to her or even look at her which Tristiatina kept trying to improve her daughter relationship with her father. Lilith's progress on becoming a top assassin has made the Vongola present her with a box animal. A black panther which she name her Chain. Today is the weekend and the normally loud Varia mansion was quiet for once. It's because that all of the guardians except for the boss had a S rank mission that needed to be taken care of. Like usual, Tristiatina was with Xanxus while Lilith was in the living room, flipping a random magazine. Lilith had notice over these months that Tristiatina has been spending more time with her husband rather than her. Lilith could only hope that her mother will never find out about her other side. Lilith had develop a feeling for the Varia, that she would never betray the people that her mother hold dear but at the same time, she couldn't but think that maybe it's best for her to run away so that nothing could stop her ambitions. Her mind is in turmoil. Her cell phone suddenly rang. Lilith check the caller ID to find out that Sanctus is calling. She flips her phone and greeted him. "Hey there pretty lady! I heard from Heidi that you have a fun outing for us tonight" Sanctus said through the phone. Leave it to Heidi to spoil the surprise. "A game. Tonight we're gonna play it" Lilith reply in a bored tone. "A game, eh? Knowing you boss, I bet its rated PG 18. Interesting." Sanctus smirks at the idea.

"I won't be giving any spoilers. Just make sure everyone gather at the villa tonight" Lilith said hanging up before Sanctus could press any further. The villa act as some sort of base for the Sin. It's Sanctus since he's filthy rich and it is located near a lake. In the Sin, Heidi is Lilith's second in command because she's is more experience in fighting. Sanctus is a rich kid that severely lacking of parental affection which makes him bitter but that soon changed after he met Lilith. She rescues him when some mafia family kidnapped him to hold for ransom. He is Lilith's Cloud guardian. Nero Diavolo is her Thunder guardian. He is an orphan who got adopted by an abusive parents until they moved him to his grandmother house at the age of twelve. He has white hair and wear light green sunglasses at all times to hide his tattoo. He rarely talks but just his presence completes the group. He trusts no one aside for the Sin and Lilith. Cain is a guy with black spiky hair and grey eyes. He is an only child in his family which his family gave him everything he desire. His life isn't tragic or sad. He's looking for a challenge that could push him towards the edge. He finds that Lilith is something more than meets the eye and gladly follows her. He is Lilith's Rain guardian. Plait blonde hair and jade eyes, Bolverk is the guardian of the Sun. He lost his elder sister in a car accident while he was being protected by her, receiving only minor injuries. Not wanting to feel weak and helpless again, Bolverk swear to protect the Sin and Lilith. Dio is her Mist guardian. Smooth but spiky reddish hair and red eyes, Dio lives alone. He has no family left ever since he was a child.

One of his distant relatives pay for his school fees, groceries, everything. Bored of living, Dio placed his life on Lilith's hand. Lilith flips back her cell phone to check the date. Almost two weeks from now would be her birthday. She snorted and lie on the couch. Her birthday was never grand but everytime her mother returns home from work with a small cake is enough to make the vicious girl smile widely with happiness. Well, that was before they move to Italy. Sighing once, she rolls over. _I don't really feel like to celebrate my birthday this year... Really, is there any reason to celebrate my existence in this world? _She got up and went to the garden for a fresh air. Before she had to move to Italy, freedom is something Lilith treasure very much but now she can't even leave the mansion without a stupid escort. Sneaking out during daytime would be futile since they would check up on Lilith whenever she's in her room for a long period of time. She honestly felt like a prisoner. The Varia guardians would return home tomorrow and so, dinner was also quiet for once. Once her parents were fast asleep, Lilith took off the bracelet and left the mansion with a briefcase and heads towards the villa. Like usual, everyone was already waiting for her. They were at the living room chatting and laughing. Except for Nero of course. Dio was throwing rude comments here and then while Sanctus was arguing with Heidi about something. Since no one seems to pay any attention to her, Lilith decides to make herself notice. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SCUMS BEFORE I GOT A HEADACHE!" Lilith roar causing silence to instantly fallen. "Oya, oya, it looks like we piss off the boss" Heidi giggle causing a red vein to pop up on Lilith's forehead.

Cain got up and pops a candy into Lilith's mouth. Her anger immediately diminishes as she sucks the candy. "Thanks Bolverk..." She murmurs. Bolverk smile happily; he's the life saver in the group because he just know the right things that could calm their boss down. "Alright, now that you assholes have shut up, I want to show you guys something" Lilith sat on the briefcase on the table and took out a board game along with a few dices, cards and pawns. "Umm... Why are the pawns looks like us?" Heidi said while picking up her look-alike pawn. "I was bored so I create something to play with. You'll get the idea once you've played the game" Lilith said. Everyone crowded around the table eagerly. "The rules are just too damn plain simple; do whatever the cards say once your pawn landed on a command area. This game is call Life Game" She explains. Cain rubs his hands, his eyes twinkling excitedly. "I'll go first then!" He threw the dice and moves his pawn six times. "My turn! My turn!" Heidi squeals childish. She tosses the side lightly and got an eleven. She quickly moves her pawn that landed to a command area. She picks up a white rectangle card. "What does it say?" Dio ask her. "It says 'Destroy five mafia families within the given time period'" Heidi reads the command out loud. They all turn towards the smirking Lilith. "Two hours..." With that, she bolted straight out of the villa. "Alright, while she's gone, we move on until Heidi return..." Lilith said. "... I think I'm beginning to understand how this game works..." Nero quietly comments. Sanctus moves next. Unfortunate for him, he got snake eyes. Nero threw the dice and got himself into another command area. "Nice moves man. So what do you got?" Sanctus asks, glancing at the card his holding. "'Kill the boss of the Nuave family by any means necessary'" Nero reads the command card. Dio let out a low whistle.

"That's a tough one. The Nuave family is one of the oldest family in Italy. Though they dislike forming an alliance with the other mafia family, they manage to become powerful using solely on their resources" "Which that soon about to changes... Right Nero?" Lilith questions the green sunglasses boy. He nod once, swear on his life that he will succeed on this mission. "Let's see what my luck is today" Dio said as he threw the dice, hoping to land on a command area. Too bad for him, he had to wait for another turn. Bolverk was up next. Same with Dio, he had to sit this one out. Last was Lilith's turn. She somehow manages to land on a command area. She took a slip of card and begin reading, "'Tell one of your secrets out loud'" Lilith roll her eyes. "I don't enjoy Vanilla. There." Sanctus raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? I thought all girls love vanilla!" Lilith shot him a death glare. "I'm not like most girls..." Just then, the door creak opens slowly. Heidi enters with her clothes torn and was cake in fresh blood. None of us bother to gasp in horror or faint. This is normal; a routine. "Mission complete!" Heidi announced, punching the air proudly. "Good, now get your ass back in the game" Lilith reply coldly. Heidi had truly become a perfect assassin/monster. They play until dawn was approaching fast. Lilith depart the villa and to the mansion in a heartbeat. The first thing she did was took a cold shower since there was no point on going to bed if her mother would wake her up in another hour or so. After wearing something casual, she head to the living room and switch on the TV. There wasn't anything on the programmes that pique her interest, so she simply stares at the hazy screen blankly. Her reasons unknown. It was then Tristiatina appear in the living room. She was dress elegantly, as if going out while holding her purse. "Ah, you're up already dear! I was just –" She stop when she notices that Lilith was staring at the empty TV screen, lifeless like a zombie. "… Are you alright honey?" Her mother asks. Lilith turns and grins happily.

"Yup! I'm just watching TV. So you were saying Mum?"Tristiatina regain her composure before continue where she left off. "I was just about to wake you up sweetheart. We're going to have a family bonding day today" Tristiatina exclaim cheerfully. "… Family bonding day…?" Lilith dares to ask. Her fears confirms as Xanxus appear next to Tristiatina. He wasn't scowling or glaring. He was also wearing a white t-shirt with a loose tie and black jet pants. Lilith mentally slaps herself. _This can't be happening… _While Lilith was mentally in distress, Xanxus was eyeing on the bracelet, secretly please that she is wearing it. When Tristiatina had told him about today's event, he wasn't really looking forward to it but since his guardians will be returning to the mansion late in the evening, he had no choice but to follow. Hell, he'll be damned if anyone dare to eye on his family. So they went into town for some quality family time, Tristiatina hope. They went to shop first. Lilith tries her best to make her mother happy while avoiding Xanxus purposely. Xanxus didn't mind though, he was far too busy giving death glares to the random men that was staring at his wife and daughter. His hands were itching for his guns… "Xanxus…" Tristiatina knowing what was playing on his mind. "We are having some family time so no killing" Xanxus 'tched' before flowing them from behind. It was bad when the scums would stare at his wife before but now there are eyeing on his daughter as if she was some first class prize which pisses him off completely. Lilith hasn't gotten it any easier either. She knew that Xanxus was mad and her mother was too busy on trying to make them close to each other. They stop for a quick breath in a not so crowded café.

Tristiatina decide to give them some alone time for now. "I need to buy something from the store next door. Be right back!" She said and left the café. Now it's just Lilith and Xanxus. Two monsters eyeing on each other. "I'm sure as hell know that you don't want to be here right now Xanxus" Lilith start the conversation first. "It's written all over your face…" Xanxus glare at the girl. "Who gave you the right to say that?" Lilith glares at him in return. The tension was abruptly cut by the sound of a ringtone. She receives a text message. It was from Nero. 'It's done boss…' It was simple and straight to the point. _Wow… He sure doesn't waste any time does he? _Smiling a little, Lilith tucks away her cell phone. "Who was that?" Xanxus suddenly ask. His voice had changed slightly, sounding sterner than ever. "None of your business trash" Lilith shot back at him. Unable to control his anger, the glass that he was holding instantaneously shatter. "Give me a break damnit. I'm fuckin' trying to be nice here and all you do is giving me bullshit!" He said in a low menacing tone. Lilith is seriously pushing his limit. Lilith's creamy lips smirk despite than she is well aware than anything she says next would be like throwing fuel to the fire. "When the fuck did I ever ask you to be nice to me Xanxus? You have my mother back, there. Simple as that! What? Do you want me to succeed as the next Varia leader? Or as the Vongola undecimo?" Lilith taunts him. Suddenly, her voice suddenly sound strangle as her heart was in pain. An image of her mother flash in her mind for a brief moment. If anything, Lilith knew to trust her gut and right now it was telling her that something bad is gonna happen if she wasn't with her mother NOW! Lilith immediately got up but before she leaves, she must say one important matter to the raging man infront of her because she somehow knew that there won't be any more chances after this.

"I understand how much you love my mother and that I'm very happy that she could finally be with the man she love once again," Lilith said quietly that manages to taken the Varia leader off guard. "Maybe she won't be all that sad once I'm gone… Take care of her scum…" Lilith said and ran out of the café to the shop next to the building. It was a bookstore. Inside was her mother paying for her magazines and a book for Lilith. The bell on top of the door chime lightly as Lilith calmly opens the door. "Hmm? Is something wrong Lilith?" Tristiatina question her daughter peculiarly. "Oh, no. It's just that he demands for you, Mum. He's getting impatient" Lilith fib with a perfect poker face. Tristiatina sigh softly. It looks like Lilith still felt uncomfortable seeing Xanxus as her father. How long will this last? "Is that so? Well I'm coming now…" Tristiatina reply smoothly. Lilith manages a warm smile. This could be the last smile she could give her. "Mum, can I go check that cake shop for a while please?" Lilith asks while pointing at the said cake shop across the street. "Sure, just don't take it too long honey" Her mother return the smile. For some reason, Lilith is acting a bit… _differently _all of the sudden. Lilith watch from the bookstore as her mother went back to the café before walking down the street. She went into a nearby smoky alleyway. She was soon _coup de' main _by numbers of mafia men. Every possible gun was pointed directly at her. "Are you Xanxus's child?" The only man that was wearing a white suit demand. "I don't give a shit about blood. As far as I'm concern, that man is not my father; I have none…" Lilith took a calm breath and opens her eyes. There were glimmering dangerously. "But if it's a fight you trash are looking for then it's a fight you'll be getting!" Her hands burst into flames. The man in a white suit simply smirk. "Yup! You're definitely Xanxus's daughter. Our original plan was to kidnap your mother but you'll do just fine. Bag her up boys!" Lilith didn't have time to react because she was shot at her neck. But it wasn't any ordinary bullet; it was a tranquilizer bullet. _Damn assholes… _Lilith's mind soon begins to turn numb as she fell down unconscious.

The Sin members were all doing their things on their own when they felt the tattoo on their body began to burn painfully. An image of Lilith kept flashing in their mind as they felt an immense tugging feeling to where their beloved boss are. One thing are set on their mind: Boss is in trouble. They gather at the villa to analyze thesituation. "Lilith has been kidnapped…" Heidi said to them darkly. "What! How the hell is that even possible!" Dio shouted. Heidi shook her head regrettably. "I don't know but I did saw a few glimpses… of the kidnappers. They are a mafia family" She adds. "Yeah… I kinda saw that too. And I also saw that they brought her to a plane. They're taking her to another country" Bolverk continues, his voice was no longer pleasant. "… I also saw a map of Japan…" Nero joins in. "What the hell are we waiting for then! Let's go rescue the boss already!" Sanctus said as they head for his private jet.

The news of Lilith's disappearance spread fast. After the said girl didn't return to café for about an hour, Tristiatina went to the cake shop while Xanxus went to nearby alley. He was shock to find a gold bracelet and a black cell phone on the ground. She had been kidnapped. The fact hit him hard. He howl in rage and charred the alleyway. Tristiatina's reactions were the same with her husband. Tears were threatened to fall but she kept strong, there was no time for crying, they need to find Lilith before the worst would come and fast! Returning to the mansion at once, Xanxus call Squalo and demand them to return on the spot. They were on their back from France when Xanxus call them. Squalo find it hard to believe that his boss didn't yell or call him 'trash' when he yells at the phone. It took a moment for him to understand when he said, "Lilith has been kidnapped" Wasting no time, the Varia guardians quickly went on their private plane and head straight back to Italy. Hoping that their vicious Varia princess was alright.

Lilith was awake when she notices that she was blindfold and her body tied firmly with thick ropes. Her mouth was also gagged so she didn't bother to waste her breath on calling for help. Not that she planned to; she was too prideful. Finally, they sat her down on a chair before removing her blindfold. It took her a moment to adjust her eyesight to the bright environment. "Welcome to our main base" The same man with the white suit from before smirk at her. "Where the hell am I?" Lilith hiss angrily. "Japan; where our main headquarter is" Came the reply. _Japan? Damn… _"So what the hell do you want with me?" The man's smirk widens, if possible, and yank Lilith's hair forcefully. "What we want is really simple. See, I'm the leader of this little mafia family and since you're the daughter of the Varia boss from the Vongola, all we want is information from the Vongola" Lilith bit her tongue, to counter the pain. "So you're a rival family? Pathetic scum, I won't be giving you anything!" She spat. "I was hoping you said that. Break her" The man said to the five men before he left the room. The torture had begun.

Heidi and the rest of the Sin guardians had finally arrived at Japan at night. Heidi was the first one to feel it. "Do you guys feel it…?" She said. "Yes… I can't explain but there's a voice in the back of my head nagging me to listen to it…" Cain reply. "Listen to it… We don't have much time…" Heidi said seriously as they begin searching for their boss.

Sawada Teruyoshi is known as Vongola undecimo. He is the only son of Sawada Tsunayoshi; the current head of a very powerful mafia family call the Vongola. He is also call the Archangel in the family because he will soon become the next heir to the Vongola. Teruyoshi is a very kind and warm boy that deeply care about his friends who are also his guardians. At school, he is an average student at everything. He is also extremely shy around girls except for Angela, Sakura and Bella. His feature is the exact carbon copy of his father that also comes with his personality and nature. A complete package. He learns everything that is needed to become a great mafia boss from his father and his tutor, Reborn. But unlike his father, Teruyoshi is able to go into Hyper Dying Will mode on his own. He is sixteen years old this year and is happily living his life. Well, there is always doubt in his heart of what would his life be if he wasn't involve with the mafia. That thought was instantly eliminated as his father enters the training room. "Dad!" Teruyoshi exclaim seeing his dad; a little warn out from Reborn's intense training. Tsunayoshi gave his son a warm smile. "I saw your training a moment ago Teru. I'm proud that you have improved so much in such short time" Teruyoshi beam with pride. "As a reward for your hard work, you're off from training early today" The young boy's shot his eyes wide open, disbelieve at what he just heard. He never got off the hook early before. "I'll meet you back home soon Teruyoshi. Best you got a move on before Reborn tries to say otherwise" Tsuna muses seeing his son distress look. Teru yelp; there's no way he's going to stay any longer with his Spartan tutor so he dash out of the training room.

Once Teruyoshi was out of ear shot, Reborn turn to Tsuna. "What's this about dame-Tsuna?" Even after all these years the hitman still calls the Vongola boss by that nickname. "I just receive disturbing news from the Varia… Xanxus's daughter has been kidnapped" The Sun Arcobaleno stare down. "Xanxus's daughter?" "He won't give any futher information about the personal stuff. All he said was it was from one of the rival family here in Japan" Tsuna explains. "I see… We got no choice but to find her. Call the other guardians to the base" Teruyoshi was halfway on the way home when he stops to ponder over something. When his father came to see him, he had that look on his face that said that he has a sudden dangerous work that requires him to participate. Worrying for his father safety, he decided to call Angela. "Juuichidaime!" Was the first thing the girl said when she answer the phone. "Is something the matter?" Angela is the daughter of her father's Storm guardian. Similar to his father, she has long silver hair and olive eyes with the exact personality. "Umm…. I was just calling to ask whether your dad is already at home" "The old man? He did return home about an hour ago but soon ran out of the house as soon as decimo calls him" Angela explains. Teru's guessed slowly came true. "Angela, I need your help. Something comes up at the base and dad himself needs to attend it. Could you please call the others to gather at Namimori Park? I'll meet you guys there. And please do not tell your parents about this… I'm sorry" "You got it boss!" Angela reply enthusiastically before hanging up. Teru changed his course from back home to the park.

Lilith's was torture about more than three hours nonstop. Her body was cover with blood, bruises, stabs and immense pain. Her consciousness was threatened to slip but each time they would, the men would splash a bucket of cold water to her. They use everything that could break her to tell the secrets of the Vongola. They've beaten her up, stab her with knifes and even drug her body; nothing work. Lilith only knew about the Vongola that they are a huge family in Italy. That's it. She didn't even know the name of the boss for God's sake. So she silently took the blow with cold eyes. She's been torture once. When she was fourteen years old by a small gang of thieves. But this time, it was nothing like before. After much beating, the white suited man return. "I see that you guys weren't able to crack her." He muses sickly. Lilith panted heavily and she coughs up some blood. "You're pretty strong kid. As expected from the Varia's boss daughter…" He took a syringe from his pocket. "This should do the trick" Lilith force herself to look up. "This is a high quality acid. Once injected into your bloodstream, death in less than five minutes. Plenty of time to hear you scream in pain little missy" Lilith was too tired to even throw a cursed at the man. So instead she closes her eyes and ready for the pain that is come. But it never did. The ceiling, windows and door suddenly exploded as six teenagers reveal themselves. "Give the boss back!" The familiar voice shouted. It was Cain. "How troublesome… Who knew that there were so many rooms in this place? We practically had to blast through the entire mansion. Literally." Sanctus grin, his sword slung on his shoulder. "You bastards! Take them out right now!" The man infront of Lilith bellowed.

Bolverk began shooting every single enemy with his hand guns in less than a second. Soon the enemies were on the floor, dead. They rush to Lilith, Sanctus cutting the ropes that bind Lilith. Before her weak body was about to hit the floor, Nero caught her in his arms. "Damn… You don't look to good boss" Cain frown. "… You… think?" Lilith manages to spit those words out. Lilith's guardians smile in relief. It seems that their boss would be alright. The happiness was short live as they suddenly felt a few presences on the lower floor at the same time. The sounds of footstep running to the top floor could clearly be heard. "This mansion is own by one of the rival from the Vongola family…" Said a soft girl voice. "Oh dear God… What the hell happened here? It's like a massacre!" Another girl voice adds in only her voice was rough. "An attack had just happened… Let's look for any survivors" Said a very worrisome voice. "Time to go boss" "No wait… Leave me here…" Lilith said, her voice was hoarse. "They're with the V-Vongola… It's… too early to… expose ourselves" The Sin members nod. They trust their boss without questions. "S-Stay in the shadows… Go…" Lilith orders them. Nero gently place Lilith on the floor before they disappear. The last thing she heard before she succumbs to the pain was, "H-Hey are you okay!"

Teru was beyond shock to find a girl in the ruin bloody room. When she didn't answer him, he fears the worst. That she is dead. But as he checks her pulse, she was still breathing. "Teru did you find something?" Came another voice. Tsumotu. "I found a survivor but she's injured" Teru reply, his voice breaking. From the wounds that were on her body, she was obviously being torture continuously. Who would do such a thing? "I think it's better if we bring her to the base boss…" Sakura suggest. And so, they left the crumbling mansion with the unconscious girl to the Vongola base in Japan. The adults were discussing in Tsuna's office when came a knock on the door. "Enter" Tsuna said in his boss-like tone. Teru enters the office. "Teru? What are you still doing here?" His dad ask, surprise. "We found a girl. Her injuries are fatal" He explains grimly. Wasting no time, the adults went to the infirmary. Their children were surrounding the bed that lays a sleeping girl that was cover with bandages and patches all over her body. "What is the meaning of this?" Gokudera asks. Teru explain briefly about their excursion and how they found the girl. "We will talk about this later Teruyoshi" Tsuna said, glaring at his son. "A girl in a rival family mansion… Could she be Lilith?" Yamamoto frown, seeing the girl. "Could be… Best to let her rest to the extreme…" Ryohei murmurs. The said girl stirs lightly and opens her bloodshot eyes. "… Where am I?" Lilith asks while staring at the unusual number of people around her. She also notices that she was on a bed mummified. Great. Just plain great. The man at the side with brown spiky hair and warm brown eyes smile at her. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the tenth Vongola boss" Tsuna introduce himself and the rest of his guardians and even their children. "May I ask what your name is?" He asks pleasantly. "Lilith" "Do you have any relationship with the Varia Lilith?" He asks again.

Lilith sigh before slowly nod her head. Even the slightest movement causes her pain. Tsuna turn to his guardians with a worry expression. "If it isn't any trouble, would you please tell us what had happened?" So Lilith told them everything. The kidnapping, torturing her in order to give away information that is related to the Vongola. By the time she was finish, Tsuna was impressed how strong willed Lilith was. Even though she was torture she refuses to betray the family but he also felt guilty that Lilith had to go through hell because of the Vongola. This girl that they had never before see in their life lay her life in line for them. On top of that, she was Xanxus's daughter of all people. Xanxus would surely pissed off when he arrives. "I'm very sorry that you had to go through such horrible experiencing for our sakes Lilith. I'm truly sorry" Tsuna apologized. "It was either me or my mother…." Lilith muttered. Ryohei work on healing Lilith afterwards. "The Varia will arrive here soon." Hibari said coldly, stepping into the room. Lilith sighs again. More trouble. "Thank you for healing me Vongola. I shall take my leave now" Lilith said while bowing her head respectfully. "What? But you're still injured! There's no way we let you walk around in your condition!" Angela said angrily. Lilith was too tired to piss off at her. "Thanks for your concern but I don't intend to be a burden" She reply coldly. Tsuna place a hand on hers. "You're not a burden Lilith; you're a family and we intend to take care of you so please rest. We will never harm you" He said pleading. There was something with Lilith that is making his Hyper Intuition a little jumpy. T

elling him that Lilith is not all that she is but he push the thought aside as he intend to take care of the girl. "Very well Sawada-sama…" Lilith said relaxes herself. "Please call me Tsuna. There's no need for formalities since we're family" Tsuna smiles. They leave the girl alone to get some rest. Teru stare at her for a moment before quietly close the door. Once the coast is clear, the Sin sneak into the ward. "For a boss of a mafia family, that guy's sure is nice" Heidi beams. It seems that they had eaves drop on their conversation. "Or maybe he was _pretending _to be nice..." Dio murmur, his hands folded across his chest. "Doesn't matter as long as the boss's is fine" Bolverk adds. Lilith glares at them. "I'm not fine. In case you guys haven't notice, I'm a fucking mummy now" She growl at him. Lilith decides to ask them about the one question that has been bugging her mind: How the hell did they know where to find her? Heidi explains that they each are connected to Lilith by the tattoos. It burns first before telling them that Lilith was in danger. _So the tattoos are marks? But they appear long before they swore loyalty to me..._ None of this is make sense to Lilith. "We'll keep a close eye on Lilith until we're going back to Italy. We can't risk the same thing happening again" Heidi said. "... Do whatever you want..." Lilith said, closing her eyes. The Sin leaves their boss so that she could have a full recovery. Lilith didn't feel sleepy though her body felt weak and tired.

Teru decide to stay at the base with his friends along; they each got an earful from their dad about sneaking off to the rival family. Their actions will not be tolerated without a proper punishment. While Tsuna and his guardian's heads off to the rival family's ruin mansion, the teen's punishment was taking care of Lilith. Teru decide that he should take the first watch since he got them into this mess. After much protest from his friends, they finally agree to let him take care of Lilith first. Bringing a bouquet of flowers, he enters the ward with a soft knock on the door. Teru enters the room to see that Lilith was still sleeping. Teru placed the flowers neatly in the vase and went to drawn the curtains. "... Those are nice..." Said a soft voice. Lilith was awake. "I'm sorry that I woke you up" Teru apologize. "I wasn't sleeping so no harm done" Lilith shrugs though it still hurt her. Teru sat on the chair beside her. "So... Umm... Do you need anything else Lilith-san?" Teru ask, twisting his shirt. "Just call me Lilith and I'm fine..." Silence fills the air. Teru didn't have the courage to look at her more than five minutes. He always got uncomfortable when surround by girls. So he kept his gaze on the cold floor. The sound of fabric being tear was suddenly heard. He looks up to saw that Lilith was tearing the bandages and patches off her. "W-Wait!" Teru grab hold of her hands. "What are you doing?" Lilith stare at him confuse. "You're still hurt! The wounds would reopen themselves if you rip the bandages!" He cried. "It's fine... I need to examine just how badly I was injured" "You were torture and almost killed! You should just rest" This time, Teru was pleading. Lilith stares at his worrisome expression. _What the hell is wrong with this guy? Why does he care about me that much?_ Teru got up and took a fresh roll of bandages and carefully wrap Lilith's hands, making sure not to hurt the girl.

To not make the silence awkward, Teru wanted to know about the girl. "So... Xanxus-san is your father?" Lilith sighs. She knew that the question that she dislikes the most would be asked several times. "I don't regard that man as my father. Blood ties mean nothing to me..." Lilith replies rather coldly. Teru bit his lip, not wanting to pry into the subject any further. He finishes the wrapping and dare to look at Lilith. Her red eyes were gleaming with pride but deep inside there was also pain and sadness. Only he could see it. Her eyes were beautiful. Like a pair of rubies. "... Is there something on my face Teruyoshi...?" Lilith ask, snapping the boy from his trance. "N-nothing! I-I was just t-thinking..." Said boy blushes horribly. _Is he sick or something? _Lilith wonders. Teru could feel his face was hot and for some weird reason, his heart was beating loudly, threatening to explode out from the ribcage. He had never felt this way before. The poor boy was too busy trying to sort his haywire mind to notice that he was attack; a pair of hands suddenly grab his face. "You're burning up. Are you sick or something?" Lilith questions. This causes Teru to blush even more if possible. Her hands felt smooth and cool. It was calming. "I-I'm fine. So... Umm... can you please let go of my face?" He squeaks. Lilith didn't understand why the boy was so uncomfortable. Most of her guardians are guys except for Heidi and they treat her so casually. Sanctus would use her lap as a pillow for his naps, Nero loves to carry her around as if she was a princess, when she's pissed she would tackle Dio to the ground, Bolverk thinks that she's a teddy bear that is worthy to be hug to death and Cain loves a good arm wrestling with his boss whilst Heidi sees Lilith as an older sister. Lilith didn't see their behaviour towards her anything out of the ordinary and she didn't bother to scold them. She's not their mother. "Thank you for caring for me Teruyoshi. I'm very happy" Lilith said and smiles warmly. Not a fake one. She means it. Teru had never seen any smile more breath taking than the one Lilith gave him. He needs to splash his face with cold water after this. Little did he know that he slowly start to fall in love with the vicious black rose.

Tsuna and the rest of his guardians return to the base soon afterwards. They were shock to find the rival family's mansion was completely destroy, blood was everywhere on the scene. Their children couldn't possibly did it. They were not cold hearted killers. Someone else had destroy the family but somehow left Lilith all alone. This wasn't making sense. Just recently did he receive news that the infamous Nuave family was annihilate in less than twenty-four hours. The Nuave family poses as one of the greatest threat to the Vongola but it was taken out by another family. Not only that, there were also cases that other mafia families in Italy had been destroy. It could be the same family that destroys the Nuave family. Question is, who is this new powerful family? What is their motive? There is a great chance that they are a new enemy. Tsuna frown at these thoughts. The adults went towards their children; they were in the living room. Angela was yelling her head off at Ryuuki about him kept yelling stuff to the 'extreme' while Tsumotu was trying to calm them down. Sakura was far at the corner of the room reading a book, not caring about the noise at all. Valencino was chuckling his strange laugh at the crowd while Bella slept on the couch. "I guess they do remind us when we were their age" Takeshi said well naturedly. Hayato threw him a look and went to calm his daughter. Which receive the opposite result. Hibari went to collect his daughter, Sakura and they left. Mukuro and Valencino vanishes with the mist. Lambo wakes up his young nephew, Bella which she groans tiredly. Ryohei was yelling at Ryuuki to not lose to Angele. Even if she's a girl. Tsuna scan around, strange to find his son not in the crowd. "Where is Teru?" "Ah, Teru-kun is with Lilith. We each had took turn taking care of her but Teru-kun wanted to take care of her himself" Tsumotu reply, grinning cheerfully just like his father. Tsuna raise an eyebrow before heading to the infirmary. He opens the door to see that his son was chatting happily with Lilith while she occasionally smiles. Tsuna smile, seeing how close they had become in such short amount of time too. But wait, wasn't Teru always shy around girls? "Teru if you kept talking to her than Lilith will never get her rest" Tsuna muses. "D-Dad! You're back..." Teru blush in embarrassment.

Oh? He was too caught up in the conversation to not even notice his father leaning at the door? Must be a serious topic. "Teruyoshi was keeping me entertain. It was fun" Lilith said causing the teen to blush some more. "W-Well as long as Lilith is having fun than I don't mind..." He shyly replies. "Let's leave Lilith so she could sleep" Tsuna adds, eyeing on the two curiously. "Alright dad..." Teru got up from his chair. "Umm... If you don't mind Lilith, could I visit you again tomorrow?" He asks nervously. "What's stopping you?" She smiles again. Teru had to remind himself how to breathe. He quickly got out before his dad could see him blushing. Unfortunately for him, he had already seen it. Closing the door, the two father and son walk to the front entrance so Tsuna could see his son went home. Even after leaving the ward, Teru was still blushing madly. "I see that someone is in love" Tsuna smirk. "W-What! It's not like that dad!" Teru said in denial. "Oh really? Care to explain to me what then?" The Vongola boss humour him. "Lilith was bored just now. S-So I thought I should keep her company" Teru muttered. Tsuna smiles and ruffle his son spiky hair playfully. "I believe you Teru. And I also believe in fairytale!" The two tackle playfully. Once Teru gotten into the black limousine, he watches the car drove off. Not soon after, another limousine park infront of the entrance. The Varia had arrive with their enrage leader. Not wasting anymore breath, Tsuna only words are, "In the infirmary room at the second floor" Xanxus and the males rush inside while the woman, Xanxus's wife bow her head respectfully at him. "I cannot thank you enough for rescuing my daughter Tsuna" "She is a family. It's only natural for me to protect her" He reply.

The woman looks up and smiles gratefully at him. "Oh, and welcome back Tristiatina" He was sincerely happy that Tristiatina had decide to come back. He knew how heartbroken Xanxus was when she left him. Tristiatina was the only one that could calm the raging Varia boss. But he was also shock that she also bring her daughter with her. She greatly resembles her father. She was around the same age as Teru. When Lilith saw Xanxus burst into the room, all her good humour vanishes. "Looks like the scum have arrived" She sneers at the man. The others surround the bed and fuss over her. Asking if she's alright, who did this to her and etc. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Stop crowding already" She hisses. Tristiatina enter the room and Lilith put on her facade. "Oh my... Lilith..." She flung herself to her daughter and sob quietly. "Hey there Mum... Umm, can you not hug me so tight? It hurt a little" Her mother let go of her and gently stroke her hair. "What happened to you dear? You're wrap up like a mummy" She whispers while the Varia member stays silent. They would also like to listen to her story. "I'll explain what had happened. I think it's best to let her rest for the time being" Tsuna offer, not want to exhaust the girl. They reluctantly leave Lilith and follow to Tsuna's office. At this point, all of his guardians had gone home. Tsuna begin on telling them everything that Lilith had told him since he notice how impatient and mad Xanxus is. Once finish, Xanxus anger increase tenfold. His Wrath/Sky flames burst dangerously. "How dare those scums torture my daughter. I'll kill them!" He howls in rage. Tristiatina grab both of her husband hands and pull him down again. "They're already dead Xanxus. There's no point in spoiling blood over nothing. At least Lilith is safe. That is all that matter" Tristiatina said. It took him a moment to extinguish his flames. "I personally think that Lilith should stay here for the time being until she has fully recovers" Tsuna suggest. "You may stay at the guest rooms" "Thank you Tsuna. I think we'll take your generous offer" Tristiatina smiles. Xanxus couldn't care about that, what his wife wants, she'll get it. What is more important is that he and Lilith need to have a talk just the two of them real soon...

* * *

><p>…<em>The game of life binds us all<em>

_Manipulating us with invisible strings_

_God gazes on the spectacle_

_And the dice roll_

_Grinning, he tosses the dice_

_Trickery, deceit he cares not_

_For people revere him as their God_

_Ah, how laughable it is!_

_Ah, how laughable it is… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Oh man, I've been sitting for hours! So anyway, I use the song The Game of Life by Hatsune Miku and I decide to use the song to shape the chapter a little. If you're curious you can check out the song. It's a dark humorous song in my opinion. I mainly use the song when Lilith and her friends play the board game which literally, playing with their lives. You'd be amaze what boredom can do to you…

So the Vongola finally introduce themselves! Teru had a crush on this mysterious girl. Would he stay with her if her dark secrets would somehow be reveal? Well, you just have to wait and see… Love is a strange force.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – **This chapter will tell you how the Vongola deal with the diseases known as love. I actually never been in love before so I had tried my best to write this chapter about it. Your comment and reviews would be most helpfully…

* * *

><p><em>Please don't let my love turn out<em>

_To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was_

_Please take me far away from here_

_That is my only desire… _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Teru woke up extra early in the morning just to visit Lilith. His mother, Kyoko, was surprise to see her soon awake so early on Sunday. Even his father was still in bed. "Where are going so early Teru-kun?" She asks her son, watching him putting on his shoes rather excitedly. "I'm going to the mansion. See you later Mum!" He replies cheerfully before leaving the house. "W-Wait! Teru-kun! What about breakfast!" She called but the teen had long gone. Teru call a cab and head to the mansion. He got a lot of things he want to chat with Lilith today. He even brought a little something for Lilith to cheer her up. He was greeted by the lower subordinates of the Vongola which he cheerfully greeted them back. He knocks on the door once. "Enter..." He did just that and was surprise that Lilith is already wide awake with a fresh new set of clothes. Her bandages have also been remove. Except for the patches on her delicate face. "Good morning Teruyoshi. Do you always wake up this early in the morning?" Lilith asks the boy as he sat beside the bed. "S-Sort of..." So not true. "What about you?" "My Mum usually wakes me about eight or nine in the morning..." Lilith shrugs. "I see... Umm, Lilith, if you don't mind I brought you something..." Teru said. He gave Lilith a regular size box wrap with ribbons.

Curious, she begins unwrapping the box and reveals a caramel cake. She squeals excitedly. "Caramel cake! One of my favourites! Thank you so much Teruyoshi!" She beams happily at him. Teru swear that he could literally see heaven's gate right infront of him right now. "... But Mum said not to eat sweet before breakfast. I'll eat this later then..." Lilith said and put the treat aside. "Well then... Do you want to eat breakfast..." Teru took a deep breath and said the next word nervously "W-With me?" Lilith smile gently. She was hungry and why turn down the offer? "Sure! They said that I could walk around for a while" Jumping out of the white bed, they head to the garden outside. After they sat down and the food came, they chatted with each other like waterfall; never ending. In Lilith's life, never before did she dream of having a normal breakfast with a cute guy in the garden. _Wait, what? Cute? Why the fuck did I thought about that! _Lilith quickly dismisses the thought from her head. On the hand, Teru was feeling happy than ever in his life. Just by talking to this girl, make him felt warm and giddy. _What is with Lilith that makes me feel this way? We just met yesterday but already I want to know more about her... She really is pretty..._ Teru blush at his last inner thought. They ate breakfast while talking all sort of different things. Somewhere, somehow, Teru manages to make Lilith tells him about herself; something that Lilith would never do.

Teru learns that Lilith absolutely loves sweets, enjoy reading and being alone and her secret hobby is singing. Something that she stops doing ever since she moves to Italy. "But I'm not really a good singer..." She said, blushing a little while scratching her cheek with a finger. "I really want to listen your singing Lilith-chan... I bet it's beautiful" Teru said, smiling. Now it was Lilith's turn to blush. They continue to eat in silence. "How long will you be staying here Lilith-chan?" Teru asks. "Until I've reach full recovery..." Came the reply. "You know... I never been to Japan before..." Lilith gave him the lead. Teru smile excitedly. "I'll show you around Namimori! You'll love it!" Lilith chuckle at his eagerness. "I would appreciate that. Looks like I know what I'm gonna do today" She never felt this way before. Not even with her mother. She wasn't faking to be happy. She _was_ happy. _Maybe once in a while it's OK for me to feel this way... I gotta admit though, I never felt so happy about hanging out before_. After breakfast was finish, they went for a walk to the garden. They each took a flower and present it to one another. Teru show her a sterling silver rose while Lilith presents him a black rose. Their secret romance game was interrupt by an all too familiar loud yelling. "VOOOIIIII! Where the hell are you Lilith!" Squalo storms into the garden. The shark was drop dead speechless when he saw the two teens were exchanging flowers.

Lilith was with that trash of a Vongola boss's son. How long were they together alone? He caught the glimpse of the glass of OJ and plates on the table and he knew that they had breakfast just the two of them. "VOOOOIIII! You stupid brat! What the hell do you think you're doing with Lilith!" He yells. Teru blush in pure embarrassment where as Lilith threw a brick at his head. "Don't be so noisy in the morning trash..." She said darkly. Leave it to the stupid loud shark to ruin her day. _No... I'm planning to fully enjoy myself today. No one better ruin it for me! _Lilith growl mentally. Since Squalo refuse to leave them alone, they had no choice but to went to the dining hall where Tsuna is dining with his guardians along with the Varia member. "There you are Teru. Your mother told me that you rush out of the house this morning without any breakfast..." Tsuna said, looking at his beloved son. "VOOOOIIII! I saw them in the garden having breakfast just the two of them!" Came Squalo.

All of the adults stare wordless at the teens. Teru was blushing like mad while Lilith stares back at them with bored eyes. "... No wonder you bolted out of the house as soon as you open your eyes..." Tsuna said slyly. Xanxus was clearly seething with anger. What is the relationship of that brat with Lilith! "So you had breakfast with this handsome young man eh?" Tristiatina adds in rather unhelpfully. You could imagine their shock when Lilith actually tinted a little red. The Varia males were shouting off their heads that instant while Tsuna's guardians join in their fight to defend their beloved boss's son. Rolling her eyes, Lilith lean in and whisper something to Teru. Her hot breath tickles the poor boy mercilessly. Xanxus saw this and snarl under his breath. What the hell does Lilith think she's doing? "Umm... Dad?" Teru spoke up. "Lilith-chan wanted to explore Namimori today and ask me to accompany her... So, can I?" He asks timidly. There were a lot of cursing and yelling. Mostly are:

"Don't even think about it kid!"

"Stay away from the princess or you'll get my knifes... Ushishishi.

"VOI! You stupid brat! I'll cut you to pieces!"

"Aww, looks like the Archangel had fallen in love with our Lilith"

"... I'm surprise you could actually like Lilith-san..."

"Congratulation Teru!"

"Good luck to the extreme!"

Lilith sweat drop. What's the big deal anyway? She asks the guy to hang out with her. Tristiatina suddenly clasp her hand cheerfully. "What a wonderful opportunity! We could continue with our family bonding day here at Japan! And since it's Sunday, why don't Tsuna and your wife join us?" Tristiatina suggest. They could picture it already, it's going to end in disaster. "Sounds like a good idea Tia... It's been a while since we get acquaintance" Decimo smile happily. So it was settle. They will have a family time with the Varia and the Vongola. Mainly the families of the two leaders. The rest of the guardians are not to follow them or disturb them throughout the entire day. It was heading to disaster as soon as they got into the limousine. Lilith sat beside Teru while their parents sat infront of them. Teru decide to talk to Lilith and was glad that she returns it. Their mother muses seeing their only child smiling to each other while their fathers? What are their reactions you say? Xanxus was beyond pissed to see his only daughter was so close with the damn brat while Tsuna could only pray that today won't turn out a complete disaster. They went to all sort of interesting places in Namimori. They went to famous cake shop where Lilith buys a slice of cake. They went to the arcade. Even the adults join in.

Lilith was enjoying herself to the fullest. They went to a gift shop where Teru buy a few gifts for his friends. Her cell phone suddenly rang; she got a text message. 'We got a little problem; Cain is lost' It was from Heidi. Lilith face palm. She almost forgot that Cain is horrible when it comes to direction. Lilith text her back almost in lightning speed. 'Find him!' _I wonder what the hell are they doing right now? No doubt they're doing something crazy_ "Lilith-chan..." Teru called her, interrupting her train of thoughts. "Where else do you want to go?" He asks the raven hair girl. Their parents were right outside. "There's something I need to do first..." Lilith begins, not sure about telling him. "How can I do to help Lilith-chan?" Teru ask, innocently. "I'm looking for a friend. You can go back to your parents" Lilith said. "Wait, are you gonna slip by them?" Teru ask, frowning. She sighs. "Yeah, I'll tell them that I need to go the restroom. This shouldn't take too long" Lilith said. Teru seems hesitate at first but then decide to help her either way. "Alright, I'll tell them that you went to the restroom while I went to the baker store" Teru devise the plan. He felt bad about having to lie to his parents but he really want to help Lilith. "You sure you want to help me?" Lilith asks, raise an eyebrow. "W-Well, I can't let you go wander around on your own. The people that kidnapped you could still be lurking around... S-So..." The boy stammers as he twisted his shirt nervously. Lilith smiles gently. "I get it, I get it. You'll protect me from the bad guys... Thanks Teruyoshi. It's nice to depend on someone else for a change..."Teru quickly left to inform to their parents before he could embarrass himself by fainting infront of Lilith. As she observes Teru talking to their parents, Lilith asks the shop manager if she could use the back door. Nodding once, he shows her to the door which she quickly sneak out of the shop. Teru join her shortly afterwards. "Let's make this quick shall we?" Lilith grins as they dash across the streets.

Somewhere up on a rooftop of random building from the streets nearby, two people watch as the two teens ran out of the building using the back door. "You do know that the boss will murder us if she finds out about this?" Dio remind Heidi for about the hundredth time. Heidi rolls her grey eyes. "This mission is very important to all of us. Her very life could be at stake here! So I think she'll forgive us for concerning about her deeply" Heidi said as she clutch her heart and batted her eyelash rather comically. Dio sighs. They had been inform by Lilith that she is one of the Vongola family which is why they trust the Vongola as Lilith did but not this guy. Vongola undecimo. They were grateful that he was able to nurse their boss when they couldn't but when they went to visit Lilith earlier this morning, they were very surprise to see how close the two of them had become and this made the Sin unsettling. Dio snap his fingers and mist starts to form all over the town which it soon disperses.

Although that his boss had specifically told them to stay at the base, Gokudera was pacing back and forth in his boss's office anxiously. "Ma, ma, calm down Gokudera. Both Tsuna and Xanxus himself are with their family. Let them enjoy themselves" Yamamoto said, calming his college. "I trust Juudaime but with Xanxus? Who knows what will happen!" Said the storm guardian in frustration. "All we could do is wait I guess..." Lambo yawn at the sofa. Suddenly, Ryohei yells at top of his lungs. "I just thought of the most awesome idea to the extreme!" "What the hell was that for turf top!" Gokudera yells back. "I think we should also spend time with our children just like Sawada is doing right now!" Ryohei explain enthusiastically. "Kufufufu... I think that's a good idea" Mukuro said, appearing out of nowhere. "It's been some time since I spend a father and son moment..." He grins eerily. "All of us haven't got time to spend with our child these days..." Yamamoto sighs and frowns a little. "Tch, fine... Where are they?" Gokudera ask. And so the adults were off looking for their child.

Love was never easy. Especially if you're in the mafia. Unaware of their parents intention, the Vongola Juuichidaime guardians were spending time with each other. They practically grew up together ever since they were kids so their bond were strong. Angela and Tsumotu were playing basketball at the court. Angela is a hot headed girl while Tsumotu was the calm one. Although Angela constantly yell at him about grinning all the time, they're relationship never got in the middle. Tsumotu is a pro when it comes to basketball; the best in Namimori middle. Angela jump and manage to score a dunk. "Nice shot Angela-chan!" Tsumotu compliment her while showing his trademark smile. "You know it!" Angela reply and high-five him. They were teasing and playfully slapping each other until Tsumotu scoop her up and they laugh merrily. Unfortunately for them, their parents had just arrived at the scene. "W-What the hell! Baseball freak! Tell your son to put Angela down now!" Gokudera shout angrily. "Ma, ma relax Gokudera. They're just having fun!" Yamamoto simply ignores the said man's rage. The two teens saw their parent approaching them and Tsumotu gently let Angela on the ground. "Thanks..." She smiles warmly. She turns to her father with a bored expression on her face. "What do you want now old man?" Gokudera click his tongue at his daughter rudeness before scanning on her attire. She had tied her hair to a ponytail and was wear a white tank top and black jeans with a pair of sneakers.

A normal outfit but it somehow pisses him off. "Why are you wearing those kind of clothes! I thought I told you to wearing long sleeves only!" He barks. Angela couldn't help but rolls her olive eyes. "In case you haven't notice you stupid old man, it's hot. Why would a sane person be wearing warm clothes?" She glares at him. Tsumotu place a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure your dad didn't mean to yell at you Angela-chan..." He said, trying to sooth her. "Tch, I'm sure that there's a lot of things that he _didn't _mean to" Angela scoffed angrily. She turns and left the two adults. "Oi! Come back here Angela! I'm not finish talking!" Gokudera calls out to her which Angela completely turn a deaf ear. "I'll go talk to her" Tsumotu assure them as he ran off to catch her. "Why do I get the feeling that our children are trying to avoid us?" The Storm guardian murmur. "I know what you mean... Lately Tsumotu seem to avoiding looking at me..." The Rain guardian agrees softly. Sakura was training outside of the base with Valencino. Her weapon of choice is a pair of tonfas that is similar to her father. Valencino uses the weapon that is also similar to his dad; trident. It wasn't a fierce spar. In fact, it's like they are almost playing hide-and-seek. "Kufufufufu... Try to find me if you can Sakura-chan..." Valencino said as the environment change into a compliment labyrinth. It didn't took the girl more than five minute to find the clear path to Valencino. "Found you" She said, smiling.

"Aww, how did Sakura-chan manage to find me?" He pouts while gripping on the trident. "I've known you all my life Valencino-kun..." Was the reply. Meanwhile, Hibari Kyouya was looking for his daughter. He had heard about the spending time even with their children and he actually thought that it's a good idea. As he passes the garden, he came across Mukuro. "Fancy meeting you here..." Mukuro smirk at the skylark. "Hn" Hibari isn't the one to waste breath with herbivores. As they were about to pass each other, the sounds of metal clashing could be heard not too far away from they were. Curious, they went to the source of the sound. Both of their children, Sakura and Valencino were clashing their weapons in a battle. "Kufufufu... My son will definitely beat your daughter" Mukuro said confidently. "Sakura is not a weak herbivore" Hibari reply steely. They watch with great interest as their children continue to fight with all their might. Or so they thought... Valencino place his trident at the back of Sakura's neck which automatically maneuvers her weapons; as if Sakura deliberately pulling his body nearer to her. "... I shouldn't have dropped my guard even for a moment" Sakura said softly. "I think you should do it a lot more Sakura-chan... So I could do this..." Valencino whisper, his face inches away from the petite girl's. Their lips were almost touching when a sudden violent force them to pull apart. Hibari had launched to their fight and was about to attack Valencino when Mukuro intersect him with his own trident. Hibari eyes were cold as steel. "How dare you..." Hibari murmur menacingly. "Kufufufufu... It seems that the skylark is a little mad seeing my son held his precious flower so delicately" Mukuro taunt him. A vein pops on Hibari's forehead. "Die" "Wait father!" Sakura cried. When both her and Valencino had been pull apart, each of their dad shields them from each other. "Valencino-kun was just playing around.

We didn't mean any harm" Sakura pleaded for her dad to understand. Valencino bit his lips; he actually wanted to feel how soft Sakura's lips were. The boy had fallen in love with her ever since they were little but due to her parent constant... argument. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he kept his longing away but it was just too damn arduous. That goes the same with Sakura; when she was little, she was always being bullied because of her weak body. Valencino would always be the one to protect her. She wanted to be strong so that she could protect him. Valencino is very popular at school whereas the students and even the faculty staff fear her because she is the sole daughter of the former head discipline committee. She care about Teru and the others very much but had develop and special feeling towards Valencino but kept her silence due to their differences. Hibari finally at ease. He glares at the two illusionists, giving them a 'If-you-ever-touch-my-daughter-again-I-will-kill-you-in-seconds-splat' warning before taking Sakura with him. She shot them a small smile before being force away. As the two Cloud guardians were already out of sight, Mukuro turn to his son. "Were you really going to do it?" He asks him. Valencino shrugs, out of mood. "Who knows..." Tapping his trident twice onto the ground, Valencino disappear. Mukuro wasn't satisfied with his answer but decide to let it drop. Valencino was quiet, obedient and a loner when he was home.

Neither he nor Chrome, his wife, knows what on his mind. Ryuuki was at the living room with Bella building a tower made of cards. None of them dare to even breathe. Why? Because the tower were almost complete. Ryuuki had the same appearance from his dad but their personalities were a little different. Sure, he is energetic and enthusiastic like his dad but he is also a little _mellow_ and more _laid back_. But he has a knack for yelling to the 'extreme' occasionally. For instance, he didn't enjoy going through extreme training after training. He progress using his own way which is look down upon his dad. "Careful now... This is the last card and then our master piece will be complete..." Bella whisper as softly as she could. "Y-Yeah..." Ryuuki gulp nervously. His shaking hands were carefully placing a card on top of the tower when the door was the burst open. "Ryuuki! Let us training to the extreme just the two of us! Father and son!" Ryohei yells. The sudden outburst causes the tower that they have been patiently building for the past three hours came stumbling down. "Aww man..." Bella groan. "Hmm? Did I interrupt something?" Ryohei ask, confused. "No dad..." Ryuuki answers him blankly. Lambo came into the living room while holding two strawberry ice-creams. "I don't feel up for some training right now" Ryuuki adds and exit the room. "There you are Bella... Look, I got your favourite ice-cream..." Lambo said while showing to the girl the ice-creams. "Maybe later uncle" Bella said, surprising the Thunder guardian. Never before has Bella turn down on her favourite ice-cream. Bella knew that Ryuuki is a little upset so she went to comfort him. "Hmm... This is worrisome. Why does Ryuuki look so down in these last few days?" Ryohei question out loud. Lambo couldn't answer him. Even Bella seem distant these days. Unknowing to the adults, the reason why their children began to act estrange towards them was because of their parents.

Lilith and Teru had been running around for quite some time now, looking for Lilith's friend. "What does Lilith-chan's friend looks like?" Teru asks. "Umm... He has long, plait blonde hair and green eyes" Lilith reply, scanning around. Teru went silent; her friend was a guy? If he has blonde hair and green eyes than that means he's a foreigner. "Are you okay Teru?" Lilith ask when she caught a glimpse the young Vongola prince suddenly went quiet all of the sudden. "I-I'm sorry Lilith-chan" Teru said and force himself to smile cheerfully. Since Lilith was a good actress his smile didn't assure her the slightest. She was about to say something when Teru stop suddenly. "Something's wrong" He said, tense up. "Hmm?" Teru observe at their surroundings. Everything was normal; the sky, people walking about but something is definitely felt off. His Hyper Intuition was trying to tell him something. Then it hit him, like how Lilith threw a brick at the swordsman this morning but less painful. "We've been going in circle" He announce. As soon as the Archangel said that, the people vanish. Mist envelop all around them. "Damn it. I was too caught up to notice that we had fallen into an illusion" Teru curse. "They must've change the routes of Namimori; finding the way out would be a problem" Lilith said nothing. She was trying to pick up any presence other than herself and Teru. "We got no choice" Teru grab Lilith's hand gently before leading her the way. The sun had completely been hide by the thick mist. They barely could see what was infront of them. _Just like in my dream... _Lilith thought. They suddenly stop when a group of figure had somehow surrounded them. They reveal themselves to be mafia men. These men were also illusion. Teru instantly stood infront of Lilith, shielding her from the danger. He went into HDWM and launch directly towards the enemies although he knew they were nothing but mere illusions. _I must protect Lilith-chan! _Teru swore as he beat up the illusion. Teru was so focus on the front that he didn't notice a surprise attack from behind.

Lilith immediately saw it and blocks the attack with only one hand. Needless to say that it was bursting with her flames. "You gotta be aware of your surrounding Teruyoshi" Lilith said, smiling a little. "S-Sorry. I was supposed to protect Lilith-chan" Teru begin to apologize. "No worries..." Lilith kicks the man and he fell. "Look at it this way: I got your back and you got mine" So the two battle while protecting each other. It was a new experience for Lilith. She never did protect anyone while she's in combat. It felt a little strange. They stop fighting once the enemies were gone from sight. "We need to disperse of the mist..." Teru said, still in HDWM. "From experience, it's really arduous to separate reality from illusion. If you're an expert or had undergo an intense training about illusion, you can beat it in its own game but there are other ways. Lilith explains. "I'll destroy the town" Lilith said flatly. Teru went off from his HDWM. "You can't do that! People will get hurt!" He protests. "They won't... This illusion is created in order to trap us. Once the illusion is taken down, the town will be left unscratched. I promise" Lilith was confident. She had train with the Varia mist guardian, Fran on how to see through illusion and stuff of it though the boy would sometime play with her rather than training. "... Okay. I trust you" Teru said after a while. That didn't surprise Lilith. She had already learned the exact nature of the young prince. Beside, his intuition was fine. "Stand close to me" Lilith instruct him. He went near Lilith until their shoulder brushes against one another. Both of Lilith's hands emit a powerful and radiant orange flame. The flame spiral around them and slowly expands with a loud burst. Teru had to shield his eyes from the sheer brightness of the flame.

Once the light had dimmed, he opens his eyes. The sun was up in the sky, the resident of the town are bustling around; the real Namimori was back. "You did it Lilith-chan" Teru spoke in awe. Lilith smile gently. "It's nothing... C'mon, we should go back before our parents notice our absence..." Lilith said as she walks ahead. "E-Eto... What about your friend Lilith-chan?" Teru stammer catching up to her. "I'll just text my other friends to help him... I'm sure he'll be fine" Lilith explains as they walk back, side by side. "Lilith-chan sure cares about her friends" Teru said, smiling. Lilith let out a surprising chuckle. "I guess... I just met them not too long ago and already we've become close. They're my family" Lilith was surprise at her own words. The Sin really felt her family. Her weird psycho family but family none the less. She deeply cares about them... in her own ways. "Teruyoshi is the same right? Teruyoshi really cares about his guardians, no?" "Yup! We practically grew up together since our dads are close" He replies cheerfully. "What about Lilith-chan's family? Dad told me that you recently move to Italy" Lilith smiles bitterly. Teru's smile drop when he notices Lilith's reaction. "I-I'm sorry Lilith-chan! I shouldn't be so nosy about Lilith-chan personal life. I'm very sorry!" Teru apologize again. How he could be so dense to notice? Lilith did say that Xanxus wasn't her dad. Lilith sighs. _Why is it hard for me to be mad at this guy? In a normal circumstance, I would kill anyone who dare pry into my personal problems. But this guy... There's something about him... _"I was born and grew up at America in all my life.

It was just me and my mum at first" Lilith begins to explain briefly about her life. "My mum work as a lecturer in a nearby college. Our lives were simple and ordinary. I was quite content with living just the two of us. I help her around the house sometimes too..." Lilith sighs again before continue. "It was then the Varia guardians came to bring my mother back to Italy because their boss missed her. On the very same day, my mother explains everything about me. How her involvement with the mafia and Varia. So I agree to move to Italy because my mother missed the man terribly" The end. "Umm... Can I ask you something Lilith-chan? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Teru ask timidly. "Shoot" "Why did Lilith-chan's mother leave the Varia at the first place?" The curious boy asks. "Simple; Xanxus didn't want me" Teru felt sorry at the girl. She agrees to move to Italy to live with her unwanted father just because her mother had been longing for him. Lilith sacrificed a lot. "I'm sorry... It must've been hard" Teru reply feeling rather stupid. Of course she would feel it that way! "... You know Teruyoshi; you gotta stop apologizing all the time. It's beginning to get annoying" Lilith said, trying to cheer up the mood. _Strange... Why do I feel the need to lighten his spirit? _"Okay Lilith-chan..." He said, his smile return. The topic change as their destination was getting nearer. Their parents were waiting for them. So the two families got into the limo and they head back to the Vongola mansion. They two continue to talk aimlessly much to Xanxus's displeasure. Once they reach to the mansion, Teru and Lilith was about to spend time together but Tristiatina suddenly stop her daughter. "Lilith, may I talk to you for a moment?" She asks. "Teru-kun, your dad and I need a talk about something very important with you" Kyoko adds in. The two exchange glance before they went with their parents.

Lilith follows her parents to another living room where the Varia guardians were tackling each other. "Boss!" Levi exclaims when he saw Xanxus. "Voi! Why the fuck did you guys took so long just to go shopping? We were bored as fuck!" Squalo bellowed. Xanxus glare at him, silencing the said man. As Xanxus sat on his favourite crimson chair, Tristiatina and Lilith sat on the couch beside him. "Is something wrong mum?" Lilith asks. What it is that is so important that is need for them to discuss. "Well, I was planning to ask you in private just the two of us but I guess your father needs to know too" Tristiatina begin. _Shit! Did my cover got blown? Did mum already find out about Sin! _Lilith was mentally in panic mode. "It's nothing serious dear" She assures her when she notices her daughter small panic attack. "... I just want to know if you had fallen in love with Teruyoshi" The entire room went completely silent. No one dare to utter a single word. Hell, no one even dare to breathe! The Varia members glances uneasily to the boss. Hell is surely about to break lose if words isn't carefully spoken out. Lilith laughs a little. "W-What makes you said that Mum? We're just friends and I just met him!" Tristiatina smile patiently. "Then why are you acting so nervous for sweetheart? And look, you're blushing" _Damn! No wonder did it get a little hot... _"Ummm... Maybe? I don't know!" Lilith said in frustration. "You can start by telling me what do you think and feel about him" Her mother encourage her smoothly. "Teruyoshi is a very nice and kind person. He obviously cares about his family and friends. Something about him makes me strangely... at ease.

As if I feel completely safe just by being next to him. It's fun talking with him 'cause he's fun..." Unknowing to her, Lilith was smiling as she said all those things. Xanxus had stayed silent to hear her confession and now, he will not tolerate it anymore. The nerve of that brat! "I'm going to kill him and that trash of his dad!" He snarls. The rest of the Varia also decides to join their boss. How dare the Vongola prince bewitch their princess. To Xanxus, it was still too early to give away his daughter. They must first cross over his cold, dead body! "Now, now dear. Calm down... Remember that it was Teruyoshi that rescue Lilith. We owe it to them" Tristiatina muses. It was amusing seeing the Varia got this agitated over a sixteen year old boy. Squalo was swinging his sword madly, yelling that the brat needs to be taught a lesson. Bel was chuckling his trademark laugh while drawing out a bunch of knives. Levi wanted to declare a match against Teruyoshi to see if he is worthy to be with Lilith. Fran just yawn. Lussuria tried his best to calm everyone down. This silliness need to be stop. "It doesn't matter anyway..." Lilith mumbles. Instantly silence return again. "Teruyoshi is... different from me. He's too nice, too outgoing than me. He deserves someone better than me. It's best if we just remain as friends" She felt remorse. But it was the best. She need to focus on developing the Sin and their lives and personalities were completely clashes each other. Lilith was secretive, psychotic, vicious, a two-face you name it! But Teruyoshi... The guy certainly live up to his given title. "Oh, Lilith... Don't give up is never easy at first but if you nurture it properly and with care, your reward would be worthwhile" Tristiatina advise warmly as she stroke her daughter hair.

But Lilith was set; if possible, she'll try to seal her heart from any affection she had towards the Vongola prince. "Thanks mum but I don't think a certain group of men would like it if I couple with Teruyoshi" Lilith snickers. "Exactly! But you got it completely wrong Lilith! That brat is not worthy for _you_! In fact, no one in this fuckin' world is good enough for you! If they want you than they have to go through us!" Squalo yell proudly. The others nodded in agreement. Even Xanxus silently approve him. Lilith was confuse; should she feel bubbly that they cares so much about her or pissed off because she can't go on a date ever in her life? She chooses the second one. "Oh hush you all. This is Lilith's first love interest. You all should all be supportive in this! Especially you Xanxus!" His wife scolded them. _First love? Now I really need to protect her from the scums even more_. Xanxus knew that first love could end up really well or really bad. Depend on the couple. If anyone dares to break Lilith's heart, consider the bastard as good as dead! "It's Lilith's decision guys. Let her think what's good for her" Tristiatina continue. "So dear...?" They all turn to said girl. "... I'll think about it..." Was her reply. It was a pandemonium. It took almost two hours for the Varia to settle down.

Meanwhile, Teruyoshi wasn't gotten it any easier either. As soon as they enter Tsuna's office, his mother instantly attack him with a bunch of questions. Similar to Tristiatina's questions. "Do you like Lilith-chan?" "What are your feelings for her Teru-kun?" and "So what did you two did this morning?" Blushing nonstop, Teruyoshi answers all of his mother questions one by one. "Yes I like her Mum. I think I l-like her more than just friends..." Tsuna raise an eyebrow. "You think?" Teru sighs. "I know that I just met her but I can't stop thinking about her! Lilith-chan is really a noble girl. She loves her mother much more than her own happiness. And her smiles are so gentle and warm" Teru decide to stop it there. He didn't want to expose Lilith's problems to his parents. He didn't want to betray Lilith. Tsuna was happy that his son had finally learn to love someone apart from his family and friends but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder how in the world would Teru declare his feelings to Lilith? Her father is the great Xanxus and judging from his reaction when he found out that his daughter was tortured, it's obvious that he cares about Lilith very much. The Varia won't just stay quietly if Teru decide to step in and meet Lilith. This is gonna be tough.

"Well, I think you should take a moment and carefully plan out how to say it to Lilith, get to know her better" His dad suggest. "B-But what if she didn't like me more as a friend?" Teru said as he violently shake nervously. His mother smile warmly at her son. "Then she's just not the one dear..." Teru was about to say something when his tutor suddenly pop out of nowhere and sit on his father shoulder. "I think this is a great challenged for Dame-Teru. It's obvious that Lilith is a strong girl. Soon she will be the next Varia leader and it's important that you are close to her" Typical Reborn. Always looking out for the best of Vongola. "B-But I don't want to get to know Lilith-chan better because of the Vongola! I just want to be the guy who had crush on a girl" Teru cried. Reborn smirk sadistically. "It's not going to be that simple Dame-Teru. She is the princess of the Varia; do you really think that they would just sit quietly and watch you touch their princess? If you want to touch a rose, you better get used to its thorns and Xanxus, her father, would be the most sharpest and poisonous of them all" Teru gulped nervously. The boy had only met the Varia boss and he still scared of him stiffed. His glare, those dark scars and that cold and menacing aura around him could make anyone scared as hell! But Lilith is different. Sure, she may have his features but she is still different. To Teru, she is selfless and her smiles are like sparkling diamond. But... Teru also notice something a little... Off with Lilith. There is something that she is hiding. His intuition only detect lies and threats but whatever Lilith is hiding, it didn't affect his intuition so Teru was fine with it for now. "I-I still want to get close with Lilith-chan!" Teru was set with determination. Tsuna smile proudly at his son. "I know Teru-kun. We'll help you all the way"

* * *

><p>…<em>Longing for love, oh Cinderella<em>

_Even with just her uniform on she'll keep running_

_Could it be that time can magically freeze_

_Before the evil villains catch and try to stop her? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Done! I'm so proud of myself! I use the song Romeo and Cinderella by Rin and Len Kagamine. It had a nice love story in it. I think it's perfect for this chapter.

Uh-huh, looks like getting Lilith won't be easy for Teruyoshi! But his parents approve of his decision full heartedly so it can't be that hard right? Even his guardians are having a hard time with their love interest while trying to deal with their parents. Why are they so cold towards their parents you ask? Well, I'll reveal it to you guys very soon


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N – **Phew! That was one tough workout. So anyway, back to the story!

* * *

><p>…<em>Let's fly, forever and ever and ever into the distance<em>

_Unable to wait for a countdown, our ambitions ride on the tailwind_

_When the beat is given, our wings_

_Becomes platinum _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

If being at home was hard, staying in the Vongola manor was even harder! After her confession yesterday, the Varia won't leave her alone for even a split second! _I knew that telling those idiots everything was a bad idea_ Lilith snarl mentally. It was annoying. It was even worst when she would talk to Teru. The males would give him silent death glare behind her back which scares the wits of the young Mafioso. It was that in the afternoon when Lilith decides that she had enough of this nonsense. She requested a favour from Teru and his guardians. She told them of her little plan and on Teru behalf's, they agree. Valencino was more than happy help. He enjoys creating a little mayhem once in a while. Lilith leads the Varia guardians to an empty meeting room. "Voi! What is this all about Lilith!" The shark yells. "Your scum of a boss order me to gather you all here, said something about a meeting or some other shit" Lilith fibbed smoothly and perfectly.

Squalo started off first, cursing about how much of a jackass of his boss which Levi immediately defends his precious boss. It was how Lilith hopes for. Soon, everyone of them join in the fight. Unknowing to them, Lilith quietly slipped out of the room and shut the door quickly. "Do it now" Lilith said, turning to Valencino who was leaning on the wall beside her. Mist start to shadow over the door, creating thick chains, sealing the door firmly. Creating a sound proof mist barrier. "How long will it last?" Lilith questions him. She knew that despite of Fran's appearance, he is a well illusionist. "Kufufufufu... About three hours or so" He replies. Lilith let out a low whistle. Three hours? That's pretty impressive. Almost as if he could read her mind, Valencino smile eerily. "I have been train by my father and mother before I could even walk. So I know how to handle myself pretty well" Lilith said nothing. She didn't doubt him. There is no reason that he would lie. After all, he is in the Vongola. "Come, Teru-kun wanted to introduce to you the rest of the guardians" Valencino continue and lead her to the living room. The living room was lively as well as so loud when they arrive. A girl with beautiful flowing silver hair was arguing with two guys, one of them had black hair and a goofy smile, trying to calm her down while the other has white hair and was yelling back at her.

A girl was sitting on the couch talking with another girl. They both have black hair except for the smaller one has shoulder length curly hair. They didn't seem to bother at all with the fight. Teru, who was busy trying to calm everything down smile slightly at the sight of Valencino and Lilith. "Lilith-chan!" He greeted her. _They're no different from the Varia... Well, I guess they're less crazy. _Lilith chuckle and wave at him. "I want to introduce you to my friends!" He said excitingly. So begin the introductions. "This is Gokudera Angela!" The silverette smile at Lilith. "I'm the Storm Guardian. Just like my old man. Let me just say one thing; you got guts girl. Being held captive by the rival family plus torture because of your loyalty to the Vongola? You're alright" Angela smirks. "I did what I have to..." Lilith reply. "The guy next to Angela is Yamamoto Tsumotu" As his name being said, Tsumotu nod once at Lilith. "Nice to meet you Lilith! I'm the Rain guardian. Hope we can be good friends after this" Lilith smiles. _Damn... His smile is contagious. _"Next is Sasagawa Ryuuki" Teru continues. "It's EXTREMELY a pleasure meeting you Lilith! I'm the Sun guardian!" The white hair boy exclaimed. "Likewise" "Umm... The ones sitting on the couch are Sakura and Bella" He said pointing at the two girls. "My name is Hibari Sakura. The Cloud guardian. Pleasure to meet you" The raven hair girl said politely. The girl next to Sakura yawn. "Bella... Thunder guardian..." She said, bored. "The one next to you Lilith-chan is Valencino" Teru finishes. Valencino bow slightly. "Kufufufu... The name's Rokudou Valencino. I'm the Mist guardian"

This is the second time that Lilith is around with the people around her age for sometime now. They all seem nice. All of the sudden Lilith felt a little nervous and out of place. Teru was waiting for Lilith's reaction eagerly. "It's a pleasure to meet the eleventh Vongola guardians. I'm Lilith. You could say that I'm with the Varia" She said while scratching her cheek nervously. "Hey, hey what's with the formalities? We're family!" Tsumotu said while crossing his hands behind his head. "This loud basketball head got a point. Screw that politeness and just hang lose!" Angela advice. They all nodded in agreement. For the first time in Lilith's life, she was surrounding with people who are nice to her beside the Sin. They all sat down and traded each other hobbies, likes and so on. It was fun. "Umm... So what do you want to do now Lilith-chan?" Teru said since the fight from before had continued. "Not sure... By the way, thanks for helping me deal with those idiots. I couldn't breathe knowing them following me around" Lilith said sincerely. "D-Don't mention it..." Teru murmured. "Anyway, where are your parents?" Lilith continues. "They're having a meeting right now with your parents too Lilith" Bella reply. "Wanna hang out with us Lilith? It'll be fun!" Tsumotu offer. "Why not?" Lilith grins, mischief. The teens scramble into the black limo and it drove off to town.

Meanwhile...

"VOOOOIIIIII! Damn that girl! How dare she trick us!" Squalo bellow angrily. The Varia guardians were ashamed that they had been tricked by Lilith so easily. Not only that, if their boss find out about this... Well, let just say that this won't end well. "Ushishishi... The princess is a very good liar..." Bel grins. "Voi! Why the fuck are you taking so long tearing down the barrier Fran!" Squalo demand. "I told you stupid long hair captain... The barrier is created by my master's son... So obviously it will take sometime to destroy it..." Fran reply in monotone. "I guess she planned this with that brat's guardians" Levi comment who was sitting on a chair. "Lilith can be so bewitching if she wants to be" Lussuria pouted. They had no choice but to wait patiently for the barrier to break down.

"So what can we summarize about the rival family attacks on the Vongola?" Tsuna said seriously. His guardians as well as the Varia leader and his wife was discussing about the recent attack. "Their motive for kidnapping Lilith is still unknown. Though we can probably assume that they simply wanted to control the Vongola through her" Gokudera spoke up which earn a terrifying growl from Xanxus. "Now hold on Xanxus, Lilith is safe right? And the people responsible for harming her had been defeated so there's no need to be angry" Yamamoto said, trying to reason with him. "There just one thing we need to clear out; the people who defeated the family" Tsuna said. Silence fills the air. "Do you find out about anything Hibari?" He turns to the Cloud guardian. "Nothing... They leave nothing behind and disappear into thin air. Killing everyone in the mansion except for herbivore. Their objective are unknown" Hibari reply coldly. Tsuna pondered for a moment. "Enemies or not, this should be investigated thoroughly. We can't let the kids get into any unnecessary trouble" "Ah! Speaking of the kids, isn't it a little too quiet around here?" Tristiatina said. Suddenly, Tsuna's cell phone rings which he instantly picks up. "Hey dad, it's me... Sorry to bother you but..." Teru said through the line. "It's alright Teru. Hold on..." Tsuna press the loud speaker button so that everyone could hear. "Go on ahead Teru" "Umm... I'm just telling you that we're at town right now" Teru said nervously. "I see... But why do you sound so nervous Teru? You know I don't mind if you went to town with your friends" Tsuna reply, a little confused. "It's just that we – Oi, asshole what the hell do you think you're doing!" Angela's voice suddenly interrupts Teru.

"Now Angela-chan. I'm sure we can settle this without any violence..." Tsumotu adds in the conversation. "To hell with that! I say we just beat these guys up into a bloody pulp!" Angela barks back. "I second the motion..." Lilith's voice suddenly adds in. "Eh? Lilith is with them? Where are Squalo and the rest?" Tristiatina ask. "HIIEEE! No fighting you girls!" Teru protest. Soon, the sounds of bodies being beaten up can be heard. "W-Wait! Sorry dad but I gotta go!" Teru rush and hung up. "What just happen?" Lambo asks finally. "Hmm... Sounds like the girls got into a fight. Angela is really like you tako-head" Ryohei grins at the Storm guardian. "Shut up turf-head! Angela should be more ladylike..." He mutters. "Well it can't be help since they have our looks and personalities. How 'bout Lilith?" Yamamoto questions curiously. Tristiatina smiles widely. "Lilith has her father's appearance but thankfully, not his personality" Tristiatina tease. Xanxus remain quiet. "But that's a little strange... Weren't Squalo and the rest are suppose to be with Lilith right now? There's no way that they would let Lilith fight" Tristiatina frown and turn to her husband. The door open and Mukuro came in with the said team behind them. "Kufufufufu... I found them in the meeting room at the east wing. It seems that my son had trapped them inside for quite sometime now" He announce, his eyes were shinning with pride. "VOOOIII! Your daughter trick us damn it!" Squalo yell furiously.

"She said that you wanted to have a meeting with us boss..." Levi said, a little embarrassed. "It's no wonder why would Lilith do something like that! You had your men following her around like some clingy pests!" Gokudera bark at Xanxus. He simply ignores him and turn to his guardians. "Find her now trash! If anything happen to her..." He left his threat hanging there. They were about to quickly bolt out of the room when the sound of girl's laughter echo throughout the manor. It even reaches the room clearly. "That was FUN! Those guys didn't know what hit them!" Angela said. "I agree... It's good to get a little exercise once in a while" Lilith reply. "That was not the extreme way for an exercise! You were outnumbered" Ryuuki argue. "That was tiring... I can't believe you guys made me fight" Bella sighs. "That was a first time experience for me. Fighting with my bare hands that is" Came Sakura's voice. "... I don't think that my father would be happy about it though..." Sure enough Hibari was fuming with rage. She fought without her weapons! Weapons serve as a tool for defense and attacks. The idea of using her own body as a shield was outrages. "That was uncalled for Angela-chan, Lilith, Bella and Sakura. We were supposed to protect you girls" The adults could guess that Tsumotu was frowning. "Yeah! Real men protect women with all their might!" Ryuuki add in. "Don't think about it too much Ryuuki" Lilith reply. "Kufufufufu... I wonder if the Varia has let themselves out. If not, I would be more than happy to strengthen the barrier" Valencino muses. "I-I don't think that you should Valencino... You might get in trouble" Teru said rather timidly. "Relax Teru-kun. Knowing how sly Valencino is, I doubt the Varia could even get their hands on him" Lilith smirks.

Teru-kun? Since when Lilith calls him that? Not a good sign. "I take that as a compliment... Kufufufufu" Valencino chuckle. "Let's go the infirmary and treat those wounds now before you girls got an infection" Tsumotu said. The sound of footsteps echo away. "... The meeting is dissolve..." Tsuna said. Being the overprotective adults they were, they frantically rush to infirmary. The door burst open to reveal the guys were busy tending to their respective daughters. The one who receive the most injuries were Angela. Tsumotu was gently placing bandages on her wounds while she just scoffed at him. For some reason, Sakura was the only girl who didn't got hurt but Valencino insist on tending to her so that's why he was buys rummaging in the medicine cabinet. Bella only had a minor bruise on her face which Ryuuki carefully cover it with a soothing cream. Teru was applying fresh patches on Lilith's old injuries. "Hey..." Bella mumble. The parents went to their children side and began fussing over them. "I'm fine old man! Leave me the hell alone" Angela hisses at her father. "It was reckless of you Angela-chan. You didn't have to fight those guys" Tsumotu frown slightly. "How many time should your mother and I say it Angela! Don't go off fighting with some guys!" Gokudera yell angrily at her. "They're the one who started it first! They dissed me then they insult Juuichidaime!" She yells back. Both father and daughter were having a glaring contest while Tsumotu merely attend to her. "What happened?" Tsuna ask Teru who was patting Lilith's cheek lightly.

Lilith smiles. "We were hanging out together earlier. Everyone was having fun but on the way home we got into a little... trouble" Teru explains. "Some guys were just jealous because 4 hot girls were accompanied by their men. Obviously, we girls have to be a little territorial about what's ours" Lilith smirks and high-five her other girlfriends while the guys just blushes silently. "My, my, so please humour us. Which guys belong to whom?" Tristiatina said, smiling widely. This is the first time that Lilith ever said something so bold. Claiming a guy to be hers. "Teru-kun is mine" She said, smirking. The poor boy fainted once her announcement reaches to his ears. The adults were also speechless about Lilith's bold announcement. "I need to work on his confidence more..." The red eye girl chuckle to herself. The air in the room suddenly turns to malign and cold. It was obvious who radiates that much anger. "Xanxus, I would advise you not to harm Teru-kun. If you insist then you have to go through me" Lilith said sweetly with just a hint malice in it. The adults were taken back by her fangs. "Don't be such a spoilsport dear, let's see how things will turn out ok?" Tristiatina cooed and kiss her husband on the cheek. He grumbles slightly and decides to follow his wife. "In case if you haven't notice old man, Tsutomu is mine alone" Angela said casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tsumotu grin widen.

"WHAT! No way am I allowing the stupid base ball freak of a son to date you!" Gokudera yell furiously. "Say something!" He turns to Yamamoto. "I'm fine with it actually. It's just that Tsumotu need to promise me to take care of Angela from now ok?" The man smile at his son. "You got it dad" He reply easily. Hibari didn't like it how the children who begin announcing which person belong to whom. He quickly turns to Sakura, wanting something assuring from his daughter. Sakura seeing her father a little nervous and aggravate tries to smile. "You know I won't lie to you father..." She said quietly. Behind her Valencino laugh. "What our parent doesn't know won't harm them right Sakura-chan?" He grins. "V-Valencino..." Sakura sighs. It's just like him to anger her father. Hibari quickly whipped out his tonfa and glare at the young illusionist. "Herbivore... just what did you two did?" He demands. "As much as I hate to agree with the skylark, I'm afraid I need to know too..." Mukuro agrees. "We did nothing wrong. Valencino is very kind to me. He always keeping me company" Sakura assure them both. "Kufufufufu... That's right. Nothing _unusual_ at all" Valencino smirks. Sakura sigh tiredly. There is no use reasoning with him. Like some old routine, both parent left so that they could fight. "Bella? Do you have any wild announcement to tell that would cause my heart to stop beating?" Lambo asks slowly. "No uncle... Ryuuki is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less" Bella reply him. "Yeah! We are best friends to the extreme!" Ryuuki support her. Ryohei and Lambo nodded in satisfaction.

After much mayhem had passed, everyone went on their separate ways. Lilith retires to her room after much persistent from the Varia. Nightfall will soon rise. "... It's been a while since I check on those guys..." Lilith murmurs after stepping out of the showers with a towel wrapping around her curvy body. She sat on the bed to cool down her body after such a hot bath. The sun had set letting the moon slowly appear itself. Once she had lie on the seriously comfortable bed, she finds it hard to get up again. The wounds on her body had nearly disappeared; a few more days should do the trick. A gentle but cold wind suddenly enters the room. _Strange... I pretty sure that I lock the windows. _To prove her incorrect, the window clicked open, letting the cold fills the room. 6 familiar guys enter the room through the window. "Boss!" Cain greets her with a warm smile plastered on his handsome face. The boys made themselves comfortable on her bed. Now, you probably wondering if Lilith was bothered with 6 sudden guys enter her room through the freakin' window. Truth be told... It didn't bother her slightest. She didn't feel embarrassed or awkward at all, considering that all she was wearing is a flimsy towel. Sanctus lie beside her with a grin forever on his face, Nero was leaning on the wall on Lilith's right, Cain was sitting cross legged on the bed, Bolverk was sitting on the edge of bed and Dio was sitting on the floor for some weird reason. "Care to explain to me how the hell did you get lost?" Lilith glares sternly at Cain, recalling about the incident. Cain blush in embarrassment as he scratches the back of his head nervously. "I was gonna buy a melon bread since I heard it's a pretty killer here in Japan but since I tend to get lost easily, I thought I might ask someone to tag along... But they were all busy..." Lilith's glare turns to the rest of her guys. "I was having my afternoon nap! That is way more important!" Sanctus replies quickly. "I was out for a brief jogging..." Bolverk reply shamefully. Dio and Nero remain silent at all times.

Lilith let out a sigh. "Well, as long as you're not hurt Cain..." Cain's face lit up happily. "More importantly... Where is that psycho girl?" Lilith asks. "Heidi is sleeping already. We wanted to check on how were you doing boss" Sanctus yawn. "Tch, I'm fine as you can see. We'll be leaving Japan – ACHOO!" Lilith sneezes rather loudly. "Damn it! I'm freezing here! Close the damn window already Dio!" The girl fumed angrily. Dio merely close the window without speaking a thing. "... Maybe you should wear some clothes boss..." Nero comment plainly. "Yeah... You're gonna catch a cold if you kept wearing that!" Cain grins. Pushing herself out of bed, Lilith went to the bathroom to change into her night dress. A simple black silk nightgown. She retreat back to her bed and lie peacefully. "As I was saying... We may be heading back to Italy soon... Since the Vongola is suspecting about my 'mysterious' rescuers, we're gonna lay low for a few months until I can think of something that can divert their attention from us" Lilith brief them seriously. "It's bad enough that they still looking for Heidi. As much as I had to say this but we're gonna stops any wide range activities for a while" The guys paused to assess the situation. It was Sanctus who exclaim happily. "Awesome! We can totally party in the nightclubs 'till the sun rises!" Dio roll his eyes. "I can use this opportunity to perfect my moves" Bolverk said which Cain agrees with him. "Yeah, yeah do whatever the hell you guys want. Just make sure remember train too" Lilith said like a stern mother would.

Tristiatina was walking to her daughter's room which happen to be right beside her and Xanxus's room. Very convenient. She just need to check up on her daughter before she went to bed. Now, two things happen when the mother was about to knock on the door:

1 – A collective of unfamiliar voices can be heard softly

2 – The unfamiliar voices? Belong to a group of guys

This worried Tristiatina greatly. Obviously... What mother wouldn't be worried when a group of men are in her daughter room without her knowing? She was fine with the Varia since she knew them for far too long. Then it hit the woman. They are intruders in the Vongola main HQ. That wasn't possible; there is no way some mere assassins or mafia men could simply sneak into the manor. But these people in the room were able to do the impossible. Fearing for her daughter safety, Tristiatina was about to burst the door open when Lilith's voice can be heard rather loudly. "Knock it off you guys before you're gonna give me a damn headache!" Lilith snarls. The woman cringed at the tone of her daughter. Never, never before in her life had Tristiatina ever heard her daughter sound... sound... so much like her father. Unable to compose herself, Tristiatina just had to eavesdrop on their conversation. "... I don't want to hear it so you both just have to suck it up before I snap got it?" Lilith threatens. Again Tristiatina flinched. "Aww... Whatever you say Lilith" Tristiatina heard one of the boys whine childishly.

It sounded like a young man. Around Lilith's age she presumes. _Does Lilith know about these people? If so then why did she never tell her? Also, why are they in her room in the middle of the night? How did they know that Lilith was in Japan? How did Lilith meet them? _The poor mother was too busy handling all these questions that have appear suddenly in her mind without a single answers to any one of them. "Back to topic; although the Sin would be inactive for a while, that doesn't mean that I will allow you guys to slack off. By the end of the year, I want you to parallel the strength of the Vongola got it?" Lilith continues seriously. "... Parallel the strength of the Vongola?" One of them ask, confuse. "... You don't mean..." Another adds in the suspension. "Yes... In case something... unexpected happened, I want the Sin to be able to stand as strong as the Vongola. We will only appear when all else have fail then we will disappear afterwards..." Lilith said mysteriously. "... I will be the night sky. Embracing every malice the world has to offer. Teru-kun... Teru-kun will be the morning sky" "... That won't be easy though..." A new voice reply. "I'm very well aware of that Cain but my mind have set. The Sin will be as strong as the Vongola. And when that has day come, I will leave –" "... Tia..." The sudden gruff voice causes the said woman to jump a little. Xanxus was already beside his wife with his brow furrowed. "Ah! Xanxus... I was just – " Tristiatina begin to explain when a realization occur, the voices inside the room had turn silent. Tristiatina didn't think twice, she literally kicks the door open which earn a surprise from both father and daughter. "Lilith!" Her mother exclaim. She scans the room frantically until she found Lilith lie on the bed wearing a nightgown with a book in her hand. "... Is something wrong Mum? You look... overly worried about something" Lilith frown. "I heard voices in the room. You were talking with someone..." Her mother muttered. Lilith's eyes widen but quickly control and put on her facade. "... There's no one in the room Mum. I was just reading myself to sleep..." Lilith said calmly, hoping that her mum would buy the story. "It couldn't be my imagination. You were talking about the what? Something call the Sin and matching it with the Vongola power..." Her mother replies weakly. This got Xanxus immediate attention.

The Sin? Just what are they talking about? And what's with the matching with Vongola power part? "Maybe you're just tired Mum..." Lilith didn't want to give up. She will divert her mother attention elsewhere. "What the hell are you talking about? What is the sin?" Xanxus question them. Lilith shrugs the question off casually. "I have no idea..." It took a few sticky honey words to finally convince Tristiatina that the voices were simply her imagination due to her stress. Finally, she excuses herself and left Xanxus standing at the door. "What? You don't actually plan a good night kiss from me right?" Lilith teases with her usual harsh smirk across her face. "...Back at the fuckin' cafe at Italy, you said to me to take care of your mother when you're gone... It was as if you know that you would be kidnapped" Xanxus pause and stare at the expressionless girl on the bed. "... You know don't you?" Lilith knew that he couldn't know about the truth. But since she's running out of idea, she decides to doctored the truth. "I heard from Teru-kun about the Hyper Intuition. To me, it's just a gut feeling. A _really _strong gut feeling" Lilith explains. Xanxus raise an eyebrow; could he believe her word? He decides to put some faith into his daughter since she recently went through torture because of the Vongola. "Now if you don't mind... I'm gonna go to bed now thrash." She yawns and place her book beside the bed. When Lilith notice that Xanxus didn't even move from his spot, a vein popped out from her head. _Scum… Maybe I should throw my book at him. Hopefully that will hit some of his brain cells. _The unexpected occur to both of them: While Lilith was too busy in her little insane world; Xanxus had gone near the said girl and ruffle her black hair awkwardly. Lilith's eyes open impossible wide at the sudden act. She slowly looks up at the man dumfounded for the first time. "...You did good..." He said gruffly before leaving her. _W-What the hell was that for? _Lilith was trying hard to register in her brain after what just happened. Did Xanxus just show a fatherly affection towards her? "... That was seriously close..." Dio and the rest of Lilith's guardians crawl out from under the bed with a sigh.

"Do you think that Tristiatina-san buy it?" Cain said softly. "I can't say for sure. Damn... Didn't know that Mum was eaves dropping on me..." Lilith cursed silently. It was her fault. She let down her guard for just a moment. "Dio! Create a barrier" She hissed at her Mist guardian. "Yes boss..." Dio reply solemnly and close his eyes. For about a nanosecond, "It's done" "... Why didn't I ask for a barrier just now?" Lilith wept. "It's not your fault boss... you were tired. Even if you're one hellish boss, you're still human" Sanctus reply cheerfully. "What the hell? Was that suppose to cheer me up!" Lilith demand while shooting a glare at him. Lilith was furiously glaring at the Italian boy while Sanctus simple smile charmingly as her, pissing Lilith even more. Nero had notice that Lilith's black hair was all messed up thanks to Xanxus. He caught a glimpse of a hair brush near the bathroom sink and begins combing his dear boss's hair. Lilith didn't mind so she let him do whatever he please.

Though it was secretly a soothing pleasant. "I have to admit. That is the first time I've seen the famous Varia boss, Xanxus. He's quite scary ne?" Cain comment. Lilith went mute and lowered her head a little. "From what the little princess had informed us, Xanxus is a man who won't hesitate to kill his enemies on spot, gets what he wants and obviously, a man like him is usually hot tempered and violent by nature" Sanctus adds in rather unhelpfully. "... He does leave that kind of impression huh...?" The Sin boss murmur to herself but loud enough for her guardians to hear. "We won't pry but does the boss, um, hate her Dad?" Bolverk asks the half daze girl. The others were waiting patiently for her answers. "Not entirely sure. He doesn't even want me from the start but just now..." Lilith went silence again. "Hmm? Maybe he's trying to make amend?" Sanctus suggests. "I don't care what is that man trying to pull; I got things to deal with anyway than some bastard trying to soften me up" Lilith scoffed at the idea. Dio smirk as he resume from his previous spot. "As expected for the boss. Too stubborn for her own good" His deep voice turns into a chuckle. "Yeah, so I'm stubborn. Deal with it!" She snaps. A hand mirror was in front of her face by Nero. "Wow, nice one Nero. You even put some hair clips" Lilith comment as she examine her reflection. The normally pale and silent boy tinted shades of red on his cheeks. The Sin guardians spent the night at Lilith's room, talking and occasionally fighting among each other until Lilith gotten sleepy. They excuse themselves so that their boss could get some sleep. After they left, Lilith close her eyes and try to push the foreign feeling away.

* * *

><p><em>No, Thank You! I don't need memories<em>

_Because I'm strongly, deeply in love with the now_

_Being flooded with memories is a sweet, adult like luxury_

_And yet… I wanna refrain from it… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Alright! For this chapter, I take it from one of the anime show K-On endings, No, thank you! It's something of a bittersweet feeling.

So things are spicing up eh? Well, Lilith would soon learn why all of these things are happening to her. But not just her and the Sin are experiencing some strange things. Even the Vongola eleventh is in for some surprises…


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N – **Okay… I think this will be the last chapter I'll upload for today. If I still have some mood to update then hooray if not *shrugs* So on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>The very best Princess!<em>

_So treat me just as such, carve it in your heart! Got it? _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

"I really had a great time here. Hopefully we can hang out again sometime" Lilith said, smiling the tiniest bit. Today is the day that Lilith and the Varia would return back to Italy. The Varia members were already in the car, waiting impatiently for their boss's daughter to get in. "Thank you so much for taking care of me Tsunayoshi-san and everyone" Lilith said formally. "To be frank, it was our fault that you got into this mess so there really isn't any reason you should thank us" Tsuna said sheepishly. Xanxus, who was in the car growl under his breath. "Please come and visit us soon Lilith-chan" Teru said. There were sadness in his eyes but he's trying his best to act cheerful so that Lilith will not feel any regret about leaving. Tsuna pat his son shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah, once you're back we'll got to beat some punks again" Angela grins mischievously which earn a pinched on the cheek by her dad. "Ow! That's seriously hurt!" The silverette whine. "You are a girl so behave like one!" The Storm guardian scolded her. Lilith couldn't help but giggle at their father and daughter antic. "I envy you Angela-chan. You're bond with your Dad is so strong" Yes. Lilith speaks the utter truth. She was a little jealous how good the Vongola XI bonds with their parent but she didn't have time to curse what she didn't have. "Lilith-chan..." Teru couldn't mask the sadness for the girl in his voice. "I'll be looking forward for the day we meet again... Goodbye Vongola X and Vongola XI" She turns her back on them and head into the car. The car drove off to the airport.

Throughout the entire journey back to Italy, Lilith stares out of the window, deeply in her own mind. The noise from their stupid fight didn't even reach to her ears. "Lilith?" The voice of her mother brought her back to reality. "Yes Mum?" She replies dumbly. "I've been calling you for sometime now Lilith..." Tristiatina frown. They were now in their private jet. Tristiatina and Xanxus were the only people who remain sane as the Varia guardians were fighting among themselves again. Xanxus was drinking as usual while Tristiatina placed the magazine that she was reading on her lap. "Are you feeling alright?" Her mother ask, worried. "I'm alright Mum. Don't worry about me" Lilith smiles sweetly. The Sin boss was actually wondering whether her guardians had reach Italy safely. Tristiatina wasn't convinced but decide to let the matter drop. When they finally reach to the Varia HQ, Lilith went straight to her room. "I can't understand that girl... She was all preppy when she was with those Vongola XI but now she's back to her old self" Levi grumbles. "She's a teenage girl. Cooping her in the manor is not befitting of her age..." Tristiatina said sadly. Lilith was exhausted from her trip and all she wanted to do now is to lie on her bed. She slumped on her bed without a second thought. Her cell phone in her pocket rang. She groans and answers the call. "... This has better be good Heidi..." She snarls at the caller. "Yeah, well, so sorry to bother you Lilith but I just thought I should informed you that we have reached Italy and the guys have gone to their respective home. I'll report to you soon okay?" Heidi's said with her sing song voice. "Whatever..." She quickly ended the line before Heidi could laugh at her. Lilith burrows her head under a pillow. Sleep was her best friend for the entire day.

The rest of the weeks passed rather uneventfully for Lilith. She train very hard with the Varia, being aloof in her own house, avoiding spending a long period of time with anyone apart from the Sin and didn't even bother of going out in the morning. Her behaviour obliviously didn't go by unnoticed. Her parents and even the Varia members were oddly confused by her sudden cold aloofness. She would occasionally space out during training; she wouldn't be too careless as gotten hurt by them but her focus was entirely elsewhere. Tristiatina thought this maybe cause by a disease known as the 'love sickness.' When confronted by her parents (Xanxus would get very overprotective when they would talk about Lilith's love interest) Lilith didn't deny that she missed her new found friends but that wasn't the complete truth. Over the past few days, Lilith begins to develop an anxious feeling that seems to be growing relentlessly. As if something life threatening moment will soon occur. The only people that she trust to voice out her inner turmoil was to her group. The Sin was a little worried that their boss is acting differently but when she explain to them about her uneasy feeling, they feel an immense honor that Lilith trust them so much. They each raise their opinion about the matter. Although Lilith was grateful for their advices and concern, it didn't really desensitize her strange worries.

It doesn't help that everytime she sleeps; she would wake up in the mist world. Only this time, a faint voice can be heard echoing around the girl. Lilith couldn't exactly hear what it was trying to say but she learned 1 thing: It was a woman voice. Everytime the voice would whisper to her, a sharp pain can be felt coming from her chest. The sensation was too real to be a dream. Tonight, Lilith was in the mist world again. The voice fills the cold air like a guillotine blade over her head; silently waiting for the right moment to chop it off. "Tch... I'm getting tired of this feeling. It's making Mum and the other scums worried their heads off" Lilith snarled at no one in particular. To her huge shocked, the voice stops. A single clear word suddenly utter out from nowhere. "...Today is the day..." The word itself sent shiver to her spines. "What... the hell?" She choked out. The mist suddenly lifted and Lilith opens her eyes. She was greeted with the warm sunlight rudely bask on her face. "What was the just now...?" She murmurs as she got out of bed. Lilith now trusts her dreams completely. She knew that there were not just dreams but _premonitions_. After a good long bath, Lilith went to have breakfast. The dining hall was empty and dead quiet. "Eh...?" This was new. She went to the kitchen and asks the nearby maid about the sudden silence. "Miss Lilith you have woken up yes? The Varia had gone off to a mission just recently and won't be back until tomorrow. As for lord Xanxus and his wife, they're out too for the time being" She replies politely.

Lilith was stunned for a moment. _So I am alone for today huh? _The head chef asks Lilith whether she wanted something grand for breakfast but all she requested was a bowl of hot soup. After thanking them for her meal, Lilith went outside for a walk around the manor; a simple leisure walk. _I can't believe this shit! They just left me here while they're out there doing their own shit! What the fuck do they take me for? A cage bird! _Lilith was pissed off beyond measurement but she was also sad that no one even left her a note saying that she will be alone for the rest of the day. Since she is used to dealing with anger rather than sadness, she decide to focus her feeling on anger. "Yo boss!" Bolverk jump down from a nearby tree. "Oh my... The boss looks extremely scary! Did something happen?" Bolverk ask worriedly. "I'm fine Bolverk. Anyway, what do you want?" Bolverk didn't seem to be affecting by his boss iciness, continue to smile delightfully. "The guys and I thought that since you're other 'family' is gone for the day we should hang out like you did with the young Vongola and his friends!" He beams. "You... How did you know that those scums are gone and about me hanging out with Teru-kun and his friends?" Lilith questions him in a low menacing tone. "Isn't it obvious? We stalked you of course!" Lilith sweat dropped. "Great. Now I don't feel secure when I'm alone" Lilith shivers. Bolverk smile and grab her hand, startling the young Sin boss. "C'mon boss! They are waiting for you at the restaurant!" Bolverk ran as he pulls Lilith along with him. They ride on Bolverk's motorcycle and speed of to town. Her guardians were all waiting for them in the famous Italian cuisine restaurant.

Even if they were a group of kids, they somehow stand out the most. Probably because there were so many good looking guys in her group. "OK, mind telling me why you guys wanted to do this all of the sudden?" Lilith asks once she sat down. "Since you said that we should be laying low, I thought we could hang out together like normal teens would" Sanctus reply. "That... is a very good reason coming from you" Lilith comment. The others nod in agreement. Sanctus falls from his chair anime-style. "Hey, hey, don't you think that is a little too mean Lilith-sama?" He whines, rubbing the back of his poor head. Lilith chuckle. "You're right. After all, Sanctus is one of my precious friends" This made Sanctus smile warmly. The waiter came and they order the meals. "So... I heard from Bolverk that the Varia and even your mother ditched you without even a note eh?" Cain asks. "Don't spoil the mood Cain" Lilith warned. The word** irritation** was clearly written all over her face. "If you say so boss..." They continue chatting with the occasion Sanctus teasing them all, Heidi childish remarks, Nero as silent as ever, Dio only adds in when necessary, Bolverk calming Lilith down and Cain simply stare out of the window. "... I wonder why people won't stop staring at us?" Cain whispers. "What do you mean?" Dio asks. Cain pointed to a numerous group of girls giggling with each other as they keep their gaze at Lilith and her friends.

They glare at Heidi and Lilith hatefully. "You guys attract too much attention. How the hell am I supposed to eat with all these annoying thrash?" She growl. "Just ignore them boss. They'll leave us alone eventually" Bolverk reply with a smile. "... The boss is the only girl that is worth giving our hearts..." Nero unexpectedly comments. After a few blinking moments, the guys cheer with agreement. "Nicely said Nero!" Sanctus laughs. "You're so right!" Bolverk beam happily. "The boss is the only girl that we will ever love" Cain reply, punching a fist in the air. "For once, I agree with these idiots" Dio also decide to join in. "How 'bout that Lilith? You seem to have gain a few admirers" Heidi smile mischievously. Lilith blushes slightly. "...Whatever..." After their meal, they hang out like a group of teens rather than assassins. They had to lose a couple of fan girls along the way though. They went sightseeing to various art museums, visiting parks and even trying out all the ice cream at the parlour that they could find. Lilith somehow cheers up and forgot about her worries for the time being. She was really grateful for them. She went back home in the evening to change into a new set of clothes. Bolverk said that there is a surprise for Lilith tonight and that they all should meet up at their favourite club around midnight. The odds were in her favour; none of her family was back. She ate dinner to present herself that she was still in the manor and announced that she will retire for the day. Lilith pretends to be asleep for about an hour before sneaking out like usual.

The Sin has become VIP's in their usual club all thanks to Heidi's connection and Sanctus's money. They used a private sound proof booth for themselves. "This is a nightclub so what do you guys planning on doing in a sound proof booth instead of dancing?" Lilith snorted. "You'll know soon enough. Now close your eyes" Cain instruct her, unable to contain the sheer excitement in his eyes. Though curious, Lilith did as she was told. "OK! You can open your eyes now!" A large cake was on the table with 16 lit black candles. Lilith's guardians threw confetti at her. "Happy birthday Lilith-sama!" They cheered. Lilith was deeply shocked about this. "W-What?" She stuttered. "Today is your birthday right? So we gotta celebrate!" Bolverk said happily. The others were already slicing the cake. Lilith eyes widen as realization hit her. "Oh yeah! Today's my birthday. I completely forgot about it" She said as Cain handed a slice of cake. "How did you guys know anyway?" Heidi smile when she heard the question. "I know everybody's birthday!" The rest of them stare at Heidi with a disturbed look on their face. They each gave her presents. After they stuff themselves with cake and all the presents had been tore open, they went to the dance floor. Lilith was still a little uncomfortable with dancing so she sat near the side line and watch as they sway their bodies to the music. This was enough to content Lilith. She was having fun without involving any blood or fights. This was the best birthday bash she could ever dream of. Her previous anger about being left alone was soon forgotten. Lilith went home after her guardians had completely exhausted her out. She took a quick shower and wore her pajamas before crawling to sleep.

...The next day...

Tristiatina felt bad that she had to leave Lilith so suddenly to follow her husband to a meeting yesterday without even leaving a note. It was supposed to only take about 2 to 3 hours but thanks to Xanxus temper tantrum, it took way longer than she expected. Tristiatina had woken up extra early to cook a special breakfast for her daughter to make up for yesterday. It's been ages since Tristiatina had last cook for her. Hopefully she would forgive her. She was already in the kitchen and about to take out the ingredients when she spot a calendar beside the microwave. Something deep inside of her hear urged her to check the date today. Unable to fight against it, Tristiatina just had to see. Her eyes widen with disbelieve and she let out a soft scream. Well, loud enough for the Varia members to rush to her aid. "What happened!" Levi was the first to burst to the kitchen which follows by the rest of them. Tristiatina bit her lip as she curses her own stupid. "Damn it! How could I forgot!" She punches the wooden table with a fist furiously. The Varia males stare at the woman dumfounded and speechless. Tristiatina rarely show any emotion of aggression. The last time she was pissed off when she was at the Vongola function party with Xanxus. The women won't stop bothering her husband so she shows them what she's made off. "C-Calm down dear. Why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Lussuria said, trying to lift the deadly tension in the air. Tristiatina close her eyes and rub her temple. "Yesterday was Lilith's birthday... And it completely slip out of my mind" Tristiatina sighs. "...This is so not good..." Levi said. None of them were at the manor yesterday because they were busy with a mission and Xanxus had demand Tristiatina to follow him to the meeting. Her mood would be very, very, very bad today. "I have an idea dearie. How 'bout we made a surprise birthday party for Lilith? After all, this is her sweet 16 birthday" Lussuria suggest. "Is that even possible Lussuria-san? How can we get it done in such short amount of time?" Fran yawn. "Voi! We're the Varia! We can do anything! That is the 'Varia quality'!" Squalo shouted, raising her sword. "I'm counting on you. In the mean time, I try to stall Lilith as long as I can" Tristiatina said. The males went out to buy the necessary party equipments while Tristiatina inform to Xanxus of the sudden event.

Lilith woke up a little late than usual. "Oh man... I shouldn't have drank 15 cups of chocolate syrup with marshmallows last night" Lilith groans and stumble to the bathroom. Her legs threaten to fall everytime she would try to walk. She had somehow successfully entered the bathroom without banging her head on everything she could lay her eyes on. Stripping off her clothes, took a cold shower for a change. Lilith could still recall an advice given by Heidi saying that cold water would make your headache gone. Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably but she could feel the cold water taking affect. Lilith twists the knob and dries herself with a towel. Wrapping the towel around her body, she went to the sink to brush her teeth. Once she was done, she begins squeezing her hair. A familiar pain suddenly shot across her chest. Panting, Lilith notice an eerily looking tattoo on her right breast. It was an orange star in the middle of a circle with writings that said, '_Ira shall stood above all, control all, claims all and perfected the forbidden power' _A symbol of a blazing fire was present in the middle if the circle and the frame around the circle are the pattern of a sky. "Ira...? Wait, that's wrath" Lilith realized. _But why did it suddenly appear now? Is this the mark of the beginning of something disastrous? Come to think of it, that anxious feeling from before had disappear..._ Apart from the pain earlier, Lilith didn't feel anything odd coming from the tattoo. _I need to tell the others about this tonight..._ Lilith decides. She step out of the bathroom and wore a long sleeve t-shirt to cover the tattoo.

She begin to immediately text message her friends for a meeting at the villa tonight. Afterwards she lies on her bed trying to make some sense on what's happening to her and her group. She plugs her headphones into her ear and press PLAY on her cell phone music player as she exit her room to the kitchen for her breakfast. Like yesterday, the manor was quiet again. Lilith didn't bother about since there are things that needed her attentions anyway. As she passes by the living room, 3 maids were complaining about something. " – We're under staff again! How are we supposed to clean up the entire manor now before the event start?" One of the maids complains. "We should just try do our best or not lord Xanxus would be angry" The left one shudder. "What is the event about anyway?" The right one asks. "I don't know but it's very important so we should hurry – " "Excuse me..." Lilith interrupts their conversation. The 3 of them jump slightly as Lilith went towards them. "F-Forgive us young miss, you startle us" The middle one apologized formally as they bow their head to Lilith. "It's fine. I couldn't help but over hearing that you guys are short on workers. If you don't mind, I'll be more than willing to help" Lilith offer sincerely. The maids were shock by her offer. "W-We can't possibly let the young miss do that!" The one on the right argue. Lilith shrugs. "I don't see the problem. After all, you don't want Xanxus to be pissed off right? Don't worry, I'm used to cleaning around the house when I was at America" Lilith said rather proudly. The maids seem hesitate at first but they eventually give in since there were many work that need to be done. Lilith requests a uniform so that she works properly. They gave her a spare maid uniform that fits her perfectly and thus begin Lilith cleaning.

Tristiatina had managed to buy a perfect birthday cake for Lilith and even a present. Now she just needs to convince Xanxus to attend to the party. As soon as she reach the manor, she dash to the office where Xanxus is. She prayed that Lilith is still occupy in her room. "Xanxus?" Tristiatina said as she open the door. The Varia leader was lazily drinking the day away. "What is it?" He asks as he gesture her towards him. Tristiatina obey. "Yesterday was Lilith's birthday dear and none of us were at home! To make it worst, I completely forgot about it! So we're hosting a birthday party today for her. I also called Tsuna and the rest of them to come" She said in one breath. "You call the Vongola thrash?" He questions her. Tristiatina narrow her eyes angrily at him. "Don't make this difficult Xanxus! You will attend this party whether you like it or not! After all this is your fault from the start! If you didn't throw such temper at the meeting yesterday we could have been back at the manor earlier!" Tristiatina could barely contain her anger. Xanxus sigh. "Yes Tia..." He mumbles. Even though Xanxus wouldn't take a crap from anyone, he knew better than to mess with his wife once she's mad. She can literally put up a fearsome fight. He also feels a sudden guilt deep in his heart. He should try to make up to his daughter anyhow. But first, he needs to think off a present for Lilith.

Lilith had finish cleaning the entire first and second floor by noon. She helps the servants in any way she could. She even helps the chefs cook some of the dishes which they were very grateful. Lilith smiles and nod. She didn't understand the reason why the chefs are preparing so many dishes but she guess that some important mafia family are probably coming. The door bell rang and Lilith went to answer it. She clearly wasn't expecting the Vongola to show up when she open the door. "Oh? This is quite a surprise..." She admits. Tsuna smiles at the girl. "Hello Lilith. It's wonderful to see you again" He said warmly. "Teru have been missing you dearly ever since you left" He grins. Teruyoshi was beside his dad blushes. "It's nice to see you again Lilith-chan" He said. "Yo Lilith! Why are you wearing a maid outfit?" Angela asks, as frank as ever. "Oh this? Well, the staff complains that they are short on workers so I thought I should help out with their work" Lilith explains cheerfully. "Kufufufu... You look simply seductive Lilith. Teru is surely a lucky man" Valencino smirks. Lilith laughs and shook her head. "Anyway, welcome to the Varia manor. Please come inside" Lilith said formally and lead them to the living room. Once they were comfortable, Lilith stood infront of them. "I will ask someone to bring some refreshment in a short moment. In the mean time, please make yourselves at home while I shall inform your arrival to Xanxus" Lilith said. "Wow Lilith, you're a perfect maid!" Tsumotu compliment her. "It's nothing. It's the least I could do" Lilith blush at the compliment. "By the way Lilith-chan, aren't you're wondering why we are here?" Kyoko asks, smiling. "I'll just assume that you have some business with the Varia. I don't intend to pry into this matter much more" Lilith reply and head to the boss's office. She knocks once and waited until she was given the permission to enter.

"Please come in" The sound of her mother voice can be heard inside. Lilith opens the door and enters the room which earn a huge surprise from her parents. Ignoring their shock expression, Lilith bows her head. "Forgive me for intruding but the Vongola has arrived. They are at the living room waiting for you" "L-Lilith dear... why are you wearing a maid clothes?" Her mother asks finally. Lilith sighs. Just how many more does she need to explain about her good intention? "We're short on staff Mum. I decide to help around the manor" She reply briefly. "I-I see – Ah, you should change Lilith! We have something for you!" Tristiatina said, suddenly remember why she had called the Vongola here. "I'm afraid it have to wait. There are still things that need to be done before today's event with the other mafia family is start..." Lilith said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Xanxus asks. "They must be a reason why the entire Vongola is here. I assume that you have some sort of forming an alliance with other family" Lilith said her theory. Xanxus snorted while Tristiatina smile. Lilith find just a bit annoyed with their reaction. It was as if they were mocking her. "No sweetie. They're not here for work. They're here for you" Her mother explains. "Go change your clothes. I'll deal with the servants later" Xanxus assure her. "I'd rather not let you do that. They did nothing wrong after all" Lilith reply icily. "Tch, I'm not gonna yell at them so go change. Now" Xanxus said it again only this time with more venom. Lilith tense up and clenched her fist. "Don't fight your father Lilith. Please go and change your clothes dear" Her mother said calmly. _Oh so you're on his side now Mum? Figures... I should have seen your betrayal coming... _Lilith couldn't stand being in the same room with them any longer so she storm off to her room. She changed her maid uniform to her pervious outfit.

"I don't have time to deal with them. Teru-kun and the rest are here, I need to act happy for them" Lilith try to push away the hurt she felt. She combs her hair infront of the sink mirror. She stops and stares at the girl in the mirror. She was beautiful. Her expressions are cool and calm. Perfect. Lilith couldn't stand it any longer. It wasn't her. It was a face of a total stranger. Lilith couldn't restrain herself anymore. She punches the mirror angrily, shattering it into fragments. Her hand was bleeding profusely. It hurt a hell lot but it was good; it distract Lilith from the hurt and anger she felt. "Lilith-chan? I'm sorry for barging in but I knock a few times already but you didn't answer..." Came Teruyoshi's voice. "Sorry about that... I'm in here" Lilith replies softly. Teruyoshi followed the sound of her voice to the bathroom. The boy rush to her aid once he saw that her hand was bleeding terribly. "Lilith-chan!" He grabs a nearby towel and quickly began wrapping the wounded hand. "What happened! Please don't tell me that you were attacked!" He begged. "It's nothing like that. I-I broke the mirror..." She said calmly. "You broke the mirror...? Why?" Teru couldn't help but ask. It was true. There are pieces of a broken mirror scattered around her. "I just don't like seeing my face" She answers plainly. Teru study Lilith's face. She was indeed beautiful but her expression was sad. "I don't know what had happened but I think that Lilith-chan is a very pretty girl" Teru said. Lilith looks at him. "Not only that, I think that Lilith-chan is also a nice person. Lilith-chan always tries her best at everything she does and that she is selfless. But I also see that you are giving up your happiness for someone else. I... don't like seeing Lilith-chan sad. So please tell me why are you sad!" Teru ask the girl. Lilith smiles thinly and slowly nod her head once. Teru seriously is good at using his charm on Lilith.

They went to the balcony so that they could talk. "Lately I don't quite feel like myself. I've been feeling anxious and scared for no apparent reason. I don't know why. But yesterday you see, I was left alone in the manor without a note. The servants were the one who told me that everyone had left for a mission and a meeting. I feel unhappy because they didn't bother to tell me that they were going to leave me on my own for the rest of the day. Luckily my friends brought me to town and force me to enjoy myself. They also were the one that celebrate my birthday with me" Lilith explains. "So Lilith-chan is unhappy because your family forgot about your birthday and left you alone..." Teru murmurs. "A little. But I decide to put it behind me because I had friends to celebrate it with me. It wasn't grand or anything but it was still fun" Lilith said. "But Lilith-chan, that's why we are here! You're Mum called us because she wants to make a surprise birthday party for you! I guess she feels bad about forgetting your birthday" Teru said. Lilith raises an eyebrow. "If it's a surprise then why did you just tell me?" She asks skeptically. Teru gasped and quickly cover his mouth with his hands. Lilith chuckle lightly. "It's alright Teru-kun. I'll just act surprise later. Beside, I already got myself a real birthday surprise yesterday. Though I can't say that this was a waste of time, at least I got to meet you and the rest" Lilith said with a smile. "I'm glad that Lilith-chan is happy to see us again so shall we head to the dining hall? The others are waiting for us" Teru suggest. Lilith's smile quickly turns to frown. "...You go ahead. I'll join soon" She replies bitterly. "E-Eh?" Lilith sighs. He deserves the truth. "I can't stand being in the same room with my parents at the moment..." She explains trying hard not to explode with rage. "Did Lilith-chan fight with her parents?" Teru ask cautiously. He knew that Lilith was trying to hold her anger but holding it all in is not really a good thing. He wants to help her deal with her pain. "More like betrayed..." She muttered.

Teru squeeze Lilith's good hand gently. "It will be alright Lilith-chan. I'll make sure that they won't upset you. I promise" Teru smile, confident of himself. "Alright then... Make sure you stick by me okay?" Lilith demand childishly. Teru nod eagerly. They exit Lilith's room and head to the dining hall. "So did they ask you to come and get me or...?" Lilith asks the boy beside her. Teru look down, guilty. "Dad asked me to call you actually..." Lilith giggles cutely. The Vongola boss is trying hard to be a match maker it seems. "By the way Lilith-chan, what are your friends like?" Teru asks suddenly. "I have 5 guy friends and 1 girl" Lilith reply, leaving out the detail. "I see..." Teru said and pondered on what Lilith said. They reach to the dining hall. "You ready Lilith-chan?" Teru ask, excitedly. "Yeah..." Teru open the door and instantly, everyone shouted 'Surprise! Happy belated birthday Lilith!' Lilith force herself to smile. "Thank you so much everyone" She said. Everyone went around congratulating Lilith on her belated birthday. Even the Varia put aside their differences for Lilith. "Voi! Get your ass over here and blow the candles already!" Squalo shouted. Lilith blew the candles and everyone cheer. They begin slicing the cake and handed Lilith their presents. Throughout the entire event, Teru kept his word. Sticking at Lilith's side like glue and making sure that she is happy. Whenever Tristiatina or Xanxus was about to come closer, he would urge Lilith to move to a crowd. Teru knew that their act would upset Lilith's parents but Teru was hell bent on making them feel upset for a change. It wasn't like her previous party. This was way noisier but she decides to try and least enjoys herself. After all the Vongola had come all this way from Japan. The adults had somehow argued among themselves. Meaning Varia vs. Vongola. The teens went to the living room to chill and talk, ignoring their parents.

"So were you surprise about this?" Angela asks, sipping on a Coke. "Umm... Not really. To be honest, I already celebrate my birthday party yesterday with my friends" Lilith admits, lacing the drink with her fingers. "Really? Did you tell your parents about it?" Bella ask while chewing on the cake. Lilith shook her head. "Nope. Since I snuck out. They held a surprise birthday party for me at a nearby nightclub" She explains. Lilith didn't see in any harm of telling them. She knew that they won't tell on her. "Kufufufufu... This is getting interesting. Please do tell us more" Valencino request. "We didn't do much anyway. We just hang out in the morning, going out to eat lunch and stuff like that. I sneak out of the manor at midnight to the nightclub. It was easy since the Varia wasn't back yet" Lilith explains. "That is really dangerous Lilith-chan. You could get hurt again" Teru said, clearly not liking her habit about sneaking out. Lilith strokes his cheek with her not wounded hand. "Don't worry too much about me Teru-kun. I know how to handle myself and my friends are really nice people" She assures him. "How did you wounded you hand Lilith?" Sakura asks. She was the first one to notice about her injured hand. Lilith did a good job with hiding it. Lilith wanted Teru to explain everything what she had told him and he did just that. "We understand how you feel Lilith..." Ryuuki said understandingly. "No wonder Teru won't budge from you're side. I thought that he was so lovesick that he couldn't help but be near to you now that he has the chance" Tsumotu laugh. "Don't insult Juuichidaime basketball-freak!" Angela scolded him. "Adults are annoying. They all try to act understanding but all they do is actually making it worst" Bella grumble. They nod in agreement. "But Teru said that you feel uneasy the last few days Lilith? That is very interesting" Valencino murmur. "Why's that?" Lilith question.

"You see Lilith-chan; we're the same with you. We suddenly feel uneasy one day all of the sudden and at the same time too. But yesterday, the anxious feeling just... disappear. Just like you. And everytime we sleep, we would always wake up in the strange mist world" Teru explain gravely. "I can't say that the world is 100% dream. There are traces of some other flames in it but I don't know what kind of flames it is" The Vongola Mist guardian interrupt. "I'm glad that Lilith-chan told me. Now we now that something is going on with us" Teru continue. "So did you manage to find any leads?" Lilith asks. This is getting good. Maybe Lilith could learn something from them. Who knew that the Vongola XI is also experiencing some weird stuff. Though Lilith thought that she should leave about the tattoo topic for now. "Unfortunately no. But yesterday we each heard a voice" Sakura reply. "I know... 'Today is the day' it sounded like a woman voice" Lilith said. Teru nod. "I wonder what does it means..." He murmured his eyes reflect his concern and worried for his friends. "At least we're together boss. We can think of something soon" Angela said. So they all agree, until a clue is reveal, they would just have to wait patiently. It was also a good thing that they didn't tell their parents about it. The discussion ended there. Since the Vongola would return back to Japan tonight, they decide to make the best of it while they were with Lilith. They had a great time with just chatting. Although Lilith would occasionally remain silent, being with them is sufficient. Her wounded hand had been cleaned and wrap with a bandage with their persistent on cleaning it before it get an infection. _Sin and Vongola aren't that much of a different now that I think about it. We're still kids trying to grow up. The mafia world need more people like them. I think Sin should support Vongola XI from the shadows. But first we need to catch up on them. _Lilith thought. She also wondered about asking them the progress about tracking Heidi down. But it's best to be left alone for now.

Angela was arm wrestling with Ryuuki now since Ryuuki won't stop saying 'Extreme' so much. While the boys try to calm them down, the girls were chatting about random stuff. The party last until the sun set then it's time to say goodbye. The Vongola was already outside out of the manor. It was a funny sight. The adults had icing all over their expensive suit but their faces had been cleaned. They look likes kids fighting over the cake. "I really appreciate that everyone came to Italy just to visit my birthday. You can't tell how happy I am" Lilith said over a hundredth time. "It's the least we can do. After all, it was your mother's idea. She plans the whole thing this morning" Tsuna said sheepishly. Not bothering to turn around to face her family behind her, Lilith nodded. "We'll be going now then. You take care of yourself Lilith" Yamamoto advice. "Alright. Oh – almost forget about 1 thing..." Lilith grins and leans in close to Teru to kiss him a soft kiss on his cheek. Teru's face immediately turn different kind shades of red and his body temperature increases dramatically. "Think of it as a small token of gratitude for cheering me up today Teru-kun" Lilith whisper in his ear. Teru did what he does best: he faints. "Juuichidaime!" Angela cried desperately. She manages to catch him before hitting his face on the ground. "Juuichidaime! Are you alright! Can you hear my voice! Stay with us now Juuichidaime! Don't go towards the light!" She shook the young Archangel violently. "I-I'm alright Angela... Please... Stop... h-hurting me" Teru pleaded weakly. "You're too violent Angela. Let him go" Gokudera frowned. Tsuna smiles at their antics. "I think Teru will have a pleasant dream today. Goodbye everyone" He said and drag Teru inside of the car and left the Varia manor. "Lilith is being so unfair. How come she treats the Vongola prince so lovingly and not us?" Lussuria pouted childishly.

"Because it's not the Varia quality" Lilith teased and they went back inside. She checks the time on her cell phone. She will sneak out of the manor in an hour. "I'm sorry that I forgot about your birthday dear..." Tristiatina suddenly said. "It was my fault. I drag your mother with me" Xanxus suddenly join in the conversation. "It wasn't your fault. You're just so busy lately" Lilith replies emotionlessly. Almost like Fran. "I-I'm sorry about that too..." Tristiatina said regretfully. Lilith sighs tiredly. "Don't think about it too much. This is what you want after all" The young boss reminds her. She turns around. "Thank you for wasting your precious time for me everyone. I promise that I won't be a bother in the near future" Lilith said with words of a robot. "I'll be heading to my room now" She began walking away from them. "Oi Lilith!" Squalo called out but she ignores him. Lilith quickly changes her clothes once she closes the door behind her. She locks the door and turn off all the lights before sneaking out. Wasting no time, she head to the villa. She was a little early so she thought that she could enjoy the peace and quiet for a while but boy was she disappointed. The Sin was already present in the Villa. That was one of the things that Lilith like about her group. They were always there when she needed. "You guys are lively as ever I see" Lilith comment. "Yay! The boss has arrived!" Heidi cheered. She was playing Yu-Gi-Oh with Sanctus. He seems to be losing pretty fast. "There's something I like to discuss with you guys so gather 'round" Lilith order. Heidi and Sanctus quickly clear the table as everyone takes their seat. Lilith began by telling them about her newly appear tattoo. She unbutton her shirt and show it to them.

"Figures that the boss would be Wrath" Cain remark. "Now the 7 deadly sin is complete. I wonder what it means..." Heidi said thoughtfully. Lilith button back and joined her fingers together. She also told them about the strange feeling that not only she felt it but also the Vongola XI. "A woman voice told you that yesterday was the day right? And your Wrath tattoo suddenly appears today. It's sounded like the mark of the beginning of something huge" Bolverk guessed. "I also thought so. From now on we should act very cautious. We don't know what's happening and panicking isn't going to help. It's best if we just assume the worst" Lilith announced. Everyone nodded and head home. _Maybe I should go to bed once I reach home... I'm sure that the mist world and the woman's voice are connected somehow... _So Lilith did just that. Once she had return to her room, she changed her clothes and instantly K.O. The mist world greets her as soon as she enters her dreamland. Her left arm had turn to demonic and was glowing eerily. The same goes with her Wrath tattoo. Lilith didn't have to wait long. The mist had finally started to lift, letting a strange light blinded her. Lilith waited impatiently as the light dim to reveal a strange place. She was standing in a huge royal throne hall. Myriad of chandeliers hung on the ceiling in a straight line. The windows were rectangle shape with heavy red velvet curtains. A red carpet rolled straight to farthest end of the hall. To the thrones. Lilith was curious why there were 2 thrones facing each other. One was made of gold which was richly decorated with various precious gems. The other was a jet black throne with skulls made of obsidians and rubies. Pair of black angel wings were attached at the back of the said throne. A beautiful table made out of pure sapphire stood proudly in between of 2 thrones.

Curious and greatly impress, Lilith choose the gold throne. "Now this is my kind of dream" Lilith comments, leaning to make herself more comfortable. "It's your inner world to be precise" A familiar woman voice corrected. Lilith was startle to see a stranger occupy the black throne infront of her. It was a woman of course. She was wearing an elegant gothic dress from head to toe. Her long black hair flow majestically. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap. She was also wearing a black veil to mask her face. "Who the hell are you?" Lilith ask, scrutinize her eyes as if to penetrate through her veil. "Now that's always the question ne?" The woman reply lyrically. She sounded really young. "Cut the crap already! I'll ask you one last time. Who are you?" Lilith demand. Lilith could have swore the woman was smirking from behind the veil. "I'll tell you some other time. Tonight I'm here to tell you something really fun. That involves the sin tattoos" The woman said which immediately shut her up. "The 7 deadly sin have existed ever since man began to walk on this world. It has been lay dormant in man subconsciously ever since then. These sins are actually manifestation of man desire which turn into something more powerful and of course, irrational. They become sins because of its nature that can corrupt and even destroy man. Naturally, all 7 types of sins exist in a human heart. Normally these desires won't prove to be a real problem nowadays since the will of man is weaker than it was in the past. The sins uses the will of a person to become more powerful, more uncontrollable" The woman pause which add the suspense in her story. Lilith couldn't help but being pulled in her story. "There is however, a rarity. There are in some cases that the will of a person is so strong that he or she is somehow able to inherit the pure sin from ancient times. These sins are so powerful that it converts into 7 types of unique flames" "Wait... flames?" Lilith questions. The woman nod and held out 7 fingers.

"Lust: This sin enables a person to see into people hearts; their secrets, weakness, understand their true emotions and see through a person's mask. It also gives the person the ability to charm anyone. Doesn't matter what the gender or age are.

Pride: Gifted with the ability to see into the near future and increases the power of its flame drastically. Also increases a person's survival instincts.

Envy: Can duplicate or imitate anything at first glance. Can also block an individual flame or anything belonging to the person. Like memories for example.

Gluttony: Can communicate with the dead and enter the middle for a period of time. Can also resurrect the dead back to life but the user must feed off of another human life in order to do either one.

Sloth: Similar to the Lust attribute that enables to charm anyone, this sin allows the user to say anything which instantly gets them to do their bidding. Can also possess and control another body

Greed: This person will inherit the forbidden knowledge about reality, illusion, heaven, hell, Nirvana and the middle world.

Wrath: Insane strength, sharp reflexes, can read through others, killer instincts, unearthly power that are barely controllable. The perfect idea of a monster"

The woman explains all the sins attribute which Lilith takes these all in calmly. It somehow makes sense to her in some weird way. "Each tattoo that you and your friends have holds their respective power and when combines with their flames, they become even more powerful" She continues. "So my sin is Wrath..." Lilith mumbles. "Hmm-mmm, but here's the fun part!" She said excitedly. "You inherit **All **of the sin!" Lilith froze. Did she just heard it right? She had inherited the entire pure 7 deadly sin! "Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Pride and Lust; everyone single one of them. I'll explain in an easier method. Each one of your friends holds 100% of pure sin flame and your sins didn't drop on that percentage. Meaning, you're a being with such invincible power" The black dressed woman congratulate Lilith.

Lilith couldn't believe it. Maybe this is what the writings on her tattoo meant. "You'll get use to the power soon enough" She assure her, as if reading her mind. "Now, one last thing I want to give you" The woman snap her fingers and 2 items appear on the sapphire table out of thin air. A small black colour cube shape box with a hole on top and a silver ring with a strange emblem. "...What is that?" Lilith eye on the items suspiciously. "Why, it's your weapon of course! The ring will channel both of your Sky and Sins flame and the box contain your weapon. Only your Sin ring is able to open the box weapon" The woman advice. Lilith gingerly picks up the ring. "Why are you telling me all of this? Are you the one who gave us the tattoos?" Lilith shot her a dark glare. The woman shrugs off casually. "Who knows? I have already given your friends each of their rings and their weapons that are suitable to their performances" She adds. "... I'm actually looking forward for the Sin to rise to their power" The woman said her voice had suddenly turned sadistic and... Evil. Lilith couldn't deny that; she couldn't wait to see what she could do with her newfound powers.

* * *

><p><em>The very best Princess!<em>

_Always keep an eye on me 'kay?_

_I might just leave off to somewhere_

_Suddenly I was hugged from behind_

_It's so sudden! Eh!_

"_Watch your step, it's dangerous"_

_You said as you turn the other way_

_You know… Saying that is more dangerous… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **The song is World is Mine perform by none other than Hatsune Miku! Since I don't know any good birthday song T.T Hope you enjoy it like I do when I write about this chapter!

So a sudden mysterious woman suddenly shows up in Lilith's dream. Just who is she? And how did she know so much about what's going on in Lilith's life? Is she a friend or foe? I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N **– I am so, so very sorry that I haven't upload more chapters like I suppose… OK, the thing is, I can't upload like I use to now – Chill people, this story is not in hiatus… To be honest, I almost finish it! It's just that I haven't got the time to upload any of it nowadays. The reason is that I got this super major exam this year and I really, really, really need to score it for the sake of my future and all… Hope you all understand….

Also, I like to thank all of you that took your time to review my story. Although I don't receive much, it really means a lot to me! So thanks guys~ I'll try to upload more soon in your names!

Oh, and for those trash that comment my hard work is bullshit, well, screw you! If you don't want to read then don't! Don't push me so far as to give you a nice 'present' in your PC!

* * *

><p><em>...I'm creeping my way out so you can see me<em>

I'm crawling my way around 1000 cities

You all stop and stare, I don't need your pity

I'm living my life in this Hell

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Lilith was positively happy. She couldn't wait 'till night time to come. She has so much things to do. So many things to plan and organize. Her family was quite relief that Lilith is back to her usually self. Sarcastic, sharp tongue... you know. She wore her new ring around her neck to hide it from her family. She was happy that some things have been clear up but she was now curious about the strange woman she met in her dream. She had an aura of a queen and an attitude to boot! Though her voice sound young. Just who was she? Lilith had already informed to her guardians that tonight they will train until dawn break. They were looking forward to it. When night fall finally come, Lilith sneak out extra early and head to the Villa. The villa was far away from the town; away from prying eyes. Everyone was waiting for her at the back of the villa. Lilith told them to slip on their Sin ring and took out the box weapon. Before they begin the training, Lilith had explain to them exactly how the woman explain to her. Now they were even more fire up to train. "Strengthen your resolution. The stronger it is the more power your Sin will be" She instruct them. It wasn't hard, they each have strong will. Lilith didn't want to ask their reason. Before the woman left, she also told Lilith how to use the tattoo but Lilith wanted to keep them as backup. Instead, she wanted them to focus on mastering their flames and weapons for tonight. They each inject their flames into their box weapon. "...Thousand!" Heidi squeal, staring at her wicked weapons with awe struck eyes. So were the rest of them. And so began the first night of their training. It was arduous since Lilith was a tough and stern boss but she encourage them to do their very best. They didn't want to disappoint her. Why? Because now each one of them have a new reason to live. Before they met Lilith, their life had been meaningless and lonely. The moment Lilith held out her hand, following her to hell doesn't sound like a very bad idea. They train nights after nights until they master both of their flames and weapon. Heidi had become such a reliable second in command that Lilith would sometimes ask her to supervise her guardians training when the night that she couldn't come. Tonight Lilith was observing how her guardians have mature. Both mentally and physically. After an hour, she calls them to gather 'round. "So how are you guys faring so far?" Lilith question them once they were in the living room. Lilith was the only one who sat on the sofa. The others were all sitting crossed-legged on the floor. They were fatigue and beaten up but otherwise, fine. "We made a lot of progress consider it has only been 3 weeks. Thanks to Lilith's teaching and motivation" Heidi beamed proudly.

She look ridiculously grinning like that with her face was cover with grim and dirt. "I bet that if we didn't train like we're dying, the boss will make us swim with the piranhas" Sanctus whine and lie on his back. Lilith snort. That would have been her second method. "Yare,yare we really did bust our ass in our training" Cain heave a long tired sigh. "I'm impress how much you have mature in such short time too. So I decide to give a special reward for your hard work" Lilith said. "Really! What is it!" Bolverk ask eagerly. "Does the boss plan something special for us!" Sanctus's eyes were open impossibly wide. Lilith was please that her guardians were enthusiastic about their reward. Except for Dio and Nero of course but she could tell that they are impatiently waiting for Lilith to continue. "Alright, alright, settle down" Lilith calm them down before she could explain further. "Since we're already developing so much, I think it's high time we take up a notch" Nero leans forward. "I don't understand boss..." He murmurs. Lilith smile devilishly. "It's time to test our new power on the world... And I just found a few perfect families as guinea pigs..."

...Meanwhile at Japan...

Teru was going back home from the Vongola HQ for the day. He still needs to study for the upcoming exam soon. Teru didn't have time to focus solely on his studies because of his mafia life but he still intends to pass on his exam. Another prove that Teru was indeed the biologically son of Vongola decimo is that he is seriously weak when it comes to tests and exams. If he fails one more time, Reborn would have his ass serve on a plate. His parents knew about Teru's weakness in school and wasn't the least disappointed with him. They only wishes for Teru to do his very best but Reborn thought that 'very best' wasn't good enough. As a tutor and the no.1 hitman in the world, Reborn is determine to mould the young Vongola undecimo to be a better boss than his father. Much to his constant displeasure. He barely survive his tutor's daily harsh training! And it's just the same when it comes to his studies. His mother greeted Teru cheerfully when she heard her son was at the front door. "Welcome home Teru-kun!" "I'm home Mum..." Teru smiles. "Oh dear... Your clothes are all dirty. Please take a bath first before dinner alright? Your father should come home in a short while" His mother said as she went back to the kitchen. Teru went upstairs to his room and took a long relaxing bath. Tsuna came home once Teru was walking down the stairs. "How was training Teru?" Tsuna ask warmly. Teru made a face. "Cruel and sadistic as usual. I'm still shock that I manage to live until this far" He grumble as they sat down. Tsuna laugh good naturedly. Teru really did take after him a lot. "It's worth it. With the help from the Arcobaleno trainings, you and your friends have become much stronger. You even managed to protect the Vongola HQ when we were away. I'm very proud of you" Teru blush at his father compliment.

Teru didn't know how the underworld manages to know about the Vongola decimo and his guardians mission. Tsuna and the rest of Teru's uncles had to left Japan for a couple of days because of their mission and Tsuna left Teru in charge while they were away. Needless to say that the day after the Vongola decimo and his guardians left, the manor was assaulted. It was a huge gun fight but under Teru leadership, he manages to avoid any death casualties. His friends were also a great help. Everyone is growing up day by day. A sudden kick on the face instantly snap from his flash back. "R-Reborn!" Teru gasped. The baby was standing on the table smirking at him. "That's what you get for dropping your guard Teru" Teru sigh and resume his place. "You don't have to kick me all of the sudden though..." He complains. Reborn is still staying in Tsuna's house so that he could tutor Teru just like how he did with Tsuna. "Still harsh as ever" Tsuna shook his head in disapproval. They had dinner together like a family. Teru really love his family but sometimes he could help but felt that they are being so pushy with him. Unlike his father, Teru had become the official Vongola undecimo at the age of 12. At that time, he didn't know anything about the mafia. That goes the same with his friends. Each of their parent had mould their child for the purpose of becoming Teru's guardians. Teru was reluctant to involve his friends in such dangerous life but they wanted to be by his side full heartedly. Teru was the first one to finish his dinner. After he wash his dishes he dash to his room with a quick "Thanks for the meal!" Kyoko chuckle at her son's antics. "It's becoming a habit lately" She said. "He's been calling Lilith every night before he went to bed. He really does like her" Tsuna reply fondly. "Though I don't think we should trust her too much..." Reborn suddenly interrupt. "What do you mean we can't trust Lilith?" Tsuna ask, a little surprise. Lilith is a nice girl despite being Xanxus's daughter.

Yes, he notice that Lilith is a little rough among the Varia but that's just natural when you live with a group of crazy assassins under one roof. "Tristiatina left Xanxus before Lilith was born and they return to Italy just this year. We don't know her background before they return to the Varia" Reborn said. "Tia-san had an argument with Xanxus back then but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't trust Lilith. She was torture because of the Vongola remember? There is no way that Lilith is deem unworthy" Tsuna frown. His former tutor is beginning to get paranoid over such irrelevant things. "And that doesn't bother you at all Tsuna?" Reborn asks coldly. "Huh?" "Lilith is a well train fighter but from the information we receive from Squalo, Lilith had never actually fought a real battle. Yes she was tortured and survive but don't tortures usually leave a scare mentally on a person? Judging how Lilith's condition I say that she took the torture thing pretty well. Remember the state that she was in when Teru rescued her? She was stabbed, kicked and beat up continuously; leaving her half dead when Teru found her but she acted as if it was a minor thing" Tsuna winced when Reborn mentioned how brutally Lilith was torture. "Maybe she decide to leave the past behind. She's a strong girl" Tsuna continue to defend Lilith stubbornly. "Anyway, is that why you were so suspicious of her?" He asks. A shadow flashes across the Arcobaleno face. "I'm not certain yet. Lilith had grew up with Tristiatina away from us. A lot can happen in 16 years" He muttered. He just hope that his uneasy fillings were wrong about the girl.

As soon as Teru was in his room, he jump on his bed and immediately began dialling on Lilith's cell number. They exchange their cell phone numbers when Teru was in Italy celebrating Lilith's belated birthday. Lilith didn't minded that Teru would always call her but she refuse to tell to her family that she would chat with the young Vongola prince every night. Usually Teru would call her when she had already left the mansion. Teru was telling her about his day like usual. Lilith chuckle when Teru told her that Angela had scolded Tsumotu this morning at school just because he had slave himself in the kitchen all night to make a grand bento just for her. "Tsumotu is such a nice guy. Angela is really lucky to have a guy like him taking care of her" Ah, how Teru love to hear her laugh. Unknowing to Teru, Lilith is a tsundere for him. She like Teru just how Teru likes her back but she didn't know how to describe it. She was still new in this kind of situation. "So how is your day Lilith-chan?" Teru asks pleasantly. "It was boring as usual. I'm bored staying at home" Lilith whine childishly. Teru smile sadly. "Lilith-chan could always talk to us since we're Lilith-chan friends!" Teru said, trying to cheer up the girl. "I know. I just don't want to bother them. Anyway, I better go now. Some thrash is knocking on my door and it's getting annoying" Lilith snarl through the phone. Teru laugh. He knows how aggressive Lilith is when she's around with her family. But he knew that Lilith is actually a nice girl. Teru don't blame her for not being able to live with ease among her family just yet. "Well then good night Teru-kun" Lilith said sweetly. Teru smile. "Good night Lilith-chan" Lilith ended the call.

"You shouldn't tell Lilith everything" The door open and Reborn walks in. His expression was serious. Teru snap and turn to him. "As the next boss of the Vongola, you should know better than to tell everything about the Vongola to a stranger" Reborn reprimand him. "I didn't even mention about the Vongola when I talk to Lilith-chan. I want to be a normal person when talking to her" Teru reply a little hurt that Reborn would call Lilith a stranger. "What about her? Did she ever ask anything about the Vongola?" Reborn press on further. "No! Of course not! She just ask how are we doing and normal stuff like that!" Teru shot back. How dare he could come up with a possibility that Lilith will betray the family. Reborn tip his fedora before leaving the room. "I see..." Teru didn't say anything else. He was feeling down because Reborn didn't trust Lilith. If Reborn was suspicious of Lilith then his dad possible would too. Teru rub his temple tiredly. He need to do something to prove Lilith's innocence. Switching off all the lights, Teru went to sleep. The next thing he knew that he had woken up in his inner world. His inner world was his house. Teru was sitting at the dining table and he wasn't alone. A black hair guy around the age of 20 was with him. He was wearing casual clothes but he was also wearing a black peaked cap which is trimmed with gold and has the weird insignia similar to the one on Teru's ring that was given by him. The cap masking most of his features save for his smile. Like Lilith, he would always end up in the mist world once he is in deep slumber but yesterday it change. Before he knew it he was in his house with a stranger. The stranger had explain a few things about the mist world that is actually his inner world. He also gave Teru a ring and a box weapon. "You seem kinda down Teruyoshi. Are you bother by what your tutor said earlier?" The guy ask, joining his fingers. At first Teru wasn't sure about trusting him but his Hyper Intuition feels fine. "Yes... I just can't believe that Reborn thought that Lilith would somehow betray the family" Teru sigh. The man smile pleasantly. "You know, Lilith isn't actually so different from your perspective" He said. "She was also given a ring and a box weapon last night" He explain. Teru widen his eyes when he heard that. "Eh! You mean, you also gave it to her?" "Maybe I should explain further from where we left off yesterday" He offer. Teru nod his head slowly. "Last night each of your friends received a guest in each of their inner world and were given a ring and a box weapon" The man pause and his expression shifted to grim.

"It's time to honour the deal" "What deal? And who are these 'guests' anyway? Who in the world are you!" Teru was in the verge of yelling. It felt like his brain is cracking in 2. "Ah, so sorry about that. My name is Axl Dante. Please call me Dante and I am your patron" The man, Dante introduce himself politely with a smile. Teru snap for him momentarily frustration and bow his head formally. "Ah, nice to meet you Dante – Wait, what? P-Patron?" Teru squeak. Dante nod. "B-But why? I don't even know you!" Teru said vehemently. "You'll know in due time. Please calm down for a moment until I finish explaining everything alright?" Dante muse seeing that the boy is so work up when Dante wasn't even finish yet. Once Teru had settle down, Dante continue. "Now, there are 7 of you and 7 of us. Each of your friends have their own patron. As I am talking now, your friends are currently being entertain by their patron at the same time. The box weapon that you guys receive are ours. And it can only be open by our flames" Dante explain seriously, his cap hide his eyes. "Your flame? Does that mean that you don't have the Sky flame?" Teru wonder out loud. "No... Our flames are... Different that yours. But don't worry, I will tell you how to use our flame in the near future" Dante smile, assure the boy. "But... Why? Why us?" Teru asks. He needs to understand about the situation better before he could do anything else. "I think that this conversation is getting a little boring don't you think Teruyoshi? I propose that we change the topic" Dante said suddenly cheerful. "E-Eh? I-If you want to Dante-san" Teru stammered. "Dante is fine. I don't want to sound so formal. So anyway, do you like Lilith? You were very upset that your tutor was suspicious about her" Dante said smiling teasingly. Teru fluster a little. "Y-Yes... I guess you could say it's love at first sight..." He mumble incoherently.

"Very well, in that case I just got a perfect idea how you can meet her" Dante announce. Teru beam happily at that. "Really? How!" He ask excitedly. Dante lean on his chair and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "I wasn't suppose to teach you this yet but what the heck. Go to the front door; before you open it think of Lilith and you'll be in her inner world in no time" Dante instruct him. Teru immediately got up and almost ran to the door when Dante stop him. "Hang on there, Teruyoshi. One last thing" Dante smirk seeing the boy was so keyed up on meeting his friend. "Girls like Lilith... They tend to shoulder all the burdens in the world in order to make others happy. Never once would they think about their own happiness. They took the role as the villain so that peace would ensure. These type of girls are... Stubborn. No matter how much you try to protect and care for them, they would eventually corrupt and slip away from your hand. Lilith is heading down that path right now" Dante said grimly and a little... remorse? "Do you... Know Lilith-chan?" Teru ask quietly. Just who is this man? How does he know so much about Lilith? "No... I don't know her personally but her patron... Lilith is just like her" Came the reply. Dante went into silent mode. Teru slowly went to the front door. It's true that Lilith agree on living with her father because of her mother but would she go so far as sacrificing everything just for the sake of her mother? And what about being evil so that peace will maintain? Will Lilith become evil for a greater purpose? Teru need to see Lilith even more now. He need to see Lilith's smiling face. He need to make sure that she is still safe and happy. He need to protect Lilith from herself. Teru burst open the door and enter the bright light. Teru was very surprise to find himself in a royal hall. It even had a royal and elegant atmosphere. "I-Is this Lilith-chan inner world?" Teru sweat drop. Conversation can be faintly hear at the end of the hall. Teru walk on the royal carpet to the back of the hall. Suddenly feeling unworthy to even walk on the royal carpet. There was Lilith sitting on a golden throne talking to a woman with a black dress and veil on the black dark throne. A sapphire blue throne stood in the middle of them. Lilith was the first one who notice Teru. "Teru-kun? How did you get here?" Lilith was bewildered seeing the Archangel stood there. "Hmm? Oh, Teruyoshi was it? You must be Dante's herald. Damn that stupid asshole. This wasn't what we agree" The woman seem displease that Teru suddenly show up here. The way she speaks it was if she was singing with a hint of anger. "I'm sorry. I just need to see Lilith-chan. Dante said that she is just like you. Please..." Teru begged which surprise both females.

"Just... What exactly that Dante tell you about me?" The woman ask curiously. Being the innocence and obedient boy, Teru told the summary of what Dante just told him. "Lilith-chan is just like you, her patron. Umm... What did he said again? The type of girls who willing to be the bad guy but are actually very nice and gentle. Protecting the people that they love from the shadows; intentionally letting the world see them as evil instead" Teru explain sadly. Lilith blushes furiously. Teru just did a run down on Lilith's nature. There was a stretch of silence only to be broken by the woman. "Right... I'm gonna kill that bastard..." She said coldly before disappearing into thin air. "What is it something I said?" Teru ask confuse at the woman's sudden behaviour. "Right on the money there Teru-kun" Lilith said, grinning though she was still blushing. A chair suddenly appear. Lilith gesture to sit down which he comply. "So a man name Dante was your patron was it? Sol seems to know him" Lilith said. "Yes. So that woman name is Sol? She seem... energetic" Teru reply timidly. Lilith sweat drop. "Energetic is the most polite way you could say it. Though she look ladylike and well manner, she is actually sly and very brutal. Her name is Solvestress Von Scarlettee. Sol for short" Lilith explain. Sol had introduce herself before Teru sudden appearance. "I see... I just met Dante yesterday" Teru said. "Figures. So why do you need to see me Teru-kun? Is everything alright?" Lilith ask in a worried tone. The only side of her that she will only show to the people she cares about beside her mother. "Everyone is fine. I-I just need to make sure that Lilith-chan is alright..." Teru said, his hands were shaking with unknown fear. "It's so troublesome that Dante nail down my personalities" Lilith sigh, placing her chin on her hand. "S-So it's true?" Teru was hoping that Dante was wrong but it prove to be correct. "Lilith-chan doesn't have to hurt herself for her mother.

I don't want Lilith-chan to go some place far away where I can't follow!" Teru suddenly yell. Lilith was astonished by Teru's behaviour. Does she really mean that much to him? "Teru-kun... Look at me" Lilith said. Teru slowly look at Lilith who was smiling gently. "We both possess the Sky flame Teru-kun. The only difference is that you're the morning sky while I'm the night. It's your job to protect those who are under you while I will destroy anything that threaten you. This is who I am. I... Change a lot ever since I move to Italy and meet so many new people. I finally know now what I need to do" Lilith confidently. Yes, she was no longer the girl who took pleasure with mindless massacre and killing. Now she knows what she want to do with her newly found power. It's just like Teru said. She plan on watching everything from the sideline until she is needed and afterwards will disappear. Teru was still worried that Lilith will secretly fight for the sake of others. "Ok, since you still look down I guess it's only fair that I told a little about my true self but you have to promise me Teru-kun that this secret will stay between us Okay?" Lilith said, dead seriously. She shouldn't lead Teru more than this. It's time he knew about her dark side. Despite that she wanted to be friends with him, Teru needs to know that he shouldn't be so close with her. For both of their sake. They made a pinky promise. "A big war is going to happen tomorrow night in the underworld. Between 2 mafia families. You don't need to fret; this doesn't concern the Vongola or its alliance. I'm planning to treat my friends in joining their little war" Lilith smile turn to dark. Teru went pale. "H-How did you know about it?"

"One of my friends, or should say my second in command, it's good at obtaining information" Lilith reply coldly. "Second in command? Wait, does that mean that Lilith-chan has her own mafia family!" Teru cried out n shock. Lilith couldn't! She possible couldn't! That would mean betraying the Vongola! "I'm not planning to expand it to that extend. Think of its something like the Varia" Teru was shock beyond words. Dante was oh so right. Lilith is heading to the path of self destruct. Lilith wasn't all he thought she is. She is actually had a double face this whole time. She was ambitious. Now it makes sense. Her friends were the one who kill all those men in the rival family's mansion. Lilith was a dangerous person. But he remember Dante's morose expression. Lilith was dangerous to her enemies. She wouldn't bare her fangs against the Vongola... Right? _...They would eventually corrupt and slip away from your hands..._ Dante had said before. Lilith needed Teru. She need a life rope, an anchor that holds her sanity. Lilith would forget her reason for doing such evil act if Teru just let her be. Teru couldn't possible stand aside and watch as Lilith slowly fall into the darkness. He must protect Lilith! "I'll protect Lilith-chan's heart! I know that I can't change Lilith-chan's nature but please let me at least protect Lilith-chan's heart from the darkness" Teru beg. "You don't know what I'm capable of Teru-kun. My group is already as powerful as the Varia. Would you really trust someone like me?" Lilith tested him. To her shock, Teru smile widely. "Yes because Lilith-chan is my friend! I will always be with Lilith-chan" Lilith blink for a moment before she roar with laughter. "You never seize to surprise me Teru-kun. Maybe that's one of the reason why I like you so much" Lilith cold smile turn to gentle again. It wasn't fake. Lilith choose her own path in life and it will be Teru's job to make sure that she will venture it carefully. "I'm happy that I get to know about the true Lilith-chan now. Please... Don't push yourself too hard" Teru said softly. Lilith caress his cheek soothingly. "For the time being I don't plan on making my family known just yet. I still wanted to keep our existence in the dark but if the Vongola XI have any problem that need to be dispose off, I would be happily to obliged" Lilith smirk sadistically. Teru went deadpanned. "T-That won't be n-necessary Lilith-chan" My, how glad Teru was that Lilith-chan was on his side.

By the way, what is the name Lilith-chan group go by?" Teru ask. He was still curious about Lilith family. "Sin" Came the reply. "Every night we train until we perfected our box weapon" Lilith explain. "I heard from Sol that you and your guardians also receive their own box weapon but require our patron's flames to open it. For my guardians they only require their own flames but I need Sol's flame to open my box weapon" Lilith grumble slightly annoyed. Teru laugh cheerfully. Lilith was finally being open to him. The grand door of the hall burst open with such force all of the sudden. Sol was huffing towards them. "Done! Hopefully this time the asshole learn to shut up his stupid mouth" Sol snarl dangerously. Teru cringed with fear but Lilith merely smirked. Sol resume to her throne and stare at Teru. Well, he guessed she was staring at him. It was hard to tell since she is wearing a veil. "...I can see why Dante choose you as his herald. You're also just like him" Sol comment. "E-Eh?" Teru's eyes widen a bit. "Well, that's boring stuff anyway. In the morning you will each receive a gift from us. Learn to use it properly" Sol said. And so, Teru had woken up. He sigh and rub his head. "No wonder Reborn was suspicious of Lilith-chan. I need to make sure that Lilith-chan secret is kept safe" He mumble. His alarm clock rings loudly. "Crap! I'm late for school!" Teru yelps and stumble to the bathroom. Today is going to be a hectic day as usual for the young Vongola boss.

* * *

><p><em>Just a little more come on and satisfy me<em>

Just a little more come on and terrify me

Just a little more and I'll be done with it

Take my life and then I'll feel okay...

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Alright! So that's chapter 11! Tee-he! I'm so happy that I was able to upload this chapter! I hope you are happy as I am! Oh! Forgot a little something… Oops, The song I use for this chapter is Escape the Fate – It's just me. I really love the song. It has a nice Nightmare before Christmas tune in it. Lol.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N **– Hey there guys! Umm… So, I feel like I should at least upload a couple more chapters today since it's been a while now. Very sorry about that again! But I can assure you that I won't be stopping anytime soon to those who like my story. Like always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Now on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>I want to see you, I just want to kiss you<em>

Just for this last moment I want to feel your warmth

Even now I still can't forget your embrace

I want to keep those wishes of mine even if that means throwing away everything else...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

Lilith was leaning on the wall with her arms folded across her chest outside of the mansion. Tonight would be the night the Sin would wipe out both of the feuding family at the same time while they were too busy fighting each other. A perfect start to rise the name of her family. Right now the young boss was resting for the upcoming battle. She didn't plan on fighting with her friends, merely act as a spectator. But in case of any unforeseen trouble occur Lilith would be ready. Lilith was debating whether it was a good idea about telling Teru about the Sin. She trusts him that he won't betray her trust. And plus, her heart had felt ten times lighter when she told him about the Sin. _Is this guilt? Maybe I didn't feel it before because I have been lying to Mum all this time. _Sol had explained to Lilith that she and Teru were the only one that won't be receiving the gift last night after Teru had left her inner world. The gift is actually a weapon for the purpose of fighting a normal battle. The box weapon is just a backup of power. Lilith herself can be consider as a weapon while Teru was maturing on his own way. "Voi! What the hell are you doing out here Lilith!" Lilith lazily turns to her sudden company. Squalo was with her with a scowl on his face. "Hey Squalo" Lilith reply for once not calling him a scum or thrash. Squalo obviously notice this and was a little surprise. "...Are you okay?" He asks trying to lower his voice volume. "Of course... Why wouldn't I be?" Lilith scoffed. Her expression was stoic but her eyes were showing something else. It shows uncontrollable rage and dark ambitious. Squalo was a little worried. It was the same expression his boss had when he announced that he will become the Vongola decimo that marks the beginning of the Vongola rings battle. "Do you... Missed the brat?" Squalo ask cautiously, obviously talking about Teru. "Not really..." Was her cold reply. Squalo didn't know what to do. Could Lilith is capable of recreating the Cradle Affair? She even radiate his boss's deadly aura all of the sudden.

Squalo really didn't like Lilith's expression. "Damnit girl! Just tell me what the goddamn is your problem! You look like you wanna kill someone!" He suddenly bellowed. Lilith winced. "You're way too loud Mr. Loudspeaker!" She grumbles. A vein ticked on Squalo's forehead. "Voi! Just tell me why are you so unhappy! Did you hate us that much!" He demands angrily. "We are busting our ass off to make sure you're happy but nothing we do is good enough! You even treated your mother coldly after the party. What the hell! I thought that you love your mother more than anyone in the world!" Squalo yell in frustration. "How the hell are we suppose to understand you if you don't let us!" Lilith blinks. Squalo was right. In his own way. Being cold and distant will never put an end to this charade. "Fine. I'll tell you what makes me unhappy living here" Lilith shot him a glare. "I wanna go on a mission. I've been training for what exactly! Self defense! I wanna beat some worthless excuse for a thrash! I am sick of you scums treating me like a princess! Princess mean weak! I wanna crush a head with my hand! I wanna go on a mindless rampage! Who the hell do you think you are treating me like some bird in a cage!" Lilith shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea how Xanxus reacted when you were captured! If it weren't for Tristiatina this base would've been destroy!" Squalo shouted back.

"I swear... Being in Vindicare could be a hell lot of fun than staying here!" Squalo's blood froze. Since when in hell does Lilith know about Vindicare? How did she know? "...How the fuck do you know about Vindicare?" Squalo ask seriously. Lilith sneer at the man. "What do you think I've been doing in me room all these time? Painting my nails? I know how the mafia works now" Lilith was trying her best not to explode. Here she thought that she could relax but no, someone had to disturbed her. Squalo seriously wanted to yell at her. But he knew better. Rage cannot be control; it needs to learn to put itself out. Lilith is no different. "Tch... Do whatever you want..." Squalo snarl before entering the mansion. The pleasant air wasn't comforting anymore. Lilith head back to her room to calm herself. Luckily she didn't pass by any of the Varia or her mother. She close the door with a slam any slump on the bed. _I should apologize to Squalo later... It was my fault. I have been so cold towards everyone. Teru-kun would be sad if he knew about this. I... Need to learn to be more forgiving. But can I really forgive Xanxus? He didn't even want me..._ Lilith's mind was such in turmoil that she didn't realized that she is slowly slipping into unconscious. "Rough day so far?" Sol asks. Lilith was back in her inner world. Sol was there as usual. Lilith had gotten use to her presence that she didn't seem to be annoyed by it. After all, Sol is her patron. Or whatever the hell that mean. Sol was still wearing the same black dress and veil. "Yeah..." Lilith sighs, leaning on her gold throne.

"Hmm... You'll cheer up tonight..." Sol assures her. "Whatever. I know what's important now. The Varia is the last thing on my mind" Lilith murmur not looking at Sol. "You sure? It's good to have a least some things that can take your mind of the Sin even if it just a moment" Sol said. "What do you mean?" Lilith quirk. "I can read your heart like a book Lilith. You actually care for the Varia. Despite everything you said to them. I believe Heidi would agree with me" Sol explains. Lilith's eyes blaze with anger. "What was that!" She shouted getting up from the throne. "You'll stop denying soon. Now calm down. I got something to tell you before you went off to your little outing later" Sol said calmly. "...Or do you want me to force you?" The air suddenly change. It was cold and heavy with tension. Lilith sat back on her throne reluctantly. "Since your guardians have gotten comfortable with their box weapon, now I can explain how each of you can use your Sin. To use it is the same you ignite your flames. Though while your flame need to be ignite by a strong resolution, the sins need a darker reason for its user to use its power; a sort of darker resolution. Once you and the Sin have gotten used to using your sins, it will become a natural thing. Take Lust for example; Heidi will be able to charm or entice anyone without even realizing it" Lilith sweat drop uncomfortably. "Won't that be troublesome?" Since Lilith owns all of the 7 sins, it would be very bad if people would suddenly went head over heels over her. "Don't worry about it, it can be control though" Sol assure her with a teasing tone. Lilith sigh in relieve. "Now, I think we should discuss on how to improve your relationship with your family don't you think?" Sol said pleasantly. Lilith sighs again. "Just don't expect me to act all nice and girly for those scums" Sol was amused with her reactions. "It doesn't have to obvious Lilith. Just... Be a little open to them as you do towards Teruyoshi. It won't bite you in the ass afterwards and as for a certain man..." Sol pauses.

She snaps her fingers and one of the random windows in the hall shattered. The shattered glass float around Lilith and Sol. The broken shards glimmer before revealing a perfect view of Xanxus who was in the office as usual. "What is this...?" Lilith asks curiously. "You can actually see other people that you know while you're in your inner world. But it must be someone close to you" Sol explain seriously. Lilith watches the scene view by the broken shards. Xanxus was drinking again. Also like usual. But his face seem irritate and his eyes were fill with rage. Without warning, he threw his glass to the wall. "Damn it! Nothing I do is ever fuckin' good enough! What else should I do! This wasn't how it's suppose to be damnit!" He yells in frustration. "What the hell is he on about?" Lilith question. He was acting like a kid with a tantrum. How Lilith glad that she didn't inherit that part of him. "Why don't you try and figure that out on your own..." Sol replies cryptically. Lilith understands what Sol is trying to say. It's a good way to learn to control her Sin flames. Lilith closes her eyes and concentrates on the sin known as Lust. _I want to know why the hell that man is having a fit for so I can end his miserable life_ Lilith though mentally. The tattoo glow a bright colour red. Lilith could hear Xanxus inner heart perfectly and clearly.

_**It was my fault. If Lilith had grew up here with me then she wouldn't be so distant. Now even Tia is looking depress! Goddamn it! What can I do to make her forgive me! I would give her anything she wants... Except for being with that Vongola brat**_. Lilith just had to face palmed. _**I'll gladly bow my head to her if it means she is willing to tell me why the hell is she so unhappy! I will drive myself insane just to see her smile to me just like how she smiles to that Vongola brat! Now that the stupid shark claims that Lilith is possible of recreating the fuckin' Cradle thing again makes it a hell lot worst! I swore to myself that I rather die than seeing her went through the same hell as I did and I intend to keep it...**_

Lilith stops listening. She was mortified beyond belief. She didn't know that Xanxus actually care for her until to that extend. Or that he is trying his best to ask for Lilith forgiveness. "So what you're gonna do now?" Sol's sudden voice startles Lilith a bit. She had forgotten that she was with her at the moment. "If he's willing to throw away his pride and stubbornness to simply ask for your forgiveness for what he did in the past, what about you?" Sol press. Lilith didn't reply her. Instead, she left the hall and woken up. _This is just what I needed. Guilt before the fight..._ Lilith grumbles. The red sun was at the horizon, about to set. Lilith got out of her bed and out of her room. She went to kitchen and shooed everyone out. She even kicks the surprise Lussuria out. Locking out all the doors, Lilith wore an apron around her torso and begins her work. It took about an hour to make a freshly bake cookies. Lilith can cook very well since her mother thought her before. She wraps the cookies in a little red nylon bag. She rummages the drawers for a piece of paper. She took a pen and begins writing on the fresh paper. She walks through the hall with a dangerous aura around her and her raging eyes. She passes the living room where the Varia members were. Fran was about to greet her when Lilith shot the young illusionist a look that said 'If you dare to utter a word I will kill you right here, right now'. The rest of the Varia members flinched unintentionally at Lilith's sudden mood and backs off. Lilith kick open the office door. She was in luck that neither Xanxus or Tristiatina was in the room at the moment. She places the bag of cookies and card on his work desk.

_You better be grateful you stupid piece of shit that I'm doing this for you..._ This was a big blow to her pride but she's willing to suck it up and hope for a new start. She left the room in a rush. The Varia members were oddly confused about her sudden weird behaviour. Xanxus came back to the office with his wife. He had managed to convince his wife that he will have a heart to heart talk with their daughter tomorrow. Tristiatina could only nod. Xanxus hated seeing her morbid face. He sat on his favourite crimson chair while Tristiatina was cleaning his desk. "...What's this?" Tristiatina asks. She found a little red nylon bag on the table with a note attached to it. After reading the note, Tristiatina smile her usual cheerful smile again and hand the note and the pouch to her husband. "I think this is for you" Xanxus raise an eyebrow with confusion before gingerly taking the pouch from her. He flip the note and began reading it 'This is getting ridiculously too far. I want to start over again if you are willing to. –Lilith' Now this is certainly a surprise. Just previously the Varia boss was cracking his head on trying to talk to his daughter without causing a fight but now she herself wanted to start over? "This is wonderful Xanxus. Maybe Lilith is trying to forgive you..." Tristiatina said with wet eyes. She was very happy that Lilith is willing to be more open up to them. Xanxus immediately get up; give his wife a chaste kiss before rushing off to his daughter's room. Now the Varia members were even more confused. Did they missed out something important today? Xanxus burst open the door without bothering a knock. Lilith was sitting on the floor playing with her box animal, Chain. "Geez, don't you people would at least knock!" Lilith said clearly annoyed. Chain growl in agreement with her mistress. "I want to have a word with you..." Xanxus breathe. Lilith pats on the empty space beside her. Xanxus awkwardly sat on the floor beside her. "What do you have in mind?" Lilith asks plainly while stroking her giant cat. Chain purr in content. "...I want you to be happy here... With me..." Xanxus mumble loud enough for Lilith to hear. "Well that is kind of difficult. You don't even let me out of this damn place without a fuckin' bodyguard. You never let me on a mission which makes me pissed off. What were those training for then?" Lilith ranted softly. She wasn't mad as she was before but she would like to erase the guilt in her heart.

"... I know how strong you are. Even before you were captured... That's the reason why I won't let you out of my sight... Not because I didn't trust you..." Xanxus was choking on his words. He was never really good with heart to heart talk. "You need to open your eyes soon that no matter how much you try to protect me, you can't protect me from everything. This is life. We get hurt but we will manage to survive somehow. Rather than protecting me why don't you teach me how to face danger straight on?" Lilith said. Her words struck deep into Xanxus. She was right. Despite that he had done everything in his power to protect her, Lilith still got hurt but she lives with it. "The Varia is my family. It's high time I act like one" Lilith adds. Xanxus was thoughtful for a moment. "In one condition; one of the thrash must be with you at all times during a mission" Xanxus said sternly. Lilith grins playfully. "Wouldn't be right in the world if you wouldn't say that" Chain lick the side of Lilith's face playfully. Xanxus was oddly happy that Lilith is beginning to forgive him. He patted her head before getting up and leaves the room in a happy mood.

"Well? Do you think I did the right thing?" Lilith asks the black panther. Lilith hopes that her life would at least be less dramatic now. Well, dinner was lively as usual. Lilith just couldn't help but sweat drop seeing the Varia antics whilst her mother just happily eating. _C-Could I really get used to this?_ After dinner, she snuck out of the mansion a latter than usual because of her mother want to chat with her while Xanxus listen to them without speaking a thing. Lilith decides to bring Chain with her since Chain never witnesses a live battle before. The Sin gathers at the villa first before heading out for the battle. "Listen up 'cause I got some –" Lilith pause to understand the sight in front of her. Everyone of her guardians was wearing black outfits that looks like some sort of uniforms. Her guardians look super awesome which she grudgingly admit. "Oh boss! You finally show up! I thought that you wouldn't come" Heidi grins cheerfully. She was wearing a black mini kimono with a thick sash around her waist and a pair of black knee high stockings with platform shoes. A long white lab coat as the finish touch. "Tch, of course I would come. Something came up so I was a little late. Anyway, why the hell are you all wearing some sort of costumes?" Lilith asks, she couldn't mask her curiosity. "It's cool isn't it! I ask Sanctus to make us uniforms so that the Sin will even look more organized. There's one for you too boss!" Heidi explains excitedly. "And no one bothers to tell me about this because...?" A red tick appears on her forehead. She is the boss and why she didn't know about this! "We wanted it to be a surprise!" Cain reply cheerfully and push Lilith into the changing the room. "Ah geez... They sure are hyper tonight..." Lilith grumbles her uniform was laid neatly on the bed. Her eyes twitched seeing her black clothes on the bed. "Who the fuck design this!" She barks loudly. "Hey it wasn't my idea! The second in command thought that you would look really awesome in those!" Sanctus reply from the living room.

Although Lilith was a little ticked off, she agrees with Heidi. It did look cool. Taking off her normal attires, she wore her uniforms. After she was done, she stares at the full length mirror. She looks good in her uniform. Her uniform consist of a black string bikini top under a long black jacket. She also wears a black miniskirt and black knee high heels. She exits the room with a smirk. "Alright! Let's head out!" Lilith said. Sanctus was wearing a white collar shirt which has some buckles on it, over that is a cravat, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around his right leg – closest to his hip and a long black coat. Bolverk was wearing a black jacket which is left open and a white dress shirt that he has rolled the sleeves to his elbows, low v-neck and with slits on the left and right side of the bottom of his shirt. Nero was wearing long black form of two tailed coat. The coat had zippers on the sleeves and buckle around the waist. He was also wearing a black leather pants and boot. Cain was wearing a white dress shirt with gold buttons, a black vest, a black tie, a pair of black pants and a pair of boots. Lastly Dio. He was wearing a black jacket with indigo linings, black pants, white dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of boots. Lilith couldn't help but smirk wider. Her guys were dressed to kill. A helicopter was waiting for them outside curtsey of Sanctus. Once they reach to the field, the fight had already started. The sound of gunshots and yelling can be heard from the mansion. They were standing somewhere a bit farther from the mansion. "Here..." Heidi gave each one of them an ear piece. "This way we could communicate with each other" Lilith and the rest of them wore them. Everyone was looking at Lilith excitedly with blood lust eye, waiting for her single order. "Well? What the hell are you staying around for? Go and have some fun" Lilith huffed. The Sin immediately began to dispatch to the mansion. Lilith climbs on the nearby tree and sat on one is branches. She summons Chain and the panther lie on the ground below. "This better be a good show..." She grumbles. Chain yawn. Lilith watches the mansion from afar. The sound of gunshots and explosive can be heard. Lilith didn't want to bother them so she didn't call to check up on them. She trusts them that they will look out for each other and that nothing can get in their way. After what it seems to be an hour, a really loud explosive burst from the highest floor of the mansion. A sea of flames burn the building ferociously. The sound of gunshots have finally stop. Only to be replace by the sound of blood chill screams. A sea of flames burns the building from the top to the bottom. "...Maybe I should have told them to not go too crazy..." Lilith murmured. The building finally blow up with a really powerful explosive. The black smoke rises up in the air as the flames flickers. The Sin return shortly to her side. "Lilith-sama! We're done playing!" Heidi announced cheerfully.

Her clothes were not even tattered but there were a little blood stain on her face. "Oooooh! Is this your box animal! Cute!" Heidi exclaims and began petting Chain which she growl softly in displeasure. "Both of the Rosso De Luna and the Fuoco family have been dealt with; we killed everyone before they could even saw what hit them" Dio said coldly. "And to make it even more fun, we obliterate the mansion! By the time morning comes, there would be nothing left except for charred rubbles" Cain adds in with a smile. Lilith sweat drop. They were acting like kids who had just went to the playground. "There is one more thing I want you guys to do" Lilith said. "Destroy any remaining of both families. Headquarters, records, files; everything. I want the world to know about the monsters lurking around the shadows..." An insane smile spread across her face. The Sin nodded eagerly and off they went to the Rosso De Luna main base. It was a massacre. They were many people in the base that didn't went to the war with the Fuoco family. Before they went of killing, Lilith told them to not harm any women or children. Teru would be heartbroken if he knew how cold hearted Lilith is. The Sin didn't objected; what their boss wish they will fulfill it. They had to be careful this time because they couldn't allow for anyone to see their faces. Like the previous mansion, the Rosso De Luna main bases were soon exploded. "Geez... Do they have some weird fetish for explosive or what?" Lilith clicks her tongue in annoyance. Chain was still with her. Lilith had offered her to follow her guardians if she wanted but Chain merely yawns in response. "We're done boss!" Bolverk said as they appear out of nowhere. "...Great job everyone. I'm impress that you guys have managed to gotten this good" The guys cheer and high five each other. Except for Nero of course. "Let's go back to the villa..." They rode the helicopter and went back home.

Teru mind was deep in anxiety and worried that he couldn't focus on anything for the entire day. He was blur in school, half daze in training (Reborn had to shoot him a couple of times) and a little slow in conversations. "...Is Teru-kun feeling alright?" His mother asks a little worried about her son's health as he went up to his room. "I don't know. I try asking him but he won't tell me" Tsuna reply regretfully. Reborn was silence. Teru sleep early just so he could meet Lilith in his inner world. He was in his own inner world first though. He couldn't just jump to people's sanctuary. "So Lilith meant the whole world to you that much, huh?" Dante ask, sitting on the sofa. "I-I just w-worry about her, that's all..." Teru blush. He wasn't lying though. Dante merely smile. "Well then... I'll be seeing you later I guess..." Teru nodded and went to Lilith inner world. The royal hall still amazed Teru everytime he went there. Everything looks so majestic, powerful and grand... Making him feel small. "Lilith?" Teru called out as he walks towards the thrones. Lilith wasn't there to occupy the golden throne. Sol was the only one presence. "Sorry to disappoint you kid but it's just me..." Sol said. Teru's ears turn bright red. "I-I know... I was just wondering... When Lilith would be here..." He mumbles. "...She's finished her night excursion and just shortly returns to her room. She will join us soon..." Sol reply. "Umm... Is she badly wounded in any chance?" Teru ask awkwardly. He was a little afraid of the black dress woman for some unknown reason. Sol turns her head to face Teru. "Why don't you ask her yourself once she's here?" Said Sol. "R-Right... I'm sorry..." Teru apologize deeply as he sat on the chair.

"...Maybe you're just the perfect one that could save Lilith..." Sol murmur softly. "What?" Teru tilted his head in confusion. Sol shook her head calmly. "Nothing... It's just a thought..." Came the reply. A good stretch of silence fills the air. So Sol decides to strike up a conversation with Teru since Lilith wasn't there yet. "Teruyoshi... How is your training? As well as your guardians?" Teru was startle a bit that Sol suddenly asks that questions out of the blue. "Well?" She prompted. Teru cringed unconsciously. "E-Each of our parent train us since we were kids. We learn how to master their techniques and stuff... But we train alone and in secret when it comes to the weapons and box weapon that you guys gave to us..." Teru explain in one breath. Sol was thoughtful for a while. "I see... But Teruyoshi... Don't think that you and the Vongola XI are ready to create your own techniques with the weapons that we gave you?" Sol suggests. "How much can your parent teach you guys? Even as they train you they are still too soft on their children. I know because that is one of the reasons why Xanxus won't train Lilith personally. Soon you will be the next Vongola boss and trust me; you won't be going far with just training. You need experiences and what it's like of reality" Teru was listening intently. Sol was right. She had been training by his dad and Reborn for a while now. He knew that he is already strong but it also feel that he isn't exactly growing up. "Let me tell you something interesting since Lilith would probably won't be telling you..." Teru was now curious. Why would there be something important that Lilith didn't want to tell him. "She didn't want to brag" Sol said, reading his mind. "The Sin had become so strong that they par with the Varia easily. In such short time too" Teru's jaw dropped to the ground. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard. Teru could remember what his father told him about the Varia. When he was still a teenager, his friends and he fought the Varia throughout the Ring Conflict. Also while the Vongola was at war with the Millefiore the Varia had become even much stronger. To think that the Sin had already become as powerful as the Varia... "...But how?" Teru asks the woman. "It's because of Lilith. She thought them to create their own style of fighting and to perfect it. Currently they are still creating even more powerful moves to overcome any obstacles in their way. Everything for Lilith's sake" Sol explains slowly.

She notices how trouble Teru expression was. Millions things were running in his mind. "Each human faces different difficulties throughout their lives. You are no different. Your hardship may be even more difficult than your father. Lilith's knew about this fact and that's why her resolution burn vigorously. Because of you" Sol said mysteriously. "M-Me?" Teru squeak. "I know that she wanted the Sin to help the Vongola but I don't understand..." He trailed off. "Correction: She wanted the Sin to be only of assistance to the Vongola XI. She have no intention to help Vongola X" Now Sol had made him even more dazed. Sol heaves a long sigh. "You were the first one who treated her like a girl. Even now you still care for her even after she told you her true intentions. To her, you are the next important thing next to her mother" Teru blush at this. Does he really mean that much to her? "...I want to protect Lilith and everyone! But at this rate..." Teru sigh. Sol smirks under her veil. "Then how 'bout if we train you guys?" The sudden offer staggers the young Archangel. "What do you mean?" He asks. Lilith's smirk turns even wider. "Simple; we will train you guys in each of your own inner world after you have managed to master the weapons we gave you but under one condition..." Teru waited patiently for Lilith's conditions. "You will not tell your parents – or anyone else apart from you and your friends about this matter. Only use your 'other' weapons when you are in deep trouble only" Sol said seriously. "W-Why?" "Because explaining to people would be too annoying. We prefer to stay anonymous for the time being" Teru sweat drop. Is Sol serious? Lilith suddenly appears on the gold throne.

"Teru-kun? You're here early. Did something happen?" Lilith questions the boy worriedly. "A-Ah no... I was worried about Lilith-chan..." Teru admit feeling a little embarrass. Sol snickers to herself. She totally knows where this is going and she has no mood for it. She got up; Lilith and Teru eyed her curiously. "I'm gonna terrorized some people for a while; be back soon" She said and disappear in a flash. "Is Sol-san always like that?" Teru ask, sweat drop. "Yup. She usually does whatever she wants whenever she wants" Lilith replies casually. Although Lilith was very suspicious of the woman at first, she strangely becomes to be at ease with her. Maybe because they were both hot headed. "...So have you been waiting for me all this time Teru-kun?" Lilith asks slyly. Lilith was surprise when Teru nodded seriously. She expected him to blush cutely like he normally does. "I was worried if Lilith-chan and her friends were hurt. Are you alright? What happened?" Teru urges worriedly. Lilith smiles, she was truly lucky to have someone apart from her family than cares for her. "Slow down there Teru-kun. I'm not injured and so is the Sin. Though they did have a few bruises but nothing to worry about all the same. The battle between the Rosso De Luna and the Fuoco family went on smoothly. They didn't know what hit them" Lilith report proudly.

Proud of her family. "We also eradicate any evidence of the existence of both families. By tomorrow morning, the families would be nothing more but rumours in the wind" Seeing the shock expression from the person she care most beside her mother, Lilith smile assumingly. "But I made sure that they didn't kill innocent people in the crossfire" Teru nodded in relieve. "Umm... Lilith-chan?" Teru asks. "Yes?" "A-Am I s-strong enough to protect Lilith-chan?" He stammered, embarrassed. Lilith eyebrows furrow; she didn't understand what he had just said. "It's just that earlier Sol-san said that the Sin had become as powerful as the Varia and that you would only help me and not Dad... I-I don't want Lilith-chan to bear the burden because we're not strong enough..." Teru explain slowly. "Strength comes in more than one way Teru-kun. Someone people excel in combat; that is common strength but there are some people who can reason even the most stubborn man. That is also call strength. I think Teru-kun can become a lot stronger if Teru-kun decide what's best for you instead listening to what people tell you to do" Lilith's advice was the same with Sol's statement. Teru must learn to think for himself and what is best for him and his friends. Teru needs to see Dante after this. "Teru-kun! Let's go out on a date the next time I come to Japan, ne?" Lilith suggest childishly. Teru instantly fell backwards on his chair. "HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" They two of them continue to enjoy the short amount of time that they have just to keep each other happy.

* * *

><p><em>...With fresh, red blood gushing out<em>

The other me cried and cried looking so sad

But you were not supposed to come to life in the first place

I'm the only woman allow to love him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **– Done! Whew! I forget how fun it is to upload chapters and editing it. Thanks for reading this guys. I really do hope that you comment!

The song is call Marie-Luise by Vocaloid Lilly. I gotta warn you though; the song is really fast and hard to sing. I tried and my tongue got twisted into a knot…. Oh, happy day.

So the woman name Sol gave Teru a choice if he ever wishes to become stronger than his father. He ponders about this offer heavily. He need to to see what his friends think about this matter. As for Lilith, her ambitions is slowly realizing day by day...


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N** – Good evening dear readers! Since I can't fall asleep like usual, I thought that I should upload a chapter for you guys!

Oh right, before the story start, my sister (Yes, the one name Heidi) gave me a rather… Interesting idea yesterday. She proposes that once I complete my story, I should make a **SEQUEL. **Yup. I already wrote a first draft about it but I told her that I will only officially create the sequel if I get 20 reviews or more. 'Cuz seriously… Who want to create a story that no one would read?

I most probably will do the sequel but I don't think I would upload it at Fanfiction… But the decision is up to you guys! If you want a sequel or not please PM me or reviews would do fine…

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari Sakura is the perfect herald of Remillia Kastor Callista Maverick. She is strong, vicious in battle, always put her family interest before herself but alas, she could even surpass her father<strong> **if it weren't for her weak body. She met with Remillia when she was a little girl at the cherry blossom field in Namimori. She made a deal with the woman and her memories of that particular days were instantly wipe clean. Her strong heart and natural battle insticts and quik judgement is what made her worthy of being Kyouya's daughter. Not only that, Remillia's flame is just prefect for the young girl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move<em>

_Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring ear,_

_In the floating world..._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

Hibari Sakura is a quiet and polite girl. She has her father looks but her mother heart. She is the only daughter of Kyouya and Kaori. Because of who her father is, she finds it hard to interact with other teens among her age. Her father was quite infamous in Namimori. After all, he is the ex-head prefect of the discipline committee in Namimori Chuu. She is train by her father to become the next Vongola Cloud guardian every day. Despite how scary, cold and strict her father is, Sakura love him very dearly and is happy to do anything to please her father. They live in an old style Japanese house that suited to Kyouya's taste. Sakura is a beautiful young girl that guys would normally fall. Ever since his daughter had reached her teenage years, Kyouya had become even more protective with his daughter if possible. He would glare at those boys who dare to even look at her. Kyouya never treated his precious flower roughly despite being the cold and aloof Cloud guardian he is. The reason is when Sakura was a little girl; she had a weak and fragile body. She would occasionally collapse from fatigue, unable to run for more than an hour and easily gotten sick. Even now her body is still fragile but it had become sturdier. Among Teru and her childhood friends, she is very close with Valencino. He had been caring for her ever since they were little and even now. Sakura was happy to have someone who understands her and was not afraid because of who her father is.

They both share the same thing when it comes to fathers: both of their fathers were powerful and bitter rivals. Sakura and Valencino didn't mind about that fact. Her uncle Tsuna found it very odd that despite how cold his Cloud guardian relationship with his Mist guardian, their child stick together like glue. Kyouya doesn't approve of Valencino being Sakura's friend. Mukuro doesn't mind as long as it makes his son happy. A month ago, a woman name Remillia Kastor Callista Maveric appear in her dream and present her a weapon and a box weapon. The weapon was a double steel blade fan. The woman explain a lot of things that doesn't make sense to the girl but when her friends gather at Teru's house and they each undergo the same experience, Sakura slowly start to understand bit by bit. It was already late night and Sakura was in her room. Her father would be returning home late as usual. After saying good night to her mother, Sakura went to rest in her room. She was playing with her given weapon by Remillia. It was light but could easily hit critical damages. It's similar to her tonfa. She hides the weapons in her cupboard and slip to bed. I give you a clue on what Sakura's inner world is like; yeah, I know, it's that obvious. A field of blooming cheery blossoms tress stretch beyond the horizon.

The cool grass act as the carpet for the ground. The delicate pink petals dance all around Sakura and the woman. She was wearing a red kimono, sitting delicately on a pink mat. The woman, Remillia, has light blonde-yellow hair, kept in two ponytails tied at the back of her head with a curl at the end and blue eyes but her half of her face was kept hidden because of the _kitsune _mask she's wearing. "Good evening Sakura... Won't you join me?" The woman asks gently. Sakura nodded and sat beside her. Sakura were convinced that Remillia would not harm her. Beside, the woman didn't emit any hostile aura. "Would you like some tea?" The woman offer while pouring two cups of Japanese tea. "Ah, thank you" Sakura thank her as she made herself comfortable. "...So have you thought about my offer?" Remillia asks. Sakura took a delicate sip before replying her patron. "If the boss said yes, so do I" Was her reply. The woman smile remains unchanged.

"I see... Teruyoshi would most probably accept the offer if he wanted to be as strong as his _dearly _beloved and to protect everyone" Remillia purr whilst Sakura smile happily. She knew that her boss has developed a special feelings towards Lilith-chan. The way he looks at her, talk to her and even his smile becomes brighter whenever he talks about her. "Love is never selfish. Despite their constant argument, Angela and Tsumotu made a very good looking couple..." The woman pauses a little before her smile tug into a smirk. "And let's not leave out that Valencino is very infatuate with you despite both of your parents bitter rivalry" Sakura blush a little but she didn't protest. She was infatuate with the Mist guardian as well. "Valencino is... very kind to me. When I was little, I look up to him as a big brother, when I was 10 he was my best friend but now..." "You had fallen for him" Remillia finishes. Sakura slowly nodded. The woman was smiling but her smile slowly drops a little. "Would you do anything for him? All for his sake?" She question suddenly. "...What do you mean?" Sakura ask carefully. The atmosphere suddenly turns a little cold. "Would you choose him over your own father? You know very well how your father _detest _him, given that he is the son of the man that was once beaten him all those years ago?" Sakura's eyes widen. How did she know about that? Remillia was waiting patiently for the raven haired girl's answer. "I love father... As much I love Valencino" She said softly, looking down. "I guess it's too early for you to decide..." Remillia said wistfully. A storm was coming. Very soon. Both of the family need to prepare before the worst came to worst.

* * *

><p>Rokudou Valencino was at home alone in the kitchen washing the dishes. His parents have a mission in China and wouldn't be coming back at least for about another week. This was fine. They were rarely at home anyway. His mother would at least stay at home for about a month or two before following his father to his missions since they are both the current Mist guardians for his uncle Tsunayoshi. As the result of his parents constant absence, the young man had train himself to be responsible and independent. He is able to cook for himself, do the housework and even balance his school life and his daily mafia routine. Valencino was a charismatic and suave person that could easily make any girl swoon. A thing that he had inherit from his father. Well, except for his crush Sakura. After he had finish with cleaning up, he went to his room to complete his homework. The young illusionist's room was neat and tidy; everything was in order. The pen moves on the paper smoothly as Valencino continue to write his essays when the light reflects on his ring. His <em>new <em>ring that was given by a man name Requin Zerzes. Valencino put his pen down to toy with the ring. It was position on the finger that was next to his Vongola ring. He had quite a surprising week. A man suddenly pops up in his dream or inner world and start to explain all sorts of things. About that he is Valencino's patron that even his friends are experiencing the same thing. Sometime ago, his patron, Requin had offer a rather interesting deal. If it involves anything about power, he was eager for it. Apart from the ring Valencino had also receive a box weapon that couldn't be open with his Mist flame. How odd. He will have to question Requin later. His cell phone suddenly went on. He was hoping that it was Sakura calling him but much to his dismay, it was his father. "Kufufufufu… Valencino, it's me…" Valencino had to restrain from saying '_Duh... Obviously it would be you. Who else would call me apart from you guys and my 'siblings'?' _

Instead he said "Is there anything wrong?" He asks bluntly. Mukuro chuckle at the end of the line. "Kufufufu... I was just calling to check up on my son. Is that so wrong?" He pouted. Valencino could hear that his mother giggle behind his father. "Everything's okay at home..." Valencino sigh. "That is wonderful to hear. We will be coming back home soon so you won't be so lonely anymore" Mukuro tease. Now Valencino roll his eyes. He had always being left home alone ever since he was 13. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway, I still have some more homework that need to be dealt with. Have a safe trip" Valencino said and hung up. Mukuro blink and stare at his own cell phone. That was not the kind of reaction he was hoping from his son. He was hoping that he would at least tease him back but he just coldly ended the call. "...Mukuro?" Chrome questions him worriedly. Mukuro turn and smile gently at his dear wife. "No need to worry my dear Chrome. Valencino is alright. He is just busy with school life that's all" He assures her. "Valencino seems to be very busy these last few days. He barely calls us unless there was an emergency" She frown.

Mukuro didn't know the answer to their son's sudden change in behaviour. He could still remember his warm smile and happy laughter when he was still a child but now he seems cold and distant lately. Valencino place his cell phone beside the study lamp before resuming with his work. Valencino was... Different from his father. He didn't have his father pineapple hairstyle much to his relieve. Instead, his blue hair covers his eye constantly. He loves to play tricks and pranks towards civilians but wouldn't go as far as his father would. Valencino has a very good relationship with the Cloud guardian unlike his father. His father is the mist who deceives others and his mother is the mist who protects the family. Valencino? Well, he's the mist who will soon merge with reality. Around midnight Valencino had somehow finally finishes all of his homeworks. He changes his clothes and went to bed. Before he fell to sleep, he texted Sakura good night. Both he and Sakura rarely call or texted each other. This is because they prefer talking face to face rather than using technology. As soon as he opens his eyes again, Valencino was in a booth of some night club. There was Requin lying on the leather sofa. The man was wearing a mask. The eyes are blue in colour and have irises. The music didn't reach to the booth. "You have an awesome inner world here Valencino. I like it" Requin comment, his hands folded behind his head.

"Kufufufufu... Thanks for the compliment. Are you certain that my parents can't get here?" Valencino ask the man. "Yup because this is not your dream. This place exist in your heart. None apart to those whom you invite may enter" Requin assure the young man. Requin got up and lean on the sofa. His long black hair is tied to a ponytail and a spiked headphones can be seen around his neck. "So… Is there anything you want me to explain to you?" Requin said with a sigh. Valencino had learned a thing or two about his patron's habits and personalities. Requin loves to laze around and it's hard to tell if he's actually serious about anything. He kinda reminds Valencino of his uncle Lambo. "I accept your offer… I want more power" Valencino announce. "May I ask why you need power so badly?" Requin questions. Valencino smirk eerily. "Why? Because I want to surpass my father. I no longer desire to stay in his shadow and beside…" Valencino eyes glint mischievously. "I need to protect my siblings and especially my little flower" Requin nodded once. "So more work for me eh? Better get started before Sol kicks the living crap out of me…" The man sighs tiredly. Valencino sweat drop. The man is acting like a kid. "Since you are comfortable using your trident, I doubt that you will have any problem with the spiked mallet…" He mumbles. Valencino quite enjoy his new weapon. It's light despite its appearance and can easily handle by the young illusionist. "We'll begin with your training once your friends have made their decision" Continue Requin. Valencino nod curtly; He simply couldn't wait for it.

* * *

><p><em>...Thousands of cherry blossoms dissolve into the night<em>

_Not even your voice will reach_

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell_

_So jump off from your guillotine_

_Thousands of cherry blossoms dissolve into the night_

_You will sing and I will dance_

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell_

_So shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rokudo Valencino is calculative, sharp mind and a very talented young man. He also can be very charming when he wants to. <strong>**He attracts girls like honey attracts bees; though he finds it a nuisance. The only girl that managed to steal his heart is Sakura. Like Sakura, he met Requin Zerzes when he was small and had made a deal with the man. Soon after, the deal was forgotten completely. He is Requin's herald because Requin had discover that illusions are nothing more but Valencino past time; a hobby. He is capable of so much more than he even realize. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- And another chapter done! Awesome! I decide to put a little more info regarding the relationships of those kids with their patron. Not anyone can just be their heralds. Power corrupts and destroy humans so they were force to look the prefect human to be their herald. Alright! That is far as I can tell you. For the next few chapters I would put the Vongola XI into the spotlight. So what do you think? I hope you aren't confuse yet. You can always PM me whenever you are confuse about the story.

Sakura is waiting patiently for Teruyoshi decision while Valencino was more than happy to accept Requin's offer. But what about the rest of Vongola XI? Well you'll know very soon!

Like usual, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Thanxs for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N **– I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Some shout out and thanks to those who review my story:

**xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**

You were the first one to review my story… and for that you had really made me the happiest girl on Earth. No seriously, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like Lilith. I thought that I should put something a little loveable for her instead being a grouchy-grouch so much XD And hey, even I got distract by something shinny easily!

**Ponta**

I was relieve that you didn't think my story was cliché. I try to put as much spices and intensity into my story as much as I could everytime I write the chapters. Please continue to read my stories. I promise to upload as much as I can 

**Hopelesslyhope**

Relax. Breath. Release. You review my stories twice and for that I thank you. But after reading your first review, I wanted you to calm down. Please don't do anything rash! I promise to finish the story as quick as I can. I'll try my best because the reviews that I receive is my Dying Will Flames!

**LoveYouReborn **

Alright! I will try not to fail your expectation!

**Kildosad **

My story is epicly awesome? Wow thank you so much! 

**Brume**

I think your review is the longest. And you seem to be confused about certain things? No problem. I'll try to clear up some for you. Alright for now, I will put other characters on the spotlight so that you guys can have some rough idea about their relationship with their parents. About that, I will not reveal their relationship problems just yet. For now, all I will say that the reason why Solvestress and her friends are giving them offer for power is because they need to prepare for the battle that even the Vongola X has never face and because Solvestress and her family is need of help. Why now is because it's time the teens fulfill their forgotten deals. I hope that clears your head a little! XD Thank you for supporting me!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the song I used on the previous chapter. Lol. It's Senbon Zakura by Hatsune Miku. Now please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>...Hiding my burning heart, I approach you<em>

_Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you_

* * *

><p><strong>She is a natural with the guitar while he father is the piano. Hot headed and reckless, they are nothing alike. Apart from her family, she enjoys hanging out with Lilith. Those two would always stir up trouble whenever Lilith came for a visit. She met with Rozalin Pheleses at the age of 8. They met at the Namimori hospital and made a contract which she soon forget. Despite being rough and impulsive, she is really caring and has an awesome sense of fashion! She doesn't hold the concept 'Dress to impress' she merely dress which that she seems comfortable enough. The reason why she seem to be infuriate with Tsumotu is because she does not know how to response with his confession. Yup, she is Gokudera Angela.<br>**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

Guitar was her passion. She just love the electrify feeling when her fingers strum the cords. The sound of loud music echoes her room; completely isolated herself from the rest of the world. Of the entire musical instrument the world has to offer, Gokudera Angela loves the guitar. The sound that the instrument produces is simply energetic and quick; perfect for her. Angela was never really ladylike even when she was a little girl. She was hot headed, trouble maker and a rebel. Of course, when it comes to Teru, she would do anything for him for she is his right hand man... Err, girl, so to speak. Angela was at the park sitting on a random swing by herself. She checks the time on her wrist watch. It was way passed her curfew. Night time has long fallen and yet the silverette was alone in the park. Her parents wouldn't be returning home from another hour. Angela heaves a long sigh. She was debating whether to accept Rozalin's offer, her patron. She wanted to be even stronger than her current 'self' in order to protect Teru and the rest of her friends. But she's waiting for Teru's decision just like the rest of them. She checks the time again.

"I don't really feel like going home just yet..." The girl mumbles. It's boring being at home and she didn't really mind getting scolded from her dad while her mother would just frown at her in disappointment. Just then, a little girl came running to the park crying her heart out. Angela quickly rushes to the child. "Calm down there kid... What happen?" She said gently, crouching down to her level. "I-I lost my way and I don't know h-how to go home!" She hiccupped tearfully. "Don't worry. I'll help you..." Angela assured the little girl and petted her head gently. The little girl held Angela's hand firmly as they left the park. "Now I know that you don't know your house address which is fine. We'll just walk around until you notice something familiar. How's that sound?" Angela suggests. The girl nodded in agreement. So both of them walk around Namimori's household residence until they found the right house. Not long until they head down a couple of routes, they were approach by a group of thugs. "Check it out guys; it's the same bitch from before!" One of them exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's make her pay!" His friend snigger from behind. "Hide somewhere..." Angela instructs the little girl. She nods briefly before running away. Angela cracks her knuckles and smirk at the guys. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" And so a fight broke out. Even when Angela was out number, she beat down the thugs with ease. Although she too receive the damage. Seeing as the fight is over, the little girl ran back to Angela. "Are you okay _nee-chan_?" She asks with a frown. Angela smile thinly. "I'm fine kid. This is kinda a daily basis thing for me" She explains smoothly. "But you're hurt _nee-chan_!" She cried out with new tears in her eyes. "I told you it's fine so don't worry about it too much" She assure the little girl. They continue with their search for the little girl's house. Finally after turning to a corner, the little girl realizes the neighborhood. They stop when they reach to a random house. "This is my home!" She exclaim happily. "Glad we managed to find it. Next time don't wander around on your own alright?" Angela advises her with a smile and turn around but was pull back by the child.

"Wait _nee-chan_! Please come and meet my parents! _Nee-chan _can even stay with us since it's so dark outside and beside, _nee-chan_ is hurt!" The cute girl tries to reason with her. "I'm flatter that you care so much about me but I'm afraid I have to refuse your kind offer..." The girl try to reason with her again but Angela simply nudged her gently towards the house. "You're parents must be worried out off their mind right now. You shouldn't keep them waiting..." Angela said. She honestly didn't want to face the little girl's parents' baffled expression when their child brings home a stranger who is cover with bruises. Angela watches as the girl reluctantly enter her house. The two silhouettes at the window were overjoyed when their precious little girl were safe and sound.

They immediately hug her and cooed her like loveable parents would. Angela allows herself to smile for the child before heading home. Her body felt really sore and tired but she tries to ignore them as much as she could. The scene at the little girl's house unconsciously brings back some old memories for the silverette. Angela scoffed at herself; it's not like her to wallow in self pity. She turns a corner and arrives home. The house was dark and silent. The young Storm guardian deeply sighs in relieves. Looks like her ass is safe tonight. Her parents hasn't return home just yet. She turns the golden doorknob and enters the dark house. She proceeds to the living room to switch on some lights. "Heh, score one for me. What the old man and Mum don't know won't hurt them..." Angela smirk, feeling good about herself. It was the first time she got into a fight with a good cause. She needed to protect that little girl from those brutes.

Her short victory cry was soon crush when a voice said, "Oh really now?" Angela froze on spot when the lights turn on suddenly. There sitting on the couch infront of the young girl was a very pissed of Gokudera and his wife, Haru. _Oh shit!_ Gokudera got up and advance to his troublesome daughter. "Do you have any idea how worry we was!" He instantly begins yelling at her. "You are 3 hours passed curfew!" Angela ignores his father outburst. _3 hours? Wow... I didn't see that coming._ "Pay attention when I'm talking to you Angela!" Gokudera yell even more loudly when he notices that his daughter simply brushes him off. "Are you even listening to yourself old man? You're freakin' _**yelling**_ at me!" Angela shouted back, twice as loud. Before things got even worst, Haru quickly got up and went towards them. "Hayato, that's enough. Haru doesn't like it when her family is fighting among each other desu!" She scolded her husband.

Gokudera reluctantly bit his lip. "Where were you Angela? Were you caught fighting again? Tell kaa-chan the truth" Her mother said worriedly. "Sort of... It's nothing serious" Angela said with a shrug. She may doesn't see eye to eye with her father but she has nothing against her mother. "What do you mean it's nothing serious!" Her father yells again. He just couldn't control himself anymore. Angela is getting wilder and wilder by the day. "Why can't you just listen to me for once damnit! Do you enjoy making your mother and I worry!" Angela went mute. Arguing with him wouldn't mean a thing and she doesn't want to upset her mother even further. There was a brief moment when Angela thought the she should tell the truth to them but seeing her father furious expression and her mother deep disappointment made her realize the even she try to explain, they won't listen. They would just think that she is 'talking' back to them when in fact; she was just trying to 'explain'. "I don't have to listen to you old man... Leave me the hell alone" Angela scoffed and went up to her room. "Oi! Don't you dare ignore me young lady! You come back here this instance!" Her father shouted from the living room. His requested was answer with a rough and loud slam of a door. "Angela!" Haru patted her husband shoulder comfortingly. "Let Haru deal this... Go and change your clothes Hayato" She said soothingly. The bomber grumble before heading to their room. Haru went up to her daughter room.

She knocks once. "Angela dear? It's kaa-chan. I'm coming in" She said and enter her daughter room. Angela was on her bed tending to her wounds with a first aid kit. "Ah! Let kaa-chan help you with that!" Haru said and begin taking over for her daughter. "Thanks Mum..." Angela murmur as her mother applies a cream over her bruises. "Ne Angela-chan... You shouldn't fight with your father like that..." Haru said suddenly. "He was very worry when he found out that you weren't at home earlier, desu. And when you show up like... This, he just couldn't control himself" Haru said sadly. Angela snorted indifferently. "Yeah, right..." A moment of silence passed. "...I'm very sorry that I made you worry kaa-san..." Angela murmur slowly. Haru smile sadly. "Kaa-san knew that Angela got hurt this time because she wanted to do something good so kaa-san is not that upset" Angela's eyes widen in surprise. "It's call a mother intuition dear" The woman giggle seeing her daughter shock expression. Angela couldn't help but smile. "Now... I want you to go and apologized to your father like a good girl alright?" Angela sighs. Why does she always have to apologize to her old man? "Ok Mum..." She gritted her teeth. Haru patted her daughter head with affection. She really is her husband splitting image. Although she told her to go and apologized to her father, Haru doubt that Angela would do it. That's fine. Hayato need to learn to understand his daughter a lot more instead of shouting and ordering her around. Her mother left Angela alone so that she could calm down. Angela rubs her temple in frustration. The only way she could think of to erase her anger was sleeping.

Without further ado, she changed her clothes and went to bed. The teen woke up by the pleasant warm wind blew to her face. She was at the sea shore underneath a tall palm tree. The sandy beach was soft when it came into contact by her bare feet. A woman was seating at the table at the shore. This is Angela's inner world. She got up and went towards the table. "Hey..." Was all she mumbles before she sat on the empty chair infront of the woman. The woman was wearing a white sundress and a white sun hat that overshadow her eyes. Her long blonde hair was braided beautifully. "Welcome back Angela" The woman muses. "You seem kinda down... Judging from what my friends told me after observing their herald, parents suck" Angela manages a small smile. "They got that part right..." The woman smile. "I shall not ask if it will just trouble you. I just wanted to ask if you have made your decision yet" She ask. "If Juuichidaime accepts then so will I" She answers. "So loyal..." Rozalin sigh though she was proud that someone as Angela is Teruyoshi right hand man. He needs a good and strong woman to support him. Now don't get her wrong, Lilith is also a strong girl but since she's Sol's herald... She can get unpredictable sometimes. "So do you like my gift?" Rozalin ask, sipping her tropical juice. Angela nodded enthusiastically at this. "Absolutely! I never really like anything explosives anyway. It's perfect for me" She beams happily. "I'm pleased to her that..." Rozalin reply with ease. She knew precisely Angela's taste because in a way, she is the same with the silverette. "Now I can't say for sure but I think that Teruyoshi would most probably accept Dante's offer. He wants to be even stronger in order to protect his family" Rozalin adds. "That's just like Juuichidaime! Always so noble!" Angela grins proudly. "I know that you think highly of Teruyoshi but please, care also the one that loves you. He may be smiling all the time but that doesn't mean that he isn't aware about those around him" Rozalin advices the young Storm guardian. Angela caught the meaning and the guy behind her advice and blushes madly leaving the blonde woman smile slyly. This was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Tsumotu was famous in school for one thing; Basketball. Yup. When the Namimori Chuu faculty first heard of him, they thought that he would be a natural at baseball like his father but instead they discover that his talent is at basketball. A real shocker indeed. But apart from that, he's just like his father. Always calm and patient, the only one that can stand Angela, oblivious (But he knows that his life revolve around the mafia) and always comforted others. Befitting of the Rain guardian. He is one of the idols in school because of his looks and popularity. But he isn't interest with any of them. The whole school knows just who is his not-so-secret crush anyway. He met a man in his dream a few days back in his dream world who made an offer to him. Being the loyal rain, he chooses to wait for Teru's decision before he could decide for himself. Tsumotu finishes his basketball practice a little late than usual and so he rushes home. "Hope that kaa-san wouldn't mind" He said happily as he jog back home. He passed some friends on the way back and wave at them. By the time he had reach home the sun had already set. Tsumotu took of his shoes and opens the door. "Kaa-san, I'm home!" He said out loud. The electrical appliances were switch on and yet his mother were nowhere in the house. His questions were soon answered when he step into the kitchen. There on the kitchen counter lies a piece of note. Tsumotu picks it up and read the content.<p>

_Welcome back home dear. I'm sorry that I'm not at home to greet you back from school. I'm at the super market to shop some things for a while. Please freshen up alright? I'll be back shortly to cook dinner... _

Tsumotu frown a little. He should have gotten back home earlier so that he could help his mother with the groceries. Running out again would be useless. His mother is probably on the way back home now. Tsumotu left the kitchen and went to his room to shower. After he was done and were some casual clothes, Tsumotu went out of his room to see whether his mother has arrived. Sadly she was still at the super market. Tsumotu glances at the clock hanging on the living room wall. It was only 8 p.m. He won't be seeing his father until a few hours. Tsumotu then decide to take a really quick cat nap on the couch for his mother. As soon as his head hit the couch, he was immediately sent to La-la land. The sound of rushing water slowly woke him up. The young Rain guardian lifts his body and yawn. He was sitting under a tall and shady tree beside a really huge and wide waterfall. "...Niagara Fall?" Tsumotu said as he stares at the waterfall. He heard about the world most amazing waterfall at class last week but he had forgotten about its location. "Not precisely..." Came the reply. Behind Tsumotu was a man leaning his back peacefully on the tree.

Not comes the funny part. Tsumotu had explored his inner world when he first came but for some reason he cannot turn around to see the man that was constantly behind the tree. It was as if an invisible force field was keeping him from seeing the man. Regardless, Tsumotu trust the stranger since his voice did not have any malice or bad intention. If anything, his presence seems... peaceful. Tsumotu had found out that his name is Fenrir Ivory and was his patron. "Ah, sorry about that. It's just that everytime I come here I would always astound by the beauty of nature" Tsumotu laugh sheepishly. He leans on the tree. "You should be Tsumotu. This is your happy place; your sanctuary" The man reply. "Ha ha ha, you're right" They sat in silence afterwards. Just listening to the sound of the waterfall. "You probably wanted to know my answer right Fenrir-san?" Tsumotu begins. "Yes..." Tsumotu smiles. "Getting stronger is not really a bad idea. If I'm stronger, that means that I can always protect my family right?" Fenrir kept quiet. He had a feeling that his herald had more things to say to him. "But you know, I don't want to give up basketball. I really love basketball. Dad may can't see it but it gives me what money can't. I heard from uncle Hayato that dad had to quit baseball before I was born to become a skill swordsman" Tsumotu stops.

He chuckle mentally. Until now he doesn't know what he wants out of life. "I understand your passion for basketball Tsumotu. Requin loves being a JD" Fenrir told him. "Requin?" Tsumotu ask curiously. "Who's he?" "He's Valencino's patron" Fenrir explain then sigh. "The point is that you should enjoy the time you have now. Since you love basketball; enjoy it to the fullest. For now you can still enjoy both worlds. No one should have the right to take your passion away from you" Fenrir advice. Tsumotu nod. He could do that. "Alright then, you're on Fenrir-san. I'll accept your offer!" Tsumotu exclaims joyfully. "I'm glad to hear it. I will train you and you're friend Bella after Teruyoshi made his decision" Now Tsumotu was confused. "Eh? Doesn't Bella have her own patron?" The sound of birds chirping can be heard on the tree's branch. "Like your family, ours also consist of 7 people but Sol had chosen Lilith since she is the most... suitable one. Don't worry though; I can train both of you flawlessly since my flames are similar to yours" Fenrir assure him.

"Same? What does mean? Are you also a Rain guardian?" Tsumotu ask. The man hesitates; his smooth ash grey hair overshadows his light yellow eyes. "Not exactly, I will tell you in due time for now I want you to rest as much as you can. My training will not be easy" Fenrir warn, smiling a little. Tsumotu laugh. "I've been train by Colonello before. His training is harsh but fun! I can't wait for yours!" Fenrir was amaze by Tsumotu positive attitude. If it's Tsumotu, Fenrir can train him to be the rain that envelope the world with its kindness and power. Tsumotu was soon being pulled out from his slumber. His mother, Aikawa was already home. Seeing his only child was sleeping from exhaustion on the couch, she went to make dinner first before she gently shook him awake. "Kaa-san? You're back! Sorry that I couldn't help you with the shopping" Tsumotu smiles at his mother. Aikawa return his smile with her own. "It's alright dear. You were busy with basketball practice. Now come, dinner is ready" Tsumotu follow his mother to the kitchen to set up the table.

* * *

><p><em>Thinking tha<em>t _my words are pure, you've let your guard down_

_If it were a potent poison poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down_

_There's no place to escape from this rusty chain;_

_The more you fight against the ticking of the clock second hand,_

_The harder it gets... _

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto Tsumotu's dilemma can be said as the same with Angela. His father doesn't mind that he's into basketball but sometimes he would try to persuade him to try out for baseball. Unlike his father, Tsumotu is not at all oblivious about his surrounding. He will always try to comfort his family with any way he can. It seems funny that the Rain could love the Storm but then again, the world work in mysterious ways. Tsumotu met with Fenrir Ivory at his elementary league basketball competition. His father couldn't make it. Fenrir approach the disappointing boy and calm him down. After they made the deal, Tsumotu ask the man whether h<strong>**e was happy for him that he had won his first competition. Fenrir reply that he was and vanished. **

* * *

><p>The song is call Cantarella by Kaito and Hatsune Miku. Fun fact! Ever read Romeo and Juliet? The poison that Juliet drink is call Cantarella! Cool huh? XD<p>

Alright so that is all for chapter 14! Thanxs for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**– Thanks so much guys for reviewing my story! Yay! So I thought that I should at least upload a chapter for your guys today. Oh by the way, I have my first exam next Saturday so I can't upload that week. Pretty sorry about that. But you how it is; Being a high school girl T.T

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn everyone! If I do, it would probably turn out something like Elfen Lied…. So on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasagawa Ryuuki is a resposible and well order young man. H<strong>**is herald is Dawn Nyctores because their passion shines brighter than the sun itself. Ryuuki is very passionate about boxing as much as his father but he isn't so 'hyper' which commonly causes misunderstanding between them. Unlike his friends, he didn't have a crush. Among all his friends, he is closest to Bella but their relationships a merely as brothe-and-sister. He made a deal with Dawn when ****was ten years old. **

* * *

><p><em>An Agitator of a happiness theory cursed tomorrow<em>

_A Realist is boring!_

_Today casting a spell of brain freeze on it _

_Abracadabra Lol! _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

Sasagawa Ryuuki was at a boxing ring. Or to be precise, an empty boxing ring. No one was around beside him. The spotlight in the ring glare brightly as if a match was about to start. No sound can be heard. The facility was brand new yes, but at the same time it was also quiet and dead deserted. Ryuuki was seating on one of the vacant seats that were surrounding the ring. "O-k-a-y... This is creepy to the extreme..." He mutters nervously. Ryuuki inherited that habit from his dad. He remembers watching TV after coming back home from his Boxing club at school. His mother, Sakuya was beside him reading a magazine. But then all the sudden he was here! He managed to chat with Tsumotu for a while before he left. Ryuuki had a passion for boxing just like his dad was and Ryohei was proud that his son had become the leader of the club just he was. Though he would always reprimand him that he lacks the enthusiasm that he should possess.

Ryuuki chooses to ignore that all the time. He didn't want to fight with his own father. Like all his other 'siblings', he had a patron. She introduces herself as Dawn Nyctores. She offers him power a few days ago and left him pondering about it. But tonight, after hearing the confession from Tsumotu through the phone, made his decision. "Ara? What's with the creep out face Ryuuki-kun?" Sang a playful voice. Ryuuki turn his head and was face to face with Dawn who just so happen out of thin air. Ryuuki jump a little. "Gah! So not cool to the extreme Dawn-san!" He said, miffed. Dawn merely laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I tend to do that sometime" Said the woman. She had red shoulder length hair and was wearing normal clothes but what is not normal is that she covers her face with a red and blue chequered mask.

Ryuuki could guess that she is smiling behind the mask. "Hey Dawn-san, why do you wear that mask?" Ryuuki ask after he calm down. Dawn sigh dramatically. "Because it's still too early to expose ourself just yet. There are risks at hand that we didn't want to bring to you" "But wouldn't that be already too late to the extreme? I mean, we already made a contract with you guys right? Though I can't remember when. Everytime I tried to remember my brain hurts..." Ryuuki complains, rubbing his head to prove his point. "We're partially to blame for that I'm afraid. The reason is that, we hope that you guys could at least live... _Normally _for a few years. You know, like humans" She sounded guilty with the mix of teasing. Ryuuki could never understand this woman. She is clumsy (She trip on the stairs all the time) She's hyper active (Ryuuki would watch with a sweat drop at the times when Dawn would spar with herself in the ring yelling mint ice creams). There were tons more that Ryuuki could list down but then decide that now is not the time. At least his patron wasn't boring or all too serious and stiffy. "Uh-huh, and what is that suppose to mean?" Ryuuki asks. Dawn cross her leg over and lean on her seat. "That is a story for another time kid. Now, I know that you want to tell me something tonight right? About your decision...?" She was right. "Is there anything you don't know Dawn-san?" Ryuuki smile playfully. She is so easy going.

"To be honest... Nothing really. Though there are those rare moment when I can't see properly" Dawn yawn. Ryuuki widen his eyes. He was expecting for Dawn to tease back but from the sound of her voice, she sounded serious and truthfully. "W-What do you mean Dawn-san? You can't... See?" Now Ryuuki was curious and also a little excited. Dawn chuckle. "Like I said, that's a story for another time alright? Now, let me hear your resolution Ryuuki-kun" Her tone had changed again. This time is more business-like. Ryuuki was disappointed that Dawn won't tell him but he was determine to ask later. "I extremely accept your offer Dawn-san! Tsumotu want power to protect us with all he got! I want to protect everyone too! I want to be the Sun who shines brightly for his family!" Ryuuki declare proudly. Dawn was proud of her herald. But being the Sun? What's the fun in that? Ryuuki is far more potential than he realizes. That is why Dawn is here. To help him acknowledge it. "That's the spirit Ryuuki-kun! It's so fun to have a boxing friend! We will train to the extreme after Teruyoshi declare his decision!" Dawn fist pump the air enthusiastically. Ryuuki smile and nodded. He looks forward to it. "Now! Let's play skipping rope while eating ice cream and count to ten thousands alright!" Dawn suggest. Ryuuki sweat drop. Oh great, Dawn is hyper again.

* * *

><p>Bella was sleeping. She was heavily in deep sleep because she was secretly training how to control her flames in the forest earlier. Oh? You're asking where is she now? She is in the kitchen, sleeping on the dining table with a slice of pizza on her face. She was just that tired. She was alone in the mansion for a few days. Her uncle Lambo was on a mission with her other uncles and her parents were at Italy. The young Bonvino was dead tired from her little training and hungry but she didn't get to eat when sleepiness completely envelope her mind. The poor girl only manages to take two bites of her pizza before her face was planted on the food. Her face was now in complete mess and her black mid-length curly hair had cheese stuck on it. Bella was in her inner world; The amusement park. It was very lively. Families walking around, couples holding hand and there were even a group of school kids along with their teachers. The atmosphere was filling with laughter and happiness. Bella was riding on a merry-go-round with children surround her. "This is a little too childish for me..." Bella blush at her own statement. "Not childish. Just innocent" Said a voice that was familiar to Bella now. Fenrir Ivory. The man appears suddenly, leaning casually on the rotating pillar with a fedora covering his eyes.<p>

Bella had to secretly admit; Fenrir looks cool. He was wearing black smooth jeans, white long sleeves, a loose white tie over with a white vest. His fedora was also black. His hands were folded across his chest. "You were trying to control your flames whilst the same time you were using the bat staff I gave you" It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Bella silently nod. She was embarrassed that out of all her friends, she was the only one who still couldn't control her flames very well. They were all very supportive though. Teru and the others would always help her and encourages her but she didn't felt like she made any progress at all. "The staff was handy. I managed to channel my flames through it but after that... It just exploded at my face" Bella grumble. Why can't she get it right! Is she that pathetic! "No need to feel so down. It happens. I will help you control your flames better in a few days. Assuming I have your approval" Fenrir said smoothly. Bella pause for a while. "What did Tsumotu said? Did he agree?" Bella question the man. "Yes. I acknowledge his resolution. Now what is yours?" Fenrir ask the young girl.

Bella bit her lips. She had mix feelings about it. One, she wanted to show everyone how independent and strong she is. She didn't want to be a weakling and get left behind. She didn't want to be unworthy of the Vongola. Teruyoshi and the others were the only friends and family she had. She only gets to see her parents once or twice in a year and her uncle Lambo never really did to take care of children. Half of the time Bella felt like she is a burden to him. This saddens her greatly. Second, she had a feeling that were ever she would end up, it won't be pleasant. "I-I don't want to be a burden to everyone. I want to stand by their side so I could laugh with them. I don't want to let go of this moment. I-I don't want to run away..." Bella confess softly. Her eyes nearing to tears. She felt so weak. The world suddenly shifted. The crowds begin to disappear and the sky was cover with dark black clouds. All too soon, it started to rain heavily. Luckily, the two of them were already under shelter. Fenrir look at the quietly sobbing girl. She is sweet girl and all she wants is not to be abandon by her family. Fenrir curse mentally.

'_This is why humans confuse me. How could they have a heart to cause their own flesh and blood so much sadness? They're even worse than animals. Now I understand Sol's wish all those years ago..._'

The rain is beginning to pour heavily and the sound of lightning flashes in the sky. "Calm down Bella. You're not gonna run away now. Your siblings wouldn't allow that to happen. Teru is very well aware of how his siblings feel. You're a lucky girl Bella. To have such a caring and kind sibling to look after you and for you to lean on. Maybe you can't see it now but you will be the Thunder that will attack those who harm the Sky even without the invitation of the Rain" Fenrir assure her. He took out a white silk handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Bella. She sniffles and wipes her eyes."Y-You think so?" She asks meekly. "I know so. Dawn told me" Fenrir smile. Bella begin to smile again and the rain instantly stops. The cloud disperses and the sun stars to shine again. The crowd returns. "Alright then, I accept your offer Fenrir-san..." Fenrir nod in satisfaction. He got his hands full because he had two heralds he needs to take care of but it doesn't matter. Tsumotu and Bella will be a lot stronger under his care. "Oh, by the way Bella. You better get up soon before the cheese would permanently got stuck in your hair" Fenrir chuckle. Bella blushes and yelp. When she opens her eyes she quickly raises her head off the table. The slice of pizza fell from her face but the cheese was still dangling on her hair. Bella groan. "You could at least warn me earlier Fenrir!" The sound of faint chuckling echoes in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>An Epicurean is carying his cross<em>

_So a Believer of Common-sensism is boring!_

_Today requesting a Conclusion from Generalities for it_

_Abracadabra Lol!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is to be consider a lonely child. Sure she was surrounds with her beloved family but no one truly understands her. She was envious with her friends because they have a parents while her ones were so far away and too busy to take care of her. She is self consious and a little paranoid. Her hobby is playing the piano secretly because she enjoy Baroque music. She's grateful that Ryuuki would always take the time to hang out with her and dispel the loneliness. She met with Fenrir when she was four years old. She help him with his scrap knee and that is where they made the deal. <strong>

* * *

><p>Song: Jabberwocky and Jabberwocka by Kagamine Rin and Len Append<p>

So... Was it short? Tell me what you think please. I use this song because it's so nice and catcy. Also it tells you how hypocrite a person can be. I think it suits this chapter.

Ok, so two more people left to go; Lilith and Teruyoshi. Afterwards is the real deal people! This is when things get hot! XD Oh, and screw the time line kay? It even confuse me =.=' So I'm thinking of putting Byakuran here. And I know how he would fit in~


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N** – I was gonna upload chapter 16 next week after my exam is over but went I check my account I honestly didn't expect to receive quite a few reviews! Thank you so much! So this chapter is dedicated for you guys for being so AWESOME! XD

* * *

><p><em>...They can say whatever<em>

_I'ma do whatever_

_No pain is forever_

_Yup, you know this_

_Tougher than a lion_

_Ain't no need in tryin'_

_I live where the sky ends_

_Yup, you know this..._

* * *

><p><strong>There were a lot of things that she hate in this world but the thing that she can never tolerate is alcohol. Lilith really despise them with her entire fibre in her being. The reason why is when she was a toddler. She was at the living room watching her favourite show Happy Tree Friends (Tristiatina had to run down to the store for a quick shop) when a commercial suddenly pops up. It was programme that taught the viewers about the consequences of alcohol. At first it was alright but when they shows the effect of alcohol on a pregnant <strong>**woman, that scarred the young girl mentally. When she saw how deformed the foetus look like, she cried none stop. After she made the deal with Sol, her memory about that day was instantly wipe out and also her fear of alcohol but she still has them with a passion. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Her body was cover with deep fatal wounds and bruises. Her hair was a complete mess but she couldn't be bother with it right now. She was panted heavily; her legs threaten to fall all the while she was glaring at her patron infront of her. Lilith grips her weapons tightly; A black gun on her left hand while a silver blade call Soul Taker on her right hand. Unlike the Vongola, Lilith didn't need Teru's approval. As soon as she accept Sol's offer, she was begin to train immediately. Sol was standing infront of her still wearing a black veil but this time, she was wearing a black leather bikini top and a pair of black jeans. "Is that all you got Lilith? I know you can do better! Get up! You're not like those weak humans! You're far superior!" Sol barks harshly. Lilith's inner world had been transform to a training field from the throne hall. Lilith's clothes were scorched and she was dizzy due to the blood loss. She stares at Sol. She had tried everything and yet nothing scratches the woman. "Remember Lilith; The gun is for long range attack while Soul Taker is for close range attacks. Use your imagination! Use your flames! I won't let you get beaten up by some small fries later on!" Sol adds. This was Lilith's third night training with Sol. It was nothing like her training with the Varia.

Oh no, Sol's training is insane over nine thousand! She's pure Spartan – Wait, no. Actually, there's no word for it. It was as if Sol wanted Lilith to actually rebel against the Vindice! That was dangerous and stupid even to Lilith's standards. But Lilith was grateful for it. She needed all the power she can get if she needs to make the Sin stronger. There's no way she'll back in this. Her guardians were all doing fine on their own so now Lilith need to focus on getting stronger too. Sol had given fitting weapons for her. The gun uses Dying Will Flames so it will never be run off of bullets. Lilith could handle the weapons pretty quick and well in just a short amount of time but now Sol focus on Lilith using the Sin's power. She had explained before that different Sin's have different attributes and she had wanted for Lilith to control the ones that she can handle natural. She also had explained how to use them. Using the ring that Sol had given her, all she needs to do is borrow a little of the Sin's flames from the bearer and mix it with her own Sin and her flames would turn into a brighter orange with just a flicker of black sparks. She had successfully uses Wrath and Envy but that said it with a lot of affords. While Lilith was busy thinking on how to counter, Sol suddenly disappear.

She tense and quickly scan her surroundings. It happens too fast for her senses to comprehend. Sol suddenly appears just as she instantly disappears and kick Lilith, sending her flying far away from Sol. "No daydreaming now Lilith" Sol sang happily. Her whole body aches and she could feel her bones are completely broken. She wanted to get up. She has to get up. An idea came into her. A slim chance but that's all she got for now. No way would she be defeated by this woman. "Why do I get a feeling that I'm gonna regret this?" She moans in pain but then sigh. Lilith force herself to get up. This was pure torture. The pain was unbelievable even if this was a dream. She closes her eyes and concentrates very hard on the Sins. Sol appears right infront of Lilith again. "Give up?" She asks. "Hell no" Lilith spit out some blood out and grin sadistically. "If that's what you want then..." Sol disappears again. But this time Lilith was prepare. Sol appears above Lilith and she grabs her neck and slam her body on the ground hard until the ground itself crack deeply. Sol quickly recovers and was about to assault again but Lilith disappears. Sol turns around but there was Lilith infront of Sol with her leg raise and her left foot on right under her patron's chin. "Die!" Lilith snarls.

She channel her entire strength into the left foot and raise Sol upper ground just to be slam down again even more harshly than before. She then proceeds to shoot Sol with such powerful blast the ground shook. Although Lilith was sure that she had win, it was too much for the young girl. She stops shooting and finally fell down. When the smoke of gun powder were dispel, there was no body present. Lilith curse mentally. "That was an awesome move there Lilith and also involves a lot of risk" Sol said from behind her. Lilith gasped; her body and even her clothes were still clean. Since Lilith was too tired to get up, Sol lies down on her back. Completely obvious to the destroyed surrounding caused by the two of them. "You used three Sins for that attacks didn't you? You use Wrath, Pride and Envy. All those elements at the same time. Wow, you were really that serious to win huh?" Sol grins.

She was amaze how strong will and powerful her herald was. "Of course, I don't like to lose..." She scoffed. She was little miffed that she had lost. Again. Urgh! Next time she will win! "Don't sound so dejected Lilith. You still had a long way to go. There are still things that you need to perfect. But based on your previous attack, I say that you nail down the Sins pretty well. You use Pride to see where I was going to attack and increase the power of your flame, Envy to copy my move and Wrath to increase strength and reflexes. Not bad, not bad. Now for the side effects; You won't be getting out of bed for a week" Sol said cheerfully. Lilith's tired eyes snap open. A week! "You will be sleeping like the dead for a week. Consider yourself lucky, if normal people try to use the Sins they will die on spot. You're so lucky!" Sol teases playfully. "Lucky, yeah. My whole body feels like mush!" Lilith snaps.

Sol had warned her that she will train her in her inner world and that there will be some effects. One good thing is that the scars and wounds that she receives won't appear on her body once she wakes up but the sensation? That is a whole different story! Lilith would wake up fine but she will feel that she had just come back from war. "Damnit! Gotta warn Teru-kun and the rest" She panted. "That won't be necessary Lilith. They are well aware" Sol reply. "Won't this cause a problem? You wanted this to stay as a shadow as possible but the Vongola and Varia would surely suspect something. The fact that their children would be sleeping like some sort of Sleeping Beauties for days! How is that smart?" Lilith questions sarcastically. "We're working on it. For now just focus on training. Don't worry about the rest" The training field changes back to the throne room. Lilith and Sol clothes had also changed. Lilith was sitting on her gold throne comfortably and she was wrap up with thick bandages from head to toes. "Rest now. I won't let anything disturbed you..." Sol assures the sleepy and tired girl. "Ummkay..." She murmur and fell to a dream within a dream.

Meanwhille...

Xanxus was worried out of his damn mind. His daughter hasn't woken up at all. This mark the fourth day since Monday! All the Varia plus his wife surround Lilith who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. They had try everything to wake their princess up. They try shaking her, nudging her, tickle her, trick her and hell, even splash her with cold and hot water only to result a very enrage set of parents. "Any luck?" Tristiatina ask hopefully. "Sorry dear. It seems that Lilith won't be waking up anytime soon. Though it is rather strange. Her heart beat is normal and so is her breathing. She didn't seem to be having any problem with her body. It's so strange!" Lussuria exclaim in confusion. Tristiatina sigh. "Are you sure that she didn't take any weird sleeping pills Lussuria-San? Maybe she had mistaken them for candies" Fran comment most unhelpfully.

"VOOOIIII! Lilith is not stupid! Why don't you enter her dream and ask her what happen!" Squalo demanded. "Master taught me that before and I managed to enter her dream but she wasn't there. It was just a really huge castle with a really huge moon n the sky" Fran reply nonchalantly. Xanxus was frustrated. Why the hell won't Lilith wake up! "Maybe she is tired" Tristiatina try to reason out the situation. "From what I don't know but it doesn't seem that she is in pain" Tristiatina said while studying her expression. It was true; Lilith wasn't in any sort of pain. Her expression was calm and peaceful. "Let's just wait and see what happens okay?" The woman added. Soon everyone begin to exit the teen's room and Xanxus was the last one to leave. Five minutes after everyone had gone, the Sin enter their boss's room. Again. "They're so annoying" Dio grumble angrily. "You can't blame them Dio. They are the boss's family" Bolverk reply, trying to sooth his friend. "Well yes, but do they have to check up on her every five damn minutes!" The Mist guardian hissed. The Sin crowd around the sleeping girl and made themselves comfortable on the bed. "I miss the boss..." Nero said plainly. "It can't be help" Heidi sigh "She is still resting from her training. Must be harsh" Then the young girl inch closer to Lilith.

"Since you can't reply us I'm betting that you can still hear us though right? Don't worry about us Lilith! We still train every night and we haven't gone on any sort of missions. Words have travel from the two mafia famiglia that we had annihilated. Vongola are currently looking into this matter at hand. They're worry about a war starting soon. Silly old people! We know that Lilith-Sama won't harm her family! Oh! And guess what Lilith! Heidi found someone who can help the Sin to function more smoothly!" Heidi giggles joyously. "Who the hell did you find this time Heidi?" Sanctum asks dubiously. The Sin knew that Heidi has a habit of finding weird people. Heidi continues to giggle. "Nuh-uh! I won't tell about him in detail until Lilith had wake up! But Heidi can tell you a little about him! He used to be a mafia boss but now he's living a rather simple and happy life. He can help us to collect information and teach us more about how the mafia works" Heidi explains. "OK, next question; Where the hell did you find him?" Sanctum demand. "In a candy store!" Everyone face palm except for Lilith of course. "H-Heidi, I don't think that is such a good idea..." Cain begins to reason but Heidi won't be hearing any of them.

"Trust me! I already did some research about him! It was hard though. Most of his files was destroy so I had to hack the Vongola data base for more info" Heidi begins to snuggle at the pillow. "...That was rather bold and dangerous risk Heidi. If you were caught then it's all over for the Sin. Lilith won't be happy about that" Nero said gravely. Heidi smile drop a little. "I know but Lilith wanted Sin to be known, to be feared. We must fulfill what Lilith wants..." Then Heidi smiles again. "And relax! I made sure to be super ultra mega careful! I use my Sin when I ask the people around" She beams proudly. "Huh? Who knew Lust has its uses to" Sanctum teased. A pillow was hit to his face. "Muu... Sanctum is a meanie! Heidi is not useless!" She pouted. While Lilith was undergoing her own training, the Sin was training on using their Sin. It was hard but hearing their boss compliments and praises was worth it. So they never questions Lilith's orders. Soon the topic quickly changes like usual all because Heidi got a little distracted. "Hey! I found a marker in one of the drawer!" Heidi announces. An idea pops in her head and slowly turn to the sleeping girl. The males immediately tense. "No way Heidi! The boss would kill us!" They warn her in synchronize. "Owh..." She pouted and put the marker down. That was how the Sin spends their week, hanging out in their boss's room waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

><p>Teru had made his decision. It was some time after Dante told him about how his friends feel about this. Of course, without hesitation, Teru requested Dante's help. He wanted to be stronger if he wants to keep his father ideal of Vongola strong when the title of boss passed down to him in the future. His resolution burns ever brighter when Dante had informed him that Lilith had already began her training with Sol. He warn the young man though, his training would be as arduous as Sol's. But Teru was determine; Anything to protect his family and friends. Dante had created a training schedule or Teru to follow. He thought that their training would be neat and not too over the top like how Sol and Lilith does it.<p>

Dante didn't want to raise any suspicion. Now both Dante and Teru were chatting in his inner world while sipping over herbal tea. Their first training will begin tomorrow. "Umm... Can I ask something Dante?" Teru ask timidly. "Yes?" Said the man. Teru still couldn't see his eyes though. "I-I heard that each patron gives their herald a weapon... S-So I thought that..." Teru mumbling slowly getting softer. He was the only one who didn't get a weapon. Was Dante planning on training Teru with his gloves? The Archangel was a little disappointed. He shyly wanted a cool new weapon too. Don't get him wrong, he treasures the gloves that were given to him by his father but still... "You thought that I forget about you? On the contraire Teruyoshi, I already gave you your weapons ages ago" Dante beam. Teru blink twice. He didn't remember getting his weapons from Dante! Teru isn't that clueless. Teru could see Dante's lips tug into a small smile, almost nostalgic. "I gave it to you when you were still a child Teruyoshi... Of course you wouldn't remember it. You were too young" That statement causes Teru to freezes for a moment. Wait... He had given it to him before. Does that mean he had met Dante before? Teru rake his mind, searching for a memory when he had met Dante when he was a little boy. "Wait Teruyoshi!" Dante warn but it was a little too late. A flash of memory trigger in his mind.

_He didn't know where or how because all he knows was... Falling. Everything was too fast. The bright sky above him seem to be farther and farther away from his reach. The young boy could hear a scream that sounded very familiar somewhere but where was a mystery. He felt like the sharp blades of the wind cutting his body as he fell. More screams fills his ears. A sudden feeling of fear took control of his body. He was terrified. Where are his parents? Why is he all alone? No... He doesn't want to be alone. He could hear voices getting louder as he fell. It was as if he was close to the pavement. A single question occupy in his mind: Will he die alone? He cries at the thought. As he waited horrifically for Death's embrace, a miracle happened. The whole world stop. Even time itself stop. Suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore. Instead he was... Floating? Where was he? "I-Is Teru-kun d-dead?" He shiver violently, fear still reside in his body. "Of course not silly..." The voice amuse. He slowly regains his senses again. He could feel that he was in someone's strong arms. "W-Who are you?" He asks shyly. "Me? I'm...-" _

A sharp pain flash in his brain. Teru gasp in both shock and pain. What was that just now? Was that... Him? Dante was immediately at Teru's side. "...You shouldn't have done that Teruyoshi..." He said solemnly. "Was that boy me? Why was I falling? Who was that man? Was that you?" He croaks. His head hurt really badly but that memory... Even if he was just a kid back then, he didn't remembered falling such a great length. That kind of incident usually leaves a post traumatic stress disorder on anyone. Even to children. So why doesn't Teru remembered at all? Why? Dante hesitate. "I'm sorry Teruyoshi. I can't tell you that for now but I will tell you soon" Teru's breath slowly regain its normal pace. "Who are you Dante? Just what kind of people are you?" He said as he was trying his best to suppress his sharp pain now. "What do you want from us?" This time Dante didn't hesitate. "We need you and your friends help Teruyoshi. We can't fight this war alone this time. Please believe us when we say that we never intended to drag you children into our war but it can't be avoided. No matter how much we tried Teruyoshi. We have read the entire possibilities of our war but the outcome is all the same; without you children everything will end" Teru was at lost for words.

Once again Dante had made no sense to him but judging how... How worried and frightened he sounded, Teru knew that there is a reason why Dante and his friends are not telling them anything for now. Whatever is that they are fighting for, Teru had a feeling that is was something huge. It was not a matter of trust. Teru was gifted with Hyper Intuition so Dante's words were credence enough. "I'm sorry that we have to be very reticent about ourselves and our history but it must be done in order to protect our herald" He said apologetic. "I-Isn't there another way?" Teru wince at the pain jab his head again. Teru was still in pain so Dante decide to help get rid it. He gently flicked his fingers at Teru's forehead and instantly his previous pain disappears. "E-Eh?" He blinks. "I will tell you a bit more of myself once you prove to me that you have become stronger. Fair deal?" Dante offer. Teru nodded. "You got it..." Teru said and slowly smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Although born in a mafia world, Sawada Teruyoshi never really feel like he fits in. He was thrust into the dark and corrupted world as soon as he was born. He dream of living normally like his classmates but Reborn would always told him that he doesn't have that kind of luxury. Teruyoshi never really knew what he wanted out of life. He was uncertain about a lot of things such as his decision, his future and even his happiness. His father, Tsunayoshi would comfort him saying that he too once experienced the same thing but in the end he bow his head to his destiny. But Teruyoshi didnt't think the same. He made a deal with Dante when he was little. Every deal involves only two mere parties: Rewards and Payments. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>...That I-I-I-I-I'm so hard<em>

_Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard_

_That I-I-I-I-I'm so hard_

_Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard_

_That I-I-I-I-I'm so hard_

_Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard_

_Too hard, too hard, too hard, too hard..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **So how was it? Ok? I'll leave that to you now dear readers alright? So I need to sleep now since its almost 6 in the freakin' morning =.=' My family ain't gonna be please when they find out that I didn't sleep at all... Oh well~

Done! So now that each of the characters got their own spotlight, it's time we move to the more suspense event. I hope that you are all ready for some cliffhangers! Tee-he~ Don't worry, I try to upload as soon as I can!

I use the song Hard by Rihanna. I heard the song in the radio yesterday and I thought it just scream Lilith! Sorry Teru-kun! I'll find more suitable songs for you~ XD


	18. Chapter 17

…On one dark, lonely night…

ShyTyrant: ***Strumming the guitar in the bedroom to the song Devils Never Cry lightly***

Sol: ***Burst into the room looking furious***

ShyTyrant:…You're gonna have to fix the door…

Sol: Don't care. Why are you not uploading any new chapters! You promise to after exam and now it's the one week holiday!

ShyTyrant: Shut up. It's freakin' 4 in the morning asshole! I'll do it tomorrow! ***Ignore Sol and continue strumming the guitar***

Sol: ***Growls deeply and took out Grimoire Poison Thorn***

ShyTyrant: Go ahead. If you kill me then not only will the story end; So will your existence!

…An hour of glaring contest…

ShyTyrant: Urgh, fine! Just get the hell out of my room!

Sol: ***Smirks in victory and leaves the room***

ShyTyrant: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Oh, also, this gonna be a long chapter so be prepare!

* * *

><p><em>Life of vengeance, a passive test<em>  
><em>Until the grave I will rest <em>  
><em>Engage the pressure until it crumbles <em>  
><em>The existence of the lifeless black souls <em>

_Onward to the sacred battlefield _  
><em>Where justification and limits are revealed <em>  
><em>Tools of steel in rage they conquer <em>  
><em>Weed out the killing of victim's stalker <em>

_The powers proven to end the madness _  
><em>Upon I take it to end the savage <em>  
><em>The rays of light a truth of meaning <em>  
><em>To my father the blood is pleading <em>

_A justice rage for all to feel _  
><em>With innocent cries and hatred squeals <em>  
><em>The gore of evil seems to satisfy <em>  
><em>When slain an maimed and pacified <em>

_My chosen torture makes me stronger _  
><em>In a life that craves the hunger <em>  
><em>A Freedom and a quest for life <em>  
><em>Until the end the judgment night <em>

_Watch the footsteps but never follow _  
><em>If you want to live tomorrow <em>  
><em>Steel a soul for a second chance <em>  
><em>But you will never become a man<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

Like Sol had said, Lilith woke up after a week. Her body felt absolutely light, refresh and all her pain had been dispel from her. Her stomach growl, _time for breakfast I guess..._ She thought and took a shower. Once she was dressed she went to meet her mother who was already in the dining hall. As usual, the hall was noisy as ever but it soon quiet down by Lilith's appearance. Lilith couldn't help but say, "What?" It was Tristiatina who broke the silence first. "Oh, Lilith! Thank goodness! You have awake!" She cried and hugged her only daughter. Lilith struggle to breath. "Y-Yeah... Can't... Breath..." She gasped. Tristiatina chuckle softly and release her. "You have been sleeping for a week Lilith! We were so worry about you!" Her mother exclaimed worriedly. Lilith scratches her cheek. "Uh... I guess I was just tired?" To be honest, Lilith didn't have a clue how to cover this one. "Lilith-San slept like the dead" Fran state plainly. "I couldn't find Lilith-San even in her dream" Fran said. Lilith stiffens. He had been into her dream? Shit! She should have known that the Varia would poke into her business. "I don't appreciate people who violate my privacy Fran" She warns the Mist guardian. Tristiatina squeeze Lilith's hands gently. "We're very sorry dear but we were so worried!" Her mother apologized. This was Lilith's fault. If she wasn't so reckless with her training then she wouldn't cause her mother such worry and even raise the Varia suspicion.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you Mum. I promise it won't happen again" Lilith said quietly. Tristiatina smile happily. "It's alright sweetheart. As long as you're alright" She assures her. Xanxus, who had remained silence throughout this ordeal, was observing Lilith's expression carefully. He could swore for a split second there when Fran had mention that he had enter into her dream, a mix of worry and anger were flash on her face but she quickly compose herself. Now what is she hiding? So Lilith had breakfast with her family as per usual. Avoiding the flying food while chatting with her mother. After breakfast she has her training with Belphegor and Fran. It was fun. Let's just say that the Varia needs a new training room. While she was training, a servant interrupt them saying that Xanxus wishes to speak to Lilith. Curious, she went to his office. She didn't bother knocking because she didn't need to be civil to talk to him. Once she had entered, both Squalo and he were waiting for her. "This had better be good. I was gonna kill Bel and Fran" She grumble. "VOI! This is better than playing with those brats!" Squalo said. "Oh really now?" She replies skeptically and sat crossed legged infront of Xanxus while Squalo remain standing. "A report from Sawada came in this morning stated that a raid in the North had our dealings jumbled. The fucking brat had given me his verdict and approval" Xanxus explain. A yawn escapes his mouth. "You will accompany Squalo in this mission and to annihilate whoever organizes the raid. I expect you to be back in less than 3 days" Lilith had a feeling that his last statement was sterner towards her. "Whatever you say Boss..." She smirked before exiting the office to prepare herself. "You sure it's alright for Lilith to participate in this mission?" Squalo ask after a while. "She can handle it" Xanxus reply before gulping down his brandy. Lilith's not a little girl. It's no use locking her up in the mansion. She is a valuable asset to the Varia.

A skill fighter and assassin. Beside she wanted this, and so she'll get her fun. "Just make sure you don't lose sight of her trash" Xanxus warn him with a glare. "Tch, you don't need to tell me that!" Squalo remark and he too leaves the office. Lilith had slip into her Varia uniform prepare by her mother. She had wished her good luck on her first mission. She had brought Chain along with her box weapon and rings that were given by Sol. Just in case. Squalo was waiting for her in the black sleek car outside. Once they got into the car, they head to their destination. "What do we know about the people who organized the raid at the North?" Lilith asks him, as she was combing her hair. Hey, a girl have to look good for any occasion right? "According to that Sawada brat a small family decides to pick a fight with us so we're gonna teach them a lesson they'll never forget" Squalo said and smirk. Lilith rolled her eyes. _Amateurs..._ Sol suddenly interrupts in her mind. _I thought you were resting? _Lilith asks her mentally. _Might as well enjoy the show or maybe spice it up a little _Sol laugh darkly. _Joke aside... I have an annoyed feeling about this mission..._ Sol adds, her voice suddenly serious. _Why? 'Cause it's too easy? _Lilith said sarcastically. _That too but it's also something else. No need to worry though; I don't sense anything out of the ordinary... _And with that she fell silence. Lilith started to think that Sol is getting paranoid to the max. Sol amuses herself by reading the documents that were brought by Squalo. Said person was watching her with admiration as she scans the papers intently. Lilith definitely have some potential to be a good boss. "So what's the plan Mr. Loudspeaker?" She teases him once she has finish reading all the papers. Squalo narrow his eyes angrily at her but decide to let it slip this time. "Too simple; We blast in, chop their trashy heads off and go back to the mansion!" He announce proudly. Lilith had the urges to kick his head. Even Heidi is way better at creating plans for their attacks. They're finally here. They arrive at an abandon town and Lilith could see a building from where she was. The building look new and she guessed that it was the enemy's hideout. And so they managed to sneak into hideout with any difficulties. "...This is too easy..." It wasn't a gloat. It was doubt. Lilith had begin to wonder where were the enemies? She was about to advise Squalo to continue on silently but it was too late. "VOOOOIIII! YOU STUPID THRASHS! SHOW YOURSELVES NOW!" Squalo roar at the top of his lungs. _So much for stealth... _Just like she had predicted, they were completely surrounded by a larger number of enemies. "Nice going asshole!" Lilith growl. "Voi! We can handle these small fries!" Squalo grinned viciously. Without warning, he started to attack them. Lilith wanted to join him but she just didn't have the mood to waste her energy on them. She watches Squalo fought them all by himself from a safe distance. Squalo didn't seem to notice that Lilith wasn't fighting alongside him. After what it seems to only be a few minutes, all of the enemies were defeated. "VOI! How was that Lilith!" Squalo yell in triumphant. "Congratulations! So you're not entirely useless after all. Want a round of applause?" Lilith asks mockingly. A red vein formed on his forehead. He just realized that Lilith didn't even help him. "Now that you'd clean up the mess, help me search for some documents around here" Lilith said and begins to turn around.

* * *

><p>The sound of calm footsteps echo throughout the floor. Both of them tense into their fighting position. A girl suddenly came into view infront of them. She had short black hair and eyes. She was wearing a blouse with a large collar and has it mostly open, revealing a pair of black and pink striped straps which cover her busty breasts. At the bottom, she was wearing a very short skirt and two black and pink striped belts crossed over together and a pair of high heeled shoes with crossed straps. On top of her head there was a large headpiece covering much of her head and on that headpiece are two metallic accessories shape like cute bunny ears. Her arms were two unusual metallic contraptions with three pronged claws at each ends. "Who the hell are you!" Squalo demand. The girl remains silent. Squalo quickly got impatient and raise his sword at her direction. "Voi... I won't ask you twice..." He threatens her. If he thought that it would work on the mysterious enemy, he was mistaken. The girl continues to stare at the two of them. <em>Shit... It's Eve! Why the fuck is she here! <em>It was the first time Lilith heard how furious Sol is. She could feel her anger to rip the girl's head for some unknown reason. It must be Sol's anger. _Who is she? _Lilith asks her patron without taking her eyes of the girl name Eve. _Screw that! I want you two to get out of here NOW! _Sol yells at her. She sounded angry but also very worry. Lilith wanted to move but it felt as if her feet are nail to the ground. The tension was unbearable. Slowly, very slowly, the girl raises her deformed metal hands to Lilith.

_Defend yourself now!_ Sol bark. Lilith did just that. It happens too fast. Lilith had just barely enough time to summon Chain and launch her pet move, *_Beato Specchio. _Chain roar ferociously and a shield made of Sky Flame was raise when the girl slam her hand to the shield. Apparently the girl's mere impact that the shield was taken down easily and both she and Squalo were sent flying back. The impact was so strong that they were thrown out of the building. "Shit..." Lilith groans. Chain, who was beside her, shook his head. Lilith coughs and turns to Squalo. "You okay?" She asks him. "Tch! I'm fine!" He growl angrily. He wasn't injured, just a few bruises. The girl, Eve jumps down and calmly walk towards them. _What was that just now? She didn't even use her flame! _Lilith demand. _Eve is playing around. She's always like that _Sol said spitefully. _You can't beat her with normal flame. You need to use mine _Sol adds. What? Does Sol intend to make Lilith use the box weapon? What about Squalo? Speaking of the said man, he was getting pissed off by the minute with the girl. "Die trash!" He yells and thrust his burning ring into his box animal and launch his attack, _Grande Pioggia Squalo _at Eve. The both of them watch as the smoke slowly dispersing. Eve was still standing strong.

The attack didn't even scratch her. "VOOIII! Who are you!" Squalo demand. He knew that the girl wasn't normal. Although her face show her stoic and calm expression, he could feel the pure malign in her. Eve point one of her metal finger directly at Lilith. _Shit, looks like the bitch knows..._ Sol curse. Sol wasn't making any sense to Lilith but she knew it was dangerous to turn away from the girl. Does she want her or Sol? "VOI! What do you want with Lilith!" Squalo demands. Nothing makes senses to him. Who exactly is this girl? Why the hell does she want Lilith? Lilith decides to use Pride. In micro second, she shove Squalo out of the way as Eve was aiming for him. The young girl grabs a tight hold of Lilith's neck and raise her off the ground. Lilith chokes for air. Lilith didn't know what happen next. She could feel that her conscious were quickly slip away in her mind but it was suddenly being pull back forcefully. She didn't know how but her body suddenly moves on her own. Her gun was suddenly aim at Eve face and a shot was blast directly at her pretty face. But it wasn't an ordinary blast. It was a black colour flame. Eve automatically drop Lilith. Lilith's mind was racing; She was thinking how should she assault the girl but her body was quicker. Her body flips forward in a circular motion, bringing her feet over her head kicking Eve and then landing back on her feet. Lilith was astounded. Since when did she learn that move?

That was when Lilith notice that she can only see from her right eye. The vision from her left eye was pitch black. _Sorry Lilith but I'm gonna use your body for a few minutes _Sol said. So it was Sol who saves her. _I want you to calm yourself. Your friend is fine; he's getting back on his feet again _Sol assures her. They watch as Eve staggered to get up. Her face was badly injured. _How are you supposed to beat her when Squalo is watching? _Lilith hissed angrily. _Uhhh... I'm working on it..._ Sol admits sheepishly. Eve expression remains the same despite that she was injured. _I can't use my flame to the max yet so we just have to use the Sin. No sweat. This would be easy _Sol said. Lilith didn't know what on Earth to say. She barely manages to control the Sin but maybe her patron can. Squalo was now at Lilith side. "Voi! You didn't have to protect me!" He yells. He was fine to be beaten up by this powerful stranger. As long as it was not Lilith. But the girl had protected him instead. How the hell is he supposes to face Xanxus now? "Stay out of this Squalo. I got this..." Lilith said. "Don't be stupid Lilith! We got to beat this trash together!" He bellowed.

He won't let Lilith receive any more injuries. Sol snaps. "Stay out of this human!" She snarls through Lilith's mouth. Her voice sounded demonic and deep all of the sudden. In fact, it didn't sound like Lilith at all. Squalo was taken back a little at the sudden tone. Only then did he notice something was definitely way wrong. Her left eye was deep black. As black as the abyss. Sharp, cruel and even psychotic. The way how the pupil was slit at the centre is what makes it so... Demonic. "Just... Stay back Squalo. This is an opponent that can't be defeated by normal means" Lilith said only this time her voice had return to normal. A thousand questions pops in his head. What the hell is wrong with Lilith? Squalo grudgingly took a step back, swearing to himself that he would intervene if he feels like it. _What a stubborn bastard! _Sol grumble _This is why I hate being nice; People would shove them to your face instead! Stupid, Useless, assholes, shit face – _Lilith thought that maybe she should stop Sol now. _Suck it up. Now how are we supposed to beat Eve with Squalo as_ _the unwanted audience? _The two of them eye on the girl infront of them. Eve on the other hand was patient and calm, not even caring about her injuries. She was waiting for their first move. _I still have no freakin' idea _Sol reply _I guess we just have to improvise then. Let me fight her and we worry about that loud mouth shark later. _So it's been decided. _I'll channel some of Cadbury's flame to your pet for defense so we'll just focus on attacking the bitch _Sol adds as Lilith could feel her hand tighten on Soul Taker and the gun. _Cadbury?_ Lilith questions. _No time... On the count of three..._ They tense.

Chain was besides her waiting for his mistress first assault. _Three! _Sol begins shooting furiously at Eve with black bullets like flames that explode as well as it travels around the impact. Eve fends them off with her metallic hands but she knew that her attacker was a different opponent now. The explosions cause the girl to nearly drop her guard as she was push back with a very powerful force. Eve shoves the flames away and dash towards Lilith/Sol with such inhuman speed that if it wasn't for Sol, Lilith would be cream now. With Lust, Sol had seen that Eve's right leg was weaker than her left so she jumps and shot directly at the said leg. Eve wince in pain and instantly fell down. Her arm extend made a move to punch Lilith/Sol only to be swatted away by one hand. Sol's eye glare hatefully at Eve but still she remains stoic. Eve didn't want to give up; she tries to get up again. Sol sees this and shoots her left leg. The explosion flame causes a fatal gash and nearly dislocated the leg. Eve hiss in pain. With cold eye and emotions, Sol moves Lilith's body to kneel beside the fallen girl. She grabs a fistful of her hood to raise her head.

Soul Taker was ready in her other hand. _Sol...? _It was obvious to Lilith what was Sol planning to do. Her patron ignores her. In a blink of an eye, she stabs Eve right at the heart. The blade thrust through the body. Blood spew out uncontrollably. Sol proceeds to stab Eve repeatedly, mercilessly. The stench of blood fills the air and the warm liquid stains her hands. Lilith was shock; sure, she had killed and tortured but she this was different. Her heart felt empty although her body is murdering someone! Not only that, she also felt strangely bored. Like killing was a thing she does daily. Every seconds of her day. Is this... Sol's feelings? Lilith kept quiet as Sol continues to stabs the now limp girl. Finally satisfy, Sol slam the dead girl's head to the ground; Creating a small crack. Lilith couldn't tell whether Sol was furious or just plain bored. She got up again and draws the gun again. She shoots both of her metal arms and it fell off. The black flames flicker around the dead body to form a circle. Her tattoo burn a bright indigo colour which burns the skin. Lilith felt the burn but her body didn't even flinch a bit. A tower of thick metal chains emerges from the ground and wrap around the corpse. Once Eve was tightly chain, it swallows her into the ground. The flame disappears and silence arrives. Squalo was stupefied.

First question: Where did Lilith got the gun and blade?

Second question: Why did her left eye turn black?

Third question: What was that indigo colour light?

Fourth question: Since when did she become that good in combat?

Fifth question: What were the black flames? And the chains?

The last and important question: Since when did Lilith turn out to be cold heartless killer?

The girl that was now cake with her opponent blood turn towards him. Her mismatch eye glint eerily. Squalo, for once in his goddamn life, was speechless. "So... How am I gonna deal with you?" The other voice muses. He knew it wasn't Lilith. It was someone else's. It was like someone was possessing Lilith. "Chillax Lilith. I'm not gonna kill him" She scoffed. His theory was proven a fact. She was possessed. "Who... Are you?" He asks dangerously. He seems to be asking that particular question a lot today. "I don't feel like telling to shithead like you right now. Now stand still!" She ordered. Her tattoo glow a bright yellow this time. Squalo suddenly found himself nail to the ground.

Unable to move an inch. "What the –" "Shut up please" She interrupt him. Squalo felt as if his lips were sewn firmly. What's happening! Lilith was now standing right infront of him. "Ok, so, I'm gonna have to wipe your memory about our little fight okay? You won't get any dumber I promise" She smiles mockingly. The Varia swordsman wanted so badly to slash the smile off her face with his sword but he remind himself who or what is standing infront of him is possessing Lilith's body. He won't do anything that would hurt her. Without warning, she punches him in the gut so hard that he cough some blood out. In a matter of seconds, his eyes rolls to the back of his head and was unconscious. _Did you really have to do that? _Lilith finally spoken. "No, but I feel like it" She practically sang. The tattoo glow again only this time the colour is orange. Sol grabs the unconscious Squalo and slung him over her shoulder as if he was a sack. "We need to find somewhere to rest and to change clothes..." Sol muttered as she heads off to the town. Lilith agrees silently. It's a general knowledge. With if you want power, you have to give up something in return. The greater the power is, the greater the payment. Lilith couldn't help but just wonder what is it that she had pay to the devil know as Solvestress.

* * *

><p><em>Bless me with the<br>Leaf off of the tree  
>On it I see<br>The freedom reign_

_We are falling_  
><em>The light is calling<em>  
><em>Tears inside me<em>  
><em>Calm me down<em>

_Midnight calling_  
><em>Mist of resolving<em>  
><em>Crown me, with the<em>  
><em>Pure green leaf<em>

_Praise to my father_  
><em>Blessed by the water<em>  
><em>Black night, dark sky<em>  
><em>The devil's cry<em>

_Bless me with the_  
><em>Leaf off of the tree<em>  
><em>On it I see<em>  
><em>The freedom reign<em>

_We are falling_  
><em>The light is calling<em>  
><em>Tears inside me<em>  
><em>Calm me down<em>

_Midnight calling_  
><em>Mist of resolving<em>  
><em>Crown me, with the<em>  
><em>Pure green leaf<em>

_Bless me with the_  
><em>Leaf off of the tree<em>  
><em>On it I see<em>  
><em>The freedom reign<em>

_Praise to my father_  
><em>Blessed by the water<em>  
><em>Black night, dark sky<em>  
><em>The devil's cry<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - See? I told you it would be a long chapter. Like Sol had said earlier, my march exam is over and the one week holiday have started! So keep tuning in as I will upload even more chapters now! The song that I use in this chapter is from the PS2 game Devil May Cry 3 - Devils never cry. I keep repeating the song over and over until my phone got crazy XD

*Beato Specchio - Bless Mirror

Lilith begin to have some doubt about Sol. She knew that she isn't telling her everything and which is fine since she knows that Sol will tell her soon but hey, she was never the patient girl. Who is Eve? Is Sol her bitter rival? And why is the colour of her flame is black? Just how much of a monster is Sol? Lilith didn't need Hyper Intuition to tell her that Hell is coming and that somehow, she will be the first one to embrace it.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N **– Hell yeah! Nice to meet you again my good friends! Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters! Oh yeah! Since I'm sugar high I decide to grace you all with a new chapter today! Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors! So please enjoy! And I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just Solverstress and her family!

* * *

><p><em>Ever on and on I continue circling<em>  
><em> With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<em>  
><em> Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing<em>  
><em> And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<em>  
><em> Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity<em>  
><em> With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<em>  
><em> To tell me who I am, who I was<em>  
><em> Uncertainty enveloping my mind<em>  
><em> Till I can't break free, and<em>

_ Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
><em> But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<em>  
><em> So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside<em>  
><em> And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<em>  
><em> You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go<em>  
><em> But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<em>  
><em> If I make another move there'll be no more turning back<em>  
><em> Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<em>  
><em> Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?<em>  
><em> Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?<em>  
><em> Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?<em>  
><em> I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?<em>  
><em> Can I take another step? I've done everything I can<em>  
><em> All the people that I see I will never understand<em>  
><em> If I find a way to change, if I step into the light<em>  
><em> Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

Sol managed to find a rundown inn somewhere in the town to let her herald rest and collect her distraught mind. They settle down in one of the nicer room. She the dump Squalo on the bed and her black mismatch eye disappear. Lilith blinks twice as her full vision returns. _How are you feeling? _Sol asks. "Like I just won a gazillion bucks!" She snaps. Sol chuckle in her mind. "At least you're fine. Honestly, I didn't know what would happen if I continue to use your body a second longer" She admits. Sol sounded tired and a little weak. Now that she was able to calm herself, Lilith just realizes something. Sol had possessed her body, use the Sin repeatedly and even had some injuries on her body but why isn't the aftermath of the effect her?

_I channel all the pain from the fight from your body to myself. So you wouldn't feel anything. Except maybe a little headache _Sol explains. She was breathing heavily. "Why did you do that?" Lilith asks in uncertainty. _So that you wouldn't have to explain to your boss about your near death condition! Your body didn't receive any heavy injuries so you can hide them later but if you went back half dead then your boss won't allow you to undergo any mission. Ever. And afterwards you would whine and complain about how life sucks and just how unfair it is. Then you go out on a killing spree and oh, I don't know maybe a massacre at the side? Steal all the chocolates ever create by man – _"Ok, that's enough Sol!" She snaps in irritation. Sol is starting to nag and it hurts her head. But what Sol did was kinda… Caring. Yeah, sure she did kill Eve in cold heart and emotion but in that tense moment, she was able to be considerate about Lilith's situation. Xanxus would surely never let her leave the mansion ever again if he finds out that she had screw big time on her first mission given by him. "I have a lot of things I want to ask you and you better answer them" Lilith said as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

_I'll explain what I can…_ Sol sighs tiredly. She went quiet after that. Probably too tired. Lilith had successfully managed to remove the blood from her body and clothes. Her minor injuries were also well hidden. She's gonna have to ask Bolverk to heal her somehow. "VOOOIIII!" Lilith cringed slightly as she was washing her hair. Great. The stupid shark has awakened. Lilith got out of the boredom to find out that Squalo had indeed wake up and was now getting out of bed. "What the fuck? Where are we!" He demands as he scans the room. "In one of the run down inn in the town. The mission ended a while ago so you wanted to sleep while waiting for our car to pick us up as on schedule" Lilith lie perfectly. It amazes the young girl how good she had become a lying. Squalo didn't reply; Lilith was doubting whether Sol really did erase his previous memory.

Maybe she forgets. To Lilith's relieve, Squalo merely comment how much the room look like shit. "Voi! Let's go home!" He announces. They left the inn as well as the town when their car arrives. Squalo was complaining how the mission was too easy and weak through the ride home while Lilith merely ignores him. Her head was spinning. Talk about cliché. Only a few days ago that she had begin her training with Sol and today, on her very first mission ever, a stranger with incredible power suddenly ambush her. It was as if Sol was training her to face with sudden dangers like this. Lilith hates cliché moments. When they finally arrive at the mansion, Lilith went straight to her room without even reporting to Xanxus or greeted Tristiatina. She needs to talk to Sol. As soon as she was in the safe zone in her room, she changes her clothes and kicks her boots off before collapsing on the bed. The throne room gleams brightly and proudly upon the owner's arrival.

"Tell me now about Eve –" Lilith begin only soon to realize that Sol was nowhere. _Isn't she supposed to be here all the time?_ Lilith was puzzle. Where is she? How is she supposed to contact Sol? Lilith was frustrated. Where the hell is Sol! One of the gems on Sol's black throne glow eerily. As if it was beckoning her towards it. Up 'till now, Lilith had come across a lot of strange things thanks to Sol so this could mean something. Lilith got up from her golden throne and went to occupy the black one. At first nothing happen, but slowly Lilith begin to hear voices inside of her mind. Soon it become to sound clearer and louder. A collective of voices were arguing with each other only to be silence by one. "_**Shut up**_!" It was Sol obviously. "_**You stupid motherfuckers fuck off! I said I'm fine alright! Just leave me the fuck alone**_!" She roars in pure rage. Wow, she sure is pissed off. "_**That is enough Sol! Did you have any idea of the consequences of what you did today!**_" A man voice said sternly. "_**You could of kill Lilith and you would be send off to the Dungeon completely! Did you realize that your actions nearly expose Lilith and harm the Grimoire Regalia! Did you realize that you would die again!**_" Scratch that. This guys sound ever more worst than Sol. Who is he? "_**What the fuck am I suppose to do then! Dawn didn't see this was coming and so was I! I DID not know that Eve have already left the Dungeon! If Dawn didn't see it then so am I! She was going to kill Lilith in a heartbeat! Tell me Dante, what the ever-loving fuck was I suppose to do! I took the risks and I atone it instead of Lilith! Just leave me the hell alone!**_" Lilith yells back.

Her voice was deep and pure with wrath but Lilith could have sworn that she could feel... Sadness too. But it was masterly hidden. "_**Stop it both of you**_" Another man voice interrupts them. "_**Who die make you leader Fenrir!**_" Sol sneer. "_**That is extremely not cool Sol! You need to extremely calm down!**_" Now a woman voice advises her. "_**Calm down? How the flying fuck am I suppose to calm down! You bastards ambushed me while I was resting damn it! If that wasn't enough you interrogate me! How dare you! Why is that whenever I try to do something good it always backfire at me!Is it because it goes against my purpose?**_" Sol howls furiously. No respond. "_**I know that you're very upset Sol but please calm down! If you can't control your emotion then you'll surely be drag back to the Dungeon!**_" A new woman voice spoke up, trying to sooth the barely controllable woman. Sol shut her mouth somehow. _"__**We don't blame you for what you did earlier Sol**_" A man voice assure her quietly.

"_**None of saw that Eve had escapes from the Dungeon. It's just that, it was scary that the first person to be assault was you. Of all of us, it had been you. I'm sure you know what you will do next; Regardless that you don't have a body**_" He finish. "_**What about you Remillia? Aren't you gonna yell or lecture me too?**_" Sol said mockingly. "_**I have no desire to upset you even further Sol. You are my friend, as well as one of my sisters. What done is done; Changing it would put Dawn on a risk. All I ask you is to be patient. Please Sol, don't go after the rest**_" The woman, Remillia pleaded her. Sol didn't reply. Lilith was worry about her patron. Why are they treating her badly? Aren't they supposed to be her family? "_**Sol, I'm so sorry that I yell **_–"SLAP! The sound of a hand slapping away another hand could be heard clearly. "_**Don't touch me!**_" Sol hissed. "_**I am sick of looking at your face!**_" Lilith could hear that Sol was rummaging her pocket for something. All of the sudden the atmosphere turn cold and sharp like a guillotine blade hanging above Lilith's head. The sound of weapon being immediately drawn out echo around Lilith.

"_**Don't do it Solvestress. Please don't let it be like this again**_" A woman voice said with a mix of tone in her voice. Serious, calm and pain. "_**Don't do this to yourself. To your family. I beg you**_" Lilith heart skip a beat. Were they going to fight with one another? "_**Put your box weapon away Sol. This isn't worth it. Let's talk this over calmly**_" Fenrir adds in. Seconds pass to minutes. It was dead quiet. After what is seems hours, Lilith heard a man sigh. "_**She left...**_" "_**It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her. She's in pain due to the fight. I should have known her reason for putting the pain onto herself; She was protecting Lilith's situation...**_" Dante grief. "_**It can't be help. We know that you were so worried when she fought with Eve. You were afraid that Sol would fall into the Dungeon so soon**_" A woman said softly. "_**I don't know what to do Roze. She is reverting to her old self as the day passes. I-I can't bear that happening. I fear that I cannot fight her when that day has arrived. My eternal jewel...**_" Dante sounded so heartbroken and in tremendous pain.

Did something happen between them? The voices finally quiet down; Leaving Lilith with one emotion. Pain. A foreign pain. It must be Sol's. Where ever she is. So now Lilith finally knew her family name. Grimoire Regalia. A strange name though. Lilith woke up after a short while in the evening. The pain still lingers in her heart. She decides to stretch her legs around the mansion for a while. Lilith spend the rest of her remaining day just thinking about Sol. _That was pretty intense... I hope she is alright... _Was it really that bad that they fought with Eve? Like Sol had said, neither of them sees her ambush. It was sudden but why did they blame Sol like she was at fault? When night falls, Lilith went straight to bed after dinner. Lilith was a surprise to see Sol infront of her. "Judging from your expression I'm guessing that you heard everything?" She question calmly. Lilith nods her head in shame. "... I'm sorry" Lilith murmured. Sol sighs in exhaustion. "Don't sweat it. It's not your problem anyway" Lilith couldn't see Sol's expression from the thick black veil. "What are they gonna do now?" Lilith couldn't help but ask. "Simple; They're planning to force me into a comatose state sleep until they have some use of me" Sol snorted. Lilith widen her eyes with disbelieve.

What the hell! How could they! Sol sense Lilith's anger and couldn't help but smile the tiniest. "Don't feel sorry for me Lilith. There are others who deserve your compassion" Sol said. "But they are your family! How dare they do that! Just because we fought Eve? Is it really such an unforgivable act!" Lilith growl hatefully. Sol shook her head. "That's not the problem Lilith. It's because how I acted last time. You have no idea what kind of demon I am; What I did and what I am capable of... None of them can forget it" Sol explains slowly. Her hands were claps on her laps, as if she was in regret. "That is who I am and nothing is going to change it I'm afraid" Lilith wasn't sure how to respond to that. She barely knows Sol. So she didn't know how to console her "Like I said earlier this morning, I promise to try my best to explain things in a way I can. So I will answer your question about today's unexpected... Event" Sol reminds her. Lilith admires how Sol composes herself. She could still feel her rage but at the same time, she tries to be civil and professional when talking to her. "So fire away then little macaroon~" Another about her voice.

Even when she's furious, Lilith notice that her voice never loses the lyrical tone in it. "What is the Grimoire Regalia?" She asks bluntly. Sol places a finger on her chin tilting her head slightly. "That's the name of our family and the symbol is the ring that we gave you. Try as you may, there is very little information about us because we keep to ourselves very closely" "Can't you just speak directly for once!" Lilith clicks her tongue in annoyance. "But where's the fun in that? If you're truly curious then I suggest you bring the Sin and the Vongola XI to Vindicare prison!" She explains cheerfully. Lilith's jaw drop uncharacteristically. "Are you insane! The Vindicare? What the fuck have they got to do with this!" She yells. "Simple; It's because the Grimoire Regalia and the Vindicare agree to sign a peace treaty. They also hold a vast amount of information about us; Well, what aren't secrets anyway since we allow them. But they are not our ally. If you really want to know, just light my ring using my flame and a Vindicare would come and collect you guys!"

Lilith stares absurdly at the woman infront of her. They way how she tells it was as if she told her to give herself up to the Vindicare! But wait. Sol never kid about anything; A dawn information grasp her. Just how strong is her family if the Vindicare themselves sign a peace treaty with them? The curiosity is gnawing her terribly. She's a homicidal not suicidal. "I am bind by a lot of things Lilith. But just this once I'm gonna bend the rules a little~" She sang. "I'll think about it. Now tell me who or what is Eve?" Lilith asks. Sol didn't answer straight away. She could feel Sol's anger boiling in her heart again. Sol controls her anger before she was certain that she wouldn't lash out on her own herald. "Eve is a resident of the Dungeon. She is... Similar to my situation. She is my burden that I have discarded a long, long time ago" Sol explains in a low growl. "Burden?" Lilith prompts. "Yup... I explain further as time moves on. It wouldn't do any good with your brain anyway if I tell you everything now" Sol's tone turn playfully now. Lilith face palm. So much for making sense. "If we went to Vindice will we understand about the Grimoire Regalia better?" Lilith got up and turns to away from the woman. "Who knows? Isn't it better to learn something rather than stay in ignorance?" Sol asks the young girl. Lilith didn't reply because she had left from the throne hall to bring the Sin and Vongola XI for a short field trip.

* * *

><p><em>Ever on and on I continue circling<em>  
><em> With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<em>  
><em> Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing<em>  
><em> And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<em>  
><em> Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity<em>  
><em> With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<em>  
><em> To tell me who I am, who I was<em>  
><em> Uncertainty enveloping my mind<em>  
><em> Till I can't break free, and <em>

_ Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
><em> But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<em>  
><em> So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside<em>  
><em> And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<em>  
><em> You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go<em>  
><em> But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<em>  
><em> If I make another move there'll be no more turning back<em>  
><em> Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<em>  
><em> If I make another move, if I take another step<em>  
><em> Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left<em>  
><em> If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night<em>  
><em> Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? <em>

_ Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_  
><em> If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back<em>  
><em> 'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- Was the intense or what? XD Looks like Sol is a black sheep in her family. So how was it? I use the song Bad Apple from Touhou. An-all-girls-anime game. It's really cool and I thought that I suited for Lilith and Sol lives.

The Vindicare is known as a penitentiary that has a reputation for being inescapable; They also protects the laws of the Mafia World. They are never hesitate to capture anyone who go against that law. An infamous organization that no one dare to wage war against. But what made they become neutral with the Grimoire Regalia? That isn't important right. What's more important is how the hell is Lilith suppose to go to Vindicare with the rest of her friends without their parents finding out?


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N **- What's up guys! ShyTyrant's here! XD I am here today for another chapter and also to tell you guys something really neat!

Alright, some of you ask why is Lilith's Sin uniform look like Black Rock Shooter. Well, this because I had run out of idea for a super cool outfits for Lilith. I wanted it to be revealing since her tattoo is on her chest… Sorry if this offended you. I didn't put the star at the back of the jacket though.

Ah, it seems that my little sister finally know that I use her name is this story. Lol, talk about slow and blur. Nice going Heidi…

Guess how I came out for the Grimoire Regalia's names. Well, it's simple really. Since this is my last year in school, I use my friends name in this story. As a tribute you could say though they will never read this anyway. For example, my first and last name start with S. Hence, I create the name Solvestress Von Scarlettee! Pretty cool huh?

**Sushi Lover** – Oh man, do you know that when I read your pen name my stomach starts to growl! I wanna eat Sushi damnit! Ok, food aside, thank you for your detailed review. I think that you're the first one who actually likes Sol! You have made me a very happy girl. Because you're so sweet, I'm gonna give you a tiny spoiler; Sol isn't wearing any kind of mask. She isn't afraid of breaking because her life is her purpose. She does it because she doesn't have a choice. Since no one wants to be the bad guy, someone have to be. And that is her.

Alright! So that is all I wanted to say! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I try to make the Vindice/Vindicare less OOC as possible. Sorry again for the stupid grammar errors, spellings or any kind. Enjoy the story! And again, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! With that said, I wish I could meet Akira Amano... Haih...

* * *

><p><em>I heard a knock upon my door the other day<em>  
><em> I opened it to find death staring in my face<em>  
><em> the feel of mortal stalking still reverberates<em>  
><em> everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case <em>

_ My body's tremblin' sends shivers down my spine_  
><em> adrenaline kicks and shifts into overdrive,<em>  
><em> your secrets keep you sick your lies keep you alive<em>  
><em> snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice<em>

_I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down_  
><em> the kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house<em>  
><em> I wrestled with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt<em>  
><em> running from my past i'm praying feet don't fail me now!<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

Lilith was sitting on the stair steps of the famous Spanish Steps (Scalinata di Trinita dei Monti) in Rome. The stairs are divided by rows of fresh, blooming flowers. Lilith inhale the sweet scent as she watch the tourist pass by. Most of the tourist head upwards to the beautiful church of Trinita dei Monti while at the bottom of the stairs is the Fontana della Barcaccia (Fountain of the old boat) by Pietro Bernini. The Varia princess places her palms on the platform as she raises her head to stare at the warm sky as the previous memories from two days ago play through her head.

"_I'm sorry what? You're planning to visit the Vindicare!" Angela asks in disbelieve. She, along with the rest of the Vongola XI had gather in Teru's inner world when Lilith inform them that she is going to Vindicare prison and that she wishes to bring them along too. The Vongola XI was absolutely speechless and shock of her statement. "Why the hell do you wanna go to Vindicare willingly! That is a place for the worst criminal ever existed in the Mafia world!" Angela raises her voice at her. Lilith rolls her red eyes. "I'm not stupid Angela. I know about Vindicare so save your breath" She scoffed. "Well, I'm happy to know that Lilith knows about the danger of Vindicare" Tsumotu smile cheerfully. "But why does Lilith wants to go to Vindicare anyway?" His tone drop to serious finally. All of them waited for Lilith answers. Teru look at Lilith worriedly. Why did Lilith wanted to go to the most hostile place known to mankind all of the sudden? They were all sitting at the dining table; Dante had left Teru before his friends arrive. Teru notice that Dante sounded a little down these days but he always assure the Archangel that is nothing serious. His Hyper Intuition on the other hand said otherwise. _

_"I got into a fight when I went for my first mission with Squalo. It was a fight I never experienced before. My opponent was a girl name Eve. I couldn't defeat her if it wasn't for Sol. My flames were entirely useless against her. On the other hand, she didn't even use her flame; Just brute strength. After Sol kills her, I ask a few questions regarding her family and the strange adversary. She told me that Vindicare would give me all the information I need" Lilith summarize her encounter with Eve and Sol's strange cryptic answers. Though she left the part when Sol was enrage with her family. "Kufufufufu…. This is getting better and better" Valencino chuckle eerily. "I'm curious about Requin; Count me in" "Why won't they just tell us straight away instead of going to Vindicare?" Sakura ask suspiciously. "Because they're an asshole like that" Lilith replies plainly. 'Hey! That hurt you know!_' _Sol whines._

_Lilith ignores her of course. "I'm not gonna force you of course. If you are not in this together than there is no point for the Vongola XI to follow. My family and I will be the only ones going. I'll give my report to Teru on a later day so you guys could read them" Lilith said, getting up. "You're taking this extremely calm Lilith. Even you must be afraid of the Vindice" Ryuuki intervene. Lilith rolls her eyes at the obvious question. "Duh, I'm nervous going to Vindicare but you know what? I'm more scared if anything happened to my mother because of whatever mess that I've created…" And with that Lilith refuse to say anything as she exit from the inner world. Teru watches Lilith's back heading for the door. His eyebrows furrowed worriedly. Lilith was very serious about this. He could tell in her eyes that Lilith is actually worried for her family about this new enemy. The Archangel would not sit by and watch as his black rose takes up on this burden on herself…. _

"Yo Lilith!" A rough feminine voice broke Lilith from her flashback. Lilith looks down to see the Vongola XI climbing up the stairs towards her. Lilith smile softly. She was glad to know that her friends are willing to follow her. "Ah, Rome. I never get bored of this place!" Tsumotu grin goofily. He smiles widely as a family excitedly going up the stairs to the Trinita dei Monti. "I agree. They have the best strawberry crepe!" Bella eyes sparkle as she licks her lips in hunger. "Hey, hey focus guys! We're going to a prison! Not sightseeing" Angela scolded both of them. "Why don't you say that a little louder Angela? I'm sure the civilians and tourists didn't hear you" Valencino teases the silverette. "Shut up Emo!" She snaps back. "I-I think we should calm down guys" Teru interrupt them before a fight occurs. "So anyway, where is Lilith-chan's family?" He asks curiously. "They got something to do before coming here. My second in command is creating an appointment to meet a potential ally for the Sin" Lilith explains to them. "Wow Lilith, your family is way organizes than us!" Tsumotu beam. "You basketball freak! You just insulted us!" Angela yells at him making the tourist stop to turn at them. Lilith groan; Great, they're making a scene. "Angela please stops yelling…" Teru pleaded.

Now that Lilith mention it, he was actually curious about Lilith's family. He secretly hopes they aren't any guys in it. "Anything you say Juuichidaime!" The girl salutes him in respect. Right in cue, the Sin had arrived. "Lilith-sama!" Heidi yells cheerfully while running up the stairs. The sudden loud, bubbly voice increases the level of Teru's curiosity. A young girl with curly snow white hair and greyish brown eyes panted infront of them. "Phew! That was some workout!" She smiles brightly. Teru sigh in relieve only to be crush almost instantly. "Good morning boss" A pleasant man voice adds into the conversation. When Teru saw the group, his heart fell down heavily. Five young men approach them. "Sorry we were late boss, there was a heavy traffic" A guy with long plait hair and jade eyes laugh. "You guys should have left early if there was a traffic" Lilith sigh. Time for some introductions. "Guys, this is my family the Sin. Alright, I won't waste my breath so guys, intro ourselves" They nodded.

"Hey everyone! My name is Heidi Septette! I'm Lilith's Storm guardian and her second in command! Oh also, I'm 12 this year!" Heidi introduce herself, her smiles never waver. "Your 12 years old?" Angela repeat, raising her eyebrow. She couldn't believe that Heidi is so young. "Yup!" She beams happily. The guy with the spiky black hair and dark amethyst eyes grins. "The name's Sanctus. I'm the boss's Cloud guardian" After Sanctus was done his grin turns to mischievous when he saw Teru. The white hair guy with light green sunglasses was beside Sanctus. His bangs cover his right lens. "Nero Diavolo… Lilith's Thunder guardian" He introduce briefly. His face was expressionless. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Cain and I'm Lilith's Rain guardian" The black hair and grey eyes young man said formally. Tsumotu smile widely. "Nice to meet you! I'm also a Rain guardian!" The two boys then shook hands and start to chat among themselves. The guy with the jade eyes and blonde eyes step up. He bows slightly. "My name is Bolverk and I'm the boss's Sun guardian" He said with a polite smile. The last guy was at the furthest back with his hands folded across his broad chest. Valencino lips curve into a smirk. He must be Lilith's Mist guardian. "Heh, I'm Dio. Lilith's Mist guardian" He said boredom.

Soon the Vongola XI and the Sin interact with their attributes, wanting to get to know them better. You couldn't imagine how crush Teru was feeling right now. He can't believe that Lilith's guardians are a bunch of hot guys! How on the seven heavens is he supposed to compete with them? They're way better than him! On top of that, Teru bet that those guys are also with Lilith since they are her guardian while he lives at another country. Lilith notice that Teru cheerful face had been replaces by a sad and reject one. She places a hand gently on his back. "What's wrong Teru?" She asks worriedly. Even if they rarely see each other, Lilith always cares for him. "I-It's nothing Lilith-chan…" He tries to assure the black rose as he laugh weakly. Lilith wasn't convince. At the side talking with Angela, Heidi couldn't stop smiling like a Cheshire cat. Ever since she saw the Vongola XI boss, she activates her Sin on him. Her inner _chibi _giggle uncontrollably.

'_Uwaah! So cute! His insecurities are so adorable! I can't wait to tell Lilith after this! Hmm… Maybe I should make him even more jealous!_' After they chatted for a while, Teru slowly regain his cheerfulness. Then it was time. The Sin and Vongola XI left the place to a secluded area; An abandon warehouse that Dio had found earlier. "You guys ready?" Lilith asks them. Everyone nodded silently. She could tell that they are nervous about this. Lilith step forward and light up her Grimoire Regalia ring using Sol's flame. A dark black flame ignites viciously. '_Careful Lilith_' Sol warns her. '_My flames are alive. If you underestimate it, it could consume you_' Lilith carefully tends the flames. At first nothing happens. Then it happens. A mist slowly starts to form all around them; Circling the teenagers. That's when Lilith felt an aura. It was dark, suffocating, merciless and cold. It wasn't like anything she felt before. A swirling white portal burst to life infront of Lilith. Fear and panic fills Lilith to the core but with Sol's help, she stood her ground. "Vindicare…"

* * *

><p>Three Vindicare officers emerge from the portal. One stood infront of Lilith while the other two surround her friends and family. The others tense at the presence of the Vindice. "Shit, if Uncle Reborn knew about this, we're so dead" Angela said as her hand hovers on her box weapon."Ha ha, it was a good thing that Requin-san was willing to help us!" Tsumotu laugh though his voice sounded strain. Requin had agreed to help both Dio and Valencino to create clones for each one of them. With Requin's flames, even Mukuro wouldn't be able to find it suspicious. "<strong>Why have you summoned us Lilith, herald of Solvestress Von Scarlettee?<strong>" The Vindice infront of Lilith spoke first. He sounded cold and dead. Their faces and hands were cover in white bandages so Lilith couldn't see his face. "We want to know about the Grimoire Regalia!" Lilith said loudly. She was determined not to let fear rule over her. She needs to be brave for her friends. "**Very well… He will give you what you what…**" The Vindice said mysteriously. Each of the Vindice draws out a very thick black hand cuffs and took a step closer. Before anyone could react fast enough, they cuffed them. "The hell!" Dio yell trying to light his ring but none came. "**The hand cuffs were created by Remillia Kastor Callista Maverick. No matter how much you struggle, it can never be destroy**" The Vindice told them. It was true. She couldn't even ignite Sol's flames. '_Great… Can this get any worse?'_ Lilith has to curse her luck. She watch in frustration as the Vindice officers pulls out 3 long needles next. "What the hell!" Lilith growls. "**This is for safety measurements. **

**You will be injected with a sleeping poison to put you in a daze trance. No one must know how the Vindicare look like. Even for the Grimoire Regalia's children. Our revelation is everything**" Lilith wasn't sure if he was trying to assure or scared them. The Vindice proceeds with injecting the Sin and the Vongola XI with the sleeping concoction. Lilith couldn't fight it; The overwhelming strength of the poison was just too strong for her to take. She feels on the floor as her mind goes blank. Lilith was at her throne hall but Sol was not there with her. "Sol!" She called out to her patron. "Calm down Lilith, I'm with you though you can't see me" Sol replies grudgingly. "The poison was more than just sleeping poison. I don't know how but it seems that Vindicare have found a way to cut our bond temporarily. No good bastards" Lilith spat hatefully. "Cut our bonds? What does that mean?" Lilith asks anxiously. "So that we can't help any of you guys in any sort of form. Shit, did Remillia taught them that too?" Sol curse. Black shadows dances and swirls around the vacant black throne. Sol emerges from the shadows. "Finally. You can wake up now. You guys are already in Vindicare. The Vindice have placed everyone in a room" Sol told her.

And with that happy note, Lilith quickly woke up. Lilith woke up to find herself in a plain room that held no window. The hand cuff on her hands had been removed and so were the ones on her family and friends. The colours on the wall were faded purple and there was a bathroom at the corner of the room. A bright and warm fire was lit in the chimney. Feeling the warmth of the fire only then Lilith realize that it was very cold. '_You guys are at a different place now. Hmm… Wait, let me fix that. You guys are at a different country now'_ Sol explains cheerfully. Before Lilith could even get a chance to curse at her, the door opens. A Vindice from before enters and closes the door behind him.

"**Prepare yourselves. They will arrive in 2 hours to meet you**" He announced. "Who is '**they**'?" Lilith growls. But the Vindice didn't answer her, instead he left the room. She sighs in annoyance. Her guardians and friends were fast asleep on their bed. Lilith woke her guardians and told them to wake up the Vongola XI. "…Where are we…?" Teru ask groggily. He yawns and rubs his eyes. "We're in Vindicare" Lilith replies. The Vongola XI eyes open in alarmed and their sleepiness left them. "What now boss?" Bolverk ask seriously. "Someone will come in 2 hours to explain about the Grimoire Regalia. For now let's just clean up" Lilith told them. The cold didn't pose as a threat as the fire was keeping everyone warm. Lilith was happy that her family and Teru's were getting along well. The familiar aura return. The door reopens and two individuals enter the room. One was an Arcobaleno with a clear pacifier. Like the Vindice, his face was also cover with bandages. Another one was a Vindice but Lilith could feel that he's different from the rest. He had long black hair and his face wasn't entirely covered up. Lilith could see his eye. "**I am Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, the bearer of the Arcobaleno clear pacifier and this is the current boss of the Vindicare**" The baby introduce themselves. None of them could say anything. All Lilith could think of at that moment was 'Shit just got insane…'

* * *

><p><em>I've lost<em>  
><em> myself<em>  
><em> you tried to reach me but you just cant help me<em>  
><em> so long<em>  
><em> goodbye<em>  
><em> you tried to save me it wont work this time!<em>

_ cause now_

_ I've lost my fucking mind_  
><em> and there's no fucking time<em>  
><em> I can't believe I'm actually<em>  
><em> meant to be here<em>  
><em> trying to consume,<em>  
><em> the drug in me is you<em>  
><em> and I'm so high on misery<em>  
><em> can't you see?<em>

_ Can't you see?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- My hands! I think they're swelling! Good grieve! Oh well. It's fine anyway. So how was it guys! Please review so I read what you think! 'Cause your reviews are important. For this chapter, I use the song The drug in me is you by Falling In Reverse. I love the Guitar Solo!

The Sin and The Vongola XI are now in Vindicare, with no contact from the outside world. Now they will finally learn about the Grimoire Regalia and just what are their patrons.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N **– Oh noes! My school-break is almost over! Gotta upload more chapters! T.T So this is chapter 20 guys. I really hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

It's pretty long (I'm not joking) and mostly about the Grimoire Regalia. Hopes this will clear out some of you questions!

* * *

><p><em>As one walks an animal trail, roar out, "O lion, o tiger!"<br>My spiritual homeland is on the other side the glowing sky  
>Are weakness and rage enemies without form<br>To youth wandering in the solitude of imprisonment?  
>O Father, I still find you<br>Difficult to understand _

_When I chase the invisible backs  
>Of the brothers who precede me<br>On a night of confusion, Lucifer beckons me _

_Even if I should yearn for  
>A dream that ends not in death<br>It is you, whom are certain, who is my life _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20<p>

The Sin and Vongola XI stare at the Vindice infront of them. "**You children have come to us to seek answers and so we will do just that. So please believe us as we meant you no harm whatsoever**" The Arcobaleno sooth them. "Why are you helping us?" Sakura ask calmly. "**You children are the Grimoire Regalia's heralds, as it was written in the contract; We must help you with anything that you need. Of course, this does not include the Vongola. Just you children" Bermuda said coldly**." So the Vindice is on their side? Just how the heck did the Grimoire Regalia managed to do that! "The curiosity is biting me. Tell us about the Grimoire Regalia" Lilith said impatiently. Nero pulls Lilith to his lap and wraps his arms around her. The Sin knew that their beloved boss must be comfortable if a story is involved. Also to avoid her bad mood to worsen. Lilith didn't complain though; As she lean to his broad chest, she could feel his warmth transfer to her. Her other guardians huddle near her on the bed while Heidi simply sat down at the foot of the bed beside Lilith's feet. If there weren't a presence of a Vindice, the Vongola XI would be shocked at the Sin relationship. Teru have never felt so jealous in his life. He hates it how the guy name Nero wrap his arms around Lilith! Why the hell is Lilith letting the guy do that to her? Sure he is Lilith's Thunder guardian but still! He doesn't deserve her! "Teru let's sit down. I got a feeling that this will be a long one" Tsumotu said with an easy smile. Teru nodded weakly and sat on his bed. He tries his best not to let his jealously shown on his face. "**Little is known about the Grimoire Regalia because we hide their activities from the world**" Bermuda begins to explain. His companion on the other hand remains silent. His eye studies the teenagers carefully. "**The Grimoire Regalia is as old as the Vindice but unlike us, they were never humans. There is no leader in the family; We suspect is because of their flames. They do not possess Sky or Earth flames. Instead they possessed the World flames**" "World flames?" Heidi question, tilting her head to the side slightly. Bermuda nodded slowly. "**The guardians of Grimoire Regalia possess god-like flames. Evil, Life, Balance/Law, Matter/Space, Time, Reality and Elements. The Grimoire Regalia is only active when the future is at stake or when all hope is lost. Their purpose remains unknown**" Bermuda pause to took out something from his sleeve. It was a glowing crystal orb. The crystal begins to shine brightly until it blinded the entire room. The rooms change into a new environment. They were still sitting on the bed though.

* * *

><p>They were at an endless field of grass and trees. A man was lying under a random cool shady tree. He was wearing a simple black form fitting uniform. His hand covers his eyes as he slept. "<strong>This man's name is Fenrir Ivory. One of the Grimoire Regalia guardians. His flame is the Element. This man possesses every Sky flames<strong>" The teenagers shot their eyes widen open like disks. "W-What? The entire Sky flames?" Bella stuttered in disbelieve. "**Yes. Mist, Thunder, Cloud, Sun, Rain, Storm and Sky. He is capable of using all of the flames in harmony thus earning the title, Lord of the Human World. A dangerous foe. He acts as an individual in any form of battles. From the information given by the rest of the Grimoire Regalia's guardians, He is calm in any given situation, a little… Blur and haves difficulties in gaining weight. He hates Mathematic**" Tsumotu and Bella stiff a laugh. They didn't know that Fenrir, who is such a serious man, was also blurred. And also, now they know why he's so thin. Now they share a common similarity. The 3 of them hate Math! Who knew right? The scene changes into a war zone. The sky was dark and black smoke rises. Fenrir was at the surround by a large number of enemies. He grips on his giant sword with a giant slab of metal to resembles a blade and begin attacking. He was still wearing his black uniform. The way how he fought shocked everyone minus the Vindice. Fenrir use all of the Element flames all at once! He uses Sun attribute to heal his small wounds, Rain attribute to pacify the enemies damages, Storm to increase his attacks, lightning for instant annihilation, Cloud to enlarge his sword to cover more ground, Mist to dodge or maneuver the enemies and last Sky to bind the other flames together. It was truly a performance. They never saw anyone fought like that. He didn't left any opening for his enemies and remains cautious all the time. "Wow! Fenrir is really amazing!" Tsumotu said in awe. Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The scene dissolves into a night club. Everyone is dancing wildly as the music blare loudly all around them. On the stage was the DJ playing the records and mixing the music. It was none other than Requin. "<strong>This is Requin Zerzes, in the Grimoire Regalia he is the guardian of Reality. It is said that his left hand controls reality while his right controls illusion. He is able to combine the two flames into something greater. He is also known as the Master of Reality and Illusion<strong>" The scene changes again. Requin was wearing his spiked headphones, tapping his foot to the ground in rhythm. He was wearing a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands and and steel-toed red boots. On his hands was a pair of gauntlet. There were tall buildings around him. He raises his hands and start swinging them. He line up his fingers and swipe across a random building. The building slowly slices into 2 and crumbles. "**His weapon is a pair of gauntlet of strings that is able to slice through anything. The other guardians would use him as bait occasional in battle. Especially Solvestress Von Scarlettee. He hates doing work or training. His expression rarely changes**" Bermuda explains. Valencino chuckle. So much for being the top dog. They watch as Requin continue to destroy the entire city. In less than seconds none were left stranding. The ring on his finger ignites and trees starts to burst out from the ground. They grew taller and taller until they become taller than the building. The ground was carpet by grass. Requin sat on one of the branches of the trees and just relax. Valencino was amaze by his power. Yes, this is the kind of power that he needed.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted. They were now in a dark room. The only source of light was the TV. Junk foods scattered all over the floor messily. A woman with red shoulder length hair and tanned skin was dead focus on the screen of the TV. Apparently she was playing Metal Gear Solid. "<strong>This woman is Dawn Nyctores. She is the guardian of Time. Her flame colour is deep golden. She has the ability to stop, reverse and fast forward time. She also could see the future and time travels. The aftermath of using her flame for a long period of time is that she would be unconscious for some time. She is the Manipulator of Time<strong>" Bermuda continue to explains. The image shifted into a white hallway. The sound of explosions and screams can be heard clearly. Dawn was running through the hallway with a katana in her hand. She was wearing a tight purple tanktop and miniskirt. Her hands are donned in claw-like gloves and thigh-high metallic heels. The enemies suddenly ambushed the woman but that didn't make her stop running. She turns her blade and attacks the enemies. Tsumotu notice something in her fights. "She's using the blunt side of the katana" He commented. His father taught him the ways of the sword ever since he was little so he had already master everything about swords and how the person wields it. "**Dawn is merciful even to her enemies and would avoid using her true power if necessary. She is stubborn, caring and surprisingly smart. She tends to be late at everything and hates people who never appreciate her jokes**" The scene shifted yet again. All of the guardians were relaxing at the living room. Except for Sol. While the others were sitting on the sofa and bean bags, Dawn was standing at the centre and under the giant expensive chandelier. "Guys guys! Check it out! I got a really awesome joke that will totally blow your mind!" She exclaim excitedly. Fenrir groan tiredly. "Since no matter how hard we would try to ignore you, you would just tell us anyway" "…So shoot…" Requin yawn. He was lying on the sofa. Dawn laugh gleefully. "How do you catch a cute rabbit?" No one answer. "Hide behind a tree and make carrot noises!" After that she starts to crack up. The others didn't think it was funny though. In fact, it was pretty… Stupid. The sound of metals snap brought everyone's attention. The sound of metals snap 3 times before the entire chandelier fell onto Dawn. The chandelier was crush and shattered to pieces. "That was fuckin' stupid. You just wasted the oxygen in this room; Other people needs them too you know" Sol remark. She seems to appear suddenly at the doorway. Her hands were folded across her chest. Dawn's head pops out from under the pile of broken chandelier. She had miraculous survive Sol's attempt to murder her. Glass fragments were stuck deep in her face. Blood was trickling madly from her body. "Sol, you meanie! It was funny! You just jealous because you can't come up with any good jokes!" She retort angrily. "When chocolate cupcakes fly asswipe" Sol sneers before walking out of the living room coldly.

* * *

><p>The scene ended. "S-Sol-san is a VERY scary person" Teru shivers in fear. He can't believe that she tried to kill her own friend! She seems fine with it too! The scene ended and shows a new one. They were now at the street of Paris, France. There were rows of shops along the street. A woman with long, straight blonde hair and peach colour skin can be seen sipping tea delicately. Most of the guys simply stop to stare at the beautiful woman with their mouths hanging wide open. "<strong>Her nameis Rozalin Pheleses. She is the guardian of Matter and Space. Her flames are silver colour. She is capable of breaking up matter, ripping dimensions, creating worm holes and portals. She owns the title as Diva of the World<strong>" The Arcobaleno continue on to explain. The streets changes to the rooftop of a building. Rozalin was wearing knee-high white heels, a red lacy bikini top and red miniskirt with a light grey belt. She was reading the context of the paper carefully. "So all I gotta do is simply crush their defense system right? This should be easy then…" She smiles at her mission. A buildings infront of where she was standing at was her target. A tall and sturdy stronghold. She draws out a pair of silver handguns and aims one of them at the stronghold. When she positions the gun just right, she shoots at the direction at the building once and at the ground she was standing. A silver worm hole suddenly appears from under her. The woman fell down as the scene changes. The same silver portal appears in a white control room. Rozalin fell down and walks to the control panels. She pushes the huge red button. "This is too easy that it's terrifying" Rozalin muttered. Angela was mesmerized at how Rozalin execute her mission. It was stealthy, no lives were lost and her powers were absolutely amazing! "**Rozalin Pheleses serve as the defense penetrator in the Grimoire Regalia. Her weapons are able to shoot target through heavily layered wall, bend space to the desire shooting rage and also to break down any sort of shield may be by any sort of flames**" Talk about an amazing weapon! The scene shifted to a local restaurant.

Judging from the layout and the number of people, they were at a high-class five stars restaurant. Lots of rich people were chatting among themselves. They were also well dressed. 3 women were sitting at a table among the rest. One was wearing an elegant white evening dress, the other was wearing a black Gothic dress and the last wore a purple cocktail dress. Those women were Rozalin, Sol and Dawn. "**Rozalin Pheleses is the most social guardian in the Grimoire Regalia. For some sort of unexplainable reason, they three of the guardians are very close with each other. Despite of their natures**" None of the Sin and Vongola XI could believe that! They hush down as they watch and listen to their conversation. "Tell me again why am I here?" Sol hissed. The glass of apple juice she was holding threatens to shatter by her anger. "Because it's been ages since we have dinner just the three of us Sol. Now put the glass down before you make a mess of your scary and morbid dress" Rozalin advise the raging woman easily. Sol didn't comply. Dawn frowns. "It is true that we rarely hang out with each other as often as before but if you wanted an extremely hang out why don't we just go for a rock climbing event this Saturday?" Now it was Rozalin's turn to frown. "You do know that I hate sweaty activities. Or bugs for that matter" She shudders to prove her point. Their food arrives and they dig in. "Also, I think it's high time that you 2 act more ladylike. Violence and sports are not proper acts as women, no?" Rozalin said slyly. Sol slams her fist at the table; Making it shook slightly. "This is war! Just because you're prettier than us that doesn't give the right for you to diss us!" Sol snarl inhumanely making the restaurant quieted down. Yes, everyone heard her. Dawn was sniffling.

"I-I'm ugly? Sure I ate a lot of genetically modify hormone rich burgers but I totally balance it out with diet sodas!" She sobs. This doesn't affect Rozalin at all though. "See? This is what I meant. Though I never said that either of you are ugly. I just want you to behave more… Civil" Rozalin corrected herself. Just then, 5 well dress men approach them from behind. "My, my, what gorgeous young women! Please allow us to entertain you beautiful ladies for the night" The first man shot a dirty smirk. "Oh really now? Please enlighten me about this entertainment" Rozalin reply coyly. Sol at this point was eating her Tiramisu and Dawn was eating her spaghetti. They didn't have the mood to play with their flirting game. The man apparently got some balls because he leans forward nearer to Rozalin. Their lips inches from contact. "Well we can show you girls later. Don't worry; I'll make sure my boys will entertain your friends too" He whisper seductively. "Hmm… Tempting. What do you guys say?" Rozalin ask her two friends. "Having sex with strangers is not extremely my style" Dawn said casually and randomly. The waiters and waitress that passed by their table turn into deep shades of red. Sol dubs the napkin to her lips. "I agree. With that said done…" It was totally mind blowing. Sol pushes her chair back and got up. She then grabs the wooden chair and smashes it at the man's head. The wooden chair crumble instantly as the main was now lying on the ground, unconscious with his fatal injuries. All in a blink of an eye. His friend immediately calls the ambulance and tries to stop his bleeding. Rozalin sigh and got up. "I'll pay the bill" Dawn and Sol left the table and the 3 of them left the shocked restaurant.

* * *

><p>The image of the restaurant, as well as the strange group of women faded to white. "Nope! It still doesn't make sense how those 3 are close" Lilith commented after a good period of silence. Seriously, it doesn't make any sense! Sol is barely stable in the mind, Dawn is hyperactive and Rozalin is a player. Weird. Huge stacks of shelves become the skyscraper were fills with books. It looks like they were now in a library. A woman with blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail and peach colour skin was reading a really think book. "<strong>This woman is Remillia Kastor Callista Maverick. She is the guardian of Balance and Law. Her flames colour is pink magenta. She acts as the strategist in the Grimoire Regalia. Her title is the Absolute Balance. She is known to be shy, demure and gentle. She hates clowns and insects<strong>" The library transform into huge round table with maps all over the place. The Grimoire Regalia's guardians were all currently standing around the table. The light shines brightly above the table. Remillia is wearing a dark blue dress and a dark blue bolero; her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon attached to her waist. Remillia also wears a pair of white leggings and a pair of white pumps. "The plan for this mission is simple" Her gentle voice echoes loud and clear. "Everyone with have a partner except for Sol. Requin and Fenrir will draw away the enemies' attention for about 3 hours. Can you guys do it?" She asks them. Fenrir smile and nodded. "Of course Remillia" He answered. Requin just yawn. "Dawn and I will infiltrate the base to gather any necessary information or files" She said as Dawn cracks her knuckles and yells out, "Sweet!" "Moving on. Dante and Roze will sweep the entire base for any hostages or innocence people. Rescue every innocence people within the premise" Remillia order. "My specialty. Alright then" Dante nodded his head. Rozalin smile and flip her hair back. "At least this mission wouldn't make a mess out of me" She smiles pleasingly.

"This is the last part; When everyone has completed their missions, please leave the premise. Sol will execute her mission next" Remillia told them. "Let me guess" Sol smirk. "I gotta 'clean' up the place right?" Remillia nodded silently. The scene changes yet again! Rozalin and Dante managed to rescue some hostages and were now leading them out. Soon, everyone gather at Remillia who was on the hill that was near with the enemy base. "Look! Look! Guys! We found collects tons of papers!" Dawn exclaim showing a box full of files. "We managed to rescue everyone Remillia" Dante informed her. "Requin and I did beat a few enemies but we discover their forces are bigger than what we assess" Fenrir said gravely. "It's fine. This won't changes anything" Remillia assure him and ignites her ring. She's trying to contact Sol telepathically. '_Sol? It's your turn now… Everyone is done_' Remillia said. '_Just a moment damnit! Hang on for a moment kitty! Sol will help you!_' Sol replies mentally. Remillia sweat drop. '_U-Um, what are you doing Sol?_' She asks. Sol was busy climbing an oak tree. Apparently, there is a black cat struck on the tree. The cat meow in terrified. "It's fine kitty. You'll get down soon!" She said as she crawls on the tree branch towards the cat. "What's the matter Remillia?" Dante asks kindly. "Umm… Sol is busy at the moment" She muttered. "What? With what?" Dawn ask curiously. "Saving a cat" Was the answer she got. Fenrir smack his forehead. The others just sigh. Black fire suddenly exploded and the sea of flames burst upwards to the night sky. '_Happy?_' The scene ended.

* * *

><p>When the Arcobaleno told them that these guys possess the World flames they thought that their patrons were god-like but hell, they're just like them! Now the scene changes into a riverside. The sky was shining brightly and weather was warm. Dante was sitting near the riverbank, letting his feet under the warm river. His ebony hair sways by the wind gently. He was wearing a plain white shirts and black smooth pants. "<strong>This is Dante Axl. He is the guardian of Life. Beside Solvestress Von Scarlettee, he can also acts as the line of offense. His flames are white. He is known as the Knight of Heavens<strong>" Bermuda continues to explain. Lilith was amaze how the Vindice didn't seem bored telling them about this. Both him and his companion seems calm and at ease. This time the scene didn't change. From the corner, everyone could see Sol was walking towards him. She was wearing a black sundress that exposes most of her flawless skin. Her black hair glimmer beautifully. "Sol…" Dante smiles seeing her. "Requin and Fenrir are looking for you" The psychotic woman explains. "And they ask for your help?" Dante ask in disbelieve. Sol places a hand on her hip. "Got a problem with that pretty boy?" Sol sneer. To their surprise, Dante remain calm. He was still smiling to her. "Of course not. I was just a little surprise that you would help them since you're always disappearing and appearing a lot lately" Sol didn't said anything. "Care to tell me why?" Dante ask. Sol shrugs. "No reason. I just hates to be coop inside that's all" With that, the woman turn around and heads away from him. "Sol!" Dante shouted suddenly. Sol stops walking. Dante wanted to say something to her but he hesitated. The woman sighs. "You of all people know that I hate stupid love drama moment Dante. If you apologize to me one more time, I swear I will slash your entrails out and tied them into a knot…" She murmured darkly before walking away. "**Dante Axl is a patient, kind and easy going man. He hates giving up. It is still unclear of his relationship with Solvestress Von Scarlettee. They use to be close together but now Solvestress Von Scarlettee is distancing herself. We don't know the reason**" The Vindice explain. Really? Sol and Dante were close? Lilith couldn't believe it. Dante's scene ended. "**The last guardian is Solvestress Von Scarlettee**" Bermuda explains coldly.

* * *

><p>The light dimmed into darkness. The sky was black; Thick black smoke can be seen as pillars from afar. Down below, a village was up in flames. The sea of black fire cackles wickedly. No screams were heard because none had survived as the flame at every soul in the village. Even if this was just an image, Lilith could somehow feel how painful the fire was. "<strong>Solvestress Von Scarlettee is the guardian of Evil. Her flames are black and is said to hold every vile qualities of the world; Pain, sadness, madness, suffering, malice, wrath and many more. Her title is the Eternally Corrupted Jewel<strong>" The scene zoom in. There was a bench in the village that wasn't consume by the flames. Sol was sitting there, crossed legged. She was roasting marshmallows while humming a soft tune. After a while, she places the roasted marshmallows on the crackers and ate the smores. She sighs in the content. "This is the life! There's nothing better than handmade smores!"She said happily and continues on munching. The heralds as well as Lilith's guardians watch in horror. But Lilith masked her expression. Sol burned an entire village just to make smores! "That woman is crazy! Sure you guys made a contract with them but this doesn't justify her actions!" Angela shouted angrily. "She killed innocent people!" "**The villagers were nothing more than groups of criminals living there. Before Solvestress Von Scarlettee came, it was a peaceful village until the bandits and criminal massacred the villagers. They were mafia criminals. It would have been our job to eliminate the criminals but the guardian of Evil arrives before us**" He said solemnly. Huh? Was Sol avenging the massacred villagers? "**Solvestress Von Scarlettee is hot-tempered, impulsive, disturbed and enjoys chaos. She despises to be discipline as well as classical music**" The burned village scene changed into a glass house. There were lots of healthy vegetables growing beautifully. Remillia was kneeling on the ground with a book. Sol was there too! She was standing beside Remillia with a blue watering can. "The last step is to water the plan with just the right amount of liquid" Remillia explain, closing her book. "Uh, sure…" Sol muttered awkwardly.

'_Why did I suddenly ask for Remillia's help on how to plant green peas? I don't even like vegetables! I hate green peas! I hate green! I hate peas! Me and my random moments…_' Sol said mentally but it can be heard out loud.

"AAAAAHHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" A sudden girly scream can be heard from outside of the glass house. Since the glass house was connected to the main hall of the mansion, both women could see what the hubbub is all about. Their answer was soon gotten. Fenrir was running through the hall wildly. When Sol and Remillia squinted their eyes, they could see a flying cockroach was chasing him. Dante came running behind him soon after with a thick roll of newspaper. "You gotta stop running Fenrir! I can't smack it!" Dante called out to him. Sol's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Her weapon suddenly appears behind her. A fancy black 3 pronged sword that is as big as her. The blade that was at the centre was silver while the other 2 are black. "We just renovated the mansion Sol. Since our gardening is done, let's have some tea shall well?" Remillia suggest cordiality. "Yay! Ok" Sol smile as the two of them left the glass house but she refuse to put away the giant sword.

* * *

><p>The image dissolves into nothing. Now they were staring back at the Vindice. "<strong>Do you children have any more questions?<strong>" Bermuda asks in his dead tone. None of them spoke a word. Too busy trying to make sense of what the Vindice had told them. The temperature in the room drop suddenly. The warmth of the fire started to diminish. "**It seems a blizzard is coming. I advise you children to stay here for the night. I will personally supervise your needs in this matter**" Bermuda said. When Lilith thought that they would leave, the Vindicare boss stood his ground. "**I will give a warning to the Grimoire Regalia…**" The man said icily. His eye scans carefully at the Vongola XI and Sin. "**Also a reminder; Even though the Vindicare will not interfere with the Grimoire Regalia, I warn you, as the boss of Vindicare I will not tolerate if the guardians or heralds act against our contract. We will not hesitate to wage war against the Grimoire Regalia. Heed my warnings Solvestress Von Scarlettee**" He threatens. The two of them then leaves the bewildered teens. "What the heck was all that about?" Lilith voice out. '_Typical Vindice. He still hasn't got over that mess yet…_' Sol chuckle. Lilith had forgotten that Sol was with her the entire time they were watching their patron's memories. Sol's never silent for more than an hour. '_What?_' Lilith asks. '_Nothing much really. I tried to burn half of Italy before. Guess he still hasn't got over it_' Sol reply rather too casually. It's official; Lilith's mind is so abused right now.

* * *

><p><em>As one walks an animal trail, roar out, "O lion, o tiger!"<br>My spiritual homeland is on the other side the glowing sky  
>Is youth that fights as a chivalrous warrior<br>A being so very inexperienced that it is foolish?  
>O Father, I am still<br>Unable to protect one piece of love  
>So where is the truth in this transient world?<br>_

_Live as a butterfly, as a flower in a violently windy wasteland  
>My spiritual homeland dances and falls in the eternal spring<br>Even if my body is sullied, my chastity muddied  
>Please believe in the brocade of my spirit<br>O Mother, one day  
>Award me with your honor <em>

_As one walks an animal trail, roar out, "O lion, o tiger!" _  
><em>My spiritual homeland is the other side the glowing sky <em>  
><em>Youth that fights with noble intent at its root <em>  
><em>Is beautiful precisely because its time is short <em>  
><em>O Father, one day I <em>  
><em>Shall overcome you <em>  
><em>The truth of this esteemed world shall be there <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- So review? Is it too long? I try not to make the Grimoire Regalia sounded too serious though... Did I fail that bad! Let me know what you guys think!

The song that I use in this chapter is Yuukyou Seishunka (A Song For Chivalrous Youth) by Ali Project. The song is also from Code Geass first ending. I decided to use this song because the lyric as well as the song is ver powerful. I think it's perfect for the Grimoire Regalia. Go check it out!

Sorry that I had to cut some parts out. It would be too difficult for you guys to read if I didnt do it. But relax, I simply put the line for each patron so it should be fine. I think...


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N** – Today is Sunday. So that means it's official the last day of my school break. So I thought that I should at least give you this new chapter since I can only update again on next Friday or so. Very sorry about that. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and all. Sorry again for my stupid spellings and grammers.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I can dream right?

* * *

><p><em>One night dancing, like a fire of love that will not vanish<em>  
><em>I am calling your name on the Wuthering Heights<em>

_The moon also spills tears on this hill_  
><em>I am alone, as if frozen<em>  
><em>City lights flicker in the distance<em>  
><em>Today you live and teach<em>

_Dancing this evening will cause the stars to shatter_  
><em>I want to fall on you once more<em>

_So, remember_  
><em>Falling and embracing atop the hill<em>  
><em>Like a child who doesn't know disgrace<em>  
><em>Days gazed upon... <em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21<p>

Lilith opens her beautiful ruby eyes gently. The girl stifled a yawn as she tries to focus on her surroundings. She caught a rather simple wooden clock on the side table and groan when she saw the time. It's 7 in the morning. She usually wouldn't be awake around this early hour as she used to sleep in, but come to think of it, this is the first time she had slept so well for the longest time. Her mind and body felt really great. Lilith smile a little before deciding to get up. To her immense surprise, she couldn't lift her body! It was then she caught a sight of messy mop of brown hair under her chin. The girl gasped as realization kick in. Apparently Teru had shifted in his sleep and had somewhat ended on top of her. The boy looked so peaceful as he laid his head on her chest with his hands pressed against her stomach. Lilith glanced at him, a little entranced at his innocent face wordlessly before reaching out for him with her free hand in order to brush the loose strands of hair from his face.

"Mm…" Teru groan from the gentle contact before cuddling closer to her, clinging unto the smooth fabric of her half button shirt. "Lilith-chan…" He whimpered. He unconsciously wraps his arms around her waist and pulling Lilith closer to him. Lilith's eyes widen but at the same time, she felt something in her that she never feels before. It was warm and fluffy. "P-Please… Stay… With… Me" He mumbled sleepily. Is Teru dreaming of her? The thought made her smile as she continue to carefully lavish the sleeping Archangel. Yesterday the white Arcobaleno had prepare a room for each individuals but Heidi had convinced the others that they should sleep with a friend. After much fussing and yelling everyone finally agrees. Lilith asks whether Teru would like to spend some time with her and he somehow ended up sleeping on her bed. Angela and Tsumotu shared a room. Needless to say that she yells a lot. Tsumotu just laugh at her antics. Bella and Ryuuki didn't have any problem with sharing a bed or room. Sakura was a little shy sleeping with Valencino but he assures her that he will sleep on the floor so that she could take the bed. As for the Sin, they didn't show any problems. The two of them talk so much; Catching up on the other's lives until Teru feel asleep on the bed. Now back to the present. Lilith notice how deeply Teru was sleeping until after a few minutes later did she decides to finally get up. "Teru-kun…" She called his name in soft tone only to have it fall on deaf ears. "Teru-kun…" She repeated a little louder. The brunette merely groans in his sleep. Refusing to open his eyes as he buried his face deeper into her chest. The Sin's boss sighs; This would be very awkward for him. Lilith didn't feel embarrass the slightly. If anything, she enjoys feeling his warmth. But this is getting to irritate her.

"Teruyoshi…"

"Later… Reborn…" The brunette stated groggily. Lilith raised a brow in mild amusement before suddenly leaning forward.

"Teru-kun…"

"Don't… Leave… Lilith-chan"

"Teru-kun…"

"Don't…" Lilith sigh; This is never gonna work. Well, might as well try something new.

"You asked for it Teru-kun…" She whispers in his ear causing the boy to furrow his brows. Who was that? He's having such a nice dream about a certain girl and he refused to end it. Without warning, Lilith lean even closer and peck his lips ever so softly. It was feathery light and soft, only then she bit slightly on his lower lip. Causing the Archangel to yelp and awaken up. It was then memories of last night came rushing back to him as the young man immediately open his eyes and came face to face with Lilith herself. "So you're like Sleeping Beauty huh…?" The girl smirked teasingly as the brunette turned several shades of red horribly. Their faces were inches away from one another. There was also the important fact that he was literally on top of the girl, their bodies pressed tightly together and their limbs tangled firmly with one another. "Do you think that you can get up now? The others will wake up soon" The girl suddenly said as the Archangel finally notices that he was lying on Lilith's chest!

He pale and instantly sat up and scooting far away from the girl. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean it Lilith-chan!" The young Vongola boss rambles as he shifted uncomfortably. He accidently caught a glimpse of her red tattoo. His face turns to even darker shade of red. Lilith shrugged it off and merely sat up herself before wordlessly stretch her arms. "I-I'm really sorry Lilith-chan! I… Don't know… How"

"It's fine Teru-kun" Lilith cut him off as he glanced at the freaked out boy. "Though I'm guessing that you have a good night rest…" She continues, not bothering to hide her grin. "Err… Umm… G-Guess I was more tired than I thought…" Teru mumbled uncertainty. "W-We are at Vindicare and a-all…" "True. You look really peaceful in your sleep. Did you have any good dreams?" She asked feigning innocence as she abruptly remembers the boy calling out her name earlier. As predicted, the Archangel turned several shades of red before turning away from her. "Err… I… Umm…" He stammered. "I-I don't r-really remember a-any of it…" "Is that right…?" The girl continues on grinning. Teru bit his lip. Did his lower lip have a cut? There is no way that he was going to tell Lilith that he had a dream of her. His memories were a little blur but he remembers going on a picnic just the two of them. They were having a great time talking and laughing when Lilith suddenly announces that she was leaving.

The Archangel immediately grabs her hand and pleads for her to stay with him. Without thinking, he cupped her chin so softly making Lilith look directly in his warm eyes. She whispers his name as Teru slowly lean forward and gave her a loving kiss – The boy blush at the memory. He knew that it was just a dream but why the hell did it feel so real? "Y-Yeah… I c-can't remember a t-thing…" He stammered profusely, denying everything. Lilith merely chuckle under her breath understanding the boy great discomfort. "Well whatever. If you don't mind, I would like to use the bathroom first" "A-Ah, sure Lilith-chan…" Teru reply who was trying hard to control his blush. Lilith shook her head at his antics and got out of bed. Teru's mouth drop about a few kilometers down at what he saw. Lilith wasn't wearing anything except for her half button shirt and black silk panties. She didn't even wear her bra.

"Hmm? Is something the matter Teru-kun?" Lilith asks him knowing exactly what's wrong. Teru immediately scrunch his eyes tightly. "N-No! N-Nothing's wrong! D-Don't worry a-about me L-Lilith-chan!" He stuttered horribly. Damnit! He could literally feel his face is on fire. Lilith smirk at his discomfort and went to the bathroom. After hearing the bathroom door was locked only then Teru let out a sigh of relieve. Why or why did he fell asleep in Lilith's room? Never had the young boy ever dream about waking up on top of a girl. Teru grab the nearest pillow and press it to his face.

~In the bathroom…~

Lilith couldn't stop smirking like a Cheshire cat! It was so adorable how Teru would blush like that. That image will be forever engraved in her mind. Not only that, his lips were really smooth and soft; Amazing discovery! Sure it was her first kiss and technically, he didn't realize it but who cares? '_Do you know what this situation reminds me of?_' Sol suddenly spoke. To avoid Lilith snapping at her, she quickly answers her own question. '_A rabbit who is about to be devour by a freakin' carnivore_' Lilith roll her eyes. '_I'm not a cannibal Sol_' She retort mentally before stripping off her clothes. '_And that's another thing. Did you really have to be half naked when you slept? Poor guy might be traumatized_' Sol teased. '_Hey, I did not know that we would spend the night at Vindicare. If I do then I would have pack my clothes_' Lilith grumble and enters the shower.

~With Angela and Tsumotu…~

"...Shit?" Angela's brow twitch angrily as a red vein pop at her forehead. Sure at some point she had agreed to shared a room with the basketball freak because she didn't want to trouble the Juuichidaime but that doesn't gives the basketball freak the right to do this! Okay, so last night was pretty decent. Angela allowed Tsumotu to slept on the bed with her but before they fell asleep, she had set up a line between them; Threaten that she will castrate him if he ever crossed the line. Tsumotu merely laugh as his reply but she was satisfied that he got the idea. So without futher ado, they fall asleep. It was a peaceful slumber and Angela got to say, she felt happy when she woke up.

Only to be demolished at that _thing_ that was tightly holding her right hand. She didn't know how or why but it seems that Tsumotu was gripping her hand in his sleep and now refuse to let it go! He even dares to cross the line that she built! The nerve of him! Angela tries to pry his hand away but it was just too tight! So it's high time she wakes him up. Whether he likes it or not. "Wake the hell up basketball freak!" She scowls, flicking his forehead. All the sleeping Rain guardian did was groan a little before snoring back. "Wake up stupid!" She yells at him, shaking his shoulder roughly.

Still no effect. Angela gives up. Stupid basketball freak. She sighs and calm her raging heart beat. After a while Angela feels something. It was a nostalgic feeling. It was when her mother would always hug her lovingly back when she was still a child. It was very warm, comforting and she felt safe. She glances at her capture hand. The feeling was coming from there. The young silverette flush like a tomato. Her mother had said something like this before. Something about finding the one person that could make you feels that way when you grow up and stuff. Angela study Tsumotu sleeping face. Angela isn't anything like Sakura or Bella. She was rough and stubborn (That's what makes her and Lilith partners-in-crime) and she doesn't treat Tsumotu like all the other girls in their school who always flaunt around him. Not that she was jealous of course. But Tsumotu would always smiles patiently at her and never raise his voice at her. At some point, Angela half expected that Tsumotu would yell at her like her father would do. But never once did he ever do something like that. What a strange guy Tsumotu is. Well, that's Rain for you. Angela heaves another sigh before lying on the bed again. "I guess I can let it slip for today…" She yawns and grips back his hand.

~With Sakura and Valencino…~

Valencino was never interest in teddy bears before but now he founds something nice to cuddle. Yesterday was quite the surprise event for him. Learning about the Grimoire Regalia and meeting the Sin. He had a mental note to make sure that Sakura would always be by his side whenever Lilith's cloud guardian, Sanctus is around. Valencino only need a first glance to know that he's a player. The young Vongola Mist guardian didn't like it when someone else is trying to take what's his. He also understood something else too.

Lilith's second in command, Heidi, is not all the sweet sugar plum she is. There's something off about her. Valencino didn't mind whether he slept alone or shared a room but Heidi suddenly suggest that they should have a roommate. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. What could she have been up to? Valencino was about to decline the offer when Sakura has asked to him to be her roommate. This wasn't a surprise; Sakura is always comfortable with him than anyone else in the world. Beside her mother of course. So being the true mafia man he is, Valencino offer that he slept on the floor so that Sakura could sleep on the bed and save both of them from being awkward.

They talked quietly about the Grimoire Regalia and their reason for accepting their patron's offer of power before they said goodnight to each other. It was so good that they can talk just the two of them without their parent start separating them. He really missed the days that the two of them would just hang out together without anyone disturbing them. Why can't their parents get that information into their thick and egoistic mind? So anyway, back to the story. Valencino was sleeping due to the exhaustion from previous training from Requin.

The dude may be lazy and constantly bullied but whatever task he is doing; he always put a 110% in it. At some time in the night, while Valencino was sleeping, he felt that a body was next to him. That was strange. When he opens a half lidded eye, he smiles softly. Sakura was sleeping next to him on the floor. He guesses that she felt bad about letting him sleep on the floor. Silly girl; What a waste of bed. Not that Valencino was complaining though. Sakura snuggle close to his body for warmth. Valencino embrace the girl closely to his chest. Sakura purr in content. What a cute Cloud. He woke up the next day to find that Sakura was still in his arms. Her hands were on his chest and her face was pressed at his neck. He just found a really charming teddy bear to sleep with. Chuckling a little, Valencino kiss the girl's forehead lovingly. "…I wonder what dad would say if he saw me now… Kufufufufu"

~With Bella and Ryuuki…~

Bella and Ryuuki were the first paired to wake up! Since they do not harbor any feelings that are more than 'just friends', they didn't see any problem with sharing a room. While Bella was in the showers, Ryuuki was having a silent conversation with his patron. '_So Dawn, how many times did Sol-san have tried to kill you?_' He asks the eccentric woman. '_Sorry Ryuuki. I lost count already_' She laughs good heartedly. Ryuuki sweat drop. '_Okay…? So how come you 3 are extremely close?_' Ryuuki couldn't help but ask.

'_We may look like an odd trio but we're actually agreed from time to time! There this one mission where Roze save our ass and all she did was flirting!_' Ryuuki will never understand the power of women. '_So what is the Grimoire Regalia doing now?_' Dawn suddenly quiet down. '_What's wrong?_' Ryuuki ask worriedly. Usually she is always cheerful. '_Deciding whether what we should do with Sol…_' She said finally. Her voice sounded hurt and regret. '_What? Why? Did Sol-san do something?_' Ryuuki ask in surprised. '_Lying in never an option, so… Alright, I tell you. You guys weren't supposed to ask for Vindice help. It's too soon_' She sighs. '_Too soon? But we wanted to know 'bout you guys since you aren't telling us anything!_' Ryuuki argue.

'_There is a reason why we didn't tell you guys everything yet Ryuuki. Don't you ever heard the saying 'With great knowledge came great danger'? You're here now because Sol had suggest Lilith to go to Vindicare to learn about us and thanks to her battle with Eve, now the enemies knows about our extreme heralds; She's putting everyone at risk_' Dawn explained gravely. But if Sol didn't fight Eve then wouldn't that mean Lilith would die? It sounds like Dawn is saying that Sol did a bad thing. Sure, considering all the cruel things she did, Sol did save Lilith. '_So what are you guys gonna do to her? What's gonna happen to Lilith?_ Ryuuki ask quietly. '_Probably nothing. You saw what Sol is like; Against Sol, is suicide for one-on-one fight. Back then, the mafia needed a whole army just to fight her. The outcome is vague even if we did team up against her_' Dawn said. '_Is Sol-san is that extremely strong?_' The young Sun guardian asks in disbelieve. '_No… None of us are 'strong' or 'weak'. We're the same; No more and no less. It has always been that way. We don't have a leader because that wouldn't be right. Like Remillia always said, everything must be in balance_' Their conversation ended when Bella walks out of the bathroom fully dressed.

~At the Vongola mansion…~

Everything is going smoothly in the Vongola mansion today. The guardians of Vongola X was busy running around in the mansion giving reports to their beloved boss, going on various mission, or simply annoy one another. Their children were currently at school while their wives were shopping together. Now, a certain ex-perfect was currently making a report about his recent mission to the omnivore. Mostly about the bills that he intend to put on the Vongola X's tab. Mukuro and his missions would always costs a lot consider that they enjoy destroying their surroundings when they fight. It was quiet in his office just the way he likes it. He left a window open so that he could let the fresh air in and also to allow Hibird roaming around where ever he pleases.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Speaking of said bird, the little cute yellow puff ball enters his office and hovers around his head in circle. "What is it Hibird…?" Hibari asked without looking away from his paper. "Not Sakura! Not Sakura!" The bird chirped. Hibari frown slightly. What did Hibird just said? "Not Teruyoshi! Not Angela! Not Tsumotu! Not Ryuuki! Not Bella! Not Sakura! Not Valencino!" Now the Cloud guardian was just confused. Why his little pet is saying the children's name? What is it trying to state? Not Sakura? What about his daughter? As far as he knows, she is in school with the rest of the herbivore's children. Even that pineapple bastard's son.

Chrome wanted Valencino to attend to Namimori middle and Mukuro agrees because he likes the idea that the Skylark would be pissed to know that his son would attend to his precious school. Yup, he still enjoys pissing the hell out of little birdie. "…Where is Sakura, Hibird?" Hibari ask, offering his finger to the little guy. Hibird perch himself on his finger and ruffle his feathers before replying his master. "Sakura gone! All gone!" Hibari eyes widen with shocked. But his face remains stoic. The children are gone? Did they play hooky together? Surely his daughter would never do such despicable thing! "… When Hibird?" The Skylark demand. "Yesterday!" Hibird reply rather cutely. Yesterday? But yesterday was Sunday. He may not be at home that often but he knows that Sakura didn't step a foot outside of the house yesterday.

She was helping Kaori with the gardening the entire day. Unless… No, that just can't be possible. The pineapple bastard didn't sense anything wrong. The children were _not_ clones. Maybe Hibird were just a little tired from his outing. Hibari continue back with writing his report. So far, all of his mission was going on perfectly. That is until he came across a rather curious information. Hibari Kyouya is the leader of Foundation. An organization that study and under goes a lot of research about box weapon and just recently he found an ancient file containing a rather interesting type of box weapon. The file was created by a mafia famiglia that was long eradicated. It was hard to decipher the contain because it had been horribly burned but he managed to clear the contain of the text. The document describes about 7 unnatural box weapons.

These unusual box weapons cause massive destruction and were never shown in public. But their first and last appearance was an automaton that had destroys over 50 mafia famiglia headquarters in one single night. Hibari was intrigue with this information and proceed with obtaining more information regarding about these new box weapons. The report has finish. Hibari heave a tired sigh before exiting his office and went towards the omnivore's office. "Ah! Hibari-san! You came just in time! I was just about to ask someone to call you here!" Tsuna explain once he was in the office. All of the omnivore's guardians were also present. That means he must have summoned them because of something important. "Thank you Hibari-san. Your reports are always detail and perfect" He grins sheepishly which merely earn a 'hn'. "So why did you summon us to your office Tsuna?" Yamamoto begins. "Did something bad happened Juudaime!" Gokudera ask worriedly. Reborn pop out of nowhere and stand on Tsuna's messy table. "We have finally found the culprit who is responsible for the massacred of various small famiglia in Italy a few months ago and now the Vongola must capture her for integration" Reborn explain. "Her?" Yamamoto frowns. Reborn nodded. "You guys would be surprise. She's only a little girl of 12 years old"

* * *

><p><em>...Dancing on this evening will become a raging wind<em>  
><em>I want to continue flying in your dreams<em>

_Light that melts the darkness_  
><em>I want to search with you like old times<em>  
><em>For a heath flower blooming in a wilderness<em>  
><em>Before it withers up<em>

_One night dancing_  
><em>Like a fire of love that will not vanish<em>  
><em>I am calling your name on the Wuthering Heights<em>  
><em>I am calling your name on the Wuthering Heights<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- Suspense! I thought I should leave something for you guys to look forward to for next week. Stupid life-crushing-exams. Haih. I use the song Wuthering Height by Ali Project for this chapter. It's a classic song and full of passion and love. Though I can't say the same for the novel itself. The book is just so sad T.T But the song is about love so I say go for it~

So is this chapter too short or too long? Gah! I don't even know. To me this is short compare to all the chapters before. Please review so I know what you think alright?

Love is blooming slowly but surely. Will this effect the Grimoire Regalia? And what will become of Heidi? The Vongola have finally track her down and now in pursue of her. What will the Sin and Vongola XI react? Or better yet, how will Lilith deal with this problem? Tune in next time!


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N** – I'm back baby! WHOO! *Cough* Sorry about that. I'm just so happy that I could update again. Like usual, it's in the middle of the night and it just didn't feel right if I didn't update a chapter. I mean, you guys deserve something for the long wait! So here you go! A new chapter! Oh, and to **Soshi185**, thank you for your very detailed review!

Also, I have a question before we start with the show… What's a Beta reader? Yeah, I'm a noob at fanfiction. I was curious before but I was… Shy to ask you guys but if it could help with me story than where can I find this 'Beta reader'? I really appreciate your help alright? Oh, this is a long chapter so bear with me. So now, on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>...In the distant past<em>  
><em>These hands weren't wings<em>  
><em>But a pair of swords<em>

_On a bed of grass in the summer heat_  
><em>We breathed silently<em>  
><em>Like beasts<em>

_Now in loneliness and emptiness_  
><em>What do I do with my boiling blood?<em>  
><em>If I yearn for true strength<em>  
><em>Will I be led to it?<em>

_As my steel armor reflects, I go_  
><em>Following the soldier's dreams<em>  
><em>Remove the shield that covers the heart<em>  
><em>The border that can't be seen is right there<em>

_Even if you hear a voice from the depths of hell_  
><em>"The dawn is still far, far away"... <em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22<p>

How would you spend a warm and nice day? Going out for a picnic with your family? Dating with your lover? Singing at the backyard without a care in the world? Play some random musical instruments? Paint a beautiful scenery? Bake cookies and cakes? All of the above sounded lovely and sweet right? So you're probably asking right now what is Lilith doing in such a day? Simple; Locked behind her bedroom door, curtains are drawn to avoid the sunlight from entering and switch of all the lights. She then went to the bathroom and sat down; Staring at her reflection. Her left eye turn to onyx again. Why is Sol possessing her you ask? Well, they are having a life session and questioning! Since Sol is her patron, she thought that she should pass down to Lilith about some of the experience that she owns and how to solve an unexpected crisis if such situation ever occurs. Lilith didn't mind; She didn't have any missions or training for today anyway. Her mother was also away with Xanxus. It's just her and the Varia in the mansion. It's been 3 hours since their session had begun and they were still at it. At first Lilith feel ridiculous, talking to her own reflection but Sol assure her that when she talks, she will be using her own voice instead of Lilith so it wouldn't look like she's gone crazy or something. Oh, and it's been 3 days since she left Vindicare "Next: People always believe that violence won't solve anything. What do you say about this matter?" Sol questions. Her voice remains lyrical and serene. Lilith pauses to think of what she truly felt about the topic. "I think that you just didn't use enough violence to solve it" She answer. Lilith saw herself smile proudly. "Cool. Next one: If you're in a mall with tons of people what would you do?" Lilith shrugs.

"Leave; I hate places where there are a lot of people" "Hmm… I see. Next one!" Sol exclaim. So it's been on and on like that the entire day. Strangely, Lilith didn't even feel bored about this. Despite being a psychopath, Sol kinda acts, dare she say it? A mother to her. She protects her whenever Lilith needed (Unlike her mother who would hover around her everytime she fell down or hurt herself). Lilith was grateful for Sol being so understanding. Sol guided her even with her cryptic answers, it helps Lilith to stop and think rationally for once. Lilith loves Sol fashion sense and the woman was more than happy to teach her how to dress like a pure badasss. Lilith would always be amused by Sol's antics and crazy ideas. Though she never really try them all out. Sol was awesome. Sol knew about her herald secret hobby and thus, encourages Lilith to sing in the throne room which she would. Sol would listen quietly as Lilith strong voice echo throughout the hall. Afterwards Sol would remind her, "Lilith, power is not the only form of strength. Words can be too" Sol told her after Lilith finish singing. "Words?" Lilith question. "You mean like manipulate people with sugary words?" Sol nods her head.

"Yeah, sure. That too. There will be times when power is not enough, no matter how much you struggle. If such situation ever came across you, don't be afraid. Just… Use words" "…That's it?" Lilith said, unsatisfied. "Yup! But I don't think that would be necessary since you got me. No being is suicidal enough to challenge me of all people" Sol laughs in vain. In a day, the bond between the two women strengthens. Sol may be all powerful but she is burden with something. Although Lilith didn't know what that something is, she would like to help ease her burden. Sol is her first ever friend. She is her sister. She is her teacher. She is even her mother at some point. Strange how much this mysterious woman has become a huge part in her life. "So Sol, when can I use the box weapon?" The young girl asks her patron. "I suggest you use the box weapon as a secret weapon. Don't you just love it when everyone's mouth drop and look so stupid when they see that you're far from over yet? I know I do!" She sang. No sensible thoughts passed from her mind so Lilith asks the most natural question, "When exactly did you lose your mind?" Sol tugs Lilith's lips into a cruel smirk. "When? Dear little macaroon, I never did went psycho. I was born like this!" There was her answer. "Beside, psychopaths have more fun! Who wants to be normal and boring anyway" Sol continues. "…True" Lilith admit bluntly. So that's how Lilith spends the entire day. Talking with Sol and learning a bunch of stuff. She wonders if her other friends are also bonding with their patron. "Oh Lilith. It seems something going to happen tonight" Sol said suddenly. "What is it? Did Dawn saw something?" Lilith ask, quickly switch on her boss mode.

Now that they knew that Dawn could see into the future, it makes sense why they always consult her. "No… I still don't have the mood to see their faces" Sol replies bitterly. "Although I can't see the future, I have a special intuition. Much like Teruyoshi's Hyper Intuition only mine you could say, a Malign Premonition. I can sense if something bad is going to happen very, very soon" She explains. "Can you tell what kind of threat will this be?" Lilith demand. Sol shook Lilith's head. "No… It's blurry. Like someone is blocking the image. Best if you keep your guard up; There might be some surprises" Sol muses. The evening sun was just at the horizon. The two girls were exchanging opinions about the colour pink when they both were interrupted by a knocking. "Lilith, honey…" It was Tristiatina. Sol quickly left while Lilith scrambles to open her curtains before opening the door. "Yes mum?" Lilith smile weakly. Tristiatina return the smile with her own. "I was wondering if you like to join me with a series-marathon tonight? Your father and the rest of the Varia had left so I thought that it would be a wonderful opportunity since we won't be disturbed" Tristiatina explains.

"What series?" Lilith asks cautiously. She prayed that her mother isn't planning on watching some sappy girlie drama series. Tristiatina smile mischievously. "It's True blood, dear" Lilith fist pump the air. "Sweet! In that case, I'll gladly join!" She exclaimed. It's been a while since she watched True blood. It's her favourite drama of all times! Lilith had a feeling that Sol would also very much enjoy the series. Lilith changed into her pajamas and hurried to the living room. The pillows were sprawl all over the floor and sofa. The lights had been dimmed a bit. Making the atmosphere feels eerie. Tristiatina soon came, carrying 2 buckets of popcorns. She too had changed into her pajamas. "What season are we gonna watch Mum?" Lilith took a bucket of popcorn from her. "The entire 5 seasons. Starting from season 1 to season 5" Awesome! An-all-night-sleepless-party! They switch off the lights as the series starts. Sol possesses Lilith's body again when Lilith told her about the series. A good way to pass the night, Lilith had suggested. Sol took the offer without so much of a fight. And so it begins. They didn't notice the time passes; Both mother and daughter (And patron) we engrossed in the series. Plus the whole thing was uncensored! Makes it even more fun.

Xanxus would occasionally call Tristiatina just to check up on them. Her mother would reply with a swift "We're fine" and hung up afterwards. It was the final episode of the season first by midnight. The series shows how the first villain, a monster name Maryann was killed. The moment her head was ripped apart Lilith's tattoo burns her chest. She hisses softly due to the pain. An image of the smiling Heidi flashes in her mind for a second. "_What the hell was that?_" She growl mentally. "_Your room. Now_" Lilith obeys Sol's command. Lilith told her mother that she needs to go to her room to grab an extra pillow. She rushed out of the living room before Tristiatina could even say anything. Sol told her to switch on her laptop after she had locked the door. So Lilith took out her laptop from the drawer and quickly opens it. An e-mail was sent to her from an anonymous. She clicks the e-mail icon once and the e-mail open.

_Good evening L-chan!_

_I am your client that Vanilla-chan had arranged to meet you soon this week. She gave me your e-mail address before if I should ever feel the need to ask you a couple of questions regarding our meeting. Anyway, I just thought that you should know something important. Whether or not that you have learned about this mission I do not know. I simply wish to return the favour to Vanilla-chan since she was so nice to go on an ice-cream date with me. So I will get right to the point now. This is a very difficult piece of information that I had manage to obtain but I am willing to share it with you for free. The Vongola had captured a young girl around the age of 11 to 15. Her descriptions are long white hair and brownish grey eyes. Sounds familiar, no? Apparently they have evidence that this girl is the suspect of the small mafia families massacred a few months ago. I do believe that L-chan should look into this matter._

_From: Lord of Marshmallows _

Lilith anime sweat drop. Who in the world is Lord of Marshmallows? She guessed that this 'Vanilla-chan' is Heidi. Heidi was smart to conceal her true name from this person. So the Vongola had captured a young girl? The descriptions fit to be Heidi. Damn it. Is it really her? Lilith thought that she had told her to knock the massacred off. How the hell did the Vongola find her? Her cell phone rang. It was Cain. She flipped her phone, "What is it Cain?" "Err, we got a little problem boss; Heidi is missing" He admit nervously. "How?" Lilith asks in a low voice. "We just found out that Heidi never reach home. She was buying some groceries from a nearby market when she was shot by a sleeping dart. A group of men grab her into a black car and drove off. That is all what we saw before she was completely passed out; We didn't managed to locate her location in time or even the logo of the family" Cain reported regretfully. "I know where she is. The Vongola kidnapped her" Lilith said through gritted teeth. "WHAT!" Cain exclaims in disbelieve. This is a serious problem. How the hell is Lilith suppose to rescue Heidi from the Vongola without revealing her identity. Is this why the Varia had gone to the Vongola headquarters in Italy? "_Calm down Lilith. We will rescue Heidi without exposing your identity_" Sol sooth Lilith's troubled mind. "_All we need is a really, super cool stealthy plan. I gotta warn you though Lilith; I'm never the one on making plans let alone am I stealthy! But we will get Heidi back. So no worries_" Sol adds with a light tone but it manages to calm Lilith down a little

~Meanwhile with Heidi~

Heidi opens her eyes with a groan. A wave of headache attacks her mind once she was fully awake. She pressed a hand to her head. "Urgh… What happened? I remember that I was walking home when I suddenly feel very sleepy…" Heidi blinked her eyes a couple of times and rummage in her skirt pocket for cell phone. She was surprise that her cell phone was not with her. She quickly checks for her box weapon but it was missing too. And so was her ring. Heidi soon began to scan the room that she was in; It was a simple master bed room except that there is no window at all. The door suddenly clicked open and 3 men enter. At the left was a man with silver hair and a scowl on his face, on the right was a black hair man with a polite smile and a scar on his chin and last at the centre was a brunette man with warm brown eyes. Yep, you know who they are. "Hello there. It's good that you have awaken" The brunette man said first. Heidi eyed the trio carefully and curiously. She knew these people. This is Vongola Decimo with his right hand man and guardian. In short, this is her boss's family. Just then, a realization hit her like how a piano would fall on a person from a thirty story height building. She had been kidnapped by the Vongola! Lilith would surely skin her alive now. Oh, the horror! "Please don't be alarm; I just want to ask you a couple of question young miss" Vongola Decimo assures her. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. On my left is my friend and right hand man, Gokudera Hayato and my other fried, Yamamoto Takeshi. Will you grace us with your name young miss?" Tsuna ask Heidi with a warm smile. Heidi didn't reply him; She was too busy thinking of a plan to escape soon. It was damn obvious on what Lilith would do. She would make an attempt to rescue her. That's why Heidi needs to get out fast before Lilith's identity would be put on a great risk here.

"Tch, don't you ignore the tenth kid! Answer him!" Gokudera shouted at Heidi. Heidi glares at him wordlessly. "Ma, ma Gokudera. Maybe you shouldn't scare the little girl. After all, we may have captured the wrong suspect" Yamamoto smiles. Heidi finds so weird that these 2 men remind her of Angela and Tsumotu. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, I think it would best if you leave us for now. I'll call you guys later alright?" Tsuna said. They both nodded and left the room. Now it was just Heidi and Tsuna. "Forgive me for kidnapping you young miss. Like I said earlier, I just want to ask you some question" Tsuna repeated. Heidi continues to remain mute. "Ah, you're probably thirsty!" The Vongola Decimo suddenly exclaimed. He went to the cupboard and took a bottle of clear water. He then pulls up a chair infront of Heidi. He offer Heidi the water bottle but she shook her head. "Don't worry; It's not poison" Tsuna said. "Thank you but I'm not thirsty" Heidi spoke. Tsuna smile that Heidi finally decides to speak to him. "But still I insist. You have a pretty voice I must say" He reply. Heidi took the water bottle from his patient hand. "I would like to get down to business now young miss and I hope that you will answer my questions my honestly" Tsuna said in a business-like tone. "Are you gonna torture me?" Heidi asks calmly, not betraying any emotion. "No. I won't torture children – It's simply inhumane" The man reply sternly. The idea of torture sickens him to no end.

The image of Lilith lying on the white bed broken and wrapped in bandages still haunts him. She was so young and the torture would surely leave a scar on her. "As you probably know by now, we have confiscated your ring, box weapon and also box animal while you were asleep as a precaution. Please tell me which families do you belong to?" Tsuna ask. Heidi suddenly went mute again. She looks down on the floor, suddenly finding it interesting to stare at her shoes. "Young miss please corporate with me. Are you the one responsible who massacred the small mafia families a few months ago?" No answer. "Who do you work for?" None. "What is your purpose in destroying the mafia families?" Still silence. "How come did you manage to be drag into this dark world?" You get the idea already. Tsuna sigh in expiration. "I'm trying to help you young miss. I believe that this is all a mere misunderstanding. This isn't the first time that my guardians have made a mistake. You have a bright future ahead of you young miss. Don't jeopardize that. I intend to prove that you are innocent. So please let me help you" The man pleaded.

"I heard quite a lot about you Vongola Decimo" Heidi said with a blank voice. "You're compassionate and show mercy even to your enemies. You are very powerful despite of your nature. The Vongola work with the Arcobaleno and your ex-tutor is the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn" Tsuna widen his eyes slightly but then smile. "Wow, you nail my personality right down young miss. But tell me, how do you so much about me but I know nothing of you?" Since Heidi couldn't think of any plans on escaping right now, might as well buy some time. "I am the second in command in the family that I serve. It's natural that it is my job to learn about various mafia families" Heidi said a piece of truth. "I see. Did your boss force you into his family and massacred other families?" Tsuna frown upon this. "Nope! I join the family in my own free will and oh, big sister is my boss" The snow white hair girl explains. _Her big sister is her boss? _Tsuna thought. "What about that red marking on your hand?" He question. He had examined it while Heidi was sleeping. The words didn't make sense at all but it definitely had something to do with lust. Heidi rubs her tattoo subconsciously.

"This is an oath of loyalty to our boss. Every boss's guardian has each" _So that means there are 7 guardians of the 7 sins_ "Why did your boss order you to destroy other mafia families? What is your goal?" Tsuna try to control his voice so that it won't sound like he is raising his voice at the girl. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. Heidi scratches her head sheepishly. "Actually… Big sister told me to stop destroying mafia families when I swear loyalty to her. I massacred the families before I join her family" She explains with a sweet smile. When Tsuna saw the smile, an image of the smiling Byakuran immediately pop in his mind.

Tsuna realized that they share the same kind of smile. From the previous statement, the girl had admitted that it was here who massacred the various families. But does she have to be an enemy? Maybe she had been brain wash. So far she isn't lying to him. He needs to discuss this with his guardians. Tsuna got up and excuse himself. Once he was out of the room, Gokudera lock the door from the outside. "How did it go Juudaime?" He asks. Tsuna sigh. "She won't tell me anything. But she did answer some of my questions truthfully. She is the second in command of her family and each of her fellow guardians own a mark based on the 7 sin" Tsuna explain to his Storm and Rain guardians. The rest of his guardians were at Japan. Reborn suddenly appear out of nowhere and sat on his shoulder. "Hibari had filed a report about the girl back in Japan; Not much is known about her. She kept her life very discreetly" The Spartan Arcobaleno told them. "Ah, I see. I'll read it later" "You better get some answers from that girl Dame-Tsuna, if you want to prove her innocence. Otherwise the Varia will take over the integration" Reborn warn his ex-student. Tsuna nodded firmly. Varia style integration could be classified as a tame style of torture. Tsuna didn't want the girl to be integrated by the Varia. He needs to make the girl talk before he had to rely on the last resort.

~With Lilith and the Sin~

Lilith had ordered her guardians to surround the Vongola headquarters once they reach at the compound. They each wore their mask and wait patiently for Lilith commands. Lilith was there with them. If she simply directs her guardians from the side line, there may be a chance that the Vongola will suspect some things. Lilith too, wore a simple mask and hides her tattoo. Sol had taught Lilith and her guardians that they could contact each other mentally via the tattoos. "_Alright, so do you guys remember the plan?_" Lilith asks them once last time. "_Yes, boss_" They reply in harmony. Lilith sighs nervously. "_You better hope that this works Sol_" She adds. Sol giggles. "_Trust me little macaroon. This will work! If it doesn't, I could always take over_" Lilith ignores the psychotic woman for a moment. The rescue mission begins now!

~With Heidi. Again~

Tsuna kept asking Heidi a couple of questions, hoping that she will slip her tongue and reveal something. But the girl was clever than she look. When Tsuna ask something, Heidi would divert the question with a riddle for an answer. So far, Tsuna sense that she didn't lied. If this kept up, the Varia would get really impatient and would storm into the room. Tsuna pleaded with the girl, he wanted to help her but she remains cool and sweet. As if Tsuna was playing with her. Gokudera and Yamamoto offer to take over the integration for a while but he politely decline their offer. It had been 20 minutes since their integration started. Even until now the girl refused to tell her name. "Don't you have a family young miss? Surely you want to go home to them?" Tsuna kept trying. Heidi smile bitterly at the word 'family'. Like she had one. Before she met Lilith, she was an orphan in a cruel adoption centre. She ran away and lives on her own in the streets. That was where she learns how to fight for her safety and learn how to support herself. When she reaches 12, her life had been stable and it was when she enrolled herself to school.

It was difficult at first but she struggle hard and managed to do well in her studies. She even made some normal friends. She didn't know what family meant until she met Lilith. The raven hair girl thought her a lot about trusting in others, improving her fighting skills but most of all, gave her a family where she belongs. Lilith didn't mind Heidi calling her big sister because she knew that she is the only thing that is close to a sister to her. And in a way, she treated Heidi like her own little sister. The other Sin guardians also treated her like she was their own siblings too. Heidi will gladly die for Lilith because not only that she is her 'big sister', but also her rage is like a pride. That night, drench in cold rain, Heidi had decided to follow her. _This is getting nowhere_ Tsuna thought. _There must be a way that she can open up to me_. Both were lost in their own thoughts when the ground suddenly shook violently. "What's going –" The door flung open and Gokudera enter with a serious expression.

"We're under attack boss!" He exclaimed. Both Heidi and Tsuna froze for different reason. Tsuna was frozen because of the safety of his subordinates in the mansion whilst Heidi couldn't move 'cause she knew that Lilith was definitely pissed off. "I'm dead…" She squeaks. The men whip their head towards her. "Looks like your family is coming for you brat!" Gokudera scolded her before turning to his boss. "What should we do Juudaime?" Tsuna quickly thought of a plan that could avoid any bloodshed in the short amount of time given to him. "Tell Yamamotu-kun as well as the Varia not to harm the girl's family. I'll join them soon and try to talk to these people" Tsuna told him. Gokudera nodded once and quickly left. "You should've warned him not to underestimate my boss Vongola Decimo" Heidi suddenly spoke up again. "Boss is very fussy when it comes to mission. She always makes sure that it never ever goes wrong" "I don't know who I am dealing with young miss. I would want both my family and yours to come to a temporary peace so that I could discuss with your boss about this. I don't want to be your enemy young miss" Tsuna told her and excuse himself. Making sure to lock the door behind him. The Varia was the first group to spring into action when they first realized that the headquarters were under attack.

* * *

><p>Under Squalo's brilliance tactics (Yes, I'm being sarcastic XD) he order them to spilt up individually to face the enemy before the Decimo's brats show up. The lower subordinates were running around to give back up or aids when necessary. Levi was the first one to meet one of the Sin guardians. He was searching for the enemies at the west wing when he was knock down by a strong force all of the sudden. Lightning sparks all over the place. Nero himself appears before him. Wearing his uniform proudly. His expression was hidden behind the mask. He didn't hold any weapon nor did he summon his box animal with him. It was his roller blades. There were black colour but the strange thing about the roller blades were instead of wheels, it had pointed protrusion coming down from the bottom and it hovers instead of rolling. Pure thunder flames were emanating from the roller blades. The roller blades were his sole weapon. "Bastard!" He bellowed and engages a fight with Nero.<p>

Squalo was responsible to notify Xanxus about the surprise attacks, where ever he is. He was running to the meeting room when he suddenly senses a killer aura around him. He instantly listen to his instincts and draws out his box weapon. The moment he summon his shark for attack, a black jaguar slam itself at the shark and causes an explosion. "Voi! That was a cowardly move!" He yells. Using his sword, he slices the smoke away from his view. The sound of hands clapping slowly becomes clearer. A young man wearing a mask with black spiky hair and black clothes that look like some sort of uniform approach him from behind. The jaguar, Duelist leaps beside him. "You looking for a fight brat! I'll make you wish that you regret challenging me!" Squalo shouted at Sanctus. The Cloud guardian calmly took out his box weapon and draws out his weapon; A black curve scythe with razor sharp teeth attached at the blades that the tips were purple. Slinging the scythe at his shoulder, Sanctus raises a finger and beckons Squalo. Purposely taunting him. A red vein popped at the Varia second in command's forehead. "Voi! You stupid, cocky brat! I'll slice you to pieces!"

The Varia Storm guardian had fallen into an illusion based trap. Said man was taking his time searching for the enemy when he came across a stranger at his pathway. The young man had smooth yet short spiky reddish hair and was wearing a mask. He was wearing a black colour uniform with both of his hands in his black pants. "Well, well, looks like the enemy had walk straight to the prince. This makes my job a lot easier… Ushishishi" Bel smirks and draws out a couple of his knife that was coated with his flames. Dio, Lilith's Mist guardian summons his weapon, a long lean staff with double attached blades at the end. Without warning, Dio slice the air in front of him in a perfect arc. It rips open to reveal a burning lava world. The atmosphere suddenly turns very hot as if they were really in the world. The game of Cat and Mouse begin.

The north wing of the Vongola headquarter was badly destroy thanks to two individuals battling against each other. Cain spins his silver axe before smoothly thrust towards to his opponent, Lussuria. The Sin's Rain guardian was assign to fight the Varia Sun guardian by Lilith. He was wearing his mask like his friends. Lussuria blocks his attack with his punch. "Such brute strength~!" He giggles. A cold shiver ran down Cain's spine. _What is up with this guy! _Cain wondered. Wanting a huge distance between them, he calls out his box animal. A female killer whale by the name of May rise up and stood protectively infront of her master. Cain took a deep breath. Time is almost running out.

If you aren't specialized to fight against illusion, the best way to beat a Mist guardian was to tear apart his illusion until he reveal himself. That was what Bolverk doing right now. Fran was hiding from him while at the same time, tossing illusionary weapons to Bolverk. Illusion they may be, it attacks not physically but mentally. Lilith had thought them how to harden their mind against illusion if they want to keep their beloved sanity. Wearing a black claw like gloves that is his primary weapon, Bolverk destroy Fran's endlessly illusion one by one. "Strange-san, you sure are stubborn. Why don't you just surrender already?" Fran monotone voice rings around Bolverk. The Sin's Sun guardian remains silent. Lilith had told them to use their Sin if it really is necessary. Right now, Bolverk was confidence that he could withstand Fran's attack until time was out.

* * *

><p>Now that Heidi was alone, she figures that she could escape under the commotion cause by the Sin but before she could get out of the bed, Tsuna had return once more but this time wearing his X gloves. Heidi couldn't help but said, "Too much to handle?" Tsuna smile at the little girl's cheekiness despite of the current situation. "My guardians have aid the Varia in engaging the enemy. Your friends aren't making it easier for us. They refuse to listen to me" Tsuna told her. Heidi scratches her chin thoughtfully. She has no idea what Lilith's plan is. It was usually Heidi who made their plans; Her boss merely okays it. With Lilith calling the shot, Heidi couldn't simply act on her own or not she will mess everything up. "Have you come across with Big sister? You need to talk to her if you want to cease their attack" Heidi offer. "None of my guardians nor I had come across any female enemy. I'm sorry" The Vongola Decimo reply. Heidi arches her eyebrow in total curious.<p>

"Why are you apologizing? We're the one who's causing chaos for the Vongola!" The brunette man smile. "Despite the suspicion my guardians and ex-tutor felt towards you, I know that you don't want to fight with us if you can help it. You must be very worry about your family" He muses and ruffles the girl's hair. Heidi was startle with his action. He kneels down in front of the Sin Storm guardian. "I need your help young miss. I don't want to harm you or your friends. Will you accompany me so that you may pacify them?" Tsuna pleaded. _Is this guy really a mafia don? _Heidi wondered. He is too nice to be in this dark world. The door once again opens. Both of them thought that maybe it was some lower subordinates to report to the Decimo. But how wrong they were. The Varia boss himself decides to show up.

"Xanxus? What are you doing here?" Tsuna ask, getting up to face the bigger man. "Isn't it obvious trash? I'm taking over the integration since you're too busy playing nice" He snorted. Tsuna's eyes widen at this. "You're supposed to aid your own men to cease the attacks. Let me handle the integration" He adds sternly. The Varia boss narrows his eye at him. "Are you stupid? Those brats won't stop until they find her. We need to get as much information from her before they arrive here in another minutes. By any means necessary" The Vongola Decimo stood protectively in front of Heidi. "I can't allow you to do that Xanxus. I won't let you torture her" Said the angered man. "Who said I'm going to torture her scum? Move before –" A sudden black explosion erupted from behind him, surprising the people inside the room.

Both men immediately guard themselves. They were very surprise that the enemy have found this room so quickly. This room was one of the secret rooms in the headquarters. No one outside of the Vongola should know about the hidden passages and rooms. The enemies were more dangerous than they estimated. They waited for the smoke and dust to dissipated, there standing tall in front of a giant hole was a young black hair girl. She was wearing a long jacket that was zipped upwards, a black miniskirt and black knee high heels. Not to mention the mask that she had on her face. A black hand gun was aimed straight at them while her other hand was holding a blade horizontally under the gun. "That must be your Big Sister" Tsuna guessed, eyes never leaves the girl. "Err… Yeah" Heidi mumbled. Xanxus snap from his trance and draws out his own guns, aiming at her. "Move and I'll shoot you trash" He growls.

* * *

><p>Lilith was stuck. Ok, so she had found Heidi but she was hoping that she was alone so it will be a hell lot easier for her. But no, fate enjoys tormenting her. Not only is Teru's dad was with her but Xanxus? Great. What now? '<em>Ain't this a bitch?' <em>Sol murmured. '_Any idea how we're suppose to get Heidi without injuring them too much?'_ Lilith asks her patron hopefully. '_What do you think?'_ Sol replies sarcastically. "Umm, excuse me miss" Tsuna said suddenly, gaining the attention of Lilith/Sol. "I would advise you to listen to me for a moment before you do anything… Harsh. So would I please have a moment of your time?" Tsuna ask politely thought he still kept his guard up. '_Hell no, human. We ain't got no time! You gave your guardians 2 hours to distract the Vongola, Lilith. This mission must end exactly in 2 hours. More than that everything will start to go wrong' _Sol reminds her herald. "I would like to discuss this matter with you. I'm sure that we can settle this misunderstanding without adding any more fighting from both famiglia" Tsuna continue.

Lilith sighs sadly in her mind. _I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-san_. And with that, Lilith began shooting at Xanxus first before Tsuna. The two men were prepared for any sudden attack so they block her attack easily. Lilith focuses on Xanxus first. She needs to immobilize him at all cost. If he teams up with Tsuna then they would be a hell of an opponent. Lilith had assured Sol that she can handle the mission without her help. The young Wrath took a quick peek into the future before lunging herself for an attack. She saw that Xanxus was going to fight without a plan of any sort so she out maneuver him like a snake before stabbing him deep at his waist, making sure to avoid any organ. Xanxus groan and angrily looks up to her.

"You bitch –" A knee was thrust into his stomach making him arch downwards. Lilith raise her other leg high in the air and slam his back down. Now for Tsuna. She did an over flip on him while firing rapidly. Sky flames ignite on the Vongola boss's head. He shields himself from Lilith's firing with a black mantle. Seeing this, Lilith quickly seize a chance; She flips forward and catches Tsuna with her legs since he was standing. But the man didn't fell on the ground like how she had planned so she shoot at the ground multiple times, creating a small earthquake. Tsuna uses his hands as boosters and went towards Lilith. She jump in midair again to fires a volley of bullets, follow by a powerful shot as the finishing touches. While they were fighting, Lilith didn't use her Sky flame; Too risky so Sol's lends her flame for her.

When Lilith landed on some distance from Tsuna, Heidi appears from behind her. "We need to retreat Big Sister" She said seriously. Lilith nodded silently and tossed Heidi's confiscated box weapon, box animal and ring. 2 hours is up. Quickly slipping into her ring, Heidi summons her box animal. A black monster male anaconda stood between the 2 girls and Tsuna. The snake wasn't like a normal anaconda. It was larger and longer than normal. "Cover us Framboise!" Heidi said. Even in heated battle, Tsuna couldn't help but sweat drop. Isn't Framboise a French sweet delicacy? That precise moment, the snake opens his mouth wide and dash to the man. Tsuna grab his mouth in attempt to stop the animal from devouring him. Framboise had succeeded in pushing Tsuna out of the building with it strength. As he fell down out of the building, he quickly regains his position and hovers in the air. The giant snake and the two girls suddenly vanish. Tsuna then reenter the room and proceed in helping the Varia boss. After a quick examine, Tsuna was relieve that Xanxus wasn't injured to badly. His pride is another thing though…

* * *

><p>Lilith and Heidi ran as far away as possible from the Vongola headquarters. The girls went to rendezvous with the others. As they arrive, the guys were already waiting for them. They were bruise but not wounded. "Heidi!" Cain called out in relieve and gave her a bear hug, raising her off the ground. "Yik!" She squeaks in surprise. Her box animal, Framboise raise up behind her. "Alright, alright. I'll put you down now" Cain huffed. "We were so worry about you, you know" Bolverk said beside Nero.<p>

"That was clumsy of you Heidi; Honestly, have you heard of a second in command getting caught because of a sleeping dart? That's just sad" Teased Sanctus. His black jaguar, Duelist was cleaning himself up. All of the guys had removed their masks. "Muu… Why are you so mean to me Sanctus?" Heidi pouted. Sanctus merely shrugs and gave her a chivalrous grin. Framboise wrap himself around the males, almost as he was giving a hug. Except he could actually kill them as he was suffocating the hell out of them. "Aw, look! Even Framboise is so happy to see you guys!" Heidi giggles. "Gak! Heidi! Control your snake!" Dio choke out. "Let them go Framboise. Guys don't like to be hug by snakes" Heidi said. Framboise release them and slither back to his beloved owner. Lilith removes her mask last and sighs.

She could feel the effects of using Pride kicking in now. "…Boss?" Nero asks her. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. A good night rest will be best" She reply. "I'm so sorry Lilith!" Heidi suddenly apologized. "You had to go so much trouble just to rescue me and now, the Sin will surely be hunted by the Vongola!" He eyes were widen with tears. Lilith didn't say anything at first. She ruffles her long hair. "That's family for you. Suck it up" She told her little sister. Heidi beams and proceeds to wipe her eyes. "Let's go home guys. Heidi, I want you to stay with Dio for the time being. I don't you to be on your own for a while. It's that okay with you Dio?" Lilith turns to her Mist guardian. "Fine by me. It's nice to have a company once in a while" He shrug. Lilith decides that they should retire for the night. After making sure that all of her guardians were safely at home, only then Lilith return to her room. She slipped into her room in stealth mode. The raven hair girl changes her clothes and lay down on the bed. Tomorrow's gonna be an insane day.

* * *

><p><em>...Songs pour in from beyond the heavens<em>  
><em>And I receive my blessing<em>

_As my steel armor reflects, I go_  
><em>Pursuing the warrior's path<em>  
><em>Let go of the bond that traps those thoughts<em>  
><em>Will these muddy footprints ever dry?<em>

_Charge ahead as the black stallions neigh bravely_  
><em>You, the forefathers of that beautiful country<em>  
><em>Being thrown into endless battles<em>  
><em>Until your soul is possessed with the soul of truth<em>

_Another me calls out to myself saying_  
><em>"Everything begins here"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- Sorry if the fight scene wasn't so epic. Please cut me some slack. I got late night tuition today so I'm kinda hazy but I did give my 110% when writting this to you guys! I sincerely hope you like it! The song that I use is King Knight by Ali Project. It's also an OST of the famous anime/game .Hack/Roots. I never really watch the anime but I love the songs. It tells you of a great king and his duties. That was what I thought of for Lilith.

Although the Sin had succeed in rescuing their lovely second in command, they had also invited some unwanted trouble. Now the Vongola know about their existence. The Sin would have to be extra caution more than ever now. Their activites would be absolutely restrcited. It was just a matter of time anyway. But the rescue mission effect their boss the most. Although it is not publically known, it was clear that Lilith had betray the Vongola that night. How will she face the Vongola XI now? Tune in next time to find out! Good night and thanxs for reading!

Please send me your reviews people 'cause it is always appreciated! XD


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N **– Yes! I have succeeded in updating this chapter! Damn… I almost stay up all night to finish it but it's fine because it's for you dear readers! So I'm searching for a Beta Reader. If any of you is a Beta Reader then please, I seriously need your help =.=' I can't correct my story 100%. The least I can do is to minimize the errors.

Alright, that is all! I hope you enjoy today's new chapter! And again, I apologize for the stupid mistakes and spellings!... Please go easy on me T.T

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I do then Byakuran would be Vongola Decimo and Tsuna would be the Millifiore boss!

* * *

><p><em>You came into my room<em>  
><em> With poison on your lips, didn't you? <em>  
><em> It seems as though my mind and body<em>  
><em> Both dissolve with your kiss<em>  
><em> I hate myself at 19 years old<em>  
><em> I hate myself at 19 years old<em>

_ I feel like I'm going to be sick_  
><em> Even though your heart is so beautiful<em>  
><em> Why do you kiss me<em>  
><em> Who can't even do a single thing at all? <em>  
><em> I hate these days of being 19 years old<em>  
><em> I hate my face at 19 years old<em>...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22<p>

As soon as Lilith enters her inner world, she excuses herself from Sol and promptly left the throne hall to meet with Teru to tell him about the event that had happened. Sol watches with great amusement as Lilith half ran to meet Teru. "I wonder how little macaroon is going to solve this annoying problem with the Vongola" She said to herself as she toys with the Sky Mare ring on her palm.

The moment was in her favour as the Vongola XI had gather at Tsumotu's inner world for a picnic. "Yo Lilith! We're gonna call you but you came just in time! Do you want your sandwich with peanut butter or not?" Angela greeted her. Lilith stops her tracks and pause to think for a brief moment. "Got any black pepper sauce?" Bella grab a bottle of black pepper sauce and wave it at Lilith. "Awesome, lets dig in – Hey wait!" Lilith step her foot down angrily. "Is something wrong Lilith?" Tsumotu chew his sandwich in a mouthful. So Lilith sat with them and told everything about her rescue mission. The Vongola XI was surprise as fuck. "You guys attack the Varia and also fought with my dad?" Teru ask, his eyes widen like saucers. Lilith nodded regretfully. "Kufufufufu… No wonder I felt as if I met Heidi before" Valencino adds in. "I saw my dad's report about her before" Lilith look away. She knew that she had offended the Vongola XI by hurting their parents. They must've hated her now. Not that she was surprise. Teru and his friends suddenly felt a sudden dark aura around them and it was coming from none other than Lilith. She got up without another word and turn around the leave Tsumotu's inner world. "L-Lilith-chan! Where are you going!" Teru ask as he too, got up.

He was worried about her sudden mood change. "Home. I'm tired and Sol is calling me" Was the cold reply. Teru sense that she was lying about Sol calling her back. He called out to her but it all fall on deaf ears as Lilith exit from the world to her throne hall. "That wasn't exactly nice Lilith" Sol said to her. "They have all the rights to be mad at me. After all, my act could be consider a betrayal to them" Lilith reply, trying to sound casual. "I don't know whether or not this would cheer you up. Mostly this will just sadden you but I think that it's necessary that you should know" Sol said to her herald. Lilith sighs. "Sol, whenever you gave me a news, their mostly bad than good" She grumble. "Is it that obvious? Well anyway, rescuing Heidi was just phase one. You will have to do things that will cause a lot of misunderstanding while in reality, you are actually doing something for a good cause. Tomorrow will be phase two" Sol told her. The queen was actually sad for her herald. She didn't want to bring pain to Lilith because in a way, she cares Lilith like her daughter. And also, they were on the same boat. "What's phase two?" Lilith dares to ask the woman. Sol raises her hand and show Lilith the Sky Mare ring.

* * *

><p>Lilith woke up the next day by a text message. It was from Lord of Marshmallows himself.<p>

_Good morning L-chan! I hope you are looking to our appointment today as I am. The location is 'Sweet Sweet Wonderland' at approximately 2 p.m. We will have so much fun!_

Again, Lilith sweat drop. Lilith couldn't help but wonder if she will meet a living marshmallow in human size. She really has to warn Heidi not to talk to strangers that she met on the street. The annoying sharp pain in her heart was still lingering around but she tries her best to ignore it. You know, she doesn't even feel bad about stabbing Xanxus, she just hated that in the Vongola XI's eyes, especially Teru's, that she's a traitor to them. Whatever her next move is based on them now. If they decide to spill it to their parents, well, Lilith would no longer acknowledge Vongola as her family anymore. Her only choice is to run obviously. Whatever the case is, she will not abandon the Sin. And so after she shower and deem that she was decent enough, Lilith descends to see whether or not the Varia had return. She was kinda hoping that the dining hall would at least be quiet but hell, she was wrong. Looks like the Varia are back.

And as usual, she was greeted by a plate hurling right at her. Lilith promptly destroys it with her Sky flames and sigh. "Welcome back scums" Really, can't these trash mature like they suppose to? But she could feel a little frustration in the air. The Varia officers are well but they were wrap with bandages on certain parts of their body. "Damn… You scums look damn horrible. Did I miss the party?" Lilith asks sarcastically as she took a seat beside Bel whose both of his hands were bandaged up. "It's not funny Lilith-san…" Fran whine while trying to dodge the Prince's knifes. "Oh?" Lilith took a sip of her tea before delicately raise a brow. "I'm guessing that you scums get your ass kick so, might as well spill it" Lilith hum playfully. "VOI! Don't you dare start dissing us, Lilith!" Squalo yells at her. Half of his face was cover up like a mummy. "Squalo, don't you yell at Lilith or not the boss will get even more upset!" Lussuria scolded him before turning to Lilith. "We were at the Vongola headquarters yesterday because The Vongola had captured a suspect that is the cause to some of the families massacred. It happened before you and your mother arrive dear. Anyway, we kinda suspected that her family would come for her but what we didn't expect was facing a group of such young cuties!~" The flamboyant man giggle excitedly. "While Lussuria-san is being all weird again, I guess I will have to continue" Fran sigh. "It's simple Lilith-san; Those kids beat us"

A few objects were tossed at the Varia Mist guardian at the precise moment. So that's why everyone is such in a glum. Lilith really needs to treat her guardians after this. She's secretly proud that her family is almost par to the Varia. "Pathetic. So where is Xanxus? Sulking in his room?" Lilith teased. Cold silence fills the air. Ah, guess Xanxus is not only sulking but also pissed huh? "…Thank God that Tia-san is with boss" Levi murmur under his breath. "Ushishishi… If it weren't for Tia, we're all dead" Bel adds in. Wouldn't it be funny if they all know that it was her who hurt him… "Pathetic. You scums get your damn pride wounded by a group of teenagers? Really now. So much for the 'Varia 'Quality'" Lilith mocks. Seriously, this is too much fun! "Voi! This isn't funny Lilith!" Squalo scolded her from across the table. "They were strong. Very strong…" Another cold silence arrives. "They were strong but they didn't aim for the kill..." Fran continue. "Tch, they were mere diversions! Their real mission was to buy their boss some time to rescue that brat" Levi said in annoyance. "Ah, but why didn't they aim for the kill when the opportunities were right there in front of them~?" Lussuria smiles. "What the fuck are you talking about Lussuria!" Squalo shouted at him.

"Lussuria-san, don't tell me that you were stupid enough to actually drop your guard and let them kill you? If so then you're more stupid than the fake prince" Fran said. Another fight ensues between him and Bel. The rest choose to ignore them. "It wasn't exactly intentionally at the time. From what I could guess is that I was fighting with a Rain guardian. It's a shame that he had to wear the mask~" The Varia Sun guardian sigh dramatically. Everyone sweat dropped. "Umm… Continue?" Lilith prompts. "Oh right! Well, in the middle of the battle, he unleash his box animal; A cute killer whale. The animal bashes and slams ferociously but it only acts as a shield against my attacks. It didn't really trying to kill me" Lussuria recalled. Lilith was quiet. Looks like the Varia were more observing in their battles than she thought. "So my thoughts are why didn't their boss order to kill us~?" "Voi! It's obvious that their boss is a damn coward!" Squalo said. _Dream on sharkie_ Lilith snarl mentally.

Once Lilith had finished her breakfast, she slides her chair backwards and got up. "Later scums…" She said and left. Even though she didn't feel at least guilty about hurting Xanxus, she did promised that she try to act somewhat… Civil to him. So might as well pay the bastard a visit. Upon arriving at the room, Lilith knocks on the door. She waited until her mother said, "Yes?" "It's me, mum" Lilith replies and enters. The room was dark because the curtains were drawn and the lamp on the table was the only source of light. Xanxus was sleeping and Tristiatina is sitting on a chair beside him with an amuse smile on her face. "Good morning dear. I'm sorry that I couldn't wake you up today" She said as Lilith step closer. "Don't worry about it" The Sin boss smile. She stood beside her mother and turn to face the sleeping man. "I heard from those guys what had happened" Lilith begins. Tristiatina amused smile widen. "Yes. Your father is very upset that he got beaten by a girl" Her mother said and couldn't help but giggle. Xanxus shot his eyes open and glare at his wife. "Finally decide to wake up dear?" Tristiatina tease her husband. "…It's not funny Tia…" He growl lightly. _Sweet, I managed to wound his pride…_ Lilith did a little victory dance in her mind.

"I'm going to the kitchen for a while. Be back soon" Tristiatina wanted to let the 2 people that she loves to bond even more so she'll step outside for a moment. Once the door close only then Lilith drops her façade. "… I still find it funny that you get your shitty ass kick by a girl..." Lilith smirks. So much for civil. At least she isn't trying to kill him. "Tch, leave me alone…" Xanxus grumble and roll aside. Lilith raises an eyebrow at this; Is he pouting? What is the world coming to? "…So how are you feeling?" Lilith asks the sudden question. Xanxus shifted. She sounded… Concern for him. "I won't die by a mere stabbed" Translation: I'm fine, don't worry about it. Lilith rolls her eyes. He didn't have to act high and mighty about it. _Men are such egoistic creatures Lilith,_ Sol said _The higher his ego and pride is, the more painful that they will fall. It's always so much fun to crash their pride! It gives you satisfaction like no other~_ Sol chuckle darkly. _Thanks for the info Sol_ Lilith reply sarcastically. Lilith excuse herself from the room and exit.

Lilith went back to her room since it's almost time to meet up with a certain marshmallow man. Dio was waiting for her when she enters her room. "Will you be going for a long time boss?" Dio ask, he was leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm not sure. Will you be able to handle it for at least 5 hours?" Lilith questions him from inside of the bathroom. She was changing her clothes for the meeting. "Yes boss. I will disguise as you in your absence. I will not fail you" Dio reply firmly. Lilith finally steps out after 15 minutes wearing a black headband with black lace trimming. Each side with the headband ends with a black bow; The headband also sports a dark wine red rosette on top. A dark black ribbon can be seen tied around her neck and her dress is red and black. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on her headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features red ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half – the lower arms feature 3 layered red ruffles. The skirt is red with ruffles trimming, layered with black diamond shape pieces. The 2 front layers feature red roses. Between these 2 layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. Lilith also wears a pair of black boots with matching rosette like those on her headband. Dio wolf whistle at his boss. "Wow boss, you look beautiful. Are you sure you aren't going on a date?" He teases. "It's rare that I could go out on my own in the morning, might as well dress to impress" Lilith reply casually while fixing her hair. Satisfy, she turns to face Dio.

"Are you certain you can handle this mission?" She asks her guardian. It's not that she doubt him, she just worry about him. Hey, just last night she orders them to attack the Varia and now he will be staying at their headquarters for half a day imposing as Lilith? This is certainly suicide. But none the less, this is the only way she could think of to sneak out. "Trust me boss. I'll ace this mission. All I have to do is to avoid the Varia right? Especially their Mist guardian" Dio ask, to see if he gets all the conditions right. Lilith nodded. "Just stay in this room. They know that I rarely leave my room if I'm not training or going on a mission with them" Lilith reply. Dio nodded. The window reflected the light and shone briefly on Lilith's face. Dio caught a glimpse of something in his boss's eyes. Was that… Sadness? Curious, Dio cupped the girl's face close to his. "…What is it Dio?" Lilith asks him. She didn't blush or embarrassed at the sudden situation at all. She only feels those kinds of emotions with Teru. "You are sad Lilith…" The young Mist guardian announced. Lilith sighs. _That's mist for you. They can tell what the sky is hiding _Sol muses.

"A little… Don't worry about it" "Is it because of yesterday's mission?" Dio guessed. Lilith nodded slowly. There's no point in lying to him. "…I'm sorry that I can't do anything to cheer you up Lilith…" He apologized deeply. "Like I said; Don't worry about" Lilith assure him. Dio releases Lilith's face. "Oh, one last thing; How is Heidi?" Lilith asks. "She's fine. She's helping around the house" The girl nodded and jump out of the room. Far out of the Varia estate, a black Mercedes was waiting for her at the side of the road. Cain got out from the passenger seat and opens the back door for Lilith. His eyes were gouged out from his skull at the sight of his boss. "You look drop dead gorgeous Lilith!... This will make it harder to protect you" He said and muttered on something about killing prevents on the streets. Lilith couldn't help but smile fondly of her Rain guardian's antics. "I can protect myself just fine Cain. I just need you and Sanctus to drive me to town" Lilith reminds him and got in. Sanctus was the one driving the car. "Yo boss!" Her Cloud guardian greeted her. Cain got in the last and sat at the seat beside him. Sanctus adjusts the rear-view mirror and smile playfully. "Hey boss, after your meeting with this guy, how 'bout a date with me?" Cain punches his arm. Not painfully of course.

"The boss is taken remember? Vongola Undecimo wouldn't like it if he knew that one of Lilith's guardians is hitting on her" Cain scolded the player. "Aw c'mon, as long as he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Sanctus continues with the chivalrous grin. "Stop talking as if I'm not here guys. Now c'mon, I don't want our client to wait any longer" Lilith sighs in expiration. Sanctus starts the engine and drove off. They drove to their destination. Sweet Sweet Wonderland. As soon as Sanctus parks the car infront of the parlour, it was 2 p.m. sharp. "We'll be near the area if something comes up boss. So don't worry" Cain beams. "Why are you guys so overprotective? I'll be fine" Lilith frown and got out of the car to the shop. Lilith enters the shop and immediately was attack by the overwhelming smells of chocolates, vanillas, mint and more in the air. Just by the smells she could feel a sugar rush rushing in her veins. The restaurant was spacious and fills with couples.

Lilith felt herself being check out since she was the only Goth in the shop. The girl scans around for her client. He didn't gave her any hint of his real name or appearance, just 'Lord of Marshmallows' so Lilith took a wild guess that he will be eating the white, sugary pillows somewhere. There, sitting by himself at the balcony, was a man with really spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a purple tattoo under his left eye. He looks around early mid-20s and was wearing a black hooded vest, a long white sleeved shirt, a choker, a black loose belt and ripped white jeans. What made Lilith drawn to him was that he was eating a ridiculous huge bowl of ice cream, and I mean HUGE with flooded marshmallows. _This must be the guy…_Lilith thought and approaches him. "Hmmm~?" He turns his head to face the black dress girl beside him. Lilith curtsy, holding both side of her dress. "I'm willing to bet that you're 'Lord of Marshmallows'. Thanks for the obviousness" Lilith said half sincere and half sarcastic.

The man smile that made Lilith's heart skips a beat. "Ara, then you must be 'L-chan'. Vanilla-chan was right. Her big sister is definitely cute!" Said the white haired man with that illegal smile of his. The Marshmallow human gesture Lilith to sit on the vacant seat infront of him which she comply. "The name's Lilith" Lilith begins. "Nice to meet you Lilith-chan! I'm Byakuran~" The man, Byakuran said before stuffing himself with the spoonful of ice cream. A waiter came to the table and Lilith order the special for herself. "I'm curious. How did Heidi met you?" Lilith started the conversation. "It's quite funny really. We met at the candy store down the street. I was going to buy a packet of marshmallows just like any other day like I used to. It was my lucky day because it was the last packet of marshmallows but there was also a girl who wanted it. We fought over it for a while until we decide to share it in the end. It was fun~" Byakuran practically sang happily.

Lilith face palmed. Seriously? Fighting over a packet of sweets? She gave up. "Anyway, thanks for telling me about her… Captured. It would've been bad if we found it the 'other' way" Lilith muttered. She might be too late to save her Storm guardian if it wasn't for Byakuran's help. Her order arrives and she digs in. It was yummy. "Did you succeed in recuing Vanilla-chan?" Byakuran question, his smile never leaves his face. "Yes. Can't say that it wasn't without difficulties though" Lilith sigh. The word betrayal still lingers in her mind and heart. "Wow, you're so amazing Lilith-chan. To be able to oppose the Vongola? Not many famiglia could accomplished that~" Byakuran compliment her with a sly grin. "Vanilla-chan said that you need some help. What can I, a normal, harmless civilian do for you~?" He question again. "Don't lie Byakuran. I know all about you. From being a normal college student to the boss of the Millifiore Famiglia. Your family rise to power quickly within a year and waged war with the Vongola in order to achieve the ultimate power known as the Tri-Ni-Set by gathering the Vongola rings, your own Mare rings and the Arcobaleno's pacifiers. You were quite cruel and despite your 24/7 smiles and carefree attitude, you actually own a dark nature. You have the ability to travel to parallel dimensions. Unfortunately, you were defeated by a younger version of Tsunayoshi-san in the future" Lilith summarizes his past life perfectly.

Before she meets up with Byakuran, Sol had given her the Sky Mare ring and told her to give it to the rightful wielder. She also explains a lot about the wielder of the ring. So Lilith had come prepare. Byakuran's smile falters for a brief moment but compose himself. "Lilith-chan is really a dangerous person. No one but the Vongola should know about that information. Just who are you Lilith-chan?" Byakuran ask with honest curiosity with his chin rested on his palm. "If you want to know then how about joining my family?" Lilith offer. This is when business starts. "Your family? Hmm… What do I get in return if I do join your family?" Byakuran mused. Truth be told, he was quite content with resuming his life as a college student but he was so damn curious about the current situation. The mafia world didn't interest him like it did before. But might as well listen to what the mysterious girl wants. "Simple. This" Lilith rummages something in her purse and took out the Sky Mare ring and presents it to Byakuran. For once in their meeting, Byakuran shifted his expression. He was serious upon seeing his ring. "How did you get that Lilith-chan? That Mare rings were supposed to be seal by Yuni-chan" He demands. "Someone gave it to me. She says that if I show this to you, you might consider my offer" Lilith explains.

"…What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Nothing major. Just as my family's tutor you can say. We're still new into this whole mafia business and we need someone that can direct us from time to time. Also, I want someone outside from my family to collect information as a 'civilian' that you oh so claimed. You will not be the official member of my family but I acknowledge you as a powerful ally" The conditions were simple and easy. Lilith needs Byakuran's expertise and experience to help her managed the Sin even better. If he still refused, then Lilith would simply leave. "You're playing a rather dangerous game her Lilith-chan. Since you know so much about me, aren't you worried that I will try to rebuild the Millifiore and take over the worlds?" Byakuran ask the girl infront of her. "You won't" Was the simplest answer. Byakuran couldn't understand how she could sound so confidence and sure. She wasn't being cocky or arrogant at the fact. Lilith gave the ring back to its owner and watch as Byakuran gingerly slips it on. The ring glows and the marshmallow man could feel the power return to him in a flash. He felt like a God again. "So how does it feel?" The girl asks.

Byakuran close his eyes for a moment and open slightly. "It feels great Lilith-chan!... Oh, hello there miss. Forgive me, I couldn't feel your presence clearly before~" Byakuran smile politely. Lilith's left eye change into onyx. "Not half bad. You were able to sense my presence even without your ring…" Sol compliments him with her usual dark smirk. "So you're the one who unseal the ring eh? No wonder Lilith-chan and her friends could fend off the Vongola" Byakuran said and continue eating his treat. "That's actually the result of Lilith's hard work. By the way, the name's Solvestress Von Scarlettee" Sol introduce herself. "Nice to meet you Sol-chan. Tell me, why is Lilith-chan so confidence that I won't recreate the past?" Byakuran humour. "Because of me. I unseal the ring to its full potential so you could assist Lilith's family. But if you dare to cross the line, I won't hesitate to eradicate you from the face of the Earth. You and all of your other parallel self" Sol threatens casually as if they were talking about the weather. It was not a bluff and Byakuran know it. Who or what this woman is, Byakuran himself wasn't sure that he could beat her. She mask her true self really well so it was hard to estimate just how powerful she is. "Alright then. I'll be more than happy to help your family but on one condition~" Byakuran hums happily. Sol's black eye faded to be replaced by Lilith's. "Go on a date with me Lilith-chan!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Teruyoshi was walking towards his father's office. After Lilith left Tsumotu's inner world, he was worried about her odd behaviour. He was shocked that her family had attacked his father and the Varia but he forgive her because his father had captured Heidi. Lilith had no choice but to attack the Vongola. He and his friends completely understand her difficult decision. Hell, Angela was fine with the Sin beating her old man and Tsumotu laugh it off saying that it was OK because they didn't really wanted to hurt his dad.<p>

The Archangel knew why Lilith was upset when she left Tsumotu's inner world. She had betrayed the Vongola. The Sin had assaulted their headquarters. But it was needed to rescue Lilith's Storm guardian. _Poor Lilith-chan. She must've felt bad about harming dad and the others. She must've thought that we hate her now…_ Teru thought solemnly. Teru could never hate the girl. Underneath her rough appearance, she is actually a nice and caring girl. That's why he must help to ease her troubles. His friends didn't mind; After all, Lilith is their friend. Tsuna and his guardians along with his ex-tutor Reborn were having a meeting with an ally famiglia in another mansion. The young man enters his father office. All of the cameras plus hidden ones have been temporarily disable thanks to Angela. Tsumotu and Ryuuki are securing the area, making sure that no one pass the hall or lurks around. Sakura, Bella and Valencino was keeping tab on their parents location. A simple brown folder was placed neatly on the study table. Teru picks up the file and read the content. It was a report from Hibari about Heidi. It was very detailed and complete. Teru took the folder with him and quickly exit from Tsuna's office. He won't allow letting Lilith shoulder the entire burden if he can helps it.

* * *

><p><em>I want to fly with my magnificient wings<em>  
><em> Like a black swallowtail butterfly<em>  
><em> Don't say that it's stupid<em>  
><em> That kind of a life is just fine<em>

_ I want to turn into a black swallowtail butterfly_  
><em> And be loved by someone<em>  
><em> Even if it does happen 9 times out of 10<em>  
><em> Just for one moment would be just fine<em>  
><em> Just fine...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **I personally think that the chapter is too short... Well? What do you guys think? So Byakuran finally appear! Yay! He agrees with helping the Sin rise to power but Sol had warn him not to get any silly ideas. The song that I used in this chapter is 19 sai (Age 19) by Suga Shikao. It's the first opening of XXXHolic. I love that anime, it had a dark and mysterious theme plus, Yuuko is really beautiful. I'm not saying that I'm Les here people! I just admire how she talks, acts and carry herself XD The song is quite lusty if you're willing to check it out~

As Lilith try to recruit Byakuran, the ex-boss of the Millefiore family and Vongola enemy, Teru and his friends are willing to collaborate with Lilith to solve her problems. They both wondered how long they could hide until their parents find out? See you later next time, dear readers! XD


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N – **Hey there guys! I really, really need to cool down from my anger and frustration now! So what better way to chill than updating a new chapter? The thing is, tomorrow is Saturday and I had my own plans but NO! I got school tomorrow! To make things worse, tomorrow I had this sport event call a Roadrun (Seriously, who came up with the name! It sounded so retarded! Urgh! So my parents force me to participate no matter what! What the fuck! ARGH!... I'm just gonna hang loose at a friend's house or something until the shit is over. Okay, personal problem aside, I check and read all of the reviews that you guys gave me and I think that I should reply it! You guys never fail to cheer up, you know that? So c'mon! Give yourselves a round of awesome applause! Hell yeah! First, to the reviews!

**xXxIrisxXx**

Lilith's dress reminds you of Rozen Maiden? I didn't imagine Lilith wearing that kind of outfit but I wanted Lilith to wear something Gothic and had a Victorian theme so yeah! I guess you can say that! XD

**xXxScarlatto-OokamixXx**

Why, thank you very much! ^^ It's nice to meet a Byakuran fan! Finally! A friend! I had always love marshmallows even before I met his character. I'm happy that you love Heidi's box weapon! After I talk to my little sister about her favourite animal, she told me that she loves snakes, so why not a monstrous Anaconda? She wanted it to be name after her favourite ice-cream but I didn't want to put it 'cause it's too long =.=' 

**Hopelesslyhope**

Dude, I'm a girl and who wouldn't want a helpful boyfriend? XD

**Kurayami Akuma**

I guess Albino think alike huh? Great observation! Byakuran is a tricky character if you want to put in your story. Hmm… Let's just say that this a bit younger version of him OK? He's just a little younger then Tsuna.

**Victoria Alyss Selene**

Hey there! Thanks for reviewing my story! I hope that my story is suited to your style!

**666AnimeFan666 **

Two words: YOU'RE AWESOME! XD 

**Soshi185**

No doubt that your review is the longest. It's fine. I already PM you a few days ago. Thank you for sharing your thoughts about the story. Yeah, I really need a Beta Reader T.T I'm only human anyway. Please tell me my errors and mistake if you happen to see them, if it's no trouble at all kay? 

It's that all? O.o I think it is. If I missed any of you guys, it's fine if you PM me and I'll reply as soon as I can. Maybe right after the fuckin' Roadrun and my tuition right after that. I'm gonna be so fuck up tomorrow that it's not even funny! So anyway, enjoy the show~ BTW, I got some of the idea from Suigintou's wings from Rozen Maiden.

I do not own KHR ok?

* * *

><p><em>The flinch in your eyes calls your bluff<em>  
><em> Feel free to die when you've had enough<em>  
><em> Useless cause is breaking your back<em>  
><em> Your life will end when you attack<em>

_ Make your move_  
><em> Make your stand<em>  
><em> Make the win<em>  
><em> (Hah) Like you can<em>

_ See the war_  
><em> See me rule<em>  
><em> See the mirror<em>  
><em> You'll see a fool<em>

_ To take me out you must fight like a man_  
><em> (To take me out you must fight like a man)<em>  
><em> You've yet to proven that you can<em>  
><em> (You've yet to proven that you can)<em>  
><em> I see your might it compares to something<em>  
><em> That is if something is nothing... <em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

As soon as Teru had successfully stolen the folder, he didn't hesitated burning it with his Sky flames. He knew that this is wrong but it has to be done. Whatever the case, Teru trust Lilith; He will wait for her explanation soon. '_D-Did I really do g-good Dante?'_ Teru mumble softly. He was in his room, alone. Kyoko and Tsuna went on a romantic dinner just the two of them. The Archangel understands since his dad is always so busy work, he hardly had any time for him or Kyoko. The boy was happy for his mother that his dad wanted to treat a special dinner just for her. But of course, Reborn is with him. After their usual hectic study session, the hitman went downstairs on the phone talking with someone for over an hour now. With whom, Teru didn't know. '_If you believe your deed is good then it is good. If you don't, then it didn't' _Dante reply mentally. That's right. Now even Dante could possess Teru anytime he wanted. Much like Sol. Soon, all of their patron could possess their heralds. Teru sigh. '_That's not exactly assuring Dante…' _Dante chuckle pleasantly.

'_Forgive me Teru-kun; Girls like Lilith is arduous to predict. It's almost impossible to know just what they are thinking. My advice is to not jump to conclusion. Behind every action is a motive' _ '_Is that true Dante?_' He awes. '_Of course! How did you think I could handle with Sol's crazy antics?... Though most of the time her actions didn't involve any motive… Just her insane ideas and boredom…_' Teru sweat drop. He really hopes Lilith isn't like that! '_Anyway, are you up for some training today?_' Dante ask. He didn't like to push his herald to any extreme training against his will. The choice and decision are on their heralds hands. They will provide anything that they wishes. '_Hai! Let me say good night to Reborn first_' Teru leap out of bed and exit his messy room. "Reborn?" He calls as he descends downstairs. No reply. "Reborn?" He frowns as he calls for his tutor again.

"That's strange. He usually would answer my calls" His eyes suddenly widen in horror as a thought pop in his mind. "Could it be that this is some sort of mafia-boss-training-Vongola-style-'beat-the-crap-out-of-the-dame-student-for-an-entertainment!" To made it even more ridiculous, Teru hug the staircase for his dear life. '_Err… I think you should let go of the staircase Teru-kun_' Dante sweat drop. '_This is Reborn we're talking about Dante! It's possible that he plan this!_' The poor boy cried as his head frantically search for any sight of his sadistic tutor. "R-Reborn! If this is some sort of trick then it isn't funny!" Teru shouted. The house was still silent. "Reborn…?" Teru calls out again. This is so not funny. Teru finally lets go of the cold metal staircase and gingerly walk down. The young Vongola Undecimo stood at the foot of the stairs. "Did Reborn left? Usually he would tell me after he kicks me out of nowhere for no apparent reason" Teru frown. '_Eh? Wait a minute…_' Dante suddenly tense up. '_What's wrong Dante?_' Teru ask, confused of his sudden behaviour. '_I sense something…_' Dante said slowly. Time suddenly stop as the front door slowly open.

* * *

><p>Teru stare as a man enter his house and closes the door behind him. He slowly raises his head and stares back at Teru. There was no doubt, the man was handsome. He had mahogany hair, light tinted blue eyes and pale skin. He wasn't so broad or too thin; Just perfect. His left hand was gripping on a white and blue sword with an appearance similar to that a broadsword. On his right hand was a shield of a large white and blue coloured wheel spikes. His attire were mostly consist of a high white with no sleeves, white pants and boots and white cloth covering his right leg and arm. A pauldron and his chest are covered by 2 straps held in place by a badge representing the crest on the ring that was given by Dante to Teru. His eyes were blank; The eyes of the dead. '<em>…This is bad…. Very, very, VERY bad!<em>' Dante gulped nervously. '_E-Eh? Who is he Dante?_' Teru ask, his eyes seemingly can't divert from the cold stranger. '_That man's name is Saviour. Now get your weapons because we're going to attack him_' Dante said. "W-What?" The man name Saviour pointed his broadsword at Teru. '_Ah, this is very bad. He finally found me…_' Dante mumbled. Feeling the tense and dangerous atmosphere in the air, Teru immediately begin slipping on his XI gloves and went on HDWM. '_That won't be enough Teru-kun_' Dante warns.

Saviour continues to stare at the young man for some time. His face was blank of any emotion and his eyes were dead. Suddenly something rumble violently from underneath. It shook so bad that it almost threw Teru off balance. '_Watch out Teru-kun!_' Dante shouted. Just then a sharp, branches of metal spike shot out from the ground. "W-What is this!" Teru stammered. More spikes begin to emerge until the house was destroyed completely. Leaving them standing on the ledges of the spikes. Namimori had disappeared. Teru found himself high above the ground. In fact, it was so high up until he couldn't even see the ground. The endless sky was cover with thick grey clouds and endless forest of spikes as the eye can see. "Illusion…" Teru concluded. '_No Teru-kun. This is not an illusion. What you see before you is real_' Dante corrected him gravely. "So is this some sort of world? Dimension?" Teru question. '_Neither; What you see is temporarily real. If we want to escape this place, we need to defeat Saviour_' Dante explain. Teru turn to his left to see the man jump down to a random peak. "Then I'll defeat him" Teru said with firm determination and blast towards the man. Saviour swing his broadsword but Teru stop the blade with both of his hands and kick upright at his chin. Saviour stumbles slightly but quickly regains his balance and rams his spike shield at Teru. The young man jump forward and launch one of his father's technique; The X-burner.

It hit the man critically. Teru jump backwards to gain some distance from the peak to avoid failing down. To his shocked, Saviour was still standing, unhurt. "My flames aren't working against him. I need to borrow yours Dante" Teru announced. The bright orange flames that coated his gloves and on his head turn to pure white colour. Saviour's eyes widen. Teru resume his attacks. He dash forward quickly and punch hard on Saviour's face. The sheer strength slams Saviour to the other side of the wide valley. Teru launch his X-burner again. With Dante's flame it would sure causes some major damages. His training with Dante over the past few days had thought him how to control Dante's flame. He may have not mastered it fully but he now had at least some control over it. He stood his stance and extends both of his hands. A powerful of white ray flames burst to life from both side of his hands. It shook the entire valley. His attack was aim directly at Saviour. It was a clear shot.

After a while, his flames dimmed. Some of the broken metal spikes fell like water droplets. No sign of the man anywhere. Teru walk calmly on the edge of the spike. Did he fell? A blade suddenly flung at him like a boomerang and slices the unsuspected Archangel across his torso. Teru wince in pain but he didn't managed to do anything else as when something slam down on the main branches of the spikes and crumbles the other branches, causes Teru to fall. As he fell, Teru quickly look for a ledge to grab on out of instinct. A white shadow jump on one of the broken pieces of the spikes and jump down to Teru with his blade aim at him. '_Teru-kun!_' Dante called. Teru didn't had any idea what to do so he grab the broadsword with his hands like before but Saviour was quicker now; He kick harshly at Teru's stomach causing him to fall down even quicker with much greater impact. Teru gasped as blood cough out from his mouth. With his back face on the ground and his head at the sky, his right eye suddenly turns black. All of the sudden 6 white wings unfurl themselves from his back and flap vigorously. As it was on automatic, the wings kept him hovering in the air.

'_I will help you Teru-kun. I will not let this man kill you_' Dante said. The wounds across his chest begin to heal. His right eye turn to violet. Dante's eye colour. Dante fly upwards and was face to face with Saviour. The 2 opponents stare stoically at each other for a brief moment when Dante decide to attack. One of his white wings transform into a dragon and assault Saviour. Saviour swipes the dragon into 2 and jump over the ledge. The upper wing on Teru's left wing raise to transform into a giant fist and punch the man aside. Saviour saw the lightning fast move and shield himself to minimize the damage. Once again he again he was flung far away. '_W-Wha… H-How…_' Teru was flabbergasted. He had wings? Say what! "These wings are your weapon Teru-kun" Dante said. His voice was calm. "Your imagination is the limit; It can shape into any sort of weapon to your advantage" Dante explain. Saviour emerges from his spot and jump back to Dante/Teru. He was injured but wasn't fatal. No sound can be heard expect for his wings flapping gently. Saviour was determine to fight till the end. '_Can't we talk to him? Do we really have to fight him?_' Teru pleaded. He didn't understand why they have to fight him as soon as he laid eyes on the man. "I'm sorry Teru-kun but I'm afraid we can't do that" Dante reply, eying on the enemy below who was staring expressionlessly back at him.

"I'm afraid that… Creatures like Saviour are hard to negotiate with. They don't know anything expect fighting. And their drive is their one single goal. They will fight and fight until one of us is kill by the other" Dante explain. His voiced had suddenly turned ancient, grave and solemn. With that said, all 6 wings turn into giant white sharp lances. Saviour made no move to run; He simply shifted his shield infront of him. '_W-Wait Dante!_' Teru cried out but Dante launch the lances at Saviour. But to both of them surprise, the lances misses and crush the metal ledges instead. Dante quickly turn to see a woman with metal bunny hood and metal pronged claws snatch Saviour at the last moment before jumping down the valley. It was none other than Eve. Together, they disappeared down to the abyss below. '_W-Who was that?_' Teru ask, still in shock.

"…That woman was Eve. The one that Lilith and Sol fought before" Dante explain grimly. He didn't expect that Eve would escape so soon. Is the situation really got out of hand that fast? First was Eve, now Saviour? Who knows if the others have already left the Dungeon. This is bad. Dante fly to a random ledge and tuck his wings. "How are you feeling Teru-kun?" The man ask him worriedly. Teru's brown eye blinks a couple of time before replying. "E-Eh? The wound!" He quickly examines his chest. To his immense surprise, the wound across his torso that was caused by Saviour have healed just in short amount of time too! Except the long jagged scar. Even his uncle Ryohei Sun's flames attribute couldn't repair his damage body cells that rapidly. Is this Dante's flame attribute? "I'm glad that you're fine. In a few days the scar would too disappeared" Dante told him. "A-Alright…" Teru thanked him. "Umm… E-Eto, why did Dante never tell me about t-the wings?" Teru ask timidly. He honestly was confused about this whole sudden matter. He tries to unfold the wings behind him. He didn't need to concentrate hard as the wings obey his every command. As if it was a part of his body that he had for a long time. "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you" Dante sigh, allowing Teru to play with his new pair of wings. "I thought that we should focus on handling both of your Sky flames and mine in harmony before handling your weapon…" He explains.

An earthquake erupt suddenly from down below. A huge crack even form on the sky. "Hieeee! W-What's going on!" Teru shriek. "It's seems that this place is crumbling" Dante noted, not even flinching at that fact. He raises Teru's head to the sky. A huge gap had been carved on the sky thanks to the never ending crack that runs across the sky. "Teru-kun, fly to that hallow gap on the sky" Dante said. "I do believe that that's the exit" Teru nodded. "O-Okay Dante…" Teru carefully extend the wings and carefully rise himself from the peak. "You're doing fine Teru-kun. Now let's get out of here" Dante smile. With a deep breath, Teru fly through the gap of the sky. As soon as he did, the gap suddenly closes. Now Teru was hovering above the clouds and endless grey. "Close your eyes Teru-kun" Dante instruct him. Teru did just that. A moment pass until, "Alright, you can open them again" The young Vongola Undecimo slowly open his eyes, fearing at what horror would await him. "E-Eh? I'm back in my room?" Teru exclaimed and true enough, he was back in his room. Nothing had changed expect that his shirt was torn, the newly scar was still form across his chest and his white wings seems to glow now. "So it wasn't a dream" The boy mumbled. His right eye vision return to normal. He lets go of his HDWM.

"Thank you for helping me Dante" He said happily. '_You're my herald Teru-kun. It's my job to teach, protect and guide you_' The man muses. '_Now I suggest you change your clothes and hide your wings before your tutor check up on you_' Teru's eyes widen as he remembers what his crazy, sadistic tutor and ran to the bathroom. After he bath, dress and Dante taught him how to hide his wings properly, only then he went downstairs again half hoping that the same thing won't happen. Much to relieve, there was only Reborn watching the news on the TV. "Thank god that you're here Reborn" Teru sigh in pure relieve. "Stupid Dame-Teru, who said that I left? I've been sitting here ever since your parents left for their dinner" Reborn chided him. Teru was taken aback. He quickly glances at the clock on the wall. It was an hour after his parent left! It felt as if he was fighting with Saviour for at least more than that! "What's wrong Dame-Teru?" Reborn ask. His student had a serious and worried expression worn on his face all so suddenly. "N-nothing… I'll be going up to my room now" Teru muttered and went up again. Reborn watch wordlessly as his student went up the stairs. At the spot where Teru stood earlier, white feathers scattered daintily on the floor.

* * *

><p>Once Teru was fast asleep, lying peacefully in his bed from exhaustion of today's event, only then Dante quietly slip away to meet with his friends. The Grimoire Regalia gather at a monochrome checker world. At the centre of the world place a round table cover with white silk cloth and some serving of cakes, snacks and tea. Dante had called everyone to hold a meeting. The ebony haired man approach the table that was occupies his friends. "I'm glad that you guys could make it" The man smile pleasantly before sitting beside Rozalin. They were still masking their face. "It was no problem Dante" Fenrir reply, taking a sip of his tea. Everyone was present – except for Sol. "…Where is Sol?" Dante ask softly. Everyone wearily glance at each other. "She's still with Lilith" Roze answers. "She probably didn't plan on coming anyway" Requin, who's his head was on the table yawn. "Extremely not cool! Why does Sol have to hold such a long term grudge?" Dawn pouted. "Err… If we look from her point of view, we're actually at fault here" Remillia remind them. "Sol actually didn't do anything wrong. She protected her herald like she suppose to, she didn't chase the others like before and she deem that it was time to expose the children a little information about us" Everyone fall silence.<p>

"Great… Now we're the bad guys" Roze mumbled, guilty. "Yeah…" Dante agreed. They shouldn't have jump to the gun so quickly without analyzing the situation first. It was pretty immature even for the likes of them. A black heart shape door suddenly appears from the left side of the table. They watch as the door open and Sol step through. The door vanishes as Sol approach closer to the table but didn't sit down. "S-Sol? We didn't think that you would actually come…" Fenrir stammered carefully. Sol was silence. She folded her arms across her chest wordlessly. Everyone subconsciously cringed in fear; She was still very mad. "So Dante, we felt Saviour's presence earlier tonight. Is that why you gather us here?" Roze quickly resume their topic. It was damn obvious that Sol didn't want to be here. Dante told them everything about their fight and how Eve had appeared so suddenly and took Saviour with her. "This is getting out of hand… Eve should've stay in Dungeon for a long time after Sol killed her. How in the world did she manage to escape the Dungeon so quickly?" Remillia wondered. "Wait a sec, if Eve and Saviour are already out… Then does that mean the others have also left the Dungeon?" Fenrir was now worried. "It's not impossible…" Roze reply, uneasily. "So what should we do?" Requin ask sleepily. "Should we send our heralds search for them?" Roze suggest. "That is extremely dangerous! They aren't ready to fight them to the extreme max!" Dawn argue.

"But then it would be suicide to wait for their attack" Fenrir said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "We can't put that kind of risk on the children" It was too much cons than pros. They need to agree on one thing before planning their next move. If they are not agreeing with the idea, the Grimoire Regalia couldn't do a thing since there is no leader. This had always been their greatest weakness. None of them is qualify to be the boss since it would disrupt unbalance to the world. Dante turn to face Sol who was still refusing to sit with them. "What do you think about this Sol?" He questions the woman. All he get an answer was cold silence. Everyone stop their arguing and turn to their conversation. "Please Sol… Eve had return even after you've killed and sent her back to the Dungeon. Eve is your responsibility and Saviour is mine. We need to discuss about this threat! You don't want to put Lilith in danger right?" The man pleaded. "So? What do you care?" Lilith said icily. There was no humour or any traces of her lyrical voice. "You know that is not how we work Sol. A single guardian's action will involve all of us whether you like it or not" Roze reprimand her stubborn friend. "Tch, just make up your fuckin' mind and I'll follow. Why do you need my opinion anyway? You would discard them like the worthless garbage they are" Sol hissed.

Dante's heart clenches a bit. "That's not true Sol. We always appreciate your thoughts and opinion!" Dawn shot back but quickly stop herself from saying anything else. Sol's ideas and suggestions were always too violence and bloody. They couldn't afford to take it. "Are you hearing yourself Dawn? Or are you fuckin' high?" Sol teased cruelly. "Sol… Please, just… Stop it…" Roze begged but didn't have the courage to face her. Painful emotions and memories from the past slowly begin to resurface from the deepest part of her mind. "… I could give a rat's ass about what you guys are gonna do" Sol said after a while. "I'm gonna train and protect my daughter with everything I got…" The heart shape door appears again and Sol left haughtily. Leaving the atmosphere choking with guiltiness and regret. "We should really apologize to her…" Requin said. "I-I know that but would she even listen to us?" Roze mumbled. "We have to try" Remillia adds gently. "She is our friend despite of the past. We need to help her when she's in pain" "…That would be kinda hard since we're the one hurting her first" Fenrir sweat drop. Dante was stuck in maze that was built by past mistakes and broken hearted. He needs to talk to Sol. He need to make Sol remember his promise to her. But most of all, he need Sol to forgive him.

* * *

><p><em>...Taste the blood<em>  
><em> Taste your fate<em>  
><em> Swallow your pride<em>  
><em> With your hate<em>

_ Your last breath_  
><em> Your last stance<em>  
><em> The last of all<em>  
><em> In your command<em>

_ Knee's in the blood _  
><em> With your crying pleas<em>  
><em> Wade in your sorrow bathe<em>  
><em> In your fear<em>  
><em> Clear your mind<em>  
><em> From righteousness suffered<em>  
><em> Witness the moment your<em>  
><em> Failures Prosper...<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - And that's a wrap! I figure that it's high time I introduce some of the Grimoire Regalia's enemies already. The man that fought Teruyoshi was Saviour, Dante's counterpart and living burden. So what do you think of him? Let me know OK? If any of you readers have watch or read the anime/manga Rozen Maiden, you'll find a similarity with Teru to Suigintou, the eldest sister in the anime. I wanted Teru to have some sort of cool wing-like weapon so yeah... I made it slightly different because Teru had 6 seraph wings.

The song that I use for this chapter is from Devil May Cry 3 ost, Vergil's theme - Taste The Blood. If you can still remember, I use his twin brother (Dante, lol) theme song call Devils Never Cry. I like them both! :) Devil May Cry has awesome fight music. You can go check them out if you want to!

So as usual I will await for your reviews! Have a nice day and tune in next time kay? :3

Mystery will soon be reveal, eternal foes that have escape from their prison is after them and time is running out. Who will be the next one to be ambush? Do the Vongola XI and Sin really don't stand a chance against their patron's counterparts without them? Action must be taken if they wish to protect the Vongola, by all means necessary. What is Dante relationship with Sol? It's plain obvious that they're enemies because of the flames that they wield but why is the Knight of Heavens cares about the Eternally Corrupted Jewel so much then he should? Now, that's a story for another chapter! Hope to see you again soon!


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N** – Good evening anyone! I hope you like the previous chapter because I'm gonna update a new one now! Yup. Since I'm in a good mood and wanting to go to bed I'll update a new chapter for you guys! It makes my day when my story made well… My readers' day! Although I didn't get as much reviews as I hope from the last chapter, I will continue to update a new one to those who love this story as much as I do. So I will reveal a bit about Sol's relationship with Dante in this chapter and some declaration of love from 2 heralds. So read and find out!

I would like to apologize deeply for my errors in grammers and spellings. It's night where I am so I might slip out every once and then. I sincerely hope that you will forgive me since I'm still looking for a Beta Reader. Save me Beta Reader!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its character!

* * *

><p><em>Every time you kissed me<em>  
><em> I trembled like a child<em>  
><em> Gathering the roses<em>  
><em> We sang for the hope<em>  
><em> Your very voice is in my heartbeat<em>  
><em> Sweeter than my dream<em>  
><em> We were there, in everlasting bloom<em>

_ Roses die,_  
><em> The secret is inside the pain<em>  
><em> Winds are high up on the hill<em>  
><em> I cannot hear you<em>  
><em> Come and hold me close<em>  
><em> I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain<em>  
><em> Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn...<br>_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 25<p>

The meeting was call over since they couldn't agree on any of the suggestion. And so they each return to their herald's side. But not Dante. He needs to see Sol before going back to Teru. After leaving the monochrome world, Dante went to find Sol. It wasn't hard since he knows perfectly well where Sol would go when she's upset. The man summons a grand Gothic castle door and enter easily since it wasn't lock. Dante appear in a plain black castle, facing to the glass door to the balcony. There was Sol sitting on the edges of the balcony looking up at the huge bright moon. Dante gently slide the glass door and walks out. He knew that Sol heard him sliding the door but choose to ignore him. Dante went and stood close to Sol. He too, stares up at the white orb in the sky. "What a beautiful moon. It's a shame that the moon in the Human World is not half as beautiful as this one" Dante begin. Sol continues to ignore him; Half hoping that he would just leave already actually. "Only in darkness where we could appreciate these mysterious beauties. It's a shame that not many knows. Now that I think about it, everyone would wish that they would be the sun in a person's life but I think that being the moon is much better so that we could shine in that person's darkest moment" Dante continue his one sided conversation. "The moon is biased. It chooses whether or not to shine on a person depending on its mood" Sol finally replies.

Her voice sounded empty and hallow. "Which is why we need to always appreciate its presence. Like any other entities in the world, it needs to be well care and love" Dante smile softly to himself. Happy that Sol was at least willing to talk to him. He turns to the woman who was silent once again. "I wish we didn't have to hide our faces. I really missed seeing your beautiful face" Dante sigh. "…Get over it" Sol scoffed. Dante chuckle at her stubbornness and gently grab her warm hand. "You never seize to amaze me. People would be delighted when someone compliments them" "I'm not like most people and we're not even humans Dante" Sol reply, letting him touch her hand. "I'm well aware of that…" Dante said softly caress her veil cover face. How he wish that he could see her expression. Even if it was cold and blank. "I would like to apologize for our behaviour towards you about Eve. We shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm really sorry" Dante apologized in deep sincerity and shame. He waited patiently for the queen's reply. After a long cruel wait of 50 minutes, Sol reply, "It's one of the things in my job description…" Dante sweat drop. Sol always did have a weird way of lifting the mood. But he was happy that it was at least a weird way that she accepts his apology. The two immortals stare at the clear black night sky with the moon as the only source of light. "…It would be in this perfect moment when you would sing with your beautiful voice to the whole world" Dante said nonchalantly.

"How it always never fails to silence me completely in awe" "Don't dwell on the past Dante. What's done is done. Let it go" Sol reply rather sternly but the Knight could detect the pain and sadness in her tone. Sol turns around and got off the balcony and wanted to leave but her arm was caught by Dante, forcing her to stay. "I won't. You know that I will never abandon the past. Our past. Although it causes the both of us more pain than happiness, I will never trade those memories for anything. I will stay true to my promise forever" Dante said in determination. The woman hesitated but slowly turns to face the man. "…Angles and demons can never be together… We of all people must realize that and yet, we had to learn that the HARD way! It was never going to work from the start and yet… And yet… It was all my fault!" Sol was slowly losing it as past memories and emotions begin to resurface once again. "If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't happen, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to die that day –" Dante immediately embrace the barely controllable woman lovingly. A crack began to form on the surface of the moon; Showing how much this dimension is tied by her emotion. Since Sol created this dimension after all. "What do you mean, love? It was _both _of our mistakes. But you know, if I could repeat that mistake all over again in and endless cycle then I would gladly do it. I'll gladly be the most unforgivable sinner that even God cannot forgive if it means that I can be with you forever" Dante whisper, all the while rubbing Sol's back in a calm and soothing manner.

It works since Sol would always melt in his embrace. "That kind of talk will get you kill by Remillia…" She plainly snorted. Dante chuckle and hug her a little tighter. "That's one of the beauties of being an immortal my queen. You can come back to life just to be sin again until the end of time" Sol sighs and buries her face into his strong chest. "How far have you fallen Knight of Heavens?... How far we all have fallen…" Sol murmurs lyrically, almost as if she was singing a soft sad song. "Quite horribly actually" Dante sigh. "To the point that the world is almost near in catastrophic state due to our sudden… Changes" The night air drop to even colder but the two lovers we still in each other embrace, savouring as much time together. "You need to let me go Dante… You have to get over the fact that we can never be together… Search for someone else… Someone other than me… This will only cause us more pain..." Sol whispers. "No. Never Sol. There is no other being that I want to be with other than you. I will keep tempting fate. We will be together again. Even in the fires of hell our love will remain tainted yet true. Our love is stronger that the fires can tame for our love goes deeper beyond the human heart. We will wait until the fruit of sin grows again because on that day, when the world is at its end, we will finally be able to love each other with all of our hearts" Dante said, his voice had shifted to more ancient and a little… Frightening.

Sol was so stun that all she could do was stare at the man. Dante always made her speechless when they are together like this. How bold yet cheeky at the same time Dante was. Even after millenniums have passed, she still couldn't understand how much she meant to him. To go against the world just to be with her. "My heart is always with you my love and don't you dare deny it; You love me too despite your weak attempts to make me forget about you" Said man muses. Sol scowl but wasn't at all angry at him. It was true. Even if Dante had moved on, Sol will always love him as her one and only love. To prove it to the world, she had carved his initial D on her right waist with her blade that the scar could never heal even when so many time have passed. She could still feel the pain lingering around from time to time as a reminder why she love him and why she couldn't love him. Solvestress Von Scarlettee is a selfish creature but for the sake of this man's happiness, she could struggle to let him go. "Yeah, yeah. You see right through me" Sol retort. "Aren't you're so full of yourself today" Dante lets go of the embrace but still holding both of the woman's hands. "Only to you, Eternally Corrupted Jewel. Only to you…"

* * *

><p>Lilith was confused as fuck. After she had fallen asleep she wanted to talk to Sol about a few things. Said woman had told her that she had a meeting to attend to and would return in a few minutes and yet, she had been waiting for over 2 hours! Did Sol got bored until she decided to pick a fight with the Grimoire Regalia? On second thought, that could actually happen… "Where the hell is that woman?" Lilith sighs. She wanted to talk her opinion about Byakuran to Sol. The albino, marshmallow loving man had agreed to help the Sin after they went on their little date. Said man had brought her to an amusement park and had spend the entire day riding roller coasters, going through not so haunted mansion and tons of merry-go-round. The reason behind the date? Simple, apparently Byakuran had won 2 free tickets to the amusement park last Monday and was going to be expire tomorrow so he decides to bring Lilith with him. It was a cheeky move but Lilith was secretly glad that the date didn't mean anything serious. She didn't want to betray Teru's feelings. "Lilith-chan?" A timid voice snaps Lilith out from her daze. Teru was standing near to the thrones. Teru went to visit Lilith like he used to but was surprised that he found Lilith with such a serious expression. "Teru-kun? I'm sorry but I didn't hear you came in" Lilith said apologetically. "It's fine Lilith-chan" Teru smile warmly and took a seat next to Lilith. "How is Heidi-chan?" He begins.<p>

"She's fine… She's staying with my Mist guardian for now" The raven hair girl reply. "I'm glad that Heidi-chan is fine" Teru continue to smile. "Hmm…" They enjoy each other company in silence. But it was soon broken by Teru. "Ne, Lilith-chan, I need your opinion about something" He said. "What?" Lilith said, turning to him. Teru put his finger under his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "A friend of mine did something bad but she was actually force to do it but she thinks that her friend would hate her when in fact, he didn't at all. If anything, he even helps her to destroy the evidence! So what do you think Lilith? Did her friend do the right thing?" Teru ask honestly while his eyes gleam mischievously. Lilith blinks a couple of times before answering his strange question. "Err… That's kinda hard to say Teru-kun. I mean, since she was force to do a bad thing, she shouldn't feel worry if her friend is mad at her since he understand her situation. So what does this question –" Lilith stops her babbling when the realization hit her. "…Oh" She squeak. Teru was talking about her. Damn, how embarrassed she feels right now! "Uncle Hibari had made a report about Heidi-chan for dad this morning. I burn in before dad could ever read it. Angela-chan and the others made sure that no one saw it" Teru explain to the girl.

"You didn't have to do that Teru-kun…" Lilith whisper softly. "But I wanted to Lilith-chan" Teru said, surprising the girl by placing his hand gently on her's. "I know that Lilith-chan would never harm the Vongola if Lilith-chan could help it. That's why I-I want to help you with anything I can. I trust Lilith-chan" Teru said, his cheeks redden a bit. Lilith broke out from her shock like trance and gave the boy a sweet smile as well as a soft peck on his lips. Causing him to redden as a tomato. "Thank you so much Teru-kun. I promise to never disappoint you in return" Teru was still blushing but was happy that Lilith was happy. That night, they exchange about their recent event. Teru told her how he was ambush by a man name Saviour who is also Dante's counterpart whatever that means and how he have wings as his new weapon beside his gloves. Afterwards, Lilith told him about how she met up with Byakuran and his date with him. "… But it's nothing serious. So don't worry about it Teru-kun" Lilith assure the boy beside him.

"O-Ok Lilith-chan. It's just that Lilith-chan is a pretty girl and I wouldn't be s-surprise if any other guys are attracted to you…" Teru mumble with a tinge of envy in his tone. Lilith was indeed pretty. She has fair skin, black hair that carelessly fall down to her shoulder, fierce yet gentle ruby eyes and an hourglass like body. Teru couldn't help but sigh at his appearance. He had his father looks and that's the problem; Tsuna was handsome while Teru's not. Well, that's how he convinces himself anyway. That's not the only case. Lilith's guardians are all good looking guys minus Heidi of course. How the hell is Teru suppose to rival them? Lilith heard his sad sigh and smile softly. A rare smile that she only show to her mother and sometimes to her guardians. "So what if other guys are into me? Teru-kun is way better than any of them because Teru-kun is kind and cares deeply about others. I wouldn't want Teru-kun any other way" Lilith said and gives him another soft kiss. Teru blush again but slowly gain the confidence to return the kiss.

"I love you Lilith-chan…"

"I love you too Teru-kun…"

* * *

><p><em>...Every time you kissed me<em>  
><em> My heart was in such pain<em>  
><em> Gathering the roses<em>  
><em> We sang of the grief<em>  
><em> Your very voice is in my heart beat<em>  
><em> Sweeter than despair<em>  
><em> We were there, in everlasting bloom<em>

_ Underneath the stars_  
><em> Shaded by the flowers<em>  
><em> Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love<em>  
><em> You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song<em>  
><em> I will be here dreaming in the past<em>  
><em> Until you come<em>  
><em> Until we close our eyes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Umm... This is a relatively short chapter O.o Don't you think too? I'm sorry that I can't write a love scene so well but I will improve it as I go along so never fear! XD So now you know what kind of relationship these 2 enemies have. I don't want to give you all of the details yet. I want it to be a breath taking yet sad moment~ Yeah I know, I'm a sadist that way. Hehehehe~ So please review so I will what you think of this chapter and my mistakes. I promise to update as soon as I can alright?_  
><em>

The song that I used for this chapter is Everytime You Kissed me by Emily Bindiger. In the anime Pandora Heart's, this song was played in the last chapter. Check it out if you want to; It's a rather sad yet love filled song in my opinion.

So see you guys soon I hope! ShyTyrant out and going to sleep NOW! XD


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N** – Hey there guys! *Immediately pulls out Dante's scythe to block the throwing rocks* Look, I'm so deeply sorry that I haven't upload any new chapters for a while now. Well… I have good news and bad news for you guys. Since I'm a little crazy, I'll tell you the bad news. The bad news is that my exam will start tomorrow until the end of this month! Crazy right! So this will make me temporarily on hiatus… I think? I'll try to update a chapter in between. Now the good news. The good news is that after the exam there will be a 3 weeks holiday! Awesome! That will give me plenty of time to return the favour of my dear readers' undying patience. So this will be a chapter for those who are waiting patiently for the next chapter. Thank you very much! ShyTyrant out!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p><em>If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow<em>  
><em> Then I don't need warmth or tomorrow anymore<em>

_ The dream that landed in the darkness of silence_  
><em> Who...? Is the light that briefly spilled on my cheeks<em>

_ Why...? Without knowing the method to stop an all too fragile world_  
><em> I was simply wishing, that's right, for oblivion<em>

_ If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow_  
><em> Then I'd like to not feel anything beyond this anymore...<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 26<p>

Love. A long time ago, the word was such a foreign sound to Lilith. The only person she care and love was her mother but once Tristiatina was back in the arms of her husband, the strong noble feeling subsided a little. Now that Tristiatina is with Xanxus, Lilith had been spending less time with her. She was happy with her husband and Lilith decides to distance herself to ensure her happiness. Besides, she have something to keep herself busy; The Sin. Her own family. The family that she assembles and raise together. Although the Sin could be a little handful, Lilith will never admit out loud that she cares for the Sin like her very own siblings. She views them not as her guardians but also, as a group of individuals who require her guidance.

Although they have different backgrounds, Lilith was more than happy to have such strange yet loyal people by her side. That was fine. She loves the Sin like how a mother loves her children equally. But then, her heart slowly changes when she met with the Archangel. Lilith hates any sort of sappy cliché moments but it seems she can't avoid it entirely. She - dare she says it - fell for Sawada Teruyoshi at first glance. Not immediately but certainly. Hell, even unknowingly! She never has friends before until she met Heidi. Thanks to Heidi, she met the Sin and become a very special person to them. When she met Teru, the love that she reserve solely on the Sin and her mother, grew drastically everytime she sees the boy. Lilith had always said that love is a weak force and very manipulative. Such pitiful feelings scowl the girl. She didn't need that kind of emotion for she is a creature with such rage that she could burn an entire town. If she's feeling _extra_ pissed, she would use Sol's flame for some destruction. But this boy, Vongola Undecimo, is one of the very, very few people who could ease her rage easily. It was frightful. Lilith didn't want to change for anybody. She isn't trouble with pretending to be someone for her mother but to change completely? No one deserve that kind of special treatment from her but with Teru, she didn't need to. The Archangel accepts Lilith for who she is unconditionally.

As the two young Skies kiss, Lilith automatically swore in her heart that she will do everything in her power to protect the handsome brunet infront of her. For from now on, he is _hers. _Lilith will destroy everything that saddens him. She will eradicate anything that he despises. She will kill anyone who is stupid enough to harm her Morning Sky. The beast in her was a protective and powerful one but her mind is practical. She trusts the Archangel's guardians to keep him safe while Lilith will protect him from the distance in order for the boy to grow into a man. As the Night Sky, she will watch him from afar but will always remain close to nurture his heart. Love is a stranger but Lilith welcome it if it will brings some lights into her bleak and despicable world. Lilith is the Sin's boss. The herald of Solvestress Von Scarlettee. An ally to the Vindice. A fearsome enemy. A girl who is determine to live her life in a world of death and fighting all the while loving a boy who is the light in her heart. Not that she will tell of course.

* * *

><p>Love. A familiar word for Teru. He loves his family and friends more than his own life. The boy can be said that he love his family and friends so much that he is willing to risk everything he cares all for the people that he loves. But as much as he loves them, he couldn't help but sometime feels that nobody truly understand him. Nobody truly notice his daily conflicts with himself. Every night he questions about his fate before sleeping without any answers to his problems. He doesn't want to be a mafia boss. Yes, he wants to protect all those who are dear to him but why must the power that he needs are from the underworld? Why must he kill to protect? Vongola is the largest crime syndicate in the world that is feared in the underworld and also publically. And soon, he will be the heir of this organization.<p>

The thoughts never fail to make the poor boy visibly flinch. It was all just too much. He fears to shoulder that sort of position. He saw what the Vongola did to his father. He saw those long horrible scars on his dad's back when he was a child. He weeps quite horribly that day. He weeps for his father that had to endure so much hardship when he was younger. He weeps at the thought that his father's life could be easily stolen by some men in his daily life. He weeps that he would make his parents and friends cry should he ever suddenly disappear from their lives. Teru was _terrified_. He didn't want to bring shame to his family and friends but at the same time, he wants a life away from the mafia but he knew that the Vongola blood run through his veins. Escape is futile. And so he accepts his fate with a heavy heart. Telling himself that every day is precious to him should his end is near. As a reminder that his fate isn't as cruel as his heart is telling him.

Despite that Teru was far from perfect, he keep training to be strong so that he could protect his family and friends. He lacks in confidence in himself, not that good in academics or sports, lacks of social skills beside his guardians and is very weak. But he will never give up. He cares for the Vongola too much to give up. He is a prisoner of his own heart. That was until he met with Lilith. A breath-taking beautiful girl. In Teru's eyes, Lilith is perfection. She was beautiful, strong and loyal to her mother. He admires her will to always stay strong to what she believes in albeit that no one understands her drive. How she cares for the Sin like her own siblings. Teru saw Lilith as someone to look up to. But unlike any other people, only Teru could saw the pain in her heart. He knew that the young girl cast herself away for her mother happiness. Teru didn't like this; He didn't like it when his goddess is unhappy. Lilith is unlike any other people in his life. She is… Special. Everytime he made the girl smile, he could faintly hear the chains of responsibilities and burdens broke one by one. It's as if Lilith is the answer to his problems.

The admire slowly turn to love. He loves Lilith. He loves when she smiles and laugh only to him. Lilith is strong, so unbelievably powerful. Teru just knew that everything will be fine with her by his side as if the girl's strength is sharing with him and help him become stronger. Teru love the way how he always get Lilith's absolute undivided attention whenever they are together alone. How the Night Sky look at him like he is the only thing in the world. He love the fierce yet protective gleams in her ruby red eyes when something threatening her beloved. He love how cute Lilith look like whenever she pouted. It was just so adorable! But most of all, he loves it whenever she sang. He loves how her strong voice lower to something more gentler and how her lyrics just floats around him, giving him strength and comfort depend on her song. He felt immensely honour that Lilith willingly share this secret side of her only to him. The useless kid, the eternal loser, the Dame-Teru.

Even her mother didn't know this side of her. It was impossible for him to believe that Lilith would ever love someone so useless like him, but she does, kissing him and him returning. He certainly expects that Lilith would reject his weak confession but he was drop dead shock when Lilith returns his feelings. And without further ado, they seal the confession with a sweet kiss. Their first kiss. At that brief moment, Teru promise to always be by Lilith side to protect her, comfort her and love her. He will get the Varia approval somehow but now, the entire thing that occupies his mind was Lilith. As he wraps his arms around the girl's body – and the Archangel marvel at how perfectly right it felt to cradle the beautiful form against his weak own. They were still in the throne room and were sitting in a large couch. Lilith was sitting on Teru's lap; her head snuggle comfortably against his chest. "This is a bit ironic" Lilith murmurs, breathing in on Teru's strange scent. It smells sweet yet at the same time spice with excitement. Lilith could get addictive with his scent. "What's so ironic Lilith-chan?" Teru ask as he gingerly stroke her hair. "I never believe in love. Such useless feelings are unsuited for me as it will only make me weak and yet, thanks to that emotion, I never felt so at peace before without fighting" Lilith said truthfully. Teru had become her one and only happiness and she'll be damn if anything happen to her handsome brunette. "I feel really peaceful and happy too Lilith-chan, probably in a long time" Teru whisper lovingly. They sat like that until morning was fast approaching.

"You should probably wake up soon Teru-kun. Before Reborn hit you with his green mallet hammer" Lilith teases. Teru yelped and they got up. Lilith summons a door that lead directly to Teru's inner world. Lilith watch as Teru head to the door but he turn to face Lilith. His face was mature and serious. "I give you my heart Night Sky. And because of that, I allow you to hurt me the deepest and most painful way there is. All I ask is please not to break it. Your life isn't yours alone anymore. It's mine as well as those who you care and cares about you. If you leave then we will all follow. This is how it will be" Lilith was startle at how bold his statement is. But that is one of the reason she likes about Teru. He is childish but at the same time matures beyond his age. "Sol once told me that, one you are born into this world you will be instantly trapped in a web. A web that are spun by the bonds of friendship, family and love. No matter how much you struggle, you will never be completely free. It's because of this web that humans will find trust, happiness and peace" Lilith smile at her Morning Sky. "You claim that you gave me your heart and so in return, I will give you mine. Don't screw it" Although Lilith was smitten with the Archangel, she still isn't one to be sentimental.

Teru laugh which sounds like gentle wind chimes. "I will Lilith-chan. Have a good day Lilith-chan" Teru said and step through the door. Lilith sat on her golden throne once Teru had left. She couldn't help but ponder how she is so lucky. She shouldn't deserve Teru as the boy was far too kind for his own good but he loves her which is why she had made him hers even though they are so different. Maybe her life isn't so horrible after all. For once, she felt like a normal girl who just has herself a boyfriend for the first time.

* * *

><p>The next day, both Skies were in a happy mood. The other was quite obvious while the girl, well you really have to stare at her face to see the traces of red on her cheeks. The Varia didn't suspect anything. They just concluded that it was one of those days. Understanding girls are like reading History books to them – they don't make the slightest damn sense. As for Tsuna and Kyoko, they couldn't understand why their son was so happy but fortunately, his friends did. Here is what they thought about it at school when Teru told them that he and Lilith are official now:<p>

"Congrats Teru! I'm so happy for you and Lilith-chan! I hope that you 2 will always be happy!"

"Hmph, most girls are not worthy for Juuichidaime but I guess that Lilith is pretty okay. She is strong and she will definitely keep you safe Juuichidaime!"

"I am extremely happy for you 2. Way to go Teru-kun"

"I guess Lilith is okay. Maybe a little scary but she is brave. You need some like that Teru-kun. Just don't forget about us, ne?"

"…Congratulation Teru-kun…"

"Kufufufu… It's about time Teru-kun. We were getting sick of waiting. Now I can't wait to see how you will break this news to your parents and ESPECIALLY the Varia. This will be quite a show"

Teru smile happily at their approval (Except for Valencino's, he still doesn't have a clue how to tell the Varia about this). God help his poor soul from the wrath of Xanxus. As for Lilith, she decides to keep the news a secret from the Varia and even Tristiatina. They didn't need to know about her love life anyway. On the other hand, this could affect the Sin in some way so she told them blatantly. Now this is what their reactions:

"Uwaah! Lilith-sama finally couple with Teru-kun! Heidi whole heartedly approves! Heidi also wants a boyfriend for herself now!"

"So this is the boss first love, eh? I hope that Teruyoshi will be able to make you happy when we couldn't"

"Well ain't this just great? There's goes my chance to score Lilith-sama for myself. Heh, at least you're happy"

"I hope that Sawada Teruyoshi is everything that you wish for Lilith-sama"

"…If the boss is happy then so am I…"

"So happy ever after do exist…"

Lilith couldn't help but smile fondly at their antics as they herded around her at their villa that night. She seriously can't wait to tell Sol about this.

* * *

><p>At one of the Vongola mansion in Japan, a certain Mafioso boss with brown hair that defies the very law of gravity was rummaging the drawers and cupboards in his office frantically. "Where is that file…? I'm sure that Hibari-san had left it in here…" Tsuna muttered worriedly. Reborn and Hibari would kill him for losing something so important! His luck ran out of the window when the door opens. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna, what are you still doing in here? You should be at the training room right now" The hitman frown as he study how messy the office look. "A-Ah Reborn! Just a minute…" He stuttered still looking for the file. "Don't tell me you somehow lost the file that was given to you by Hibari…?" The Sun Arcobaleno question dangerously.<p>

"Hiie! You got it wrong Reborn! I didn't even saw Hibari-san's file on my desk! I swear!" The man cried in defense. Reborn believe the man. He always knew whenever Tsuna attempt to lie at him which of course, never works. He was certain that Hibari had placed the file on Tsuna's desk for the Cloud Guardian is very diligent in everything he does. But where was the file? He didn't saw anyone entering Tsuna's office for he had just return from checking the surveillance cameras. His frown deepens. It wasn't just any other file; it was a file containing information about that that girl that was in their captive before her family rescues her and attacked the Vongola. "Isn't it obvious Dame-Tsuna? Somebody stole it" Reborn stated. Tsuna froze before slowly stare at his ex-tutor. "But that's impossible Reborn. No one could enter this office without _anyone_ noticing! We have guards all around this place plus the surveillances cameras everywhere!" Tsuna implored. "Well then that should be really simple Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn reply, pulling his fedora down to shadow over his eyes. "It must be an inside job then…"

* * *

><p>Lilith was training all day. With the Varia officers and alone. She still hadn't seen Sol all day. Not that she was worried about said woman, no sir-ee. She just needed a teacher to supervise in her training. Yeah, that's it. She was taking an afternoon nap under the shady tree outside of the Varia manor, just for the sake of some new and brighter scenery. As soon as she went to la-la land, she went to training when Sol wasn't there to greet her with her usual sarcastic remark. She train for 3 hours, trying to perfect her new moves that she had just came up with yesterday. She was satisfied that she is progressing rather smoothly. Not a half bad. She could control her sins a lot better now too. Chain, along with her also improves. He now has the ability to create his own armor made of both Sky flames and even Sol's flames. Lilith wonder if Chain could also uses the sin abilities too. In the throne hall, Lilith leisurely rested and wonders what Teru is doing right now. Her thoughts came to halt when the candles and chandeliers dimmed slowly. The throne room soon becomes eerily dark and cold. Lilith immediately got up; This had never happen before. She tries to summon a door but no door appears and oh, speaking of door, the door at the far end of the hall suddenly disappears. Lilith's ruby eyes wander around "What the hell is going on…?" She growl softly. Outside of the hall, Lilith could hear the furious howling of the wind that suddenly appears.<p>

The wind turns to a storm in a matter of second. The force of the storm shatters all the glass windows of Lilith's hall. At this point Lilith is already armed with her weapons. This shouldn't be happening. According to Sol, no one can enter a person's inner world without an invitation so what the hell is going on? The wind was still howling, sending cold shivers to the girl but she kept strong. In the midst of cold, shadow and vulnerability moment, Lilith could hear two set of high heels tapping on the floor. Getting louder and louder. Lilith narrows her eyes at the accumulated darkness, waiting for the intruder with her gun aiming right at the centre. A figure slowly emerges from the shadows. There stood proudly infront of Lilith was none other than Eve. Her metal bunny ears twitch. Upon the sight of her patron's main enemy, Lilith immediately draws out the Grimoire Regalia's box weapon own by Sol. It was dangerous fighting with Eve without Sol, Lilith silently pray that whatever the box weapon may hold, it would be enough.

The moment Lilith's light her ring with Sol's Evil flames, Eve raise one of her metallic pronged hand as a sign of peace. Lilith was surprisingly stupid enough to freeze her hands. Still expressionless as ever, Eve took a step back once she saw that Lilith wasn't going to attack at her. She lowered her hand and the darkness shifted, it grew behind her and consumes the entire hall along with Lilith. Not letting her guard drop even once, she try to use her Sky flames to brighten her surrounding but the shadow were simply just too thick so she focus on her senses. She couldn't hear any sign of Eve. Her footsteps, her heartbeat and even her breathing in the cold darkness. It was as if Eve is a doll yet alive at the same time. It was frightening. Lilith stays in the darkness for a really long time without any sound whatsoever. But that soon change when Lilith could hear the sound of chains dangling. Clawing the floor all around Lilith. The coldness increase when Lilith heard a chilling piercing scream of a woman.

The sound indicates that it was coming just right beside her. But that is impossible; Lilith couldn't feel any sort of presence! The louder the chains pull itself, the louder the sound of the woman screaming in pain. The raven hair girl looks around to search for the woman, to help her but she didn't know where! Another scream rang through her ears. Soon, Lilith was surround with painful screams, cries of agony and howls of anger. The noises slowly morph to inhuman shrieks of pain. It become louder, louder and louder until Lilith couldn't take it anymore. She drops her weapons and pressed her hands to her ears, tightly closing her eyes. She could feel a crushing pain falling before her, it just too much. She could barely breathe! "Where… Is this… Place…?" Lilith chokes. This doesn't feel like an inner world of dream. This sensation is too real. The screams and howls gotten so loud that Lilith thought that her ears would explode. To make matter worse, the curtain of darkness lifted themselves up to show Lilith the horror that was around her. 7 figures appear suddenly. They look humans but not entirely.

They were all sitting on the freezing shadows, legs, hands and body being painfully tightened by thick spikes of chains. Although it was still dark, Lilith could clearly see how the spikes penetrated into their skin, how the bright red blood trickle down their bodies, how horrible the wounds are and how they screams when the spikes impale deeper into their body as it squeezes the life out of them. But that was impossible. With wounds like that, any normal _human _would die in a matter of seconds and yet, these creatures were still able to breathe albeit they are living in a hellish life. Lilith wanted so badly to help them but the shadows underneath her quickly rise as if it knew of her intentions and wrap her firmly, rendering her completely immobilize. "No!" Lilith yells. She fell on her knees feeling weak and hopeless.

The 7 poor victims were blindfolded by a piece of white cloth. Some of their blindfolds were wet with tears trickling down their red cheeks. The spike chains continue to pull itself even more and the tortured let out inhumane shrieks of agony. That was when Lilith notices that one of them was different from the rest. It was a woman with long black hair. She was the only one who receives the most fatal injuries on her. The thick spike chains completely wrap her entire body yet she struggle not to scream. The chains pull again and the woman bites her tongue painfully, causing it to bleed and spill out from her mouth. She was also crying but instead of tears, blood trickle down her face from her eyes, making the white blindfold turn red. Lilith whimpered at the sight and called out, "S-Sol?" Although she didn't know their identity, her heart was telling her that these people are the Grimoire Regalia. Her brain was hurt from the questions that filled her mind. Her strength and sanity was slowly abandoning her. "Sol!" Lilith called out again. Hoping that the woman could at least hear her. She wanted to give some sort of ease to them but she didn't know how. "God… What is this?" She cried. This wasn't like anything she felt before. This was new, horrible and terrifying.

"**…_Painful… So painful…_**"

The sudden cold and emotionless voice startle the mortified girl. Lilith didn't recognize that female voice.

"**…_This is where we were… Born…This is where we live…_**"

The voice echoes in Lilith's ears along with the Grimoire Regalia anguish screams. Lilith force herself to block all of the noises.

"**_This is our… World. There is no escape from… Fate. No escape from existence…_**"

The voice continues. Could it be Eve? It was possible but Lilith didn't think of that. She was too busy trying to break free.

"**_A fate… Worst than death. Unable to run away…Unable to… Look away_**"

"Sol!" Lilith yells once more. The Grimoire Regalia ignored her or maybe they couldn't hear her? "Sol, please! We need to get out of here! Sol!" Lilith yells. She could feel her heart being torn to pieces as she helplessly watch her patron silently cried in pain and misery. "Sol!" Lilith shout, her usual strong voice is slowly breaking.

"**_I… Wonder… Will you join us… Soon?_**"

"Solvestress, if you could hear me please… Please answer" Lilith pleaded to the woman. Alas, her pleads fall on deaf ears. Lilith needs to help the Grimoire Regalia. Sure, she might not know much about them but she knew that they shouldn't suffer like this! This was too much. Too cruel. She continue to struggle to break free while calling out to her patron when she was abruptly pull out of the hellish nightmare by a violently shook.

* * *

><p>Xanxus was proudly walking leisurely back to his office after spending some time with his wife doing activities that played on the bed and behind locked doors. You know what I mean. He was walking pass the hall when he caught a glimpse of his daughter napping under a tree outside of the manor. At first, Xanxus wanted to leave her be since he knew that Lilith would be pissed if he woke her up like how he would when someone interrupted his sleep. However, he stops when Lilith was thrashing around, calling out a name call Sol all the while sleeping. Xanxus deduct that she was simply having a nightmare but after seeing her un characteristically pain emotion on her face, the Varia boss know in an instant that something was very wrong with his only daughter. He wordlessly rushes outside to the sleeping girl.<p>

"…Lilith!" Xanxus grab both of her shoulders to stop her unpredictable movements but Lilith was unconsciously fighting back. "Sol… Please!" Lilith cried. Xanxus was getting worried by the minute; Lilith wouldn't wake up. "Hey! Wake up!" The man shook her to pull her out of her slumber. It turns to worst when a few cuts form on her hands and face. Xanxus's red eyes widen as he watch the wounds suddenly appear on his daughter out of thin air. This was serious. He needs to wake Lilith up. "Damnit… Lilith! Wake up! It's just a dream!" He growl in frustration. He shook her violently but not violently as to hurt her, just sends her some shock deep into her mind. It finally work when Lilith shot her eyes widen open as she automatically arch forward while panting heavily, clutching her chest. She presses her free hand to cover half of her face trying to calm herself. But it didn't work when Lilith felt that her face was wet. She gingerly withdraws her hand from her face to examine it.

She gasped in horror as she stare her shaking hand that was coated with blood. She was slowly having a nervous breakdown that she didn't notice that Xanxus was beside her. Said man was disturbed by his daughter condition so he carefully said to her, "Calm down, Lilith" Upon hearing the man's voice, Lilith whip her head to face Xanxus. Not only was her body was shaking, her eyes too. "You're safe now…" Xanxus sooth her as softly as he could. The man slowly reaches his hand out to pat her head but Lilith was too quick for that. She immediately got up and stuttered a quick, "S-Sorry…" and ran away from him. Xanxus got up and wanted to follow her but he knew whatever the hell is going with Lilith, she won't tell him until she was good and ready. Right now, she need some time to calm herself down.

* * *

><p>As Lilith ran, she managed to avoided people in her way. Her first ideal safe zone was her room of course. She locked the doors as soon as she was inside of the room and went straight to the bathroom to clean herself. She turns the tap furiously and splashes some cold water to her face and coughs lightly. She looks up to see her reflection on the mirror. Although some of the bloodstain had washed away, the cuts were still present. The light wounds instantly trigger the nightmare. Then, all of the sudden, both of her visions turn to pitch black. She had become blind. '<em>I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so very… Sorry, Lilith<em>' A familiar voice appears in her distorted mind thought it sounded grief stricken and in pain for the first time. "S-Sol?" Lilith said weakly. '_This was my fault… I shouldn't have left you… I never dream… That Eve would be so bold… Oh, my God… You shouldn't have seen that… You should never saw that! I'm so sorry Lilith… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry_' Sol repeatedly apologized; she was truly in utter despair at the condition of her herald. "S-Sol… What was…" Lilith hadn't had any strength left in her. '_Hush… It's going to be fine, my dear… I won't abandon you… I won't let you suffer like that… I will protect you with my life… I won't let you see something so awful again…_' Sol lull to the poor shaken girl. Lilith didn't cry although she was shaken right to the core. Her frantic heartbeat decrease as she listen intently to Sol's singing:

'_Shine bright morning light __  
><em>_Now in the air the spring is coming __  
><em>_Sweet blowing wind __  
><em>_Singing down the hills and valleys __  
><em>_Keep your eyes on me __  
><em>_Now we're on the edge of hell __  
><em>_Dear my love, sweet morning light __  
><em>_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far…'_

Sol's singing work miraculously, Lilith finally able to calm down. Sol stops singing when Lilith was breathing very still. '_Lilith…?_' Said girl sigh. "It would be lying if I say that I'm fine. I'm… Stable at the moment…" Lilith reply. She felt exhausted and weak that all she wants to do is rest. Sensing what she needed, Sol quickly possesses her body and walk out of the bathroom to lie down on the bed. She returns Lilith's vision back. Lilith so badly wanted to sleep but fear that she will return to the same nightmare. '_It's okay little macaroon… You need not fear… You will never experience something like that again… That I promise…'_ Sol assures her. Lilith was grateful for that but it was impossible for her eyes to close although she was really tired. Sol healed most of the cuts and tries absolutely everything to comfort the girl to sleep but Lilith couldn't. Her mind was still bleak so she couldn't reply to Sol much. Sol tries to ease her mind to make Lilith forget what she saw but the nightmare refuses to leave. Sol was in pure rage; She could not believe that Eve hurt Lilith as soon as she was away from her little macaroon! How dare her!

The herald's inner world was layered with protective flames by their patrons but to think that Eve was strong enough to breach into Lilith's throne hall? Just how powerful the Fallen Personas have grew? Sol heart clench with absolute guilt; If she hadn't stay with Dante, this would never have happen. This was all her fault! She shouldn't have left Lilith's side. As the dark queen continues to lull her herald to sleep tirelessly, she wonders about her Malign Premonition. As far as she knew, her premonition never fails on her before but why she couldn't see Eve! If it involve anything evil or sinister, she would surely sense it but why not Eve! Did she somehow block herself from her sight?

Shit, how would Lilith and the rest of the children fight them now? Sol would definitely won't send Lilith to fight Eve if she herself doesn't know how strong Eve is now but she knew that the only way to find out is to fight her. It was inevitable. Sol inwardly curses at her form. If only she could fight her counterpart instead of Lilith but that was currently impossible since she doesn't have a body like Eve! She cursed hatefully at her inability to live in this world in certain times. Eve was going to pay. She was going regret messing with Sol. She swore that she will rip her apart much more painful this time. She was going to burn her body right down to her conscious with her flames leaving nothing afterwards, not even a strand of hair of even any ashes. Screw the Grimoire Regalia, revenge is best serve hot. Even if she will fall back to the Dungeon along with Eve, if that is what it takes to make her suffer then she will gladly return to their world. Nothing matters anymore. Just Eve's head on a silver platter serve by her. Sol will avenge Lilith, her princess.

* * *

><p><em>Why...? The repeating words, the collapsed promise<em>  
><em> Echoed conspicuously and beautifully, and now, severed<em>

_ Will you return to the other side of despair?_  
><em> The utmost love entrusts its unblemished body to the eternal sail<em>

_ If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow_  
><em> Then I won't even fear the lonely slumber anymore...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Oh, my god, I'm in a rush to update this chapter. So I'm sorry if there's any silly grammer or spelling errors... Ugh, don't even mention the tenses I use T.T Alright! So for this chapter, I use 2 songs:

Itou Kanako - Kanashimi No Mukou He (It's from School Days. Now I will never look at that manga/anime the same way ever again...)

Yuki Kajiura - Fake Wings (This is an ost from .Hack/Sign. I never really watch that anime but I heard that they got some nice songs~)

So this is a tribute to those who waits patiently for a new chapter. YOU'RE AWESOME! XD I'll try to update as soon as I can after my exams is over for I need to really focus in this exam. Please review and tune in next time!... I need to get ready to go to school now...


	28. Chapter 27

**Dante:** Hello there! Welcome to our 'Heaven and Hell talk show!" I'm your co-host for this evening, Dante Axl along with my college, Solvestress Von Scarlettee! The hostess for this talk show is none other than our creator, the one and only QueenOfOblivion, also known as ShyTyrant! Would you like to say anything ma'am before we begin our talk show?

**QOO/ST: **…..

**Sol: **Well, somebody is pissed off…

**Dante: **Sol! Please don't agitate her!

**Sol: **What? I was created by her name anyway. I could tell that she had a shitty day today.

**QOO/ST:** As much as I hate to admit, yeah… I had a pretty bad day.

**Dante: **We're sorry to hear that My Lady… I hope we will have many good reviews for this chapter so you wouldn't be so down.

**Sol: **What got you so mad about anyway?

**QOO/ST:** *Sigh* The usual shit. I was supposed to watch Men in Black 3 with my friends today at Sunway but I had Science tuition this morning. I also had a BBQ party that my friends and I had planned months ago but my dad intentionally forgets about it! So much for my holiday…

**Dante:** But what about last Saturday? I thought that you had some sort of camp?

**QOO/ST: **Ah, yes! I had the Taylor's OIC Camp! It was only a one day camp but I had a lot of fun! But I got home really late was simply too exhausted to even open my laptop. So sorry about that guys.

**Sol: **So that's why you couldn't upload the new chapter that day.

**QOO/ST: **That, and everytime I would sit down and begin writing there would always, ALWAYS be some bullshit that keep interrupting me! What the fuck!

**Dante: **Please calm down My Lady; I'm sure that our readers understand your situation… I think?

**QOO/ST:** …..

**Sol: **Moving on! We're here to clear some things up about the story. It would make our pissy authoress very delighted if you read the chapter while listening to the song that she put the lyrics in. That will somewhat give the same emotion to you, the same emotion she was experiencing while writing the chapter. Also, it will later become something important in the last chapter. To me anyway. That isn't so much to ask, right? Just open the damn YouTube while you read!

**QOO/ST:** Most of the songs are taken from various animes but some are English songs to suite the chapters. I sincerely hope that you will take your time to listen to them!

**Dante: **I think that's about it. Ok! Lastly, ShyTyrant does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Sol: **Sorry for the stupid spelling and error in the story. I don't understand why our creator enjoys writing and editing at 1 in the morning so much… She herself knew that she would always get drowsy and couldn't focus a thing!

**QOO/ST: **Well excuse me, but only around this time I will not get bothered by people so much!... And my writing muse seems to appear at such ungodly hours…

**Dante: **Wait a moment My Lady; I think you forget to mention a little detail to your readers. About your other story…?

**QOO/ST: **Oh right! Thanks a bunch Dante! Ok guys! I had a sudden inspiration to do a crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the new anime, Black Rock Shooter. For those who enjoy Black Rock Shooter, you're welcome to check my story. It's call **Black False Paradise**! Black False Paradise is Tsuna's 'other self'. Not his HDWM mode though… A completely new and dangerous self. I hope that you will read and review the story!

**Sol: **Apart from **Black False Paradise**, the Queen also is currently working on another story but not a fanfiction; The story is call, **Heaven's Last Benediction**. If anyone is interest to know more about the story, please PM our Tyrant.

**QOO/ST: **That is all! We hope that you enjoy this chapter! I promise to update as quickly as I can later!

* * *

><p><em>The unneeded meaning of start and end<em>  
><em>To the disappearance of this soul<em>  
><em>Who remembers characters?<em>  
><em>From the window of madness, goodbye<em>

_Hello, myself_  
><em>Haven't we met before?<em>  
><em>Goodbye, yourself<em>  
><em>So, want to talk?<em>

_iNSaNiTY_  
><em>Like floating on air<em>  
><em>PSYCHoPaTHY<em>  
><em>A carefree life<em>  
><em>iNSaNiTY<em>  
><em>An illusion that can't end<em>  
><em>CaPTiViTY<em>  
><em>Unable to run away<em>  
><em>iNSaNiTY<em>  
><em>Like floating on air<em>  
><em>PSYCHoPaTHY<em>  
><em>A carefree life<em>  
><em>iNSaNiTY<em>  
><em>An illusion that can't end<em>  
><em>CaPTiViTY<em>  
><em>Like the corruption is continuing... <em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 27<p>

As Lilith had finally managed to sleep peacefully, the Grimoire Regalia, Vongola XI and even Sin could feel a disturbance and fear suddenly rush through their veins. The feeling of overwhelming sensation of pain and fear. Absolute fear. Everyone immediately react to the sudden sensation.

"W-What is this f-feeling?" Teru shiver in fright as he suddenly fell on his knees. He was training along with his friends when they suddenly felt the sudden pure fear at the same time. "I-It hurts…" Bella whimper, holding her staff for support. An image of a black hair girl suddenly flashes for a brief second in Teru's mind. "L-Lilith?"

"W-What is g-going on?" Heidi gritted her teeth in pain as she clutches her chest. The Sin was at their usual villa, making for plans for the night when a sudden wave of anger, fear and sadness wash over them. Needless to say that they could barely fight it like the Vongola XI. "M-My head…!" Cain hissed. The sin tattoos on their body glow dimly. "L-Lilith-Sama…" Heidi groans as she stares at her red glowing tattoo.

"…What had h-happened?" As soon as the Grimoire Regalia felt the familiar sensation, they knew that Sol is losing it. Her old self is rapidly emerges. Not good. This is worst than before when Eve first appear and fought her and Lilith. This is a thousand times worst! The feeling increase and even the guardians were having a hard time resisting it. They fear not only for their heralds but those around Lilith; The Varia. "N-no way!" Fenrir stuttered. What could have possibly had happened to revert Sol back to her original self? Dante knew the answer – something must have happened to Lilith.

It was one thing when you messed with her but if someone ever harm those that Sol consider precious, all hell will break lose. The worst case scenario would be Sol attempting to fully possess Lilith's body and blinded with rage, she would _destroy_ everything. That would be absolute suicide to the both of them. The Grimoire Regalia immediately rushes to their fellow guardian's inner world. Upon arriving, they saw that Lilith's inner world is affecting by Sol's instability. Chains start to sprout from all over the place, as if it was trying to bring the hall down. The whole place was shaking and crumbling. "Sol!" Dawn shouted. Everyone had their weapons drawn before confronting the Evil guardian. They were shocked at how bad Sol's state was. The young woman was at the centre of the hall, kneeling beside the sleeping Lilith. Her veil masks her expression which for once, they were glad. They still couldn't forget how terrifying she was back then. Back when the Fallen Personas didn't exist. "Sol, stop this right now!" Rozalin barked, her guns aim directly at her friend's head.

"You can't take Lilith's body! She still isn't used to your flames yet! You will kill her and yourself!" Requin explain loudly. He knew this was serious matter and couldn't afford to laze around. Although the guardians were trying hard to calm the young woman, none of them dare to approach her. All except Dante. He gripped on his white, double-sided scythe before slowly walk towards her. "Wait, Dante –" Fenrir begin but Dante cut him off. "Let me handle this" Dante requested and continue to walk to the girls. "…Sol..?" Dante called carefully. Sol is not fully insane just yet, she is just upset. In his opinion anyway. "Lilith is fine, Sol. You don't have to do anything… rash that you know you will regret it… So please… Come back to us. Don't revert back to your true form that you so despise… Don't go where my voice can't reach you" Dante pleaded softly. Sol's head remain down and the walls of the hall slowly crumble down. "Dante!" Dawn shouted. Dante ignore her and continue to coax the queen. "You don't have to do this. You know you don't have to sacrifice yourself. Don't push away those who care about you…" Sol broke from her posture and raises her head to stare at Dante.

"Ne, Dante… Do you know what happened if a human fall into the Dungeon…?" Sol asks her voice dangerously calm and empty.

Dante perfectly well knew the answer to her question but didn't utter a word in fear that it would only spark her into insanity.

"Ne, Dante… Do you know what it feels like when you heard the person you care called you in trouble but all you could do was hear it…?" Sol asks again.

Lilith's hall slowly reducing to nothing. Although Dante couldn't see her eyes, he knows that Sol was staring into his violet hues but what he didn't expect was -

"Ne, Teruyoshi… Do you know what it feels like when your sanity is slipping away from you…?"

Dante's left eye widen when his right vision fail him. And it's not just him, the Grimoire Regalia's vision suddenly turn black. "W-What's going o-on?" Bella whimper through Fenrir's mouth. Since Tsumotu and her share the same patron, Fenrir left eye is green while his right was light blue. The Vongola XI suspects that the Grimoire Regalia had something to do with the sudden sensation when the pain was lifted from them. "You need to wake up children! Sol is extremely dangerous right now!" Dawn said. The rest of the Grimoire Regalia's guardians try to usher their worried heralds away, Teru couldn't tear his single eye away from Lilith. The girl was fine, no injuries what so ever. Her heartbeat is normal but her expression… It was absolute agony… "L-Lilith-Chan…?" He chokes out. This wasn't supposed to happen! Dante was getting more worried and worried as Teru's reaction. If Teru would snap while he is in Dante, then he too, will revert back to his old self. If he somehow reverts back, he will absolutely attempt to kill Sol and Lilith. The reason why he is born into this world. Things were slowly falling to chaos and disarray. Teru was speechless as he didn't understand anything that is going on.

Why is Lilith unconscious? Why is Sol so mad? Why Lilith's beautiful Inner world is is falling down? Finally, Teru summon his courage to do something completely unexpected, even to Dawn. He took control of Dante's body and hugs the unstable woman. His sudden action immediately stops the hall from crumbling down as Sol was frozen stiff in his warm hug, as if time had frozen. She so didn't expect that she would be hug! She was expecting for a fight! Not a hug! The hell's wrong with this boy! "It's not Sol-san's fault. Sol-san doesn't need to feel guilty and regret about what happened to Lilith-chan. I think Lilith-Chan also doesn't want you to be upset! Sol-san is not weak or powerless. Sol-san doesn't have to shoulder her burden alone" Teru said comfortingly. He slowly releases the woman and smile warmly and clear as the morning sky. "So please don't be sad anymore, Sol-san!" Sol was speechless and could only blink her eyes rapidly before she finally regains her composure. She sigh and flick Teru's or in this case, Dante's forehead. "I don't know if you're incredibly brave or stupid Sawada Teruyoshi…" She teased; her voice had return to normal. Teru pouted which in reality, he was trying to glare at the woman for giving him a surprise flick.

"…But thank you Teru-kun" Sol smile softly. Teru was startle at Sol's affection tone but his smile soon return. Dante, along with the rest of the guys were drop dead shock at how the throne hall slowly repaired itself and most of all, they were shocked at how Teru's few simple words could calm Sol down. It was unbelievable. Or maybe it was just how he put it – Sol was more upset than angry. The rest of the gang simply observe them silently so not to trigger the unstable Sol again.

One good scared is enough for a day. "Will Lilith-chan be alright?" Teru ask worriedly as he stroke the girl's hair gently. "She will. As expected from Lilith, she won't break down that easily" Sol muses softly. Teru sigh in relieve but then divert his attention to the kneeling woman beside him. "How 'bout Sol-san? Will you be okay too?" Sol nodded slowly and turns to him. "All wounds will eventually heal, child. I will have my revenge on Eve for harming Lilith, you can bet on that but I think it would be even sweeter if Lilith would be my partner in crime~" Sol said in her high pitch sing song tone. Teru visibly shudder. And just like, Sol had calmed down just a little thanks to Teru. With the Queen's permission, the young Archangel carried the sleeping Lilith and placed gently on her throne. She thanks him softly before turning around and barks the others to leave minus Dante/Sol. "I won't let you stop me from my revenge Dante…" Sol said seriously. "I know" Said man reply softly. "But I suggest we work together instead you rushing off on your own" Sol ponder a moment.

"Fine. Once Lilith wakes up, we are going to tell the kids everything about the Fallen Personas and I mean EVERYTHING Dante!" Sol hiss. "Umm… Is the Fallen Personas that bad?" Teru timidly voice out. "No, child" Dante corrected his herald. "They simply have no wills of their own" The brown eye on the right twitch on confusion. "I-I don't get it Dante" He admit. "That is why we will explain about everything about the Fallen Personas and us so you guys better rest up. Especially your minds 'cause it will seriously be fucked up" Sol said as she sat crossed leg on her throne.

Dante gasped and quickly cover his ears with his hands. "Words Sol! There is a child presence!" He scolded her. Sol turns her head and both males could guess that she was looking incredulously at them. "Really Dante? Really?" Was all she could say. Dante shook his head but smile softly. "Well whatever. See you soon Sol" Dante said and they left the throne hall. Sol expression shifted to neutral as she observes her sleeping herald. How long can they play as the defense? She needs to prepare Lilith thoroughly for a fight out of this world. A fight not in the name of the Vongola but much bigger. Worst of all, soon Lilith and the rest of the children will soon remember their deal with the Grimoire Regalia and was force to make a decision. Dawn had seen it coming so it was something that they could not escape. Sol pray that Lilith was strong in both mental and physical.

* * *

><p><em>...Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?<em>  
><em>Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you<em>  
><em>Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know<em>  
><em>Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot<em>

_iNSaNiTY_  
><em>It's like floating on air<em>  
><em>PSYCHoPaTHY<em>  
><em>A carefree life<em>  
><em>iNSaNiTY<em>  
><em>Dark? Light?<em>  
><em>iNSaNiTY<em>  
><em>iNSaNiTY... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **So this is the new chapter that Sol kept pestering me! *Dodged the kitchen knives aside* Joke aside, I really hope that you will review because that would make me very happy and Heaven's know how much I need to cheer up! Also, don't forget to check my other, crossover story, **Black False Paradise**. I would like to know what you think about that story~ **  
><strong>

The song that I use for this chapter is Insanity by SF-Miki feat. Kaito. The top part of the lyric is when Miki sing while the bottom Kaito. Of course, these two are Vocaloids!

Hope to see you next time at my talk show! ShyTyrant out!


	29. Chapter 28

**QOO/ST: **Hey there dear loyal readers! I don't know how much people are reading my story NOW but I'm happy that you decide to be patient and stay with me!

**Rozalin:**… Can we assume that this will be a new chapter then…?

**Dawn: **But that's not extremely fair! How 'bout your other extreme story!

**QOO/ST: **Shut up Dawn. I'll upload the new chapter for '**Black False Paradise' **tonight since I'm busy with this one.

**Rozalin: **That, or you are too busy with drawing, playing the guitar and watching hours of Happy Tree Friends marathon….

**QOO/ST: **So what? I have a life too you know! I try to upload a new chapter as fast as I can here! So obey me and let's wrap this up!

**Rozalin: **Yes, My Lady. On behalf of our creator, please excuse her if there's any spelling or grammatical errors

**Dawn:** Queen of Oblivion/ShyTyrant does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only Akira Amano does!

* * *

><p><em>Using those same old words and lines...<br>you sure are good at showering others with your heckles.  
>Imposing onto each other each's own version of what's right<br>is, after all, such a waste of time.  
><em>

_Ah, a loner who refuses to accept his loneliness, "Good day to you!"  
>If you can just turn to your right, maybe you'll feel more content.<br>Something said to be unappetizing will always be unappetizing.  
>Actually, aren't you just like that, too?<br>_

_Now dance away, until you become completely exhausted.  
>Just dance on whatever stage you have been given.<br>Ah, the child who sprinkles thorny words onto others,  
>just today I'll play house together with you<br>_

_You hate this feeling, and I hate it, too,  
>the feeling of inferiority and an unseasonable heart.<br>_

_Ah, you don't want to admit it, but you're envious and jealous.  
>Who was it that once said if something reeks, just put a lid over it?<br>Even if you wring out those same old excuses again,  
>I can still see right through you.<br>_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 28<p>

With the help of Lilith's friends and the Grimoire Regalia (Who knew that Requin was such a professional psychiatrist?) Lilith didn't suffer any post trauma effect from her brief glimpse of the Dungeon. Like Sol, she was furious that Eve ambushes her in her own Throne Hall. She didn't even hesitate when her patron said the word 'revenge'; she wants Eve to suffer badly. She wants her blood to spill! But before any head ripping action could begin, Sol told her that the Grimoire Regalia will explain everything about the Fallen Persona to them before they decide to do anything else. Lilith grudgingly complies with a scowl. This of course, affects her mood the entire day. She was grumpy towards everyone, even avoiding Tristiatina. Not that she would bother because she was too busy cuddling her husband. Lilith stomped to the Varia's main library to fume silently. Luck was in her favour for the library was deserted.

"_It's not my style but I heard that reading helps to ease the tension_" Sol advice helpfully. Lilith thought that was a great idea too and begins picking up a random book and sat on the comfortably black leather sofa before engrossing herself in the book. Of course, since Sol was with Lilith all the time, she too reads with Lilith. That little trick work. Both Sol and Lilith was too caught up in the peacefulness of the library and the many interesting books that it holds, they didn't notice that they both had read over 20 books in just one day! The 2 females were currently reading a book about a princess going undercover as an assassin with a mission to save her beloved kingdom from a cruel king which the climax was she falling in love with said king. "_No! She can't be stupid enough to go through that door!_" Sol cried uncharacteristically as Lilith flip a page "_It's fuckin' plain obvious that the king's jealous consort is in there setting a trap for her! N-Nooo! Turn back! Don't listen to your gut damnit!_" Lilith, who was also intense in the book, finds the princess annoyed "_The trash of a princess had resolved! I knew it was a bad idea when she receives the invitation to the stupid king's ball. Stupid ass scum, you're so dead before the damn story ended!_" Lilith critic mentally. The door creak open and the prideful Varia boss stride into his library.

Said boss was searching a map for his next mission when he overheard someone's gritting his or her teeth angrily. He took the desire map from one of the shelves and went to peek behind the seventh book shelves. It was Lilith, reading a really thick book. Beside her was a stack of book and Xanxus guessed that she had been reading the entire day. He watch in silent amusement when he saw how hard his daughter was gripping the book and how her red eyes narrow furiously and intensely at every words on the pages. It was only in a matter of time when she firmly closes the book and burn in with her flames. "That. Was. A. Shitty. Ass. Story!" She scowls and proceeds to read the next one beside the stacks of books. Xanxus let out a soft growl from deep within his throat to get Lilith's attention. Lilith boredly looks up but she was surprise to see the man in the library. "I didn't think you were the reading type" Lilith said first. Xanxus snorted at that. "The same can be said to you" The raven hair teen shrug. Xanxus thought that maybe this was the best time to talk to Lilith about her little… Nightmare the other day. She looks very disturbed back then. "What happened…?" The rough man said, trying to sound gentle. Lilith went downcast, she knew what he was asking but she didn't feel like explaining. Hell, she didn't even know HOW to explain!

"It's nothing…" Lilith mumbled.

"Nothing?" Xanxus raised an eyebrow.

"You were trashing and calling out a name in you sleep. I doubt is nothing"

Gulping hard, Lilith reply stoically. "I guess it's just one of those days" Xanxus was getting impatient now but decide to play in her game. "So who's Sol?" He asks. Both females freeze. _"Shit!"_ Lilith cursed mentally. Seeing that Lilith was trying to think of a good lie, Xanxus observe her facial reaction. She looks expressionless but her eyes were a little panicking. He knew whatever spit out of her mouth next would be nothing but lies. Being a mafia, he had learned to read his enemies silent reaction before he finishes them off. "I… Have no idea" Lilith admits. Just like how he expected. It's fine either way, he could always investigate that name some other time. He turn around, his jacket flair dramatically behind him like some sort of regal cape. "Don't keep that pain to yourself" Was all he said before leaving the library. Lilith let out a sigh of relieve after he left. "Fuck that was close!" "_You think? At least he didn't press for an answer_" Sol reply. "I guess…" Truthfully, Lilith wasn't all that convince. What Xanxus said just now was also troubling. Did he know that Lilith was in pain? Damn, Lilith needs to learn a lot more about poker face. "_By the way Lilith, we will explain to you about the Fallen Persona when everyone is fast asleep tonight so we would not be disturbed_" Sol announced. "Yes, Sol" Lilith reply obediently.

* * *

><p>Time passes quickly and soon it was night time and Lilith excuse herself to her room without even sparing a glance at her mother. Lilith didn't mean to offend her own mother but she was in a hurry to have her revenge and beside, there would be someone to console her or something. Later, she fall asleep easily and Sol took her and her guardians to where the others were already gather. "Gather around kids, it's an extreme story time!" Dawn begin happily when Sol and Lilith's friends finally arrive. "A story?" Bella was confused. "It's somewhat a story dear but it's a fact" Rozalin explain. "Stop confusing the kids and someone tell the goddamn story already!" Sol barks impatiently. "Way to start this off with a pissing Sol…" Requin yawn, his head on the table. "It was long, long time ago," Remillia begin quickly before Sol had a chance to retort. "We can't specific the time because it had been too long since the incident. But what we still remember was the changes of the world" Remillia eyes glow, creating an eerie atmosphere.<p>

The teens were very interested of the story now. "The world was experience its first changes. Humans were rapidly evolving, changing everything on their surrounding and along this changes, we also changed" "It was spontaneous and maybe, it wasn't the wisest thing to do" Dante continue. "At that time, each of us was facing our own problems and we were desperate for an answer. For the first time in our existence, we begin to question about our own happiness. We were so, so, so tired of shouldering such heavy burdens" Dante explain sadly. "That was our first mistake" Fenrir said, his voice was deep. "In our desperation, we somehow… managed to remove half of our burdens. Automatically creating new entities from the burden. The entities called themselves as the Fallen Personas that brought the meaning of our grave mistakes. They are our other half of the burdens who sole purpose of existence is to merge with us again" Angela quickly raises her hand up, as if she was in class.

"Yes, Angela?" Rozalin ask. "Is that such a bad thing? I mean, if all the Fallen Personas want to do is to fuse with you guys again, isn't that a good thing? You guys wouldn't have to fight them like now" Angela said. The rest of the teens murmur in agreement. "To the world? Of course not but to us, personally? No wants want to go back to the past again" Sol answers her question. "I don't understand" Sakura admit. "We didn't have any such things call emotions and free wills back in the past. All we know was to fight one another and everything would be peachy-kins. But that soon change when humanity change. We learn a lot of things. Love, war, compassion, family, education, I mean everything. We gain a lot precious memories, acquaintances that will all disappear in a blink of an eye if we should ever merge with our own Fallen Persona…" Sol explains patiently. "…I think I understand now…" Teru muttered. "Does that mean that Sol-san and the rest of the Grimoire Regalia would be a sorry, pathetic excuse of living beings again when they merge with the Fallen Personas?" Heidi said with teary eyes. It was quiet for a brief moment.

"Ouch, that surprisingly hurt!"

"Could you at least be a little more sympathetic, child?"

"S-Sorry excuse of living b-beings?"

"That was extremely… painful"

"…I can see why Lilith made you one of her guardians…"

"I need a cake to console myself after this…"

"I… Have no idea what to say…"

Everyone erupt into a laughing mess. Sakura chuckle though. Talk about changing the mood! The Grimoire Regalia was surprise that a mere child could put their past so blatantly. "Yeah, since Heidi put it so cruelly" Sol snickers. Once everyone calm down, only then they resume. "So what should we do now?" Teru ask. The Grimoire Regalia exchange knowing glances and turn to their children. "It's up to you guys" Remillia said. She turns her head towards Dante and he nodded. "We can't come up with a decision that we all agree so you children need to decide what to do; We will help you without hesitation" The man explain. "I want revenge! I want to fight!" Lilith growl and Sol agree whole heartedly. "Ok, ok, let's settle this with democracy. Who is in favour with confronting with the Fallen Personas?" Fenrir suggest. "Heidi and the rest of the Sin will follow the boss!" The girl squeals happily. The guys nodded.

"I-I don't like the idea of fighting but none of us are safe if we allow the Fallen Personas to do anything they wishes" Teru said. "Juuichidaime is right as always!" Angela exclaimed. "Ma, ma, this should be an interesting experience" Tsumotu smile. "An extreme fight!" Ryuuki agrees. "I-I will try to do my very best!" Bella said with her eyes fire with determination. "Hn" Sakura closes her eyes and nodded. "Kufufufufu… Finally, enemies that are worth killing" Valencino smirk sadistically. "So then it's all agree" Sol grin maliciously. "We will hunt those bastards and send back to the Dungeon" "But where would they be? It's going to be hard to look for them" Angela question with her arms crossed. "Don't worry about that. We have a pretty good idea where they would hide" Requin yawns. "We must warn you though; this will be your first battle against a group of powerful enemies. Are you certain that you want to fight them?" Dawn ask worriedly. Teru nodded his head once. "Yes, we have to or not the Vongola would be in danger!" Teru realized that the Fallen Personas could be a potential threat to his family. As the Vongola eleventh, he must eliminate any threats to his family. It his responsibility as a boss. Seeing his internal dilemma, Sol strokes his cheek comfortingly, causing the young Archangel to blush at the woman's sudden gesture. "There is no such thing as 'I must' or 'I have to'. Everyone has their own will to choose for themselves. Don't let outside opinions or suggestion defer you. Now, do you really want to fight the Fallen Personas?" Sol asks again. Teru nodded again. "Yes because I want to. I want to protect everyone!" He resolves. His Grimoire Regalia ignite pure white flames. Dante's flame. His patron smile proudly while Lilith's smirk. "In that case, the party will start tomorrow"

* * *

><p><em>Now dance away... <em>  
><em>I have prepared for you your favorite snacks! <em>

_Now dance away, until you become completely exhausted.  
>Just dance on whatever stage you have been given.<br>Even if you try to act tough, you cannot hide your fragileness,  
>so feel free to let it out, and you'll feel better.<br>_

_Now dance away, more energetically than anyone else.  
>Ah, as we gaze at our wild and thrilled figures<br>dancing in this heavily chaotic garden,  
>let's wrap up our game of house, shall we?<br>_

_Ah...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Yes! Another chapter is done! Okay... I cereally think that this is too short. It's fine! The fight scene will be longer and definitely more epic! Their first fight against an immortal group! Like I said earlier, I will upload a new chapter for my other story tonight because later I have Basic Economy tuition. I hate Economical subject... What about you guys? What school subject that you're having difficulties with?_  
><em>

The song I use for this chapter is Child's Garden by Megurine Luka. Honestly, I don't know the meaning of this song but it had such a cold and rhythmic beat! Check it out if you guys want!

I will upload again maybe tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! Please tune in next time~


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N – **As usual, it's way late at night and I can't sleep. Seriously… Do you guys think that I have Insomnia or some shit? Oh God, please don't! I love my sleeps! Alright, so moving on! I'm kinda sad that not many people review my last chapter although I try really hard to update for you guys… The Queen is sad… But since they were 2 who review the last chapter so this is for you guys! **Weaver of Nightmares **and **Hopelesslyhope**! I notice that **Hopelesslyhope** is my constant reader who always reviews my chapter so I thank you for being such a nice guy… Girl? Err… You know what gender you are. **PLEASE KEEP IN MIND TO LISTEN TO THE SONG IN VARIOUS CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW HOW THE MOOD IS! TRUST ME, IT WILL HELP A LOT!** I'm sorry about that. I had a headache after finishing this new chapter but I didn't mind it if it's for you guys! So I hope you enjoy it! This is not the fight scene yet because I need you guys to know where exactly they will be fighting… Well, that's it and please enjoys this chapter!

I'm terrible sorry for all the spelling errors and mistakes yet again!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, my name would be Marshmallows! XD

* * *

><p><em>I hate feeling like this<em>  
><em> I'm so tired of trying to fight this<em>  
><em> I'm asleep and all I dream of<em>

_ Is waking to you_  
><em> Tell me that you will listen<em>  
><em> Your touch is what I'm missing<em>  
><em> And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you<em>

_ Comatose_  
><em> I'll never wake up without an overdose of you...<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 29<p>

The Grimoire Regalia's words rang in the children's ear. '_This will be your first battle against a group of powerful enemies…_' Each of them has their own opinion in that matter. Some were exhilarated while some were nervous. But whatever the case, they want to put a stop to the Fallen Personas before they hurt someone else. Sitting in the living room watching the TV, Teru wonder if their battle tonight will be like his dad's first taste of battle against uncle Mukuro. Did he feel as scared and nervous as he is now? Teru didn't know all the detail because Tsuna didn't want him to know the hardship that he had to go through the fight. Teru just hope that he won't start to hyperventilate before the battle. _Oh God, what if I'm not strong enough? _His caramel brown eyes widen slightly in fear. _What if I'm a hindrance to them? What if I screw up like I usually do? What if Lilith sees how much a wimp I am? What if – _Teru yelped when he felt a strong hand was suddenly placed on his left shoulder. Without thinking, he quickly jumped and went on his HDWM. "Who are –" "Whoa! Easy there, Teru-kun!" It was just his dad, Tsuna.

The poor man had to retreat to avoid getting punch by his son. "D-Dad?" He asks and went back to normal. Tsuna frown, not liking his son's tense behaviour. "I came back a while ago. I got worried when you didn't answer my calls. Is everything alright Teru-kun?" Tsuna ask gently. "It's n-nothing dad" Teru reply but Tsuna's Hyper Intuition said otherwise. He notices that his guardians' children were a little on edge today as he goes around doing his business as a mafia boss. The children were more focus and extended their training periods even longer – to the point that the adults were had to force them to stop before they over strain their body. Even the normally shy and timid Bella train vigorously today.

When ask, each teens will simply brush it off. The adults didn't like this one bit. "U-Umm… Where's mum and Reborn?" Teru ask, wanting to change the topic already. Tsuna's train of thoughts stops and gave his attention to his only son again. "Ah, Reborn is at the mansion and your mother is out with her friends for a quick trip to the store to buy something for dinner. Your aunt Chrome is with her too so she should be fine" Tsuna reply. "I see…" Teru mumbled and look downcast. Tsuna frown deeper and went towards his son. "Are you alright Teru-kun? Are hurt? Do you have a stomachache?" Tsuna ask in sincere concern and place his hand on his shoulder again. "I-I'm not hurt dad… J-Just tired that's all" Teru said and let out a tiny smile. Of course, Tsuna wasn't convince in the slightest and went to push a little further. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you" Tsuna continue. "Do you miss Lilith? Do you want to go visit her? We can go visit her this weekend if you want" Teru bit his lower lip and shook his head slowly. Maybe he should tell him what's eating him from the inside. Well, just a small part of the truth anyway. "Hey, dad…?" Teru begin. "Yes, Teru-kun?" "Umm… How do you get rid of your nervousness?" The young brunette ask. "Nervousness? I don't recommend you my main method because it's always involving with a kick at the head by Reborn but being with my guardians always help me calm down" Tsuna advice helpfully. He wonders why his son is feeling nervous… "Thanks dad" This time Teru's smile was more genuine. "Sorry if I make you worried dad" "It's no problem Teru-kun. I'm your father after all" Tsuna beam and both father and son wait to greet their only female in the house.

* * *

><p>Now contrary to popular belief, Lilith does get nervous sometime. So being Lilith and the Varia's boss only daughter (Though she still couldn't admit that fact!), Lilith deals the problem in her own way. Unlike the Vongola XI, Lilith didn't undergo a single training today. Instead, she cope herself in her room all day. On behalf of her parents, Squalo and Fran were to be sent to escort Lilith to dinner. "Tch, I wonder why Lilith likes to stay in her room all day" Squalo grumble as the 2 of them stalks the halls. "Maybe she didn't want to deal with you stupid, long hair commander" Fran reply emotionlessly. Squalo had to arduously restrain himself from slicing Fran in half with his sword. Squalo knock on the classic door repeatedly. "VOI! Lilith! What the fuck are you doing!" The man yelled. "That was very polite of you, loud long haired commander. Now Lilith-san will surely answer you" The teal hair boy commented and claps his hands sarcastically.<p>

"VOI! That's it Fran!" Squalo shouted angrily which immediately stop once they heard the sound of shattering glass behind said door. Thinking the worst, Squalo burst into the room with a loud slam. "Lilith!" Lilith was perfectly fine. There were no sign of intruders like they had suspected. The room was also fine except for one thing. All the windows, mirror and anything made of glass was shattered by Lilith's bowie knife. "Oh, hey there trash" She said nonchalantly, hands deep red as she was building a castle made by the broken shards around her. The room stank of blood. "Wanna play?" She offer innocently and held up a piece of blood coated glass. Both males were stupefied but it was Fran who broke from his stupor first. "Uh-oh, looks like Lilith-san went insane. Now we can finally kill the fake prince" Squalo blink once and found his voice again. "VOI! What the fuck do you think you're doing! You know that the boss and Tia will get mad if they see you hurt!" He barked and rushed to the girl to assess just how badly that Lilith had hurt herself. It was pretty bad not fatal. "They won't know if you guys won't tell them. Which you won't right?" Lilith threatens her red eyes narrow angrily. Both Daria officers visibly flinched. Smirking, Lilith turn to her almost complete castle made of glass and blood.

"I assume that dinner is ready. Give me a minute to, ah clean up" The young teen said and wipe her hands on her shirt before getting up. "Was Lilith-san bored?" Fran decide to ask. "Yes and a little nervous so Flippy though we should build a fairytail castle!" Lilith chimed from the bathroom. "Flippy?" He turns around and saw a mint green plushie bear wearing an army uniform lying on the bed. Lilith step out of the bathroom after a while wearing a set of fresh new clothes and donned with an army black leather fingerless gloves. "Let's go" Lilith said and the 3 of them head to the dining hall. Lilith didn't understand why she had to eat dinner with the rest of the insane members of the Varia but she didn't want any trouble with Xanxus. The dinner was boring and the same as always. Tristiatina tried to strike a meaningful conversation with her daughter but was disappointed that Lilith only replies her half heartedly. You can't fully blame her. Try talking to your mother about your day while avoiding flying foods and weapons being constantly thrown at your face while at the same trying to calm your nerves! Yeah, Lilith never had it easy. As Lilith try to at least enjoy her meals, she try to convince herself that what she was doing and what she was hiding is for the good of others. Her tattoo, the Sin, Sol, her new flames, everything. She will fight with everything she got tonight. '_That's the spirit, little macaroon!' _Sol's suddenly chime in.

'_Put your heart into it!' _Lilith scoffed as she chews her food silently. It was all fine and dandy until – SPLAT! A bowl of delicious spaghetti was thrown right at her face. Everything stood deathly still. '_Uh-oh'_ Sol snickers. It was Bel who broke the silence first. "Shishishi… Now, who threw the food at the princess?" No one dare to reply. The food slipped down from Lilith's face slowly and everyone hold their breath. Seeing Lilith's face smeared with the food Xanxus couldn't contain it anymore, so he let out a roar of laughter. Tristiatina frown at the man and begin wiping her daughter face with a napkin. "Oh my gosh Lilith, are you alright?" She asks. Lilith struggle to control her anger to manage a reply. "Yes, mum. Umm… Can you please get more napkins? I don't think one is enough…" She asks sweetly. "Of course, sweetie. Be right back" Her mother reply and left, leaving the now distress males. As soon as Tristiatina left all hell breaks loose. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME BITCHES!" Lilith howls with an insane laughter. She took the mango dessert and the roasted beef. Now, can you guess who will be her first victim? Lilith smirks and threw both of the food right at the Varia boss. "That's for laughing at me, scum" The raven hair girl sneer. Said boss did not even attempt to dodge the food nor did he give her an immediate reply.

Now that was scary. Xanxus, who was cover with the spoil food, grab the nearest thing he could find and proceed to throw it at Lilith which she quickly duck down and the food hit at Squalo instead, causing the man to fall down on his back. The event was name 'Varia-style-food-fight'. In a matter of seconds the dining hall was cover with flying food and so was its inhabitant. Lilith was having a great time with the Varia, laughing and tag-playing. It wasn't until Tristiatina return with the bundle of napkin that the food fight was force to stop. The woman was beyond furious that a bunch of adults are acting like 10 year old and how messy the dining hall had become due to their little childish fight so as punishment, none of them are allow to partake a mission for 3 days, including Lilith. The Varia, of course, immediately rise up and begin shouting their excuses but it fall on deaf ears when Tristiatina took out her phone and call Vongola Decimo to veto the Varia's missions for a few days. Hearing the angered woman voice on the other line of the phone, Tsuna was wise enough to question the odd request and simply agrees.

"Thank you so much Tsuna. I owe you one" Tia beamed and ended the line. She turns her attention back to the Varia and narrows her eyes at them. "Problem?" She demands. None of them wanted to argue with the woman so they just stay silent and in humiliation. "Good, now go to bed!" Tia barked and everyone scramble out of the dining hall except for Xanxus and Lilith. Both individuals are not happy with their punishment. "But Mum…" Lilith whine but her mother would have none of that. "No buts, Lilith. Go clean up in your room then go to bed. It's getting late" Tristiatina ordered sternly. "Kay, Mum…" Lilith sighs and left the dining hall. Now it's just Tristiatina and her scowling husband. "You are too cruel Tia" He growl. Tristiatina smile playfully.

"Well someone had to manage the Varia every now and then~" The woman giggle softly and begin to absent mindedly stroke her stomach lovingly. The scowl drop down slowly and the man placed a free hand on Tristiatina's. "I wonder when we will tell Lilith…." Tristiatina muses. Xanxus snorted. "We'll tell her when I'm sure enough that she and the rest of the scums won't freak out about it" Tristiatina could only chuckle at his respond.

* * *

><p>It's time. After midnight has come and passes, Lilith was ready. The moon was full and bask the girl underneath it with a cold glow. Wearing her black Sin uniform elegantly and armed with her weapons, Lilith was ready for the battle. '<em>The others are yet to arrive but your guardians are waiting for you already. Let's go'<em> Sol creates a simple black metal door infront of Lilith. '_Once you step through the door, your illusion will take your place temporarily, courtesy of that lazy ass Requin. God knows how long we will be fighting with the Fallen Personas'_ Sol grumble in disdain. "How long did you guys fought last time?" Lilith asks as she checks for her weapons in case she forgets anything. '_Hmmm…. Let me think, 5-6 months? Give or take' _"The fuck! No breaks?" Lilith yelped incredulously. _'Yeah. We can fight for a long, long, long period of time without resting, don't you know? But don't fret, we will try to end the fight as soon as we can' _The Black Queen assure her little macaroon.

"When you said 'as soon as we can', how soon is that?"

'_A week maybe?'_

Lilith was not happy about this. There's no way in hell could they possibly fight for a week straight without resting! Neither the Sin nor the Vongola XI is damned immortals! They don't even have the stamina to last that long anyway! Freakin' immortals… _'I thought I told you not to fret right? Sheesh, we will take turn fighting them so you guys won't be that exhausted. As if we let anything happen to our heralds and the rest of the kids'_ Sol huffed. Not really assure at that statement, Lilith decide to let it drop and see how it will turn out. Lilith turns the round metal door knob and pulls the door open. Taking a quick breath, Lilith steps through the door with her jacket flaring behind her. She arrives at a monochrome world where all her guardians were patiently waiting for her. "Hey there boss" Sanctus beam at the sight of Lilith. "I can't wait, Lilith-sama! This is going to be so much fun!" Heidi squeals excitedly, her eyes burning with joy and… Is that a little insanity that Lilith spot?

That's Heidi for you. As Lilith's guardians discuss enthusiastically about the fight later, another door appear out of thin air and the Vongola XI have finally arrive. Lilith and the Sin watch as the other group of teens walk towards them. "Wow… You guys must be dead serious about this fight, huh?" Lilith teases the other party. The Vongola XI blushes. It was true though. Lilith had half expecting that Teru and his guardians would wear normal clothes for the fight but, boy was she wrong. To her amusement, they were each wearing such outstanding outfits. The girls, Bella, Sakura and Angela were wearing different clothes.

Bella was wearing a dark green and white tone dress that extends above her knees. Underneath, a pair of white leggings and a knee high boots. She looks cute and her clothes seem appropriate for the fight. Sakura was wearing a plain grey cloak and black high heel boots but Lilith had no doubt that she wearing something else underneath. Now for Angela, Lilith didn't think that she would so bold as to wear something as sexy as Lilith does. The silverette was wearing a white long sleeve uniform like shirt but was half button, exposing her red bikini top. A long black strap attached to the sleeves, a tight black mini skirt and red hot high heels. So Angela's style. Now for the guys.

Valencino was wearing black leather bomber jacket with and a v-neck indigo shirt underneath. He wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts and black boots and gloves. Simple yet it suite the guy. Ryuuki was wearing a long, black-yellow coat. He also wears a white zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of black pants and shoes. Tsumotu was wearing a black-blue jacket that extends to a worn cape and he was shirtless underneath the jacket. He wore faded blue jeans with 4 layers of belts and white shoes. Last but not least, Teru. Teru was wearing relatively simple clothes tonight. He was wearing a long white shirt with a few orange lining and white smooth pants and brown boots. A mixture of Dante's and Teru's colours. Teru look smart yet simply adorable!

"I could say the same to you and your guardians too" Angela huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Oh yeah, this is the first time you guys see us in our uniform" Cain commented. "Black and mysterious…. Kufufufufufu. As expected of Lilith" Valencino reply. Teru has his own opinion about the Sin's uniform. Especially Lilith! He had no idea that Lilith could look this sexy! It was very hard to look at Lilith without looking at her chest. Lilith turn and saw the beet red Teru and smirk, couldn't help but tease him a little. "Are you ready Teru-kun?" Lilith ask playfully, grabbing the brunette and smother his head against her chest. The poor boy was shocked and startle at Lilith's sudden embrace. The others chuckle at Lilith's advance and Teru's flabbergasted. "Is something wrong Teru?" Lilith asks in feign innocence. "L-Lilith-chan, can you p-please let m-me go?" The Archangel squeak in embarrassment. Lilith giggle but let her boyfriend go willingly. _'Sorry to interrupt your happy moments to the extreme guys but we need to go now. Time is of the essence, I should know' _Dawn's voice echo throughout everyone's mind. "Where is the location of the Fallen Personas?" Sakura ask. '_In a dimension call Lucid Dream. Lucid Dream is a dimension that we create shortly after the Fallen Personas. It's our home where we could live away from prying eyes. The Fallen Personas had taken over Lucid Dream and we want it back. It's where we keep our stuff anyway' _Fenrir explains. "What kind of stuff?" Tsumotu ask in honest curiosity. The teens swear that Fenrir was shrugging.

'_Normal stuff. Requin's music collection, my vintage cars and motorcycle, Remillia's data and blueprints, Dawn's boxing trophies, Rozalin's teddy bear, make ups and perfumes collections, Sol's weapons and poisons and Dante's music scores. What do you think we keep in our home?' _

"Ha ha ha! I thought that you guys would keep something much bigger than that! Like nuclear bombs or something" Tsumotu laugh.

'_…. I got 2 in my weapon wardrobe…'_ Sol grumbles.

A moment of silence. "A-Anyway, we should go now" Teru timidly speak. Another plain door appears before them. _'This will lead you straight into Lucid Dream…'_ Requin said. Teru nodded and look at everyone that was present. "Everyone, let's do this together as a family. We're fighting not just for the Vongola, but for everyone else too!" The Archangel declares. The Vongola XI and the Sin nodded in agreement. With that said, they enter through the door and arrive in Lucid Dream. As soon as everyone enters through the door, it disappears and they stood in the middle of a mist world. '

_The fuck? What the hell did they do to our home?'_ Sol demands. '_Never mind that for a moment Sol – Do you sense anything?' _Dante ask cautiously. The veil of mist suddenly lifts itself up and reveals the world. A sickly horrifying carnival music is play in the air. Bright lights illuminate around the teens one by one. The Vongola, the Sin and the Grimoire Regalia were in a horror carnival. The park was empty and yet, the rides were on and alive and the music is being play even louder. Most of the rides and tents were grim and stain with bloods. If that wasn't the worst part, there was a popcorn machine at the corner beside the house of broken mirrors.

The contain in the popcorn machine were fill with blood and some flesh that you want to know. As much as Sol was delighted at her type of dark carnival, she couldn't understand why their home is is morphed into this grotesque world? This was nothing like Bella's Inner World. This was a whole new different level. Their patrons suddenly gasped which of course, caught the attentions of their heralds. "What's wrong Requin?" Valencino demand as he scans around. The carnival was pretty much deserted which made him wondering if their adversaries were really here. '_Look alive kids…' _Rozalin warns. A strong presence could be felt from behind them. 7 individuals walk from the shadows and stood in a perfect line. The Fallen Personas were here.

* * *

><p><em>Breathing life<em>  
><em> Waking up<em>  
><em> My eyes open up<em>

_ Comatose_  
><em> I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>

_ Oh how I adore you_  
><em> Waking up to you never felt so real<em>  
><em> Oh how I thirst for you<em>  
><em> Waking up to you never felt so real<em>  
><em> Oh how I adore you, ohhhh<em>  
><em> The way you make me feel<em>  
><em> Waking up to you never felt so real <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **And that's a wrap! Lol, you probably notice the cute mint green plushie bear, huh? I thought it would made Lilith look cute to have a Flippy plushie to cuddle at night XD By the way, for those who don't know, Flippy is a character from Happy Tree Friends. With that being said, I do not own Flippy either! Flippy belongs to Mini Mondo! Flippy is my fav character from Happy Tree Friends because of his personality. Go check it out if you're interested! _  
><em>

I'm sorry if the Vongola XI battle outfits are not that awesome or something but seriously, I have no idea what to wear for them. Well, unlike the Sin's, their clothes are merely temporarily~ But some are not because I kinda like their outifts 'cause it really suite them!

The song I use this time was not a Japanese song. It's Comatose from Skillet. The opening of the song was so cool and interesting! So I had to use it for this chapter!

I promise that the next chapter, there will be an epic fight! So please review so I know what you guys think! Your reviews are very much appreciate!


	31. Chapter 30

**QOO/ST: **Uwaaah! I'm so happy that I got some reviews! Thank you so much! Your reviews always brighten my days and encourage me to keep writing! Thank you so much!

**Remillia: **I'm glad that you are happy, My Lady

**Sakura:**….Why are we here…?

**QOO/ST: **The reason why is because you 2 will be the stars in this chapter! Though since this is the first fight, I admit it's not as satisfying as you think… I have better ideas for the next one! But don't worry, I'll make sure that you're fight will be an epic one!

**Sakura:**…..

**Remillia: **That aside, how are you gonna upload the other fights so soon, My Lady? Your school break will end this on this Sunday…

**QOO/ST:** Dang…. Well, who needs sleeping anyway?

**Sakura:** Just do your best…

**Remillia: **On the behalf of My Lady, please excuse her for any spelling and grammar mistake. Also a note from her to the dear readers, please don't be grammar Nazi!

**Sakura: **QueenOfOblivion/ShyTyrant does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…

* * *

><p><em>Paranoia is in bloom,<em>  
><em> The PR, transmissions will resume<em>  
><em> They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down<em>  
><em> And hope that, we will never see the truth around<em>  
><em> (So come on)<em>

_ Another promise, another seed_  
><em> Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed<em>  
><em> And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds<em>  
><em> And endless red tape to keep the truth confined<em>  
><em> (So come on)<em>

_ They will not force us_  
><em> They will stop degrading us<em>  
><em> They will not control us<em>  
><em> We will be victorious<em>  
><em> So come on<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 30<p>

At the centre of the carnival of madness, The Vongola XI, the Sin and the Grimoire Regalia stood, facing the Fallen Personas. The enemies were expressionless as always but the other party could feel the hostility radiating from them. That they prepare for an all-out-fight. Lilith and Teru had confronted their patron's counterpart before, Saviour and Eve but they didn't fight the rest of them. As the teens made their own silent observation, so did the Fallen Personas. At the far right of the line, was Eve.

She surprises everyone by walking 2 steps in front and bows her head politely to them and told her name. "Eve…" She said loud and clears before retreating back to the line. Her short black hair sway delicate to the wind. Her pronged claws were as deadly as ever. Both Sol and Lilith growl menacingly at her.

A man with mahogany hair and light tinted blue eyes and pale skin step forward next. He repeats the same act as Eve did and utters his name swiftly before backing away. "Saviour…" Dante and Teru eye on his movement carefully. Afraid that he would suddenly attack without warning. Next was a woman that none of the Sin and Vongola XI had ever seen before.

The beautiful woman was wearing a pinkish white, ornately dress and tall pinkish white boots. On her head are 2 pink ribbon tied to her white hair. Her eyes were deep silver yet empty. She bow elegantly like a princess and state her name. "Margatroid…" She took a few steps back again. _'Margatroid is my counterpart'_ Remillia announce solemnly. Sakura narrow her eyes on the woman-like-princess who simply stare her back with lifeless eyes. It was creepy as if she was a robot or something. Hell, even her name sound like one too! Next up was another woman.

She has blonde hair, with two plaits, lavender coloured eyes. She wears an entirely red dress, a simple black frilled one underneath and a red overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with grey string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears white roses around her neck and around her waist. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and black string around her right wrist and red lace up high heel boots. She curtseys and spoke. "Goddess Desire…" And went back in line. _'She is the other half of my burden' _Rozalin sigh and Angela nodded. _'The next one is my counterpart'_ Dawn announced. The teens stare as the next woman step forward to announce her name.

She had long, curly dirty grey hair and red eyes, almost as red as Lilith's. She was wearing a long black tight fitting dress around the waist and chest. The dress has 3 straps with thick buckles on the chest. The dress has tank top style sleeves. Around the neckline there were straps attaching at the collar and the collar has white lace on the top. The skirt that attached to the dress has 2 layers – the first layer is short and extends down only to the thighs. The second layer drapes down to the floor and it slit in the front. As for the sleeves, they were detached to the dress. They were tight around the upper arm and also had straps with the same buckles to hold them on, decorated with a lace at the top. The woman also wore a pair of black thigh-high boots with straps and buckles on the thigh. She place her hand, that the teens could clearly see her sharp black painted fingernails across her chest and bow in respect. "MidnightSun…" She murmured softly and retreats so that the man beside her could introduce himself next.

He had ruffle black hair and piercing yet also gorgeous pair of brown eyes. He was wearing what appears to be black smooth jacket with white fur around the collar. On the right side of his chest was a red rose attached, adding a suave charm on the man. Underneath jacket was a white and dark brown checkered shirt. The man was also wearing a dog tag necklace with words engrave on it but the teens couldn't read it and he was donned with black leather fingerless glove. The pants that he was wearing were also black but were fashionably ripped below the knee caps and extend down towards the end of the pants. He wore a pair of black lace up combat boots. The man took out the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of air. "Black Gold" He simply stated in a deep baritone voice and blew the cigarette again. _'I swear that Black Gold looks much sexier than me…'_ Requin grumble unhappily. So Black Gold is Requin's counterpart. "You don't say…" Valencino murmur, glancing at his enemy. The man sure does have the ultimate bad boy look. Valencino pray in his heart that Sakura won't be attracted to him or he had to kill the man right here, right now, in this instant before their introduction even ended!

The last Fallen Personas guardian was also a man. He must be Fenrir's counterpart. The last man remind them all of Reborn by the way he dress and he too, was wearing a fedora. He dresses like a true, classic mafia man. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage but his hair was smooth light green hair and the teens could see one black snake like eye underneath the fedora. He places his gloved hand on top of his fedora and tips it. "Ameterasu…" That was it. The Fallen Personas have introduced themselves.

_'Quick tips children; You may use all the arsenals that you have in your possession and when it is too much, we will take over'_ Fenrir said. "Wouldn't that be unfair for them?" Bella frown. '_Fair? They don't give a shit about fairness. They freakin' attack Lilith! Their drive is to win and defeat us – with any means possible. By hook or by crook. Beside, numbers won't mean a thing compare to power'_ Sol huffed. "How is the battle going to be?" Teru asked when he saw that the Fallen Personas drawn out their own weapons. _'One of the Fallen Personas will step forward to battle with us, one at the time. That way is much easier and simpler' _Remillia answers his question. The enemies had each drawn out their respective weapons and stare at the teens coldly. They were silently asking if they were ready. The war had begun.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with a start suddenly from his slumber. He was gasping and sweating a lot. It was in the middle of the night when his Hyper Intuition felt something powerful and thus, waking him off. Trying to calm his pounding heart, Tsuna couldn't understand what the feeling is. Worry? Anxiety? Danger? This was new to him. He glances at his wife who was still sleeping peacefully beside him, undisturbed. The clock shows that the time was 4 in the morning. His Hyper Intuition never woke him up in such ungodly hour before. The brunette shook his head and wipes the sweaty bangs off his forehead. It was no use, he was still feeling restlessness. "What is this feeling…?" He muttered. He didn't like this at all. Vongola Decimo sigh and try to went back to sleep. It took a few minutes for sleep to envelope him and lulls him to return to his dream. As Tsuna close his eyes, he didn't aware that he had ignore the soft voice that was present in the back of his mind telling him that something big had started and that his beloved son was one of the stars in the bloodshed.<p>

* * *

><p>Although it was a one-on-one battle, the teens couldn't help but feel like the Fallen Personas will intervene somehow. Just like how Sol had warned. They waited for one of the guardian of Fallen Personas to step forward to begin the first round. It didn't take long when one step forward. It was none other than Margatroid, Remillia's counterpart. She went right at the centre between the Fallen Personas and the teens. "Looks like I'm first" Sakura muttered. Valencino's heart squeezes tightly. He didn't want his precious sickly flower to fight! Sensing his inner distress, Sakura smile softly and held his hand. "I'll be fine Valencino-kun. I've been trained for this fight" The raven hair girl said assumingly. Valencino's heart loosens a bit but that didn't manage to get rid of his worried completely so he indulges her. "Kufufufufufu… Of course Sakura-chan. Only I'm allowed to defeat you" The young Mist guardians chuckle. "Good luck Sakura-chan" Bella said with a small, nervous smile. "Beat her up real good" Angela grins and thumbs up. "Be careful Sakura…" Teru said worriedly. "Do your best to the extreme!" Ryuuki cheered. "Ha ha ha, no pressure 'kay, Sakura?" Tsumotu smile widely. Sakura thank them for their kind support before turning to Lilith, who had her arms crossed under her chest and was staring at her opponent. "My Malign Premonition is completely dead now but I have a bad feeling about this fight…" The Sin's boss mutter. "Me too but that's why you have a plan right?" Sakura smile knowingly. Lilith smirks and turns towards Sakura. "You bet. I hope you have fun" She said. Sakura nodded and walk to Margatroid. She stops when she was facing straight towards the woman. A large circle was form underground as if it were some sort of arena.<p>

Lilith lean to Heidi and whisper a few words. Said girl listen carefully and intently, all the while knowing that others were eying on them. Especially the Fallen Personas. After a while, Heidi straightens herself with a happy smile. She turns to Lilith's male guardians who stare at her in wonder and confusion. "Lilith-sama gave me permission to play around for a while. So c'mon guys!" Heidi said and walk towards the bumper car area. "S-Say what?" Cain stammered, confused at her sudden interest to play around. "Just follow her and made sure she didn't bump into any stupid accident" Lilith orders. The guys all nodded but decide not to question anything and went towards the bumper cars. "Why did you send your guardians away, Lilith-chan?" Teru ask, also confuse. "So that they won't get bored" Lilith said with a teasing smile and let the subject drop.

They turn their attention back to Sakura and Margatroid. The Cloud guardian drawn out her tonfas and rip her grey cloak and reveal what she was wearing underneath. A dark purple fighter top showing half of her bosom, black strap panties with purple skirt-like cloth, long black socks, and purple boots. Forget Lilith or Angela, Sakura was way sexier! Valencino smile slyly, not expecting Sakura's revealing battle outfit. "Good girl gone bad eh? Kufufufufufufu… Valencino like" He commented. "Heh, not half bad Sakura" Lilith admit with a smirk. Angela nod in approvement. The other guys, apart from Valencino were speechless. Margatroid, seeing this nothing but dullness, made the first move first. She surprises the teens by morphing her left hand into a large white metal blade and swung it at Sakura, who saw the move and back flips. The teens continue to watch in surprise as the blade morph back into a hand.

"…What are you…?" Sakura couldn't help but ask softly. '_Although she is my counterpart, when I separated from her, she somehow transforms herself into a genetically engineered-bio weapon. Thus, making her similar to a robot. My hypothesis of her transformation is because of my ability…'_ Remillia explain wistfully. So Remillia is a braniac. Go figure. _'Her weakness?' _Sakura prompted. There was a good length of silence when Remillia finally reply. _'Decapitate her'_ Sakura blink, that was easy enough. She grips her weapons and her Grimoire Regalia's ring shine brightly, coating her tonfas with silverfish blue flames, Remillia's flame. She dash towards Margatroid and proceed to send a few light blows to the woman to assess just what kind of fighting style the woman would react. Margatroid avoids her attacks easily and saw a small opening at Sakura's right side. She quickly morphs her right hand into a giant mallet and hit the young girl. Sakura caught a glimpse of the mallet, block it with her tonfas and immediately counter with a lifting sweep. But Margatroid jump over Sakura and landed far away from her spot.

'_Margatroid is a slippery opponent to deal with. Since she is a living weapon, she could attack and defend at the same time. You need to fight swiftly to tire herself out' _Remillia advice. So Sakura did just that. Both she and Margatroid lunges forward at each other and goes into a barrage of punches and kicks. They would attack, defend, counter, maneuver in such rapid movements of a skill fighter. While Sakura was busy fighting with Margatroid, the teens and the Fallen Personas observe from the side line. The Fallen Personas were dead and expressionless as usual, even though Sakura manage to hit their fellow comrade, they didn't even frown or flinch in the slightest. They just stood quietly, watching the bionic woman receive the heavy blows. Valencino watch the fight worriedly but mask his face with a calm expression. He believes in her and he trust Remillia to protect her. The rest of them were also worried because they know of her health condition, save for Lilith of course.

So far, Sakura could handle herself pretty well without the need of Remillia taking over. Margatroid raise the blade high and was about to slice Sakura in half but the girl slide aside and thrust her knee to the woman's chin, making a knee thrust uppercut. Sakura's sudden counter left the woman unsuspected and she fell hard on the ground. "Awesome move Sakura!" Bella cheer. Lilith was impress by Sakura's battle. She was different from the girl. Lilith relies solely on her brute strength and power but Sakura was quick to her feet and her agility was like none other. '_I heard from Remillia that her tonfas were a gift given by her father. Which is why Remillia gave her fans as it need agility to wield it'_ Sol explain. '_Looks like Remillia had her girl well train for her fight against Margatroid. Since Remillia's flame attribute is balance, it's pretty useless if you're a person who rely on strength, balance mostly act as some sort of referee_, _judge or something akin. But it does have its own special quality'_ Sol said bluntly.

"Which is?" Lilith prompted. '_It's kinda hard to explain in detail. To start off, if it wasn't for Remillia, everything would throw into chaos. How she does this by sensing phenomenon intervention. Meaning, apart from Dawn, Remillia can destroy anyone or anything who messes with the natural flow of order. Remillia could also resist and nullify a phenomenon intervention before it could actually occur. Order and balance is actually what you call 'miracles'. Miracles do happen because Remillia make sure that nothing intervene it. Err… to make it simple, most of you know her main purpose is to make me constantly battle against Dante and vice versa. Let's keep it at that' _Sol continue. Remillia's job is to make sure Sol and Dante fight each other constantly, huh? Lilith was slightly ill at their fate. And also the whole phenomenon interventions thing. What is a phenomenon intervention anyway?

'_Another thing about Remillia is that she's a genius. She created many weapons and devices for us. Hell, she's our personal mechanic! If it wasn't for her – Eh?' _Lilith frowns. Sol never stops in mid conversations before. Sakura was still holding well on her own against Margatroid so what's up? '_Your Storm guardian got her hair stuck in the cotton candy machine. The rest of them are trying to pull it out without having to cut her hair'_ Sol announce, visibly sweat drop. Lilith face palm. Of course… Only Heidi could get herself in a weird situation. Lilith turns her attention back to the fight.

Margatroid transform her hair into a long spear and aim at Sakura's back. _'Watch out, dear!'_ Remillia warn. Sakura barely manage to turn her body around to avoid getting pierce but Margatroid's lance manages to cut the girl's left waist deeply. "Shit!" Valencino cursed. Margatroid morph the lance into a giant fist and punch Sakura aside. "Margatroid is increasing the damage in her attack" Angela noted. Sakura groan and struggle to get up. '_Shall I take over now, dear?'_ Remillia offer kindly. "It's fine" Was Sakura replies and resume attacking.

Apparently, Margatroid was more serious now and her attacks had become brash and violent. All Sakura could do was dodge since Margatroid leaves no room for her to counter attack. Sakura did her best but it all become too much when Margatroid suddenly crouched down and swipe her feet, successfully knocking Sakura down on her back and the woman quickly raise her blade before Sakura had a chance to regain her composure. "Sakura!" She could hear her friends shouting their concern from behind. Not knowing what to do, the girl ignites her ring and presses it into her Grimoire Regalia box weapon. A bright silverish blue flame burst from the open box and causes the woman to hurl back forcefully by a strong, metal… Claw?

* * *

><p><em>Rise up and take the power back<em>  
><em> It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack<em>  
><em> You know that, their time's coming to an end<em>  
><em> We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend<em>  
><em> (So come on)<em>

_ They will not force us_  
><em> They will stop degrading us<em>  
><em> They will not control us<em>  
><em> We will be victorious<em>  
><em> So come on<em>

_ Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
><em> Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em> Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>

_ They will not force us_  
><em> They will stop degrading us<em>  
><em> They will not control us<em>  
><em> We will be victorious<em>  
><em> So come on <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Hooray for new chapter! So the Fallen Personas have finally introduce themselves! Now the war has finally started! Just how long will the fight be? Will they be able to win against such powerful adversaries without exposing their covers? Just what kind of weapon did Remillia's box weapon hold? Oh well, it will all be reveal in the next chapter! Now that Sakura had extra power to help her~

I use Uprising by Muse for this chapter... I think it fits with the mood... What do you think?

OK, I dunno know how but I will try to upload another chapter this Sunday before school start again. Urgh, brace yourself, exams result are coming... To be honest, my exam result will determine whether or not I'm allow to use the computer again... So please hope that it will be somewhat acceptable by my parents seeing that they will be another parents-teacher-meeting again! NOOOOOO! Fuck school! I'd rather sit her and update more juicy chapters for you guys! But I guess we all can't get what we want... Woe is me~

That's it for this chapter! Please rate and review my story! Have a pleasant evening!


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N – **Hello and good evening my fellow readers! Tonight, I present to you… A gift! A new chapter! Wow! I guess I'm rolling with ideas! Anyway, since school starts next week, I want to at least give you a couple of new chapters. God knows, when can I update again =.=' This chapter will be the last fight for Sakura against Margatroid. I try not to make the war last too long. I don't want too many chapters in this story. How 'bout you guys? Do you enjoy stories with many chapters? Please let me know about this matter. If you like stories with many chapters, then I'll glad update more soon! If you don't, well, I just try to shorten it I guess.

Also, I heard that Fanfiction will eliminate all those stories that are rated M. I think that's unfair. I love reading rated M stories because of the blood and gore! There's a petition going on about this matter. Apparently, you need to sign your name to stop the elimination of the Rated M stories. I sympathize with those wonderful authors that had work so hard to create such wonderful masterpieces only to be destroyed away. I already sign my name so why don't you to?

I also like to take this time to thank you for the reviews that I receive. I must say, **Weaver of Nightmare**, you were the first one to review my previous chapter! You have absolutely no idea how that me really, really HAPPY! Thank you so much! You were really quick to review and for that I greatly appreciate it! That goes the same to **Kurayami Akuma**. Don't think I forget about you too, **Soshi185 **and **xXxIRISxXx** You guys are just plain awesome! XD

Please forgive me for any spelling and grammar errors. It's hard when you don't have a Beta reader =.='

So now on with the show~

I so do NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p><em>Dried lips are exposed to the freezing sun<em>  
><em> And overflowing tears outline me with dripping radiance<em>

_I only needed you to fill up my empty parts_  
><em> We gather up pain that spreads as our fingers touch<em>

_If the wish I raise up deep in my heart_  
><em> Is called 'destiny'<em>  
><em> Then the memories and traces of you after I lost you<em>  
><em> Still remain abandoned…<em>

_I tremble at your faint sigh and quivering eyes_  
><em> A piercing light wraps around both of our worn out souls<em>

_I wonder if we'd ever been hurt if we never met each other_  
><em> Let's softly fall asleep, drawing close the pain of our torn off wings<em>

_We cannot return, we cannot go back_  
><em> Scream your life<em>  
><em> These arms that lose everything, including that distant day<em>  
><em> Are yearning for your warmth..<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 31<p>

Sakura could only watch in silent shock as the box weapon emerges from the box and hurl Margatroid far, far away. So far that the woman crash into a bloodied carousel, causing the ride to collapse on the woman. The box weapon now stood tall infront of the lying Sakura. The weapon is an automaton dress in a grayish purple long dress. Sakura could guess that the automaton is at least 209 cm in length. The automaton had short blonde hair and her eyes are baby blue and even have irises. The doll has two big golden rings on each side of her hat. The automaton hands have sharp, hooked protrusions on the fingertips and she has two line cracks underneath her eyes. The automaton claps her hands and continues to stand like a statue. The Vongola XI and Lilith was stun speechless as the box weapon.

"W-What the hell is that!" Angela exclaim. _'Everyone, meet God Machine: Arcadia. She is my box weapon' _Remillia introduce. "That is an extremely cool box weapon" Ryuuki commented. '_It is isn't it? You should see what Arcadia is capable of' _Rozalin said. '_Now the fight will be even more extreme!'_ Dawn shouted excitedly. Sakura was still daze with the sudden appearance of the doll, just continue on lying. All of the sudden, said doll suddenly turns her back, facing the fallen girl. Sakura could feel a cold shiver running down her spine. The doll's eyes stare into Sakura's, as if reading her soul. The automaton, Arcadia, slowly crouches down and extends her left sharp hand towards Sakura.

**_'_****_I am known as God Machine: Arcadia. I am created to fight and protect my mistress. From now on, I deem you as my mistress too. I will fight on your behalf and protect you from your enemies. I will obey your every commands' _ **

Now the teens were just left stupefied. "S-She can t-talk?" Bella squeak. _'Telepathically, dear. Only those who wield the Grimoire Regalia rings have the ability to 'hear' her 'speak'. Arcadia is one of Remillia's ultimate creations' _Fenrir explain. Still stun, Sakura had no idea what to do. '_Don't be afraid, Sakura. You heard what Arcadia said, she is yours to command now. She will never hurt you' _Remillia said gently. The automaton continues to wait patiently for Sakura to accept her. Sakura thought for a moment before she finally grab the doll's hand carefully, not wanting her fingers to be slice by those wicked hooks. Arcadia gently pulls her new mistress up. '_Now dear, you need to only give a simple order and Arcadia would obey. She can move on her own but she relies solely on your command to function'_ The Equilibrium explains. Sakura nodded and turn to the doll. "Please protect me" Sakura requested. Arcadia nodded curtly and suddenly vanishes.

The raven hair girl blinks. Eh? Why did Arcadia disappear? Sakura had given a command to protect her and she suddenly poof! Sakura was interrupt from her train of thought when she felt the ground shook beneath her. Having a great common sense, Sakura jump backwards in just a nick of time. A wall of white spears emerges from where Sakura once stood and sprout high in the air. Sakura could see Margatroid approaching towards her. Her hair suddenly gotten longer and was pierce in the ground. That was when Sakura realize that the spears were her hair! Way to go Sakura. The white spears sink back into the ground and morph back into hair. Margatroid was bleeding and injured greatly.

Wow, Arcadia was that strong. Although she was heavily injured, her expression still remains the same, just like the rest of the Fallen Personas. Margatroid sprinted towards Sakura in such a great speed that startles the girl. Sakura brace herself for the impact but it never came. Just as Margatroid was closing in, Arcadia appears out of nowhere and swipes her away, hurling her again. This time, Arcadia thrown Margatroid at the direction of the House of Mirrors. Which is way far from them. "…Thanks" Sakura murmured. _'Arcadia learns from experience albeit she is a weapon. She will protect you based on the experience that I had enhanced in her memory bank' _Remillia explain again. "I see…" Sakura mutter.

Although it was a little biased on her side, with Arcadia, Sakura was confident that she will win in this fight. Arcadia could watch her back so it will be easy enough for Sakura to focus on the attack. So it will be a tag-team battle now. "Let's go Arcadia" Sakura command and the duo clashes with Margatroid once again. On the sideline, the teens were watching the battle with excitement and a little worried but none the less, they were happy that Sakura's box weapon could help her a lot now. "Hey, if that doll is Sakura's box weapon, I wonder what will be ours?" Tsumotu wonder out loud. '_Well that is a surprise. You'll know when it's your turn to fight' _Fenrir chuckle. Tsumotu pouted but then smiles. He can't wait for his fight! Now back to the battle!

The heat is on! As Margatroid had become more serious and bloodthirsty in the fight, so was Sakura. Everytime Margatroid was coming too close to Sakura, Arcadia would punch her away forcefully. The 2 of them were once again in the ring and was panting and sweating. Margatroid injuries worsen because of Arcadia while Sakura was near collapsing due to exhaustion. The automaton stood protectively infront of Sakura. '_You can do it, dear. Just a little more' _Remillia encourage. Sakura nodded, refusing to give up yet. She was not a weakling. She is not a _herbivore. _She will not lose to Margatroid. But how can she defeat the woman quickly before she slips into unconscious? A flash of idea appear. She knows just what to do. '_Not a bad idea. Let's give it a go dear' _Remillia said. '_Arcadia, execute Cantabile stage 3: Ultimum Chorus Clamoris Anima*' _

At Remillia's command, the doll rushes forward to the injured woman and begin a 20 hit punch sequences nonstop. The teens were mesmerized at how the doll's barrage of punches was so graceful yet deliver such harsh and powerful hits as if she was dancing. Sakura seize the opportunity to join in the fun. While Margatroid was busy shielding herself from Arcadia's punches and slices, her back was completely unguarded. Just how Sakura suspected. She surprises the woman by suddenly appearing behind her and attack her furiously just like Arcadia. After 20 hit punches were over, both of Arcadia disappear and Sakura back flips away from Margatroid. The woman was in an even more horrible shape. Her clothes were tattered and dye in blood. Her face, arms, and legs were painted with blood. She couldn't possibly fight anymore… Right? Oh how, she proves Sakura wrong. Even though Margatroid was beyond any chances of winning, she was still standing!

Her good right eye was staring at Sakura. Her right eye was gouged out by Arcadia in the fight. The woman looks like some demented, junk of a doll. Margatroid continue to stare at Sakura for a brief moments – It was creepy. Like some kind of monster in a horror movies that will just silently stare at you. All of the sudden, both Sakura's heart beat loudly. Even Remillia could feel it. "W-What was that?" Sakura gasped. She then notices that Margatroid's remaining eye change drastically. Her pupil shrinks and she began to shake uncontrollably. '_This isn't looking too good…'_ Remillia said. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Margatroid?" Sakura ask, said woman was coughing up a lot of blood now. '_She's changing into a more powerful form… It's time to finish this. Let me take over now, dear. I don't want you to see what I'm going to do'_ Remillia continue with a sad yet cold tone. Sakura couldn't protest much because she was now completely exhausted so she simply allows her patron to possess her. Sakura's eyes changes to baby blue in an instant; Indicating that Remillia now is in power.

As for the teens, each of their patrons had blocked their herald's vision and hearing when Remillia took over Sakura's body. All except for Lilith and Valencino. "What are y-you doing, Dante?" Teru ask. _'It's for the best that none of you see Remillia finish the fight'_ The man replies solemnly. "Kufufufufu… This is going to be fun…" Valencino chuckle, with his arms crossed. He was nervous before about having Sakura's tainted her hands with cold blood but since Remillia possessed her now, he had an idea that it will be a little different. "Why does Valencino gets to extremely see it?" Ryuuki couldn't help but ask. "My dad had shown me a glimpse of Hell many times before so I'm not bothered seeing a murder happening infront of me…" Valencino reply. "That goes that same with you, isn't that right Lilith?" Lilith smirks slightly, as she recalled how Sol had dealt with Eve before. Margatroid was kneeling on all fours on the ground like some sort of animal as she continue to shook and blood spew from her body like geyser from all sort of direction.

Without warning, the woman launched itself at Remillia/Sakura in a speed of a light, with a giant claw that used to be a hand, right at her. Remillia/Sakura's expression was calm at the sight of the horribly deformed woman. She will end this now. "Arcadia…" The automaton appears infront of her mistresses just as Margatroid's claw was only inches away from Remillia/Sakura's face. Arcadia grabs Margatroid by the face, forcing Margatroid to render helpless at the strength of the doll. The doll's hand was bigger than her face but she could see her counterpart well through the doll's fingers. She continues to stares emptily at her counterpart since that was all she was able to do.

"Target identified as self… Balance flame readings confirmed.

Target damage level exceeds 70%...

Alteration of matter at the atomic level 40%: Confirmed

Target threat level has been reduced to level C.

Target's links to the Dungeon has been reactivate.

Executing secondary protocols.

Now terminating experiment."

Both Lilith and Valencino shiver at how cold and hollow Remillia's voice sounded. The way how she speaks sounds so… Robotic. '_I assure you, Remillia is nothing like Margatroid. She is not some kind of artificial being. She just… Like to observe and analysis things in a… programmed method' _Sol defended her friend. At her command, a swirling black portal appears on the ground. Lilith instantly knows where that portal lead to: The Dungeon.

Arcadia suddenly crushes Margatroid's head as if it was an apple. Blood exploded to the doll's face and dress as the corpse went limp. A pool of blood was form underneath along with chucks of brain, flesh and bones scattered all over the place. Arcadia then tossed the body into the portal, letting it swallow up and disappear. "Elimination of target now confirmed" Remillia said coldly. She opens her box weapon again and Arcadia went in. Remillia turn away and walk towards the teens. Dante and rest lifted their herald's visions and hearings. "What happened?" Angela asks the approaching woman.

"The fight's over. Now for the next one" Remillia/Sakura smile. "I'll possess Sakura until she is fully rest" Everyone agrees but those who were blinded and deaf by their patrons couldn't help but wondering why Lilith's look so grim and Valencino deep in thought. Teru glimpse at the Fallen Personas. They were still silent and dead as ever. Even though Margatroid was dead and had been hurled into the Dungeon again, they didn't even show an ounce of sympathy to their fallen fellow guardian. Now the Archangel understands a little better at the reason why the Grimoire Regalia refuse to merge with them again. Having no feelings whatsoever can be very cruel and sad.

"So who goes next?" Lilith questions. She was little scared when she felt the Dungeon's presence but was also greatly impress by Sakura's battle. She didn't need Remillia to take over in midst battle. The woman only possessed her when she was going to end Margatroid's life. Sakura can be a dangerous foe under Remillia's guidance and training. Goddess Desire calmly walks into the ring. "Looks like I'm next" Angela noted. "Be careful, Angela" Teru advice. "Of course Juuichidaime! I will not let you down!" Angela exclaimed proudly. The others wish her luck as well and watch her proceeds to the ring.

* * *

><p><em>Though everyone brings their own loneliness while wishing for tomorrow<em>  
><em> Destroy me with the untainted strength you sought after<em>

_Call the dead prayer_  
><em> That cannot be spoken 'destiny'<em>  
><em> The memories and traces of you after I lost you<em>  
><em> Still remain abandoned in my starving heart… <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Phew! Finally I'm done with this chapter! Sorry if this was too short but I need to get to the other fights soon. Sorry if I didn't satisfy your curiousity. I know how that feels... I will try to make the next chapter even better though..

The song I use for this chapter is Strength by Abingdon Boys School. This is song is also serve as the fourth opening of the anime Soul Eater. Huh, it's been a while since I last watch that anime or read the manga O.o I will read soon!

*'Ultimum Chorus Clamoris' this is latin. It means 'Last Dance Of The Crying Soul' in english. I wanted all of their fighting moves to be latin because it sounded cooler, don't you think?

So how was it? Please reviews for this chapter! I could use a lot of improvement~


	33. A Short Notice

Wazzup guys! It's ShyTyrant. Ummm…. This is not an update unfortunately… You know that Fanfiction had been getting some problems lately? Especially with the douche bags knows as the fuckin' **Critics Unite. **Cereally… What a bunch of dickheads. Thanks to them, most of my fav stories and authors have left Fanfiction! Those critics need to be laid or something….

Argh, anyway, I just want to inform you that **I will not leave Fanfiction any time soon**. Since I have yet to receive any death threats or some shit, I will continue to be in Fanfiction but should something happen to my beloved stories; **I will post my stories in my blog. **If you wanna continue to read them, this is my blogspot url:** shaihabrokenlyric, . **Yes people… My real name is Shaiha or Shyha. Either way… If you managed to find it, please let me know so it would be easier for us all~

Hmmm… I guess that's it. Oh! For those who enjoy my **Black False Paradise**, I will update a new chapter tonight!

See you guys at my blog!


	34. Urgent Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU CONSIDER THIS SERIOUSLY!**

Hey, hi, hello – It's me. Finally. Boy, why does it feel that the temperature here just gone chilly… *Glance wryly at the reader's expression* … Err, so let's get down to business! Now, the reason I haven't been updating for **A Single Tear For A Black Rose** is that I find the story somewhat too dragging and complicated… yeah. Also, since I didn't found a Beta Reader for this story, I realize that there's a lot of really embarrassing mistakes in form of grammar and stuff. After I thought for some time, I came to some decisions – either I **delete this story** or **completely revamp EVERYTHING again **so that not only I will be satisfy with it, you readers will understand a lot better. Now, this is where everything else will be decide by you guys – **I must know your decision on this matter. Do you want me to continue on with this story and revamp it or you want me to delete it so I can focus better on Black False Paradise? Now it's up to you guys. Give me your reviews and we'll start from there! Oh! One more thing! If you guys want me to continue on with this story, I'll post it in my blog so that you guys can listen to the song I put in each chapter. Better, eh? **

I'll be expecting your reviews or PMs on this matter and I promise I will reply and work on it as soon as I can!

Alright then! See ya!


	35. Chapter 32

**A/N – **Oh, boy… I could tell there's a lot of questions plus yelling at me about this one…. There's nothing much to say except I've been so lazy to care about this fic but thanks to a review I receive from **Jebli**, who gave me the much needed for a kick in the ass, I've finally decide to update this story! Now I don't want to much but this is very important that regards this story:

**IF I DON'T HAVE MANY REVIEWS UNLIKE FOR BLACK FALL PARADISE, I WILL ENTIRELY STOP THIS STORY!**

No… I'm not forcing you guys for a bunch of reviews…. It's just that ever since KHR is over, I lost all the determination to continue this fic…. I couldn't accept the ending to be honest but when I reread all your kind reviews and how much you guys said that my story is interesting even though it's completely AU, none of you gave me a flame! And for that I'm greatly grateful! So since I don't want to leave you guys hanging, I decide to made this my **last chapter** but if I receive some **reviews**, I will try my very best to continue on with this story!

Oh also, since I no longer have a Beta Reader, my story is full or grammar errors as ever! So sorry about that!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

ShyTyrant does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel<em>  
><em>Left her wings and her life in the hands of the devil<em>  
><em>The Secret Black vow she made for her love<em>  
><em>Would turn into something that she'd never dreamed of<em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 32<p>

_Many thousand years before…._

Somewhere in deep in a thick forest beyond any infiltration of men where wild animals roams free and trees were so high up that it was arduous for the sunshine to bask the ground due to the large, canopy-like leaves, an unearthly entity disturbed the calmness of the forest. The entity's presence was weak but it fiercely radiates _fear_ and _malign_; making all the animals wandered far away from the entity. Not to mention the stench of blood was so strong that it one could imagine that a giant beast was slain somewhere in the forest. The mysterious entity was actually a lonely woman that was sitting listlessly on a tall and fairly ancient tree. Nearly all her bones were broken or crushed, her clothes were very badly torn apart as if she had just stumbled out of a war (Consider who her opponent was, it might as well be), her injuries were beyond healing and if one would approach her, you could see her ribcage from underneath her left breast due to how deep the bloodied gush is. Her appearance weren't any better; her once luscious, jet black hair was disheveled, there were various cuts and visible purple bruises decorate her face and her entire body was caked with her own _blood_. Moving her body was beyond impossible in her pitiful condition. The only thing she could was blinking her cold black eyes and tilted her head a tiny bit – even that small feat gave her a powerful and painful jolt throughout her entire body. Pure agony raked her limp frame. The woman could feel her heart began to beat slowly as she panted heavily while one word occupies her hazy mind – _death_.

She is a being who believe that pain symbolize not only death but also _life_. After all, one couldn't truly meant being so healthy and alive without feeling a little _pain_. She also believe that once one felt nothing after being in so much pain means that the individual is ready to receive life's final benediction – _death's sweet embrace_. Mortals view that gift as curse but being an entity that was created by the bane of the world, death means nothing to her. The rules of universe had stated that death cannot touch any immortals which mean that those special creatures are trap in a limbo of their own – unable to die or live like normal creatures. Which is why death never fazes her or to the other immortals.

Her ethereal battle against Rozalin – one of her fierce enemies – had taken a _deadly _toll on not just her body but her weary soul as well. The fight was more savage than her last one against Dawn where the incarnation of time had managed to escape just as she was about to ripped the spine from her back. It was degradation to think that she had been fatally wounded now. The pale woman console herself with the fact that neither of them had won in the end. Rozalin had teleported away when she viciously broke the blonde left arm. Feeling neither proud or disappointed from the result of the battle, the fallen queen miraculously managed to dragged herself into the forest; searching for a suitable place to breathe her last breath… for now.

She will undoubtedly return to this world in another century or so anyway; just like the rest of her enemies. The woman blink her vivacious onyx eyes once, she had been staring at the blood stained ground for several hours now, unmoving. Feeling nothing but emptiness and deep apathy over everything, even herself. Somewhere between those lies a faint longing for salvation and acceptance. She hated feeling those meaningless emotions – it always happen whenever she was about to _sleep_ again. What a pathetic joke. She was born as the most vile and cruelest monster that had ever cursed this world and will forever be one. Why does she feel the need to be accepted? Her once sleek, black leather wings were now to heavy and broken to fly and lay paralyze behind her. So here she is, _broken_, _weak_, and ready to meet her end yet again. '_At least this time I'm at a much better place to sleep than before…_' She thought without humour. At that time her mind was getting heavier and she let out a small yawn. She felt a thick blanket of sleepiness is about to overwhelm and she had prepared to welcome it with open arms but…. Alas, something suddenly prevents the woman from doing so.

Eyelids that were too heavy to open any wider, she could hazily see white feathers had suddenly surrounded the woman like delicate snow crystal is falling upon her. An all too familiar presence was standing infront her, that much was obvious to her. She didn't have to look up to know who it is; it was her archenemy. The immortal that was create with a sole purpose to act as _her_ bane. She curse silently; she was hoping to have a gentle death for once but it seems that the world won't even give her the simplest mercy. Straining to ignore the pain screaming at her, the woman struggle to face her archenemy. If she were to die by his hands then so be it. The queen will stare at him straight in the eyes to prove to him that she is not afraid. Though she was feeling bitter now; death by his hands is the most humiliating thing to her. But she has no right to hiss about it now since she could barely lift her hands at him.

Now, her archenemy is actually an angel with six pure white seraph wings that unfurl wide open. He had deep ebony hair that was similar to her but clear violet hues. He stood infront of the weak woman regally and silently. Just by his mere presence causes her even more in agony. She hated this man from the moment their eyes stare at each other which result in their blades crashing against one another. It was simply natural for them to hate each other. Neither of them needed a reason to kill one another. She was always the one to listen to her instinct and her instinct always told her to rip his head off with her bare hands and she was never the one to deny her instinct. She would fight him now if it weren't for her inability to move. After all, she exist to fight, kill, destroy and to _corrupt_ everything. A demon fueled with an undying thirst for blood and violence and the angel infront of her represent everything that she was _not_.

The duo was having their infamous staring contest again – quietly waiting for a first act but the angel had made the queen completely flabbergasted when the man infront of her suddenly smile. It was a kind and warm smile that sicken her to the core. '_Why the hell is he smiling!? He should just finish her off now!' _Unaware of the woman inner turmoil, he slowly lower herself as not to startle the bloodied woman, placed a hand on his knee whilst the other was extended to her, all the while smiling serenely. She couldn't help but tense up. '_What is this? A trap to lower my guard_'. The woman was so startle that she went mute and didn't know how to act. The man continues to patiently reach out to her, his smile never faltering. This will be one of those rare moments that she requires to use her brain for once to comprehend the situation that she was in. She couldn't sense any sort of killing intent in him. But then again, he is the only being that she couldn't figure out.

* * *

><p><em>Sad, wounded angel suffering in the dark<em>  
><em>Worrying she was alone in that city<em>  
><em>Suddenly, someone helped the frightened angel<em>  
><em>The most beautiful girl the Angel had seen<em>

* * *

><p>"…Don't be afraid…." He whispers softly, deciding that it's best to speak to the dangerous woman in order to receive any sort of reaction from her. "…All will be fine…"<p>

The woman widen her black hues in disbelieve, for once the pain was absent. '_Is this some sort of sick joke!?_' A flash of possibility appear in her mind suddenly. '_Impossible… Is he willing to help me? That is absurd! It just… can't'_ She ponder for a moment upon this quandary – what does she have to lose? He couldn't possibly use his flames to heal her since it's poisonous against her. So she settles the thought that once she have rested and heal enough, she'll just fight him again like they use to. With a firm resolute and a pair of midnight eyes that reflect thousands of broken glass shards, _the accursed devil slowly reach out for the angel's warm and comforting hand….._

* * *

><p><em>As soon as she saw the beautiful girl's eyes<em>  
><em>A dark fate cast a spell on her heart<em>  
><em>But this forbidden fate, one she knew too well about<em>  
><em>Would tear the love they had all apart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **So that's it for tonight! Now, I know how much you wanted to read about Angela's battle but I wanted to put some flashback in order to make the plot more thickens~ So anyway, this is a flashback between Solvestress and Dante... Don't worry... I'll uncover more if all goes well...

The song I use is Alluring Secret Black Vow... I highly recommended that you listen this song by a cover from XMaekaxSanxAlmightyX. She sang this song very beautifully and you could totally feel the emotions in them!

I choose this song because it perfectly describe a certain taboo... though the song convey about another type of relationship... I twist the song a little. If you managed to understand my story between Sol and Dante, then you can perfectly comprehend how the song fit into this. Well, I hope you guys do!

That's it for today! Hopefully I'll see you guys soon!

Sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
